My true self
by MFMG
Summary: Danny discovers something frightening, but good about himself, meanwhile, someone, somewhere, makes a discovery that will change the world forever. I don't own Danny Phantom, or anything I'm going to use in this story for that matter. WARNING: Gender bending and explicit sex. (Corrected version, working on the sequel right now).
1. Prologue and Coming into terms with it

1º Fanfic

Danny Phantom

English

Danny

Rated: M

Prologue.

Somewhere in a secret lab.

Someone -Come on. Come on. It has to work- The lab rat has been unconscious for 3 days in a row, ignorant at was going on to it. The graphic showed 95% of the procedure was complete. It's the largest advance he's got so far. It has been almost 2 years since he started this project and is getting desperate. The graphic advanced to 97%.

-It's good, very good, but not good enough, I want 100%, it's the only way, it has to be complete, it has to be perfect, it's the only way it will help the people who wants this.

He was so tired, he left the system to work by itself, he didn't dare to change anything, not a single variable, not a single flow of quemicals of the pod where the rat was held with a little hose tied to it little face, from where it gets air, food and anesthetic, in order to keep it alive. It has to survive to run the subsequent tests to check the success of the procedure.

The alarm went on, very noisy, waking him up, startled, and a little dazed, he didn't know how many time passed since he fell asleep, but he would check that in the records, he looked at the graphic, it showed 100%.

-What?-

He then checked the vital signs, and showed the rat was alive and healthy.

-It worked, IT ACTUALLY WORKED! I did it. This definitely will change the world forever. I still need to check the rat to see if it´s fully functional, physical and mentally, and then make the exact opposite procedure on another rat to perfect the process and make the calculations for human beings. But what is important is that this finally worked.-

Chapter one: Getting into terms with it

-Yes, yes honey! FASTER! HARDER! Oh yes! Just like that! - The young woman was enjoying the pleasure her mate was giving her.

He was thrusting so nicely and lovingly to her, kissing her face, her lips, her breasts, her arms, he was on top of her –I love you babe, I love you so much, I won't be able to hold it anymore, I'm about to cum-.

She was on the bed, on her back with her legs spread wide and her arms hugging his neck, she was too kissing him everywhere she could -Yes baby, I know, I can feel it, please, don't hold it, do it, do it inside me, get me pregnant, I want to bear you child, and give birth to him/her, cum inside me and impregnate me, DO IT!-

-Are you sure honey? You really want to get pregnant? With my child?-

-Yes, pretty sure, come on, I'm about to cum too, cum inside me, make me cum and pregnant me OH HONEY YES! YES!-

-OH baby, I'm cumming, I'm cumming inside you, getting you pregnant, I'm so excited about getting you pregnant that I'm cumming so hard OOOHHH!.

-AAAAAAGHHH! YEEEEESSS! PREGNANT ME! OOOOHHHH!-

AAAAAHHH!- Danny woke up startled, frightened and covered in sweat. - This dream again, why? – It started six months ago, at the beginning he thought it was just a nightmare, just a nightmare once in a while, but it started to be more frequent, two, three times a week, until now that he has it almost every day.

-I know it is normal for a 17 years old teenager to have wet dreams, of course it is, but why the hell I am the woman in this dream? It doesn't change, I'm ALWAYS the girl, asking him to impregnate me, and I ALWAYS wake up when I erh… She cums, why? - Danny thought.

 **-Because it's your true self-** He heard a girl´s voice in his head

-What? NO WAY! I'M A BOY! A MALE! I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND! - Danny thought yelled at himself.

 **-Yes, but you don't love her, at least not in that way, in fact, you are jealous of her** \- The voice said.

-WHY THE HELL WOULD I BE JEALOUS OF SAM?- Danny asked in thought.

 **-'cause SHE IS a girl, and that's what you want to be, you have been denying this to yourself your whole life-** The voice said calmly.

-THAT'S NOT TRUE!- Danny yelled in his mind again and headed to his bathroom to pee and wash his face. After washing his hands and face he looked at the mirror, there was his reflection, and the voice started to talk again.

 **-Did you notice what you just do?-** The voice asked very calmly.

-Yes, I peed, and washed my hands and face, to refresh me up- Danny answered, as a matter of fact, annoyed with the voice, and wondering why the hell is he answering to it?

 **-Yes, you peed, and you peed sitting on the toilet-** the voice said, again calmly.

-THAT'S NOT TRUE!- Danny yelled at the voice in his head.

 **-Yes, it is, just look at the toilet, the seat is down, you didn't poo, you just peed, and you did it like a girl does it-**

Danny didn´t want to, but he did it, he looked at the toilet – It's true, oh god, it´s true- there it was, the seat was down, Danny was at the edge of tears –Why? What is wrong with me?-

 **-Nothing is wrong with you darling, except that you deny it, stop doing it, and you'll be happier, come to the room, get a look in the full length mirror there, I want to show you something-**

-I don't want to- Danny thought, -If I do it, I will, I will…-

 **-You have to, It's for your own sake, or you can keep denying it, still unhappy, still angry, with yourself, with your family, with your friends, with Sam, until you kill yourself-**

-I'm afraid- Danny thought, now crying freely.

 **-Of course you are, it's not easy to do something like this, you're about to look in the abyss of yourself, but if you do it without blinking, you'll find your true self, and you'll be happier, I assure you that-**

-But, But…- Danny struggled, he was trying to head to bed, not daring to look at the full length mirror.

 **-JUST DO IT! -** The voice yelled.

-Ok, Ok, geez, I'll…- he gulped –I'll… do it- Danny went to the mirror with his eyes half closed, he turned on the lights, and stood in front of the mirror, with his eyes fully closed now.

 **-Open your eyes honey, you have to, if not, I can't show my surprise for you-** The voice said.

-Ok, I'll do it, I'm so afraid to see myself, here goes nothing- Danny took a very deep breath, held it for 2 seconds and released it, he finally opened his eyes to look at himself in the mirror, there was nothing out of the ordinary, and he felt fine, but a little awkward with what he was seeing.

 **-Ok. Here it goes, pay attention darling, do as I say, don't touch yourself, and don't talk trying to stop it until I'm done ¿ok?-**

-Oh… Ok-Danny answered, still struggling with his decision.

 **-Here it goes, look closely at your face-** Danny did as he was told, and in front of his eyes, something started to change it, his hair started to grow until below his shoulders, it was beautiful, black, and straight. His skin became softer and cute, his eyes changed in form, not in color, his eyelashes became littler, his nose, his lips, his ears, everything in his face changed and became more delicate, more feminine, then make up started to appear, some mascara, some shadow, some red lipstick, that invited to kiss his now beautiful lips.

-I look… I look… Beautiful- Danny thought – Oh my god, I'm Beautiful- Danny thought to himself.

 **-Hush, hush darling, this is not over yet, take out your pajama's top-** The voice said calmly.

Danny didn´t say a thing, just unbuttoned his top, took it out and threw it to the bed, he looked at his male figure, and it started to change too. His skin became softer too, his waist narrowed, his hips grew, making him see an hourglass figure, his arms got slender, along with his figure, the hair everywhere in his body (except his head), was disappearing, then he looked at his chest, and there they were, two beautiful, desirable and good looking 30 B cups breasts.

Danny couldn´t stop himself from licking his lips at the sight, he wanted to touch them, but had to stop himself, in order to obey the voice – It will be so good and beautiful to breastfeed a baby with these two- Danny thought, and then giggled at the thought of breastfeeding a baby –Oh my god, I'm already thinking about breastfeeding, hihi-.

 **-Yes, you are, and you are not afraid anymore, did you notice that? And you even giggled like a girl. But I'm not finished, keep looking, and now take out your pants-** The voice said

-No I didn't noticed that, but you're right, I'm not afraid anymore, I'm even enjoying it- Danny thought as he took off his pants, smiling.

Now it was his legs turn, it happened the same that with his arms, the hair disappeared, they became longer and slender, and took the same skin color as the rest of the body, her thighs grew, to mold at the hips, it was so beautiful, - This is… This is my body? This is my female body?!- Danny looked, marveled by what was in front of him – This is how I would be if I was a girl?-

 **-Yes honey, this is YOUR body, now take out your underwear, I'm almost done-** the voice said.

-Yes, Yes! I'll do it right now, Oh my gosh, I'm about to see myself in full female form, I'm so excited, and a little afraid, but not as I was afraid before this, it's a good fear hihi- Danny thought, not waiting too long to get rid of his underwear, and throwing it along with his pajama – Ok, do your best, strange voice that I don't hate anymore- Danny said, now smiling.

 **-Haha, you never hated me, you just denied me, and I have a name, but that's not important right now, look at your crotch in the mirror-** The voice said, amused.

Danny looked at his/her crotch, and there it was, the penis and testicles were gone, and in its place was a beautiful vagina.

Danny was so excited and happy –I have a vagina, a pussy, a pussy where a man can insert his penis, his dick, release his semen, his seed, and get me pregnant, impregnate me with a baby, which I'd breastfeed with my own breasts, my tits, OH MY GOD! I LOVE IT! I LOVE ME! - Danny yelled in his mind, hugging himself mentally, he still didn't dare to touch himself in reality, he didn't want to break this spell, or illusion, or whatever this was –Now, will you tell me your name? Strange voice- Danny said, bouncing in his place, full of happiness.

 **-Oh darling, I´m so happy for you, you finally accepted it, I AM YOU BABE, the mirror is showing me/ you, I am the girl in the mirror, my name is Daniela, just as yours is Daniel. I have been here your whole life darling, but I've been hidden, struggling to come out and show you your true self-** The voice said, as happy as Danny was.

-So, you started the dreams? - Danny asked beginning to feel angry, this voice was trying to change him; she fooled him to think he was a girl trapped in a boy's body.

 **-No darling, those dreams started by their own, your subconscious wanted this, I'm here to show you the truth behind it, so you don´t keep struggling with yourself, I am you Danny, Do you think I would try to do something to make you, make us, angry and sad at ourselves? -** Daniela defended herself.

-Are you telling the truth? - Danny hasn't taken his eyes off the mirror, he was now questioning Daniela- Is this my true self? Will I be happier this way?-

 **-Yes Danny, I'm telling the truth, this is your true self, our true self, honest. Now go to sleep, it's 2:00 am, and we have school tomorrow, and a lot of things to do, it's so good that we can become invisible with the ghost powers, there´s a lot of things you won't want to do being visible in front of others, even if you have had come to terms with this. -** Daniela said.

-Ok I trust you, I trust us, good night Daniela- Danny dressed in his pajama again, he didn't feel so right, he now knew his/her true self, he wanted a nightgown, a silk and beautiful white nightgown to sleep.

 **-One last thing Danny, did you notice that your male lover didn't show his face in the dreams, ever? It has always been covered in shadows-** Daniela asked.

\- No I didn't noticed that either. Why? Is it important? Is that the dreams show my male lover? My husband to be? The man who will impregnate me? - Danny asked, excited about the idea of her mate.

 **-Well, maybe, dreams are powerful Danny, not just time pass differently (like in Di Caprio's movie), maybe means something, and maybe it doesn't, but I'm not quite sure of it, sorry-** Daniela answered, sad because she couldn't answer Danny´s questions, but happy as she noticed that Danny started to think as a girl.

-Oh- Danny said, a little disappointed –It's ok Daniela, I guess we will have to find out that by ourselves- Danny said, not wanting to make Daniela feel bad –Good night Daniela, I hope I can have another dream, I'm not afraid anymore- Danny said, very excited about it.

 **-Good night Danny-** Daniela said finally.

It wasn't long before Danny fell asleep again, and a dream started, she was totally naked, looking straight at his lover's face, but again, as in every single dream, his face couldn't be seen, it was shadowed, but the rest of him wasn't. So she enjoyed and marveled with his strong male body, and drooled in anticipation for what was about to happen.

She was on top of him this time, and she could feel her lover's dick poking her vagina. She looked at him straight in the eyes, or at least tried, 'cause they were shadowed too – Are you ready "stud"? - She asked, with her voice filled with lust. -As ready as always honey- He answered with his hands touching her hips - Ok, let's do it- She said as she lowered herself on him, letting his dick insert in her, and she moaned so loudly in the dream that Danny himself moaned slightly for real. He was sound asleep with a smile spread on his face- She was bouncing now, feeling her mate's cock going in and out of her, she could feel her pleasure growing, as her mate was pushing faster and harder -Yes honey, keep it like that, cum in me! I love when you cum in me!- She said full of lust.

-Ok babe, as you wish, I'll cum inside you, and get you pregnant, is that what you want baby? –He asked, also full of lust.

-Yes honey, that's what I want, come on, do it, faster, harder, Oh! OOOHH! YES! FASTER! HARDER!- She said/yelled, bouncing so fast and hard that the bed was squeaking –THAT'S IT BABY! THAT'S IIIITTT! OOOHHHH YEEESSS!- She yelled as she came, full of pleasure, and feeling her lover filling her with his own cum, Danny moved so much in his bed, he was moaning slightly, no one could ever hear him in this state.

–OH HONEY! THAT WAS AMAZING! – He said, holding her as she fell over him, still dazed by the powerful orgasm she had, he kissed her in the forehead –I love you Danny, and I can't wait to know if you're pregnant – he said hugging her as if he didn´t, she would go away. Real Danny had a happy smile on his lips, a truly happy smile, and he kept dreaming.

-I love you too baby, and I can't wait to see if I'm pregnant either. We're going to be a lovely family- She said and kissed her lover on the lips, and then both of them went to sleep, holding each other, naked.

Danny woke up at the sound of his alarm clock, he didn't wake up startled or panicking, he just woke up, happy as he hasn't been in a while, and covered in sweat -the dream improved- He said to himself, smiling.


	2. Benefit of doubt

-The dream improved- Danny said to himself, -this time it went to an end, my lover wanted to impregnate me, we wanted to start a family, and we slept by each other side, haha, it's funny, when my female self goes to sleep in the dream, I woke up for real. Did you see all that Daniela?- Danny asked thinking, looking for Daniela in his mind.

 **-Yes I did, you see how you are happier now, just from getting into terms with it; imagine how good will be, when we come out for real-**

-I can't wait for that. My god, my bed is a mess, I'll fix it. Would you like to keep chatting Daniela? As I prepare us for the day and school- Danny asked, his smile not disappearing.

 **-Of course. What do you want to talk about?-**

-Oh I don't know, maybe you can tell me What do you have in mind for me today? - Danny asked giggling.

 **-Oh, a lot of things, after school we're going shopping-**

-Shopping?- Said Danny as he finished his bed and started to undress to take a bath.

 **-Yes, Do you want to keep dressing as a boy? A lady needs proper clothes for herself, Right?-**

-I guess you're right, but, what will happen when people in the stores see me buying female clothes and female underwear? - Danny thought, frightened for what people will say or think from him.

 **-There's where the ghost powers come in hand Danny, we'll be invisible, take the clothes we need and want, we won't steal, we'll pay for them, but no one will be able to see you/us-** Daniela said very confident.

-Are you sure is it right? Won't people get scared from seeing clothes flying around? - Danny asked a little worried.

 **-Well maybe they will, but if you make the clothes invisible as soon as you take them, no one will notice it, and even if they see clothes flying around, they'll think is a ghost attack and run away, leaving the store to yourself to pick EVERYTHING you want, the nightgown you want, and some kinky and slutty underwear. Isn't that sounds good enough?-**

Danny had a somehow kinky, somehow slutty smile on his face, as he was taking a shower to wash himself –You're right, It will be funny- He went out of the shower, and into the room and looked himself in the full length mirror again, he made a frown at his now male reflection -I don't like this body anymore, I'm a girl Dimmit! A GIRL! - Danny yelled the last part very loudly.

 **-HUUUSHH, be careful Danny, maybe you've realized your true self, but we still can't predict how is your family going to react; we need to be careful until we are completely ready to come out ok? -** Daniela said, a little desperate.

-Yes, ok, sorry, It's just…, now that I know the truth about myself, I don't want to keep denying it from anyone, not from my family or my friends, I've been denying it for so long, I don't want to do it anymore, that's all, Can you, please, show me my true self anytime I look in a mirror? Please- Danny said pleading.

 **-Ahm, that will be very hard Danny, but I'll try it, every time you look yourself in a mirror, the reflection will show the pretty girl you are, it doesn't matter if it's your whole body, or just your face, I'll do my best on that matter ok? -** Daniela said, not sure if she will be able to do it.

-YES! Thank you Daniela! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!- Danny said, as he finished getting dressed in his usual clothes.

-Who are you thanking for? And why are thanking him for? Little brother- asked Jazz, as she entered Danny's room.

-Uh oh! Oh. No one Jazz, I'm just, ahm… practicing hehe, for a play that I'm writing in hope to perform in Christmas hehe.

 **-Nice one Danny, but pretty lame, she just won't buy it, YOU and I know her too well, and SHE knows you too well too-** Daniela said to him.

-Shut up, I'm talking to my sister- Danny said under his breath, in front of his sister.

-Danny, what's going on? I know you very well bro, and I can see you're hiding something. What is it? -Jazz said, her arms crossed, and looking Danny straight in the eyes.

 **-Told ya!-** Daniela said, very amused with herself.

-Damn you Daniela- Danny said a little angry.

 **-Oh, is that so, very well then, forget about the mirror thing, darling-** Daniela stated, angry enough to Danny for what he said.

-No, no, no, I'm sorry, I'M REALLY SORRY Daniela, please, pretty please, don't take that away from me, I beg you- Danny said very desperate.

 **-Uf, That was a close one, isn't it Danny? I accept your apology this time, I won't punish you hehe-** Daniela said in a very cocky tone.

-Ok- said Danny who let out a very good an deep breath he didn't know he was holding.

By this time, Jazz was very worried for his brother, as she still was looking at him, while he was discussing with himself about something Danny didn´t want to lose.

Then, Danny remembered that his sister was still in his room, looking at him, and he looked straight in his sister eyes, and he knew that he couldn't lie to her –All right Jazz,- Danny broke the silence, startling his sister in the process –I'll tell you what's going on, but not here, and not now ok?, I promise I will tell you everything today, after dinner, but you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone, not even mom and dad ok?- Danny told his sister.

Jazz debated with herself about all this, she really wanted to know what was in her brother's mind, but that meant that she also had to lie at everyone, even her parents about Danny –Ok Danny, I promise you that I won't tell anyone about this, I assure you your secret will be safe with me- Jazz told her little brother, not sure if it was right, but after the Spectra incident, she promised to give her brother the benefit of doubt.

-Very well then, let's go take breakfast, we don't want to be late for school right? Especially you, 'cause that will make your so perfect assistance record, not so perfect right?- Danny said, as he got out from his room giggling and walking swaying his hips.

-Did he just giggle? Did he was walking swaying his hips? Oh my gosh, I hope I just imagined all this, But if not, I think I already know what´s going on with him. It was just a matter of time for this to happen. Oh little brother, I really hope you'll be able to find the true happiness- Jazz thought to herself as she stayed in the door frame, with her eyes wide open, she was so petrified in her place that she startled when her mother called her –JAZMINE! Get down here now! You're breakfast is getting cold! –Maddie yelled from the kitchen.

-I'm coming mom, I'm sorry- Jazz yelled back at her, and went down the stairs, to take her breakfast.


	3. To be gay or to be transgender

Danny was walking to school, still very happy, and still swaying his hips, Jazz was a couple steps behind him, still amused, and as the time went on, surer of what was going on with her brother. She was happy for him being happy, but very worried about the idea. If what she was thinking was right, how are their parents going to react? How are his friends going to react? How is everyone in the school going to react? Especially the bullies like Dash, and those brats of Paulina and Star. They are going to make fun of him, and not just that, everything will be worst for him with everyone, and the ghosts, THE FREAKING GHOSTS! They are going to use this against him, just to beat him, all of this crossed Jazz's mind while she was walking behind her little brother –Oh my god Danny, I just hope you'll get out safe and happy from this when it comes to an end- Jazz said to herself as she kept walking, almost not paying attention to where she was going.

Meanwhile Danny was beyond happiness as he walked, still chatting with Daniela about everything they are going to do in this shopping spree.

 **-And then, you can wear them in your room, and hide them below your bed, or in the back of your closet, what do you think? -** Daniela asked, happily.

-I think that I will hide them below my bed, I just got out of the closet, and I don't want to put anything back in there again- Danny said confidently.

 **-Woah! Woah! Woah! Who said you came out of the closet Danny? You are not gay; you are a girl trapped in a boy's body-** Daniela said with a serious tone in her voice.

-Isn't it the same? –Danny asked, very confused.

 **-OF COURSE NOT!-** Daniela yelled, very angry - **A gay is someone who likes to be and to have sex with someone the same gender as him/her, YOU ARE A GIRL, trapped in a boy's body, a TRANSGENDER! -** Daniela yelled too loudly in Danny's head.

-How come is not the same? -Danny asked again, still confused.

 **-Because it is not Danny, didn't you pay attention to your own dreams?** -Daniela said, almost choking in her rage.

-Well yes, but…-

 **-But nothing Danny –** Daniela interrupted him, breathing deep to control her anger **-Sigh, let me ask you something Danny, in the dreams, did you were with a man or a woman?-**.

-With a man, but that means… -Danny started to say but Daniela interrupted him again

- **Ok, in the dreams, were you a man too?-**

-No, I was a woman…- Danny said and Daniela went for the next question

 **-Right, and in the dream, what were you asking him to do?-**

-To get me pregnant, like…- Daniela interrupted again.

- **BINGO! To get you pregnant, like a woman gets pregnant by a man, do you see it now? Being physically male, with a girl's mind doesn't make you gay, it makes you transgender, or did you have had dreams about being a girl in bed with another girl Danny? Did you? -** Daniela asked, teasing Danny.

-Well no, but… -Danny was blushing deep red now.

- **Did you have dreams with you in your female form, in bed with Sam? Paulina? Star? Valerie? -** Daniela asked again, still teasing Danny.

-NO -Danny yelled shaking his head from side to side, blushing more.

 **-So, there is your answer Danny, you are not gay, you are transgender, that's all. Are you still confused? –** Daniela asked Danny.

-No, I'm not, Thank you Daniela for the explaining –Danny said, very grateful that this was settled already.

 **-You are very welcome Danny, oh look, we're at school already, let's go in there, but I'm sure it's going to be a long day in there -** Daniela said, already bored from what is going to be the next 8 hours.

-Tell me about it, well at least we have each other to make us company, right?-

 **\- Right-**


	4. Boooriiiing!

**-What a day! I'm sooo bored -** Daniela said.

-Oh come on Daniela, I'm bored too, but pestering about it is NOT making it easier, besides we're just going to enter the third period today, two more and we will have lunch -Danny said, already annoyed with Daniela´s complains.

 **-Yes! But the next period is with Mr. Lancer -** Daniela whined.

\- Do you think I don't know that?! -Danny argued -But Mr. Lancer is a good teacher, he hasn't giving up with me, or with any other student, it's just that his class is English and he picks the books to read every semester, if he just let us choice one book of our interest once in a while, maybe the class would change for the better, at least I think that -Danny said as he was getting into the classroom, and Mr. Lancer was already there. A couple of minutes later the bell rang and the class started.

-All right class, this time I'll change things a little bit, yes Mr. trump?- Lancer asked the young man with a raised hand.

-Are you going to let us read a book from our choice?- The young man asked.

-Yes I will -Lancer answered.

-REALLY?!- everyone in the classroom asked excitedly.

-Of course not, do you think that I'll let you read whatever you choose, like fashion magazines, comics, or those intenet fanfics that are around there? -Lancer said as a matter of fact.

-OOOWWW! -every student whined.

Lancer continued -This time, I picked a book from a non-English writer, actually is a Colombian writer named Gabriel Garcia Marquez who has written in Spanish, he…-

-What a weird name, Spanish names are so lame- Paulina cut Mr. Lancer's speech.

-It's so curious of you to say that Miss Sanchez, because your own whole name comes from a Spanish source- Lancer told the girl, embarrassing her and making her blush in front of everyone in class.

-As I was saying, he has written a lot of books, and I picked one of his most famous works, Yes Mr. Baxter?

-How are we supposed to read a book in Spanish? The only word I know in Spanish is taco and that's because I like going to Taco Bell- Dash asked, very worried about having to learn Spanish now.

Lancer smiled at the boy and answered -I have to admit that it's some kind of valid question Mr. Baxter, and the answer is that you won't have to, there's an English translated version of the book, and, for your multicultural knowledge, tacos aren't Spanish, They're a Mexican dish from even before Spain conquered them, and I may add, that what you eat in Taco Bell is just a pretty lame American version of the real thing. If you have the chance of taste a real taco, you won't want to go to Taco Bell ever again -Lancer answered, and continued with his speech -Going back at what we care, I picked a book named "One hundred years of loneliness", it's the story of a village named "Macondo", don't laugh, and it's population throw exact 100 hundred years of existence. I'll begin reading the first couple of chapters until the class is over, and you have to get the book by the next class, and have read from where I stay to the next 2 chapters, there will be a test-

As Lancer started to read, as dull as he always does it, Danny started to feel numb and dizzy, he was falling asleep in class.

 **-Uh oh! Danny. Please don't fall asleep, that would be a very bad thing to do here -** Daniela said a little desperate.


	5. Awkward! Very Awkward!

**-Danny, whatever you do, don't fall asleep, it would be a very awkward moment-** Daniela told him, very desperate now.

Danny was struggling to keep himself awake, Lancer's reading wasn't very interesting, and because of the lack of sleep from Daniela's doing last night, it was very hard to keep awake, and he failed miserably, he fell asleep.

Daniela was really desperate now - **Oh god, Danny, wake up now, wake up, wake up, WAKE UP! before it…** -and a dream started - **…begins** -.

She looked around the room, very pleased by her doing -Hehe, this is going to be good- She said. The room was a total and utter mess, paper and trash was sprawled everywhere, she was wearing nothing but a pair of sexy and slutty black pantyhose that reached her thighs, she heard her lover call her- Honey! Where are you? Are you in our room babe? -she didn't answer, she just climbed on the bed and got in all four, with her butt pointing at the door, and waited for him to enter the room. He entered and looked at her, and then the room, and then again to her-What the hell is going on babe? -he asked not taking his eyes from her. She didn't answer, she just turned her head around to look at him, again his face was shadowed, and she barked, yes, she barked, twice, opened her mouth, took out her tongue, and started to breath like a dog, and finally, she waved her butt from side to side, like moving a tail -Oh! It's that so! -He said getting into her game- You've been a baaad bitch, you know? -She barked twice again shaking her ass –A very, very baaad bitch! I have to punish you, you know? -He said as he undressed himself, he got in the bed, behind her, and took her buttocks with his hands, he massaged them a little and she moaned, in reality, Danny moaned too, very quietly so no one heard him, and no one got that he was asleep, he looked happy though.

In the dream, her lover has still massaging her buttocks and she was feeling very aroused, now she was expecting him to penetrate her, but then instead of doing what she wanted, he spanked her at the same time he half yelled- BAD BITCH! -She felt the burn from the spank and trembled while moaning louder, in reality, Danny shook a little and moaned a little louder, still no one could hear him, or see him shaking.

-Ow! -she whined.

-Shut up! Bitches doesn't talk -He said as he spanked her again, this time with less force.

-That's better -She said.

-I said shut up- he told her as he spanked her a third time with the same amount of force that she liked.

-I mean, woof! woof!- She got into bitch mode again, and Danny kind of barked quietly under his breath.

 **-Dannyyyy! WAKE UUUUUP!-** Daniela yelled desperately **-if someone catches you, it will be very humiliating and very awkward for you, for us-**.

He was now teasing her with two fingers on her pussy, massaging it, pumping it -If you moan, or say a word, I'll spank you again -he said, and she had to bit her lower lip and cover her mouth with a hand, she was moving forward and back a little, she was so ready for him to penetrate her with his dick, Danny was too moving forward and back in his seat, biting his lower lip.

 **-Oh, FOR EVERYTHING YOU LOVE AND TREASURE DANNY, WAAAAKEEEE UUUUPPP! -** Daniela yelled with all the strength her essence could get.

\- OOOHHH! I can't! I can't take it anymore! I need you! I need you so deep in me right now! -she screamed. And Danny repeated those exact words, still, no one heard him (he's very lucky sometimes).

-It's that so! Very well then, here I go honey. -he said.

-Yes! Yes! Yes! Yeeesss! Do me, NOW! -She was trembling in anticipation now, and Danny wasn´t so behind from that himself.

He was teasing her again, poking her pussy with his dickhead, she was shaking wildly now, moaning very loudly, and Danny was beginning to show his excitement more freely.

 **-IN THE NAME OF THE HUMANITY DANNY! WAAAAAKKKKEEEEE UUUUUUUPPPPPP!** -Daniela didn't know what else to do now **–It's over! It's all over! At the moment he begins to fuck her, Danny will be humiliated for life, he will kill himself in the end, he will kill us both-** Daniela was crying at this point.

-Here I go honey!- He said finally getting serious about fucking her.

-YES! YES! YES! PLEASE! PUT IT IN NOW! -She yelled desperately. He was about to enter her.

-MR. FENTON. WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS?!- Mr. Lancer yelled hitting Danny's desk with the book in his hands.

-WOW! Danny yelled very frightened and jumped from his seat, he had drool in his mouth.

-HAHAHAHAHA!- Everyone in the classroom burst in laughter.

Danny felt very ashamed- I´m sorry Mr. Lancer. -That was the only thing Danny could muster.

-Sigh, go to the bathroom and wash your face kid, you have detention this afternoon- Lancer said more calmly.

-Yes Mr. Lancer- Said Danny as he was leaving the classroom. -Shit, I feel so ashamed-Danny said as he was heading to the restroom.

 **-Ohhoho! Believe me Danny, Mr. Lancer has just saved you from a worst shame-** Daniela told him, as she was recovering herself from her panic.

-How is it?- Danny asked her, still feeling very shameful.

 **-Well? Do you remember your previous dream?-** Daniela asked.

-Oh! Yes! I remember it very well!- Danny said with a pleasured smile- It was going soooo good! And it was sooo kinky!- Danny giggled again, some drool escaped his mouth.

 **-Yeah, it was, but you won't like what I'm about to tell you-** Daniela said with worry in her voice.

-Huh?- Danny asked, very confused.


	6. YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING!

-WHAT?!- Danny looked at the pretty girl in the mirror with his eyes and mouth wide open. He was in the boy's restroom.

 **-As you heard me-** Daniela answered.

-EVERY TIME ?- he asked.

 **-Every-single-time-** she answered.

-REALLY?-

 **-YEP-**

-Let me get this straight. From now on, I'm going to have these dreams any time I fall asleep. Right?-

 **\- Hu huh-**

-And, as I have them, I'm going to get into them more and more-

 **-Eeeyup-**

-And my body, my physical body is going to react at them more and more too- Daniela nodded **-Yes Danny, your body will move, and make the noises, and say the words, your girl side make and say in the dreams, and as they advance, both sides of you will get more and more in sync, as in movement and volume. Why do you think your bed was a mess this morning? You were lying on your belly, your hands were pushing onto the mattress, your legs pulled up to your upper body, and you were bouncing slightly, and moaning, until you woke up-** Daniela explained.

-O my god! So…- Danny started.

 **-So, if dream guy, would have penetrated you, you would have moaned loudly, at least, loudly enough for someone near you to hear-**

-Then it's true, Mr. Lancer saved me- Danny said feeling very grateful at his teacher. Daniela just nodded, and Danny looked straight at the mirror, very angry.

 **-What?-** she asked.

-WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME BEFORE?!- Danny yelled.

 **-HEY! I told you the dreams were powerful-**

-But you didn't tell me they could go so far to make me act lake that for real-

 **-I thought it was implicit, sorry-** Daniela apologized. Danny breathed deeply.

-It's ok, for now, thanks to Mr. Lancer. But from now on, I have to be very, very careful, and do not fall asleep in public, not even yawn- Danny said very concern about this matter.

 **-You got it boss-** Daniela answered.

-Ok. Let's go to chemistry lab; the class is about to start- said Danny. -Uh Daniela?- Danny thought on his way to his next class.

 **-Yes?-**

-Did you notice that this dream was different?-

 **-What do you mean Danny? You were about to get your world rocked, DOGGY STYLE!-** Daniela said as she made the rock and roll sign with both hands.

-Well yes, there's sex in every dream, there's slightly changes like the position, as from behind, in front of each other, he picking me up, standing up in front of each other, standing up from behind, etc., etc. and the place where we do it, as on the bed, on a desk, on a couch, on a rug, against a wall, in a tub, in front of a window, etc., etc. But before I met you and you showed me the truth, in every, and I mean every dream, I was already being fucked, when the dream started, I was already being pounded; the mayor change so far was asking him to impregnate me, and that was about a month ago.

 **-Yeah, so?-**

-Well, this time it was about foreplay, a foreplay that I started; he even teased me with his fingers, rubbing my pussy, he didn't entered me with his dick, not a single time…-

 **-Thanks to Mr. Lancer-**

-…Yes thanks to him, although Mr. Lancer interrupted at the best part; anyway, what I'm trying to say is that the dreams have improved highly, in just one day, not even two days or a week. It took five months to make me beg him to impregnate me, and now, in one single day, I went for the game of the bitch and the master as foreplay? What's next?- Danny asked concerned.

 **-Well Danny, maybe it's because you denied it for six months, and you were struggling at the simple idea. But now you have accepted that you are a girl, so the walls in your head that prevented the view of the whole show are finally down. Don't stress yourself, just relax and enjoy it- Daniela tried to explain.**

-As long as I do it somewhere in private, like my room, right?-

 **-YES, totally, always in you room, we don't want to be embarrassed-**

-Haha! You're right-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the Chemistry lab, as the bell rang:

-Ok class, I have an announcement, please sit down and keep quiet.- Said Mrs. Sanders as she quieted the students. Every student sat and shouted. -As you know, chemistry is about to mix different elements and substances, for them to interact, in order to create something new, for the better, or for the worst, right?

-YES!- everyone answered.

-And, as in chemistry, in society we have to interact with others, in order to keep civil and meet each other right?-

-YES!- again from everyone.

-Very well then, as mixing elements, I'm going to mix everyone in this class, so everyone will have a new lab partner, assigned by me, with who you will have to interact in order to create something new, for the better, as in passing the class, or for the worst, as in failing it- Mrs. Sanders said as a matter of fact-

-WHAT! THAT'S NOT FAIR- Most of the students complained.

-Shush, I'm not asking you if it's fair or not, I'm telling you what I'm going to do- Mrs. Sanders said a little annoyed by the students complains. -Ok, I'll let you know how is it going to be, I'm going to pick the first letter of your first name, or your last name, and assign you a lab partner with the same first letter in his or her name or last name, middle names doesn't count, and a new table. This partner is going to be your lab partner for the rest of the semester, and you know me already, if one of you fail, your partner will fail with you, no matter if he or she gets an A, that's the symbolic meaning of partner. Well then, take your backpacks everyone and stand against the walls.-

Everyone did as the teacher said, and they were frowning, for obvious reasons.

-When I call you, step up-Mrs. Sanders started her "experiment"- ok, Addagio you're going to be with… Alvin, table one.- A girl and a boy, none of them very happy, walked to the first table in the classroom.- Now, Sonata your partner will be… Simon, table two; Trixie you're now with Theodore, table three…-And so Mrs. Sanders went on with her plan, until- Sanchez- Paulina stepped up in front of everyone, expecting a fair partner-You're with… Samantha **(I'm sooo mean, right?)** table nine-

-WHAT?!-Both girls yelled at the same time- THERE'S NO WAY I'M GOING TO WORK WITH HER- Both girls yelled again in unison pointing at each other.

-Why not? You seem to get along very well; you even say the same nonsense at the same time, and move in perfect sync- Mrs. Sanders said with a stern look in her face- as I said before, I'm not asking for your opinion, if you don't like it you can leave now and fail the class already, and try next semester, but I assure you, if the both of you have me as your teacher again, I'm going to make you lab partners. What are you going to do?- Mrs. Sanders said already annoyed. Both girls sighed and went to their assigned table- good choice- Mrs. Sanders said as she went back to the list.

-Keep your gothic filthiness away from me- Paulina said, sending daggers from her eyes at Sam.

-Don't worry, it won't go across your shallowness- Sam answered, also sending daggers from her eyes at Paulina too-

-Very well, let's go on, mmm… Danny- Danny gave a step- Your new lab partner is… Dash.

-YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING!- Both boys yelled.

 **-YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING!-** A little voice said in Danny's mind.

-Any problem gentlemen?- Mrs. Sanders asked politely.

-No, not at all Mrs. Sander- Danny and Dash said in unison, the last one smiled showing his teeth at his teacher.

-Fair enough- said Mrs. Sanders and went on with the rest of the list.

-Very well, everything is settled, and because I'm not a mean teacher, I'll let you go now, sparing you 10 minutes of class. But for the next class, you have to have the theory of the next experiment of your book "phenolphthalein and phosphine as phosphorescent", and bring everything needed for it, see you next class, "my beloved students"- Mrs. Sanders said as she left the students go.


	7. It wasn t so hard! Was it?

As everyone was leaving the classroom, not knowing what to do with 10 free minutes before lunch, Danny was pacing around, chatting with Daniela.

 **-Danny, don't forget it, you have to break up with Sam-** Daniela said with a sad tone.

-Yeah, I know, it's just… it's just that I really love her-

 **-Yes, I know, but it's not the kind of love for a mate, it's more like a sister's kind of love, like the one you have with Jazz-**

-Ahm, I guess you're right, but even so… WOAH!- Danny began to say but was taken by the shirt and thrown against the lockers.

-LISTEN Fenturd! We're now lab partners, either we like it or not, so this is the deal, as Mrs. Sanders make tests for every experiment, you and I will have study sessions, is that understood?- Dash was the one making all the fuzz.

-OW!- Danny said as he was rubbing the back of his head with his eyes closed. He opened his eyes to look at Dash -Why do you want studying sessions?- he asked.

-Didn't you hear Mrs. Sanders? If one of us fails, the other fails too. I'm not that good in Chemistry, so it's for your own good too- Dash explained with his arms crossed.

-Yeah, that's true. But why the sudden interest in learning chemistry?- Danny asked again.

-That's none of your business!- Dash answered annoyed.

-Come on, if we want to be fair partners, at least we have to trust each other- Danny explained.

-Ok. But if you tell anyone about this Fentoast, I swear…-Dash tried to threat Danny, but he interrupted him with his own arms crossed, looking straight at Dash's eyes- I won't tell anyone-

-Fine… Sigh, the thing is… if I fail a test…, a single test, I won't be able to play the next football game- Dash explained, looking at the floor.

-And. Is that so important to you?-

-HELL YEAH! Football is not just my favorite sport, it's the only thing where I'm not just good, I'm excellent…-

-That and bullying smaller kids- Danny interrupted.

-Yeah, that too, and it's pretty funny- Dash said as cracking his knuckles, and Danny gulped- ok Fentina I have a proposal for you, if you help me to pass every single test in Chemistry, I won't bully you or your friends for the semester, and I tell the other to don't do it either. Do we have a deal?-

-I don't know Dash. How can I trust you? How can I trust your friends? Besides you are hiding something, it can't be just for a football game?

-Sigh… ok. The thing is that I have unfinished business with a player of the team of the next game-

-The next game? Isn't it against the Canterlot colts?-

-Yes! That one, wow! For someone who doesn't care about sports, you're well informed. Yes, this guy Jacob, they call him "Bulk Biceps", the bastard knocked me out the last time we played, and we lost for 21 points. I want to settle scores with the jerk.-

-Mmm… I think that's fair enough, but there's still something else, I can see it-

-Sigh, you won't let it go until I tell you everything, right?- Danny nodded slowly- Fine, the mayor reason is that if I don't play, I won't get the college headhunters attention, and I won't get the sports scholarship I need to go to the college I want- Dash explained in defeat.

-Mmm… It's that so. Very well Dash, we have a deal, but if at some point in the semester, you or your friends bully me or my friends in any, and I mean ANY WAY possible, the deal is off, ok?- Danny said extending his hand. Dash struggled a little, but shook hands with Danny, sealing the deal.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rrriiiiingggg! LUNCHTIME.

-Finally, I'm starving.-Danny said as he headed to the cafeteria, leaving Dash behind, as he joined his football teammates to tell them the "good news".

As Danny was walking, a girl passed him running like there's no tomorrow to the cafeteria- TACO TUESDAY!- The girl yelled.

-Woah! She really must like tacos- Danny thought to himself. Then, other two girls passed him, trying to reach they´re friend.

-SONATA! WAIT FOR US! Damn her and her taco obsession.-One of them said.

-Why is she our friend Addagio?- the other asked.- I really don't know it anymore Aria- the first one answered as they got into the cafeteria.

Danny got into the cafeteria and went straight for his lunch, he didn't pay much attention at what he was picking, because he was thinking about how to break up with Sam.-How am I going to do this?- He thought.

 **-Why don't you go for the "It's not you, it's me" thing?-** Daniela suggested.

-That's the lamest excuse ever, and everyone know that if someone tells that, of course that the problem is "you" and not "me"- Danny answered sternly. **-Ok, ok, geez. I'm just trying to help you-** Daniela claimed.

Danny went to his usual table with his friends, but there was only Sam waiting for him.- Hi Sam, Where's Tucker?- Danny asked as he took a seat next to Sam.

-I asked him to leave us alone Danny, we need to talk- Sam answered.

 **-Is this going to where I think is going?-** Daniela asked.

-I don't know, maybe-Danny answered her.

-What's going on Sam?- Danny asked his girlfriend.

-The thing is Danny…, Sigh… That I need time, It's not you, it's me, this mess with Paulina will make me mad, and I don't want to blow off that steam with you and…- Danny cut her off.

-That's bullshit Sam, the thing about Paulina is just an excuse, what's going on? Tell me the truth, please- Danny told her.

-Ok, here's the truth, I'm sorry Danny, it's just that… well… Uhm… We get along pretty well but… Uhm, How can I say it?-

-Just say it Sam, take a deep breath and let it go out of your chest.- Danny told her while he took her hands in his.

-Fine, here I go- She took a deep breath- I love you, that's for sure, but I don't love you in that way, I love you as my best friend. Besides, when we kiss or make out, I feel like, oh this is very embarrassing… Sigh… I feel like I'm kissing another girl, it's very awkward. I don't know why, but that's how I feel when I kiss you, and that's not right, right?- Sam let out everything she had in her mind.

Danny was stuck in his place, both eyes and mouth open wide, he gulped after a minute or two- Umh, do you really feel that way when we make out?- Danny asked.

-Yeah! It is very weird. I'm sorry Danny, but we still can be best friends, right?- Sam asked rubbing Danny's hands with hers.

-Well, it hurts Sam, but I think your right, now that I think of it…-

 **-Yeah, "now that you think of it"** -Daniela said in Danny's mind, and he did his best to ignore her.

-…we're so best friends that being a couple didn't work for us. Of course we are still friends; I love you as a sister. How about one last good bye kiss?- He told her.

-Yeah sure!- She said as leaned for that kiss. They both kissed on the lips for a good minute and separated, holding hands.

-Did you really feel that as a girl to girl kiss?- Danny asked lastly, smiling at her.

-Yes Danny, I'm sorry, but that's exactly how it felt- She answered nodding and smiling at him.

-Crap! Just checking- Danny said as if it was a game.

Both of them finished their lunch chatting about this and that, not feeling bad about their break up, they're best friends after all.

The bell rang announcing that the lunch break was over, and they took out to their respective classes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam met up with Tucker in biology.

-Did you break up with him?-

-Yes, I did-

-How did he take it?-

-Pretty well actually, we're best friends after all-

-Yeah, so that means…?-

-Yeah, it means that now we can be together Tuck, but give me some mourning time, ok?-

-Fine…- after a minute- Was that enough time?-

-Haha! No, how about a week?-

-I don't know if I can wait another week without you.-

-Well, you'll have to, it would be very awkward and strange if I get another boyfriend when I just broke up with the last one ten minutes ago. Even more if said new boyfriend is the last boyfriend's best friend. Don't you think?-

-Fair enough- he said pouting- But ONE week and that's all; got it?-

-haha, got it, one single week-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Danny was on his way to American History class.

 **-That wasn't so hard? Was it?-** Daniela asked.

-No, it wasn't, because SHE BROKE UP WITH ME, instead of me breaking up with her.- Danny said as a matter of fact.

 **-Details, details. But now that that's finally settled, we can move on with our plans-**

-Yes! You're right about that, jeje-

He got into his American History class just in time.

-Ok class, this time we're going to do something different- Mr. Atkins announced.

-What's with the teachers today? Why do they keep doing "something different" in classes?- Danny asked confused.

 **-I have no idea Danny-**


	8. foreign history class

**AUTHOR´S NOTE 1: THIS CHAPTER HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE MAIN LINE OF THE FIC, SO IF YOU WANT TO SKIP IT, YOU HAVE ALL THE RIGHT TO DO IT. I JUST WANTED TO GIVE A SUMMARY ABOUT ONE OF THE GREATEST HISTORY MOMENTS OF MY COUNTRY AND IF YOU CHOOSE TO READ IT, SINCE THIS MOMENT I SAY THANK YOU FOR YOUR UNDERSTANDING AND PATIENCE. THERE'S ANOTHER AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Well kids-Mr. Atkins started- I have taught you all I know about our history, so now I'm going to teach you something about foreign history-

-What do you mean teacher?- One of the students asked.

-What would you think if I tell you that the French army wanted to help the confederated army during the civil war?- Mr. Atkins asked the students.

-I think that it would have been useless, I mean, they were French, and we are Americans, the union army would have beaten them easily- another student answered proudly.

-No, you're wrong Samuel (Sam), first, because our own army was separated in two, as you said, the union, and the confederates, and second, the French army WAS THE STRONGEST ARMY IN THE WORLD AT THAT TIME. They hadn't been beaten since Waterloo in 1815, and that was because the French army was alone against the Britain, Netherlands, German and Prussian armies.- Mr. Atkins told to the class.- So, if the French army would have helped the confederates, it's pretty sure that our history would have been very, very different as it is now. You see, Napoleon III, Napoleon Bonaparte's descendant, wanted to expand the French empire to the American continent.-

-And why didn't he does it?- Samuel asked, now very interested.

-BECAUSE MEXICO STOPPED HIM!- Mr. Atkins answered proudly.

-WWWWHHHHAAAATTTT?- All the students yelled/asked,

-Yes, as you heard me, what do you know about Mexico?- Mr. Atkins asked again.

-Uh, uh- Sonata raised her hand excitedly.

-Yes, Sonata?- Mr. Atkins was one of the few teachers who called the students by their names.

-They invented tacos- The girl answered.

-Well, yes, anything else? Yes Dash?-

-We beat them in a soccer match in the 2002 world cup and eliminated them from the competition **(that still hurts, you know? ¬¬)** -

-Yes, that too, anything else?- Everyone stayed silent.

-What do you know about May 5th?- The teacher asked and Kwan raised his hand.-Yes Kwan?-

-It's their independence day- Kwan answered very happy with his answer.

-Oh Kwan you are completely, absolutely, and out of question…-Kwan was getting excited- …Wrong!- Mr. Atkins finally said, killing the young man hopes.

-Uh? Why?- The boy asked, now in a sad mood.

-Mexico´s independence from Spain happened between September 16th 1810 and September 27th 1821, That´s before our civil war.-

\- I don't get it Mr. Atkins. What do have to do Mexico and France with our civil war?- Samuel asked, not feeling quite good about learning this.

-Well, nothing per se, but what happened between them influenced in our war. You see, Benito Juarez, Mexico's president at that time, was a liberal who wanted, between other things, to make a reform that will make the government and the church, any kind of church, but mostly Catholic Church, two separated entities, so the church would not mess in government business and vice versa. That didn't like the Church, obviously, and the conservative people and military, so there was a war between the conservatives and the liberals called "Reform war". After 3 years, Benito Juarez defeated the conservatives and started his reforms at laws, but his country was in bankrupt, there was no money at all, not even to pay Mexico's debts with other countries, such as Spain, England and France.- Mr. Atkins started his explanation.

-What happened then?- Kwan asked.

-Benito Juarez decided to cancel Mexico's payments to all these countries, that didn't like them, and Napoleon III used this as an excuse, asked Spain and England for help and the 3 countries sent their armies to Mexico. Spain and England just wanted some warranty that Mexico would pay its debts at some point, but France wanted to conquer it and then send troops to USA to help the confederates to win the war.-

-Let me get this straight. Mexico had just ended its own war, and now THREE POTENCIES, one with the strongest army at the time invaded it?- Danny asked.

-Yes, that's correct. The three armies got to the Veracruz's port at the beginnings of 1862 year, and were ready to advance to Mexico City. On their way there, a Mexican minister reached them and proposed to get to an agreement, Spain and England armies accepted, but French army didn't. In the end of negotiations, Spain and England retreated and went back home, they even tried to convince the Count of Lorencez, French army commander, and a very trusted man of Napoleon III to stop their advance and retreat, but their efforts were useless, as the Count of Lorencez had explicit orders of taking Mexico as fast as he could and advance to USA.-

-So the French army kept on its way to Mexico City.-

-Yes, there were a few battles on the way, but the French army was way too superior, better weaponry, better trained and more disciplined. Meanwhile the Mexican army was weakened, there weren't enough well trained soldiers, didn't have enough weaponry, or enough food to feed the soldiers and the civilian men who were recruited voluntarily or by cam. And, obviously, there wasn't enough time to train the new recruits.- Explained Mr. Atkins.

-It sounds like the French were bullying Mexico to me, I mean, they were so weakened after the Reform war.- Sam said, a little offended.

-Well, kind of, jaja.- Mr. Atkins continued.- The Count of Lorencez even sent a letter to Napoleon III, where he declared that there was no military force at all, and that the French were so superior in every way possible to the Mexicans, as in race, discipline, strength and society that with the 6,000 men he was commanding, he was Mexico's owner-

-He was a cocky and arrogant bastard- Nathan declared.

-Haha, yes he was. But then he got to Puebla, where the Mexican army was waiting for him. And there is something else; there were Mexican conservatives yet, with 7,000 soldiers that joined the French army. This conservative army sent a few men to infiltrate in the advanced camp the Mexican army had in "Chalchicomula" where the Oaxaca division, the best Mexican soldiers at the time, heroes of the reform war and veterans of the war Mexico had from 1845 to 1848 were…-

-…Wait! You mean…- Sam was asking but Mr. Atkins finished for him.

\- Yes Sam, those soldiers fought against USA army… Sigh. The infiltrated men made explode the powder room, destroying most of the weapons and killing almost all the horses, and more importantly, many men, women and children died, and the whole Oaxaca division was dead. Both, the French and the Mexican conservative armies took separated ways, in order to surround the Mexican army and defeat it in the Guadalupe, and Loreto forts.-

-Ok, the Mexicans were screwed!- Jessica declared.

-Almost screwed. At some point, some Mexican saw the conservative army and informed the General Ignacio Zaragoza, the Mexican army commander, and he took a risky choice, and sent 3,000 men under General Carvajal and General O'horan command, in order to stop the conservative army and defeat it if possible.-

-If possible… but 7,000 against 3,000 is not a very good math in a battle- Charles said.

-True, but even so, numbers doesn't win battles, and May 4th, that was proven by Carvajal and O'horan. They defeated the conservative army and destroyed it-

-Really?- Dash asked.

-Yes really, but there was not enough time for them to get back to the Forts, besides they were tired and had injured men, so general Zaragoza stayed at Puebla with no more than 2,000 soldiers, and other 1,000 or 1,500 civilians who joined the army, with no military training at all; but during the May 4th night, 2,000 reinforces from Queretaro and Guanajuato got to the Guadalupe fort and joined Zaragoza's force.

-So, in the end, everything was between the Mexicans and the "all too powerful" French army- Valerie said.

-Yes, the next morning, Ignacio Zaragoza told his men "You are going to face the strongest army in the world, they are warriors…"-

-That… doesn't sound very inspiring to me- Danny said.

-Yes, but he also said "… but you are warriors too, as our ancestors. Show them what we Mexicans are made of." At 11:15 in the morning, the battle started with the French infantry advancing to the Guadalupe Fort, with the idea of the artillery covering them. That didn't work, because the field was too irregular. The canyon balls weren't even close to damage the Mexicans. So, instead, as arrogant as he was, Count of Lorencez ordered full attack of infantry over the Mexicans and The Forts, meanwhile the canyons had to be relocated in order to reach the Forts. The battle was fierce, but the French had never fought against the "machetes", a very long and thick blade, made mostly for sowing, but useful to kill someone too, so the French retreated a little. Lorencez had to change strategy again and ordered to attack the right flank with both infantry and artillery; that seemed to work at the beginning, but Mexican artillery from the Forts, and a surprise attack from a cavalry made the French retreat again. This cavalry attack was so unexpected for the French, that at first they thought that it was an ally cavalry that came to their aid-

-Didn't the French army have cavalry?- Dash asked.

-No, they left their horses behind, in order to keep them save, because they didn't have enough food for them. Lorencez was getting desperate, but instead of retreat, as his advisers were telling him, he said "THE FRENCH ARMY WON'T BE DEFEATED BY A BUNCH OF INDIANS" and ordered the total attack over the Guadalupe Fort. This time it was all or nothing, The French attacked fiercely and got to the Fort walls, they took their ladders and tried to climb them to take the Fort, but the Mexicans were throwing them the canyon balls directly at them, and there were soldiers shooting them from the sides and corners…-

-Just like in the Helm's deep battle in The Lord of the rings: The two towers movie- Nathan interrupted, getting excited.

-Sort of. The Mexicans fought with everything they had, and were keeping the French at bay, but the French were getting the upper hand, until General Porfirio Diaz flanked them and ordered a surprising attack, disobeying Zaragoza's orders, with his cavalry over them…-

-JUST LIKE THE ROHAN CAVALRY ATTACKED THE ORCS IN THE FIELDS OF PELENOR IN THE LORD OF THE RINGS: RETURN OF THE KING MOVIE!- Nathan interrupted again very excited.

-Nathan, you can't compare the Lord of the rings with this.- Mr. Atkins said annoyed.

-Why not? It sounds pretty similar to me- Nathan answered.

-Well, basically because the May 5th battle DID happened, and Lord of the rings is fictional, that's all- Mr. Atkins explained and Nathan fell in his seat, very sad.

Mr. Atkins finished his explanation- That was all, at this point, the French broke ranks, and were running for their lives. Lorencez ordered the retreat without believing his own actions. The battle was over. The most powerful army at the time was defeated, the news flew over the world and no one could believe it, but that's how it happened.

-So that's all, the Mexicans did the impossible, but what happened with Lorencez, Zaragoza and the others?- Asked Danny who was very interested in the history.

-Well, Lorencez was destitute from his rank and place by Napoleon III, for been defeated by a "no dangerous" enemy, unfortunately, Zaragoza died from typhoid 5 months later and he was buried with his wife, whom died a few weeks before the battle, from pneumonia…-

-He wasn't very lucky- Dash exclaimed.

-No he wasn't, but he died being a hero. Porfirio Diaz kept fighting the French, along other Generals, because the French tried to invade Mexico again the next year with a 35,000 men army, until the French were finally expelled in 1867. Porfirio lived long enough to become Mexico's president, for 30 years…-

-More like a dictatorship- Samuel said.

-Yes, more like it, he lived long enough to become a villain. Ironically, he spent his last days in Paris, France- Mr. Atkins said sighing, and continued- Napoleon III could never perform his plans of expand his empire to the American Continent and neither reach the USA to help the confederated army. As you can see, if Napoleon III could have performed his plans, Mexico's history, and our own history, would have been very different-.

-That's interesting, very interesting, so, both Mexico and USA histories are linked right?- Danny assured.

Mr. Atkins answered-Yes, indeed it's interesting, and yes, of course our both countries histories are linked, in more than one way, and that won't change, ever, as long as we are neighbors, our histories will be linked, we like it or not, until one, or both countries disappear.-

RRRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNGGGGG!

-Well, that's all for today, have a good day kids, there's no homework today.-Mr. Atkins dismissed the class.

-I still think that is pretty similar to the Lord of the rings- Nathan expressed as he was leaving the classroom.

 **-That was very interesting-** Daniela exclaimed.

-Yes, indeed it was- Danny answered, as he was heading to his next class.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE 2: THIS CHAPTER WAS ALREADY DEVELOPED IN THE "STORYBOARD" OF MY HEAD, BEFORE ALL THE DONALD TRUMP´S NONSENSE (WELL IT'S NONSENSE TO ME), AND DOESN'T WANT, OR TRY TO INSULT THE AMERICANS IN ANY WAY AT ALL. BUT IF EVEN THEN YOU FEEL INSULTED IN SOME WAY I APOLOGIZE TO YOU RIGHT NOW. SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER. I WON'T DO ANYTHING LIKE THIS (in this fic) AGAIN, SO DON'T WORRY.**


	9. from shopping and showing

The rest of the day was uneventful after the history class; there were no more surprises from the teachers, and now Danny was waiting for the bell to ring in his final class.

 **-Finally, this is almost over, I can't wait to be out of here-** Daniela said getting excited.

-Daniela, don't forget that we have detention for falling asleep in Mr. Lancer's class- Danny said sternly.

 **-SHIT! I totally forgot about that. DAMMIT!-** Daniela exclaimed.

RRRRRIIIIINNNNGGGG!

-Ok, let's go to Mr. Lancer's classroom, I don't want him to get angrier at me- Danny said.

 **-Yeah, yeah, yeah-** Daniela said already annoyed. –What is gotten into you eh?- Danny asked her.

 **-It´s just that I already had plans for the day, I even had a schedule, and now it's all ruined-**

-Well we still can get on schedule; we just have to fly, literally, as fast as we can, and maybe we will make it- Danny tried to cheer her up.

 **-Well, ok, but remember, whatever happens, don't fall asleep ok?-**

-Yeah, I know- Danny got into Lancer's classroom and met said man on his seat- Welcome to detention Mr. Fenton.-He welcomed Danny- Take a seat and keep quiet until the bell rings again.- Danny seated. There was no one else in the classroom.

Lancer was checking tests and exams from all his classes- This kids today, They can tell you everything about the movie "inception", but if someone asks them who was Edgar Allan Poe and what did he do?, They stay blank, as if their brains overload or shut down, I think that's pretty insulting for the American literature, sigh. Besides, why would they go to watch a horror movie? I mean, we're in Amity park for god sake, there are ghost attacks on a daily basis.-

-"The crow" was my favorite- Danny commented-

-Huh?- Lancer looked at the kid.

-"The crow was my favorite tale from Mr. Poe, but I prefer H.P Lovecraft's "Charles Dexter Ward case", that was just amazing, and I wonder why the hell hasn't anyone made a movie about that novel, it's just great- Danny commented looking straight at Mr. Lancer.

-Do you really think so Mr. Fenton?- Lacer questioned.

-Yes, It's pretty cool- The boy answered.

-But, when did you read that book? It wasn't one of the books I choose for the semester-

-That doesn't mean that a can't read a book that calls my attention once in a while, during holydays or summer breaks-

-So… you actually read. I thought that teenagers weren't interested in reading anymore.-

-Well, yes, as for me, I like to read a good story once in a while, it's just that when you try to force us to read certain book you like, you "activate" our teenager rebel mode, and we defy you, as in no reading the book you want us to read. Maybe if you make a list of real books, to avoid magazines, comics and internet fanfics, as you said, and take the students opinion about the books we want to read to make it, you could get us more interested.-

-Mmm... That might work, but the students have to pick REAL books, not comics or something like that. They have to have words, complete sentences, not just drawings overall and just a bunch of words without any sense at all.- Lancer said, both interested and worried by the idea.- Which books do you think could catch the students interest?-

-Really? Do you want me to help you pick the books?-

-Yes, give me some suggestions now and you can leave. What do you say?-

 **-Danny, accept the deal, that way we can go to our shopping spree sooner-** Daniela said in Danny's mind.

-Ok Mr. Lancer, I'll give a few suggestions, well, obviously, the "Charles Dexter ward strange case" is an easy pick, then there's the Harry Potter series, it's quite good, the hunger games series, and there are a lot of "zombie novels", as zombies are pretty popular right now, they aren't like "The walking dead" graphic novel kind, as that could be considered a comic by you, and maybe, if you explain some of the enormous things that are missing in the movies, you could convince the students to read The lord of the rings series, and that's just at the top of my mind, there are novels, actually big and serious novels based on games like Halo- Danny said to Mr. Lancer, who was taking notes.

-Mmm… I don't think that a novel based on a videogame would be a good idea, aren't they bad and boring?- Lancer asked.- No, jaja, that's when is a movie based on a game, they're quite bad most of the times, the only thing as bad as them is a game based on a movie- Danny informed his teacher laughing.

-Ok, ok, I get it. Well, this information will be quite useful Mr. Fenton, I'll consider the possibility of this plan of yours, thank you very much, you are excused- Lancer said to Danny, indicating that he could leave.

-You're welcome Mr. Lancer, see you next class.- Danny said as he was leaving, giggling a little, but not enough for Mr. Lancer to miss it.

-Did he just giggle?- Mr. Lancer questioned.- Nah, I guess I'm hearing things.- But Lancer still had doubts.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **-Wiiii! Shopping spree! Oh my gosh! This will be so cool! I can't wait to get to the mall!-** Daniela was ranting as Danny was now in ghost form flying over the city to get to the mall.- Daniela calm down a little, you're distracting me and I need to focus on my powers, on the way ahead, and I need to think a little in what do I want to buy.-

 **-Oh! Come on Danny! Aren't you excited about getting proper clothes for a lady?-**

\- Well, yes, I'm very excited, but I need to focus, so I don't get attacked by surprise or anything- Danny explained.

 **-Jeez Danny, chill, just take anything you like when you see it, it's that easy honey.-**

-You sure?-

 **-Yes, The girls just want to have fu-un-** Daniela sang as they arrived at the mall an Danny got himself invisible, even as a ghost, he could feel his heart beating fast as he approached the first store, he was very nervous, this was the first real step on his transition.

 **\- Danny What's wrong? You're shaking-** Daniela asked, very concerned.

-It's just… well… What if… What if I don't like it in the end? What am I going to do then?- Danny asked almost crying.

 **\- Danny listen to me, I showed you the truth, remember? I told you that you would be happier, and you were, at the moment you saw your true self in the mirror you just didn't like it, you loved it, you even commented how beautiful would be to breastfeed, and being with a man, and get impregnated. Danny YOU ARE A GIRL, you asked me to show your true self anytime you saw a mirror and I did it, so, no doubts now, let's go in and get lady clothes and underwear, ok?-** Daniela explained in a soothing tone.

-Yes, ok, here we go- Danny took a deep breath and got in the ladies clothes store. At the moment he got in, as invisible as he was, he was attracted instantly to almost every shelf; there were every kind of clothes for women, young women and teenage girls, from elegant to slutty, from casual to kinky, and in a huge variety of colors and designs. Danny gulped, not knowing what to pick first.

 **-OH MY GOD! That nightgown is beautiful-** Daniela yelled at the moment Danny's eyes fell on a white, silk, beautifully designed and sexy nightgown. Danny couldn't take his eyes off of it. **\- If you want it just take it Danny.-** Daniela encouraged him.

Danny extended his hand and took the nightgown and made it invisible as fast as he could. At the moment he felt the nightgown fabric on his fingers, all the doubts were gone, a tear escaped his left eye, he embraced the nightgown with both hands and pulled it to his chest and face, he sniffed it and said slowly and quietly- I-am-a-girl-.

 **-Yes, you-are-a-girl-** Daniela confirmed it.

From that moment, Danny grabbed anything he liked in the shop, panties, bras, pantyhose, tops, skirts, dresses, blouses, anything he liked and in any style he liked; he even took a pair of sexy and slutty black pantyhose he saw, the same as in his dream, and a gorgeous purple prom dress.

 **-What are you going to do with that dress?** \- Daniela asked.

\- Just in case hihi- he answered giggling.

 **-Danny, I hate to interrupt this beautiful moment, but it's getting late, we have to go back home-**

-Oh gosh! You are right hihi. I was having so much fun that I didn't notice the time, ok, let's go home. Danny created a ball of energy and put everything he had in it, he left the money in the register and he flew home, pulling the ball with an energy beam.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Danny got home on time for dinner, he hid everything he brought in the back of his closet and under his bed and went down when his mother called him. The family dinner was a very serious business for Maddie, she banned cells, ipods, or any tech item, in order to keep the family contact strong, so as they were eating, they talked about their day, but obviously, Danny didn't talk about his dream, his break up or his shopping spree, he limited to say that his day was as any other and after school he went to the mall to fool around a little. Dinner went smoothly and when it was over, Danny excused himself and went to his room, he wanted to try some clothes before going to sleep, but on his way at his room, his sister intercepted him.-Very well Danny, you said you'd tell what's going on after dinner, so tell me.- Jazz told him with her arms crossed.- Fine Jazz, I'll tell you, and I'll show you if I can. Let's go to my room for some privacy, ok?- Danny told her calmly.

 **-Uh, Danny, are you sure you want to tell Jazz about this-** Daniela asked, scared already.

-Yes, I'm sure, and I need you to do something for me.-

 **-What?-**

\- I need you show Jazz my true self.-

 **-What? Danny that's impossible, the only one who can see it is you, it's your reflection, she just will see you, your physical you.-**

-Come on Daniela, isn't there any way to show her the truth about me too?-

 **-Well, maybe, but I'll need your help, you'll have to focus your own energy in your girl image, and pray jeje. But that will drain almost all our energy, and we'll have to go to bed right after that.-**

-Fine- Danny got in his room, right after his sister. She seated in Danny's bed.

-Well?- she asked.

-Well, the thing is Jazz, that I've had this weird dreams the last six months and…- After 90 minutes of explanations, and showing Jazz his shopping, he fell silent, his sister was looking at him with her eyes wide open.

-Oh my god Danny- She finally said, after finding her voice- This is huge, I mean, huge, you finally accepted it, I'm proud of you little bro… uhm sister. Just for you to know, I already suspected it, but I wanted to confirm it.- She got up and hugged Danny- I love you and I always will, I accept the way you're taking and will support you and help you in any way I can, ok?-

-Yes, Thank you Jazz, It means a lot to me. Hey, do you want to meet her/me?- Danny asked while hugging his sister. Jazz pulled away and looked at Danny with a very confused look in her eyes.- Huh?-

\- Just stand behind me in front of the mirror and look at the reflection ok?- Danny instructed his sister. Jazz did as she was told, still looking confused and watched as Danny undressed himself until his underwear.- Ready Daniela?-

 **-Ready-**. Danny then started to focus his energy.

Jazz couldn't believe what was going on, she looked at the mirror, then at Danny, and then back at the mirror; there, in front of her eyes, her little brother's reflection was slowly changing into a beautiful, a really beautiful girl.-This is amazing. How is it possible?-

-I don't know, Daniela, my alter ego showed it to me last night, and I loved it from the beginning, right now I'm focusing all my energy just for you to be able to see it- Danny explained.

-Oh my god! So that's you, the real you, amazing! You are a beautiful girl and a well-developed one if I may add- she said looking at Danny's breasts.

-hihi, thank you Jazz, yes, they're beautiful- Danny said, marveled at the sight of those breasts, and resisting the urge of touching them.

-Uhm Danny, if I may ask you something, what about your underwear? Uhm, I mean…- Jazz struggled with the words she wanted to say.

-Haha, don't worry Jazz I'll show you that too.- and Danny took of his briefs.

\- It's just amazing- Jazz exclaimed. She looked again at Danny, there he was, a boy a simple boy, well as simple as a ghost boy can be, but, in the mirror, there was an amazingly beautiful girl, a complete girl.- Danny, this is incredible, but you are getting tired, I can see it, stop doing it, you have already proved it. I'm happy and proud of you, good night little bro… sister, damn, it will get a time to get used to that- she said as she was leaving the room.

-Good night Jazz, and thank you again- Danny closed and locked the door.- I need to take a look at myself with that gown- Danny thought as he crouched below the bed to drag the nightgown he bought. He got into the gown, and moaned at the feel of the silk on his skin. He went to the mirror and looked at the reflection. The gown felt baggy in some places, and tight in others in Danny's body, but in the reflection, it was just the perfect fit, every curve fit awesomely and wonderfully everywhere. Danny giggled again, turned off the lights and went to bed, wearing only the nightgown.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Somewhere in a lab:

Someone recording on a computer: -Ok, the tests in subject #648572236 were successful, everything went just fine, the subject was fine, healthy and fully functional, but struggled a little at the beginning; in the end, instincts took over and the subject was just fine. Right now, the procedure #8574993-B is going on in the subject #998735244 and has reached the 30% so far. If everything goes fine, this will change the world forever. Right now I'm making the calculation and design for a system adequate for human beings. It's been harder than I thought, and because the subject #648572236 struggles; I'll have to design something in order to minimize that in humans- He stopped the recording, shut off the computer, gave a last quick scan at the pod with the rat inside and left the lab.


	10. Where were we?

Danny, covered by the sheets, feeling the nightgown fabric against his skin, fell asleep in no time, and a dream started, rather kind of continued.

She was sitting on the bed, her elbows over her thighs, and her face over her hands, she had a sad expression while pouting, and she was still wearing only those slutty pantyhose. She looked at the door while her lover entered again.-Sorry babe, it was my boss, we have a special meeting tomorrow and he wanted to let me know the time of it.- She had an angry look on her face.

-Are you sure it wasn't another girlfriend? I mean, you left me, ME, your bitch, as horny as I was, to answer a stupid phone call? In the middle of the night? Who the hell makes phone calls after 11:00 anyway?- she declared.

-Oh come on! Do you really think that I would do that? You drain most of my energy already, and most importantly, I LOVE YOU. You are the woman who I want to be with for the rest of my life-He said as he approached to her- the woman I want to impregnate- he embraced her, lifted her, turned her around- and more importantly.- He placed her in the position she had before being interrupted so rudely- tonight- he started to rub her pussy again with two fingers- You are my bitch.- She moaned, and he again spanked her- That´s not the way for a bitch to answer her master- He said, and she barked twice again.

Danny was in the same position, exactly the same position, he wasn't lying on his bed, the sheets fell from his body and the nightgown was the only thing covering his body, he barked at the same time she did it, quietly.

-Oh my god! Yes! Yes! Yes! Fuck me honey! Please! Fuck me! You made me so horny again! Please! Fuck me!- She exclaimed; and Danny mumbled those words too.

-Here it goes babe- He hold her hips with both hands, while rubbing her pussy with his dick. And then, he pushed into her while pulling her from her hips to him and penetrated her fast and hard. She pulled her head back with her eyes closed tightly and her mouth wide open while yelling/moaning. Danny did exactly the same, but he just moaned.

-YES BABY! YES!- she yelled with him inside her. They stayed like that for a good minute.

-I'll begin to move honey.- He told her.- Yes! Yes! Give it to me!- she said moaning.

And they began their lovemaking, in and out, in and out. He pushed and pulled while she moved front and back in sync with his thrusts. At this point both of them were moaning. And Danny was doing the same, the movement and the moaning. It's a luck that his father snores very loudly and his mother, and even Jazz had earplugs so they can sleep.

-OH HONEY! OH HONEY! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! I'M CUMMING BABE! I'M CUMMING INSIDE YOU! I KNOW YOU LOVE IT BABE! I'M CUMMING!-

-YES! YES! YES! I LOVE IT! OOOHHHH! CUM INSIDE ME! CUM INSIDE YOUR BITCH!-

Both of them were at their peaks and he released his load in her screaming her name.-OOOHHH! DANNY!-

-OOOOHHHH! BAAAABBYYY! I LOOOVVEE YYOOUU!- She yelled from the bottom of her lungs while her upper body collapsed over the pillow. He was still holding her hips and thrusting in her slowly. She turned her face to look at him in the eyes, still moving in sync with his thrusts.- I love you dear!- she exclaimed. Danny repeated every word she said- I love you too baby!- He answered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Danny woke up feeling quite good, it was morning already; he rubbed his eyes to focus better and took note of his position, his face on the pillow and his ass raised in the air, he noticed that the sheets weren't over him, so the only thing covering his body was the nightgown.- What a good sleep I had, what a good dream I had. If I only could see his face.- He thought to himself as he raised from the bed. He took of the nightgown slowly.- I don't want to tear it- folded it carefully and hid it under his bed. He prepared himself for school, when he was about to dress, he took a pair of briefs, pouted and threw them away.- I'm wearing panties today.-

 **-Bad idea Danny.-** Daniela advised.

-Why?-

 **-Well, because today is Wednesday.-**

\- Yeah, so?-

 **-Don´t you have P.E. today? If you change clothes in the boys locker room, everyone will see your panties.-**

-Crap!-

 **-Sorry Danny, but you have to pretend yet.-**

-Yeah, yeah, yeah.- He said in a bad mood taking the briefs again.

 **-Come on Danny, don't get angry, remember the dream. You don't want your parents to notice your bad mood, do you?-** Danny remembered his dream and smiled again.

-Yeah, you're right. But if we get home early today, I'm gonna model many panties and bras, and stand up in front of the mirror, ok?-

 **\- As you wish.-**

He went down for breakfast and saw his sister eating already. Maddie served him fried eggs and bacon and he pouted a little after she left.- What's wrong little sis?- Jazz asked.

-It's just that this is fatty, very fatty, and I don't want to get fat, I mean, I just got a new wardrobe, you know?-

\- Yes I know, you showed it to me last night, remember?- She answered.-Wow Danny, you really are getting into girly girl things. I'm not complaining, it's just that you've got so far in such a short time. You really are a girl in a boy's body.- Jazz had a mischievous look in her eyes.

-Thank you Jazz, uh, why are you looking at me like that?-

-Nothing, nothing- she answered keeping her look at Danny- it's just that I had to pee last night, and I don't have my own bathroom because my room is next to the second floor bathroom, you know?- Danny had a blank expression, his eyes wide open and his mouth got dry, he tried to gulp but couldn't, and he was pale.- Jajaja, don't worry, I did nothing, I just heard everything and took a quick glance. That dream would have to be very pleasurable; I even got a little horny myself, well no, very horny, I had to take care of that myself in my room. So, who's the lucky guy?-

\- I don't know, I can't see his face, it's always shadowed, since the beginning of the dreams, and you are a dirty girl eh.- Danny explained as he suppressed his laugh and imagination from getting an image of his sister masturbating.

-Mmm… interesting. And no, I'm not. I'm a young woman with needs, as anyone else eh-

-Do you know what that means?- Danny asked getting his hopes high.

-Not exactly, but I can make a little research if you want.-

\- Yes, please Jazz; that would be very useful. I need to know what it means, and if possible, who he is-

-Who's who?- Jack asked as he entered the room. Danny got silent and was getting nervous.

-Danny wants to know who's the boy I like, so, even as it is none of his business, I told him that I'll meet him today in the cafeteria, so I can introduce him to Danny- Jazz saved Danny.

\- The boy you like uh… well maybe I should go too, just in case he tries something-

-That won't be necessary dad, it would be enough with me there to "explain" him the rules- Danny said as he cracked his knuckles.

-That's my boy, watching over his sister, even as you are younger than her- Jack said proudly while patting Danny on the back.

\- Yeah, well, we have to go dad, it's getting late- Danny told his father.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Thank you for that Jazz- Danny told his sister as they were walking to school.

\- You're welcome Danny; and thank you for that too-

\- You're welcome Jazz. Are you going to try to find what that thing about my dreams mean?-

-Of course I'll do it Danny. There's nothing that I wouldn't do for my little sister-

-Thank you Jazz, see you later- Danny went to his first class.


	11. BUSTED!

The school day went smoothly, no surprises at all, and now it was lunch time and Danny was heading to the cafeteria.- Hey Danny!- Danny heard someone yell his name.

-What's up Tuck?-

-Nothing much man, I heard you broke up with Sam.-

\- Actually, she broke up with me.- Danny explained as they entered the cafeteria.

\- Aren't you angry or sad?- as they took their trays.

\- Well, I'm sad but not angry, it just didn't work man, she and I are such a good friends, best friends actually, that being a couple didn't work, just like Joey and Rachel in "FRIENDS" and we're still best friends- Danny explained his friend as they served their meals.

\- Wow Danny! It's so cool man. Uhm, there's something I have to tell you.- as they took their seats in the usual table.

\- What is it Tuck?-

-Well, the thing is… the thing is that I like, like Sam, I really like her and…-

-Tucker, if you want to ask her out, just do it, you don't have to ask me for anything, not my permission or my blessing, she's not my girlfriend anymore. But, at least wait a week - Danny explained his friend.

-Jeez, that's what she said yesterday.-

-Uh? Yesterday? Is that Sam cheated on me with you before breaking up with me?-

\- No, no, no, no, no- Tucker answered shaking his head from side to side.- I confessed her my feelings a while ago, but she said that she was with you, and she wouldn't cheat on you.- Tucker explained- That broke my heart, but she was right, besides, you are my friend too, and I wouldn't betray you, ever.-

\- Mmm… Ok Tuck. I believe you, but why didn't you tell me earlier? As you are my friend, I am your friend too, it's not a one-side way.-

\- I know; it's just that I felt that you would see it as a betrayal and get angry with me and Sam.-

\- Well… you're right, that could have happened, but not anymore, everything is ok Tuck, but, please, at least wait a week to ask her out.-

\- Who are you going to ask out?- Sam asked as taking her seat with her friends.

\- To you, Tuck wants to ask you out, but I asked him to wait a week.- Danny explained her. Sam had her eyes wide open after hearing that.

-Did you tell him?- She asked Tucker, getting angry.

\- Yes he told me that he likes you, a lot, that he confessed to you and you rejected him 'cause you were with me, and that you told him to wait a week after breaking up with me.- Danny explained calmly.- You don't have to get angry Sam, our relationship ended well, we're still friends.-

\- Yes you're right Danny, but…-

\- Hey Fentoad!- Dash called as he approached Danny's table.

\- Dash, nicknames are a kind of bullying, first and last warning ok?- Danny told him looking at him in the eyes.

\- Ok, ok, sorry Fen… gulp… Fenton.-

\- That's better, what do you want Dash?-

\- I want to know if it's possible to study Chemistry today, you know why and how much I need to pass.-

\- Mmm… ok Dash, is it ok after school, in the library?- Danny asked him, by this moment, Sam and Tucker had weird looks in their eyes that went from Danny to Dash and back.

\- No I have football practice after classes. Can we… sigh Can we meet at your house?-

\- Mmm… ok, before or after dinner? 'cause I can invite you to dinner if you want.-

\- Well… I think I don't have many options, so I'll be there for dinner "thank you very much".- Dash answered saying the last part in a derogatory tone.

\- Well… "You're welcome Dash"- Danny said in the same derogatory tone as Dash went away.

\- What was all that?- Tucker asked.

\- Well, as he and I are lab partners, he asked me for studying sessions to help him pass every test, so he can still playing in the football team. And as payment, he, and his friends, won't bully me or any of my friends for the semester.-

\- That explains why no one has bullied me today.- Tucker exclaimed.

\- Yep, and that won't change for the semester, because my term was that if he or anyone of his friends bully me, or anyone of my friends, the deal is off.-

\- Wow dude! You got yourself a deal for all of us, thank you.-

\- You're welcome Tuck, now we have to go, we have classes.-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The day went smoothly, except for the box ghost attack, but, come on, it was the box ghost; Danny defeated him in 10 seconds flat and went back to classes, his last class was P.E., until the day was over.

RRRRIIIIINNNNGGGG!

\- Well, that was all for today kids, go to showers, see you next class.- The teacher said dismissing the class.

 **\- Uf! That woman is a rock, she didn't even sweat in the whole class.-** Daniela expressed herself.

\- Yes, that's why she is the P.E. teacher.- Danny responded as he was heading to the showers.- Uh!-

 **\- What's wrong?-**

-I… I don't want to take a shower in front of the other guys.-

 **\- Really Danny? Really? Danny, you're a girl in a boy's body, we both know that, but still, A BOY'S BODY, you don't have to worry about anything.-**

\- But there are mirrors.-

 **-So? They won't see YOU, they'll see your boy's body.-**

\- Are you sure? Isn't it a way for them to see ME?-

 **\- Nop, as long as you don't focus your energy in your girls body, no one will see YOU.-**

\- Fine.- Danny entered the showers and undressed, but, even with Daniela's advice, he felt exposed, he tried to cover himself a little **\- Danny, you're acting "strange" for a boy, stop it before someone notices.-**

-Fine! It's just that… well you said it, I'm a girl in a boy's body, but, a girl, that's how I feel, and right now, I'm exposed, It doesn't matter if it's a boy's body.- Danny explained feeling strange surrounded by all those boys while getting into the shower.

 **\- I know Danny, I know, but if someone notices you're acting like a girl already, you'll get in troubles.-**

\- Mmm…- Danny took his shower, struggling a little every time he saw a guy passing by. When he finished, he looked around to see if there's someone there yet. When he felt safe he sighed in relief and got out to the lockers to get dressed. He took glances once in a while to check himself in the mirror, just to look at "her" pretty face.- I'm such a pretty girl in the mirror, hihi.- he said giggling. He got dressed, went out of the lockers room and out of the school heading home. He passed by the football field and saw the football team training; they were doing push-ups while the coach yelled at them.- Crap! I forgot to tell mom than Dash is coming to my house later.- Danny exclaimed as he pulled his cellphone to call home.- Mom? Hi… yes I'm fine, listen, I invited my lab class partner to study and for dinner, is that ok?... Thank you mom; I'm sorry for telling you with such a short time… No, he's a boy… because Mrs. Sanders decided to mix the class and changed all the lab partners… Well, he's Dash Baxter… Yes, the bully… don't worry, I made a deal with him… Yeah, ok mom, see you at home… yes, bye.- Danny hung up the cellphone-Sigh, my mommy, I love her, and I know she loves me but, how is she going to react when my true self come out?- Danny wondered while walking home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-I'm home!- Danny exclaimed as he passed the front door.

-Hi sweetie! Dinner is almost ready, when is your friend coming?- Maddie asked from the kitchen.

\- Mom, he's NOT my friend, he's just my lab partner, and he needs my help so he can keep playing football.- Danny explained.

\- Ok, ok, I'm sorry, so, when is he coming?-

DING DONG.

\- I think that right now mom.- Danny answered as he went to open the front door.

\- Hi Dash.-

-Yes, yes, yes, hi, hi, hi, let me get in before someone sees me.- Dash said kind of desperately.

\- Ok, ok, geez, come on in.- Danny said as he stepped away to let Dash in. Dash stepped in really quickly and shut the door behind him.

\- Ok. Let's make this quick. I don't want to be here more than needed.-

\- Good day young man, welcome to MY HOUSE, I hope you feel comfortable, dinner will be ready in about 10 minutes, so you can wait here in the living room with my son. You can do your homework after dinner, ok?- Maddie said with a threatening tone to Dash from behind him with her arms crossed. Dash gulped and turned around slowly, very slowly, as Maddie's tone froze him in his place. Danny was suppressing his laugh; he had never, ever seen Dash so scared.

\- Yes… gulp… Yes Mrs. Fenton, thank… thank you for the welcoming hehe, you… you have such a pretty house, hehe.- Dash said terrified, only his own mother had this effect on him, but worse, because she was HIS mom, and this woman was someone else's mom, but even so, this woman IS a mom.

\- Very well then, have fun you two, I'll call you when dinner is ready. Oh, and young man, you can't use your cellphone or any kind of tech item during dinner, if you want to express anything, you have to talk, oh, and no profanities, ok?- Maddie said in the same threatening tone.

\- Yes… yes Mrs. Fenton.- Dash said, feeling about to shit himself. Maddie left the living room and went to the kitchen.

\- What the hell…?-

-Shush, no profanities, seriously- Danny said raising his hands in front of Dash.

\- Really?- Dash asked and Danny nodded.- Ok, wow, your mom is a serious business Fenton. Danny nodded.- What's that thing about the cellphone?- Dash asked.

\- She doesn't want us to lose contact with each other because we're using the cellphone in anything, as we're at home, because someday, Jazz and I will leave, and we still are going to lose contact with mom and dad, so, as long as we're here, we have to talk with each other about our day or anything, at least in dinner.- Danny explained.

-Oh! Actually, that's a good idea! I'll propose it at home when I get back. I'll call home so they know I'm here.- Dash said as he pulled his phone and dialed his home number. Danny sat down at the couch, looking at Dash.

\- Yes mom, I'll be back home before curfew, I promise… Yes I'll behave… No, I won't be rude… Yes, ok… Well, I need to pass this class or I won't be able to play football… Yes mom… Good bye… Don't make me say it… Mom, please… Sigh… I love you mommy… good bye mommy.- Dash hung up. Danny was suppressing his laugh, failing badly, and when Dash noticed it he sent a threatening look at him and Danny was very successful in suppressing his laugh.- If you tell anyone about this Fenton, I swear…-

\- Don't worry Dash, I won't, I love my MOMMY too, jeje.-

-Shut up!- Dash exclaimed and sat down in the couch, as far away from Danny as possible.

\- I'm home.- Jazz yelled as she got in the house.- Danny I found something that might help yo… What are you doing here Baxter?- Jazz asked angrily, crossing her arms when she noticed Dash's presence.

\- He's my new lab partner in Chemistry, and needs help to pass the class so he can still play football- Danny explained.

\- Oh! Well, fine… but if you try to do something bad at Danny, I'll swear Baxter that your mother will cry when she knows what I did to you, Capici?- Jazz threatened.

\- Yes…, yes, ok.- Dash answered, feeling really threatened by Jazz.- My god! She's like her mom!- Dash thought to himself.

\- Dinner's ready!- Maddie yelled from the kitchen.

\- Everyone went to the kitchen and seated on a chair in front of the table. Maddie served the meatloaf tray in the center of the table.

\- Wow, meatloaf, I love meatloaf!- Dash expressed trying to serve himself a plate, but Maddie slapped his hand and Dash retreated looking awestruck.- No one serves until everyone is seated, and my husband hasn't come.- Maddie explained Dash.

\- MEATLOAF!- Jack yelled from the lab and went to the table as fast as a lightning. Not noticing Dash.

\- Ok, now that everyone is here…- Maddie started.

-Who's this?- Jack interrupted, finally noticing Dash.

\- He's Danny's Chemistry lab partner, and is here for a study session.- Maddie explained.

\- I see, mmm… Aren't you the one my daughter likes?- Jack asked looking angry.

\- DAAAD! He is not. He's Danny's Chemistry lab partner! That's all!- Jazz yelled blushing madly. Dash blushed too.

\- Ok, ok, I'm just asking. Sorry- Jack apologized as he was serving himself a big plate of meatloaf.

\- So, how was your day Jazz?- Maddie asked, starting the family dinner and serving meatloaf to everyone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After dinner, Jack and Maddie went back to the lab, Jazz was washing the dishes, as it was her turn, and Danny and Dash were on the table studying the next experiment.

\- So, the sulfuric acid, will react with the phenolphthalein, but if it gets green, it's because it reacted with some sort of metal, and that way it won't be useful for the experiment.- Dash said, looking confused.- Yes, that's right, and be careful with the sulfuric acid, is really dangerous, don't, and I repeat, DON'T swallow it or let it touch your skin or eyes, I mean it Dash, that thing has a very exothermic reaction, it's dangerous ok?- Danny explained.

\- Yes ok, I get it, I think, but what does exothermic means?- Dash asked. Jazz suppressed a laugh and face palmed mentally at the jock ignorance.

\- Sigh, it means that it releases a lot of heat when it reacts. If you let a drop of sulfuric acid fall over a paper napkin, you will see how the napkin kind of burns, without a flame, and you'll see burn marks over it, and if you touch the napkin, you'll feel it hot.- Danny explained. - Ok, I think I get it now, thank you Fenton.- Dash said a little excited.

\- Guys, I'm going to the bathroom ok? If mom asks, tell her that I finished the dishes already ok?- Jazz told the boys.

\- Yes Jazz, don't worry.- Danny told his sister as she headed to the bathroom.

\- Speaking of it, may I use your bathroom when she comes out? I really need it.- Dash asked.

\- Yes, you can, but you don't have to wait, there's another bathroom in the second floor, you can use that, it's the second door to the right, after my sister's room, and don't get bad ideas Dash, she always locks her room.- Danny explained.

\- Ok, thanks, I'll go now, I really need it.- Dash said as he headed to the stairs.

 **\- He's cute, when he's not trying to chop your head off.-** Daniela commented.

\- Yes, you're right.- Danny said without thinking.- Uh! NO WAY! YOU'RE WRONG! HE'S A JERK AND A BULLY! AND HE IS NOT CUTE AT ALL!- Danny yelled to her (in his head).

\- OH MY GOD!- Dash's voice was heard from above.

 **\- Uh? What do you think happened to him?-**

\- I don't know, maybe he saw a ghost, jeje.- Danny commented laughing, because in this city, that can happen for real.

 **\- Well, let's go to see what's wrong with him.-**

\- Yes, you're right, let's go.- Danny went upstairs looking for Dash, but when he was on the second floor he froze in his place, the door of his room was open.

\- Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! No, no, no, NO!- Danny thought very desperately. He entered his room, and there was Dash, and that wasn't a big problem, the real problem is that he was holding and looking Danny's nightgown.

-Uh! Dash?- Danny asked.

\- You really are a weirdo Fenton!- Dash exclaimed looking at him.


	12. Very, very illustrative!

\- Dash, let me explain.- Danny pleaded.

\- What do you want to explain uh? You're a sissy Fenton! A faggot!- Dash exclaimed as he threw the nightgown to the floor.

\- No I'm not, Dash please…- He said as he approached him.

\- Do not come near me faggot!- Dash said as he stepped back, so Danny didn't get closer. Danny was suppressing his tears now.- I knew there was something odd about you, I knew it! That's why you disappear of classes from time to time.-

\- What's going on her… Oh my god!- Jazz said while getting in the room.

\- Oh, nothing much, I just discovered that your brother is a sissy!- Dash said with his arms crossed.

\- No. he isn't Dash, just let us explain everything, please.- Jazz was pleading too.

\- Why? What could any one of you say to "explain" the obvious eh?-

\- The nightgown is mine!- Jazz said without thinking.- I asked Danny to hide it for me, because my mother doesn't want me to have one.- Danny looked at his sister, very thankful.

\- Yeah right! As if anyone would believe that.-

\- Didn't you meet my mom jerk? Didn't you see how she is?- Jazz said with her arms crossed.

\- Uh, well, yes but, why would you hide YOUR nightgown in HIS bedroom eh?-

\- Because mom would never look for it here, that's why asshole!-

\- Uh, well, that sounds feasible, but it's not true.-

\- Why do you think that it isn't true?- Jazz asked.

\- Well, does he hides your panties and bras too?- Dash said pointing at Danny's bed, where was a set of panties and bra that matched.- It's obvious that you set up that lie for him.- Dash said pointing at Jazz, and then at Danny.

 **\- Damn, he isn't as stupid as I thought!-** Daniela, Danny and Jazz thought at the same time.

\- Damn you Dash, you aren't as stupid as we thought.- Jazz declared.

\- Yes, thank you, uh?- Dash commented.

\- Dash please, keep the secret, please.- Danny pleaded.

\- Why would I do that uh?-

\- Because we have a deal of no bullying.- Dash said, expecting that that would make Dash reconsider it.

\- Na ah. This changes everything Fenton!- Dash answered shaking his head from side to side, with his arms crossed.

 **\- Danny show him your biggest secret!-** Daniela said desperately.

\- He already discovered it Daniela.- Danny said angry.

 **\- NO! Your OTHER biggest secret!-** Daniela said frantically **.- That might work!.-**

\- Maybe, It's a long shot, but there isn't another way.-

\- Dash, if I show you my biggest secret, will you keep both secrets?-

\- Haha, how funny Fenton, what could you possibly show me to convince me of keeping this from everyone at school eh?-

\- I assure you that this secret is worth to keep both of them.- Danny said with confidence.

\- Uh Danny, what are you doing?- Jazz asked, getting to what his brother was about to do.

\- Fine, if this "second" secret´s worth enough, I'll keep them both for the rest of my life. I give you my man word, my bully word and my football player word.-

\- Is there a bully word?- Jazz asked dumbfounded.

\- Actually yes, there is a bully word; I and my friends gave it when I accepted Fenton's deal.-

\- Ok Dash, here it goes, but please, don't yell again, I don't want to take the risk of my parents to come here and see this.- Danny explained.

\- Fine, but this secret has to be as big one, or even bigger than "this" other, or there isn't deal Fenton, you got it?- Dash said as he pointed at the nightgown.

\- Yes Dash, I get it, but remember, you gave me your word.-

\- Yes, yes, yes, even as it won't work, I give you my word, in God's name, I promise, hehe.- Dash said with his left hand on his heart and he's right hand raised as if he was swearing in a court hall.

\- Very well then. Going ghost!- Danny declared as he transformed in Danny Phantom in front of Dash and Jazz, the last one didn't look amused. Dash in the other hand was so impressed, he didn't believe it, if his eyes could open more, his eyeballs would pop off, and if his mouth could open wider, it would reach the floor. His favorite victim transformed into his favorite hero in front of his very eyes.

\- You… Me… Him… The… Wha… Is… Guh… You… Are… Are… you…- Dash mumbled pointing at Danny. Jazz had a calmed expression and her arms crossed, looking at his brother. She then turned to Dash who was frozen in his place, almost choking with his saliva.

\- Yes Dash, my brother Danny IS Danny Phantom, the ghost boy.- She told Dash while approaching him with her arms extended, trying to calm him down. Danny was just standing there, with a serious expression on his face and his arms crossed.

Dash kept pointing at Danny and was turning from Jazz to Danny and back.- He's… You're… Dan… Dan… Phan… You're Dan… He's Dan… Phan…- Dash said almost out of breath.

\- Yes Dash, I'm Danny Phantom, the ghost boy.- Danny said with a serious tone.

\- OH MY GOOODD! YOU'RE DANNY PHAN…- Dash tried to scream but Jazz covered his mouth with her right hand.- SSSHHHUUUSSSSHHH! Shut up Dash! If our parents learn about this, we don't know how are they going to react? Or what are they going to do?-

\- Oh my god! You're Danny Phantom! How is this possible?- Dash finally could make complete sentences without yelling.

\- Well… If you want to know, when I was 14 years old…- Danny explained everything to Dash.

\- So… it was an accident. I always thought that Danny Phantom was a boy who died in a ghost attack and came back as a ghost to prevent that of happening to others.- Dash thought loudly.

\- Nice theory, jeje, I like it… It's better than the one where I'm the last survivor of a dead planet and was sent here by my parents in a spaceship, just before the planet exploded, jeje **(yes, I know it´s a cliché)**.- Danny commented.

\- So, that's why you leave classes suddenly from time to time, isn't it?-

\- Yes, that's why. When I feel a ghost nearby, my ice breath comes out and I know that a ghost is coming, and most of them don't like me, and they don't care if they hurt anyone else. I just want to prevent them from hurting others.- Danny explained.

\- Even me?- Dash asked awestruck.

-Yes Dash, even you.- Dash felt really bad at that moment, every time he bullied Danny in any way possible felt like a needle in his back, added to the stomachaches he got remembering every time Danny Phantom saved his miserable ass from a ghost.

-Wow!... Uhm… I'm… you know… I'm sorry Danny… for everything… I'm really and deeply sorry.- Dash tried to apologize to Danny.

\- It's ok Dash, you didn't know, don't worry, as long as you keep both secrets, we're cool. But seriously, KEEP both secrets please.-

\- Yes sure, I promise. Who else's know? Because as far as I can get it, your parents don't know.- Dash asked.

\- Well, Jazz knows, she discovered me during the "Spirit Week".- Danny said signaling his sister.- And Sam and Tucker knows too. They were there when the portal exploded with me inside it. Aaand, almost every ghost in the ghost zone, and most of them are enemies.-

\- Geez! That's sure hard to handle man. Besides the bullying, and the teachers, and everything. Ok it's settled, besides of keeping your secrets safe, I won't bully you ever again, and I tell the others to don't do it either, I swear, ok?-

\- That sounds great Dash, thank you very much, that would help me a lot.-

\- Fine! Now tell me, why the hell do you have this kind of clothes here?- Dash asked pointing at the girl clothes over the bed.

\- Well, that's a whole different story and I feel very uncomfortable of telling you, I still don't trust you enough.- Danny told Dash as he transformed back in Danny Fenton.

\- Oh come on! I'll tell you one of my biggest secrets; it is not as big as this one, but it's pretty big, at least for me. You see… I… I keep a huge collection of… sigh… of teddy bears hidden in my closet.- Jazz struggled a lot trying not to laugh. Now, the three teenagers were sitting on Danny's bed, just chatting

\- haha, ok, ok, fine, you convinced me. Sigh… This is embarrassing, well… uh…-

\- I can tell him if you want, Danny.- Jazz suggested.- Yes, please Jazz, That would be very helpful.-

\- Well, you see Dash…- After almost two hours.- And if Danny focuses enough, he can…-

\- Woah! Woah! Woah! I think he doesn't need to know that part sis.- Danny interrupted.

\- Oh come on sis. He promised to keep the secret- Jazz defended.

\- She called him "sis", wow, that's weird, really, really weird.- Dash thought to himself.

\- But Jazz, if you tell him that he would want to see.-

\- See what? What are you talking about?- Dash asked again.

\- See, he's curious, if we don't tell him, he won't trust us and…-

Dash interrupted.- Let me get this straight, Danny is a transgender and…-

\- Which is not the same as being gay.- Danny explained hurriedly with his arms crossed.

-… yes, well, and that means that he, I mean she is actually a girl in a boy's body, right?-

\- Yes!- Both Fenton kids answered.

\- And you just accepted it like two days ago because that alter ego "Daniela" showed you your girl body in the mirror and you liked it.-

 **\- Hey! I'm not "Daniela", I'm DANIELA.-** Daniela said exasperated and insulted.

\- Not now Daniela- Danny scolded her.

\- Can I see it?- Dash asked blushing.

\- See what?- asked Danny, blushing and feeling embarrassed. Jazz was laughing quietly and covering her mouth with her hand.

\- Your girl body. Is there any way for me to see it?- Dash asked blushing madly.

\- Uh?...- Danny didn't know what to say.

\- Actually Dash…- Jazz started.

\- You shush.- Danny exclaimed looking angry at his sister.

\- So there's a way.- Dash said mischievously.

\- Fine! Fine! You win… Sigh… Are you ready Daniela?- Danny asked as he was undressing.

 **\- NO WAY! I'M NOT GOING TO DO IT! IT JUST WON'T HAPPEN!-** Daniela was making a tantrum.

\- Come on, please, we have to end this now, pretty please.- Danny pleaded, while taking off his pants

 **\- Ugh! Fine! But you owe me, you owe big, got it?-**

\- Yes, I get it. Ready?-

 **\- Ready.-**

\- Dash, stand up a few steps behind me and look at my reflection in the mirror ok?- Danny told his "new friend" while he was taking off his briefs.

\- Ok.- Dash did as he was told, feeling very uncomfortable for standing behind another guy who was naked. Danny started to focus his energy.

If Dash was speechless and stuck in his place when Danny revealed that he was Danny Phantom, this time he was a statue. There in the mirror was a very gorgeous girl, even more gorgeous than Paulina. He gulped and drooled and had to do a giant effort to not get an erection. Jazz took note of that. Dash couldn't take his eyes off of her.- Oh my god, look at those breasts… that face… those legs and hips… and that… that… pussy. Oh my god, She's… She's… perfect, just perfect!- Dash thought as he was beginning to sweat and shake in his place. Keeping that erection away was getting very hard for him. Jazz just kept a mischievous look at him, standing against the door with her arms crossed, preventing from letting anyone else to get in the room.

\- So… Mhmhm… So…- Dash started with a throaty voice… So... that's your… Mhmhh.- He cleared his throat.- That's your girl body.- He finished.

\- Yes- Danny said embarrassed and blushing, covering his chest and crotch with his hands, so his reflection did the same.

\- It's… It's very… Uh?... It's pretty… Eh?- Dash tried to say something but he again couldn't make complete sentences, besides, the only words in his mind were gorgeous… doable… I… fuck… you…

\- Awesome and interesting, right?- Jazz interrupted.

\- Yes, Yes, whatever she said.- Dash exclaimed not taking his eyes off of Danny's reflection. Danny was getting very tired.

\- Does anyone else's know about this?- Dash asked.- No, just the three of us, Danny is scared yet, and he has all the right to be.- Jazz answered.

\- Right, ok. So, not even your best friends know about this. Cool!- Dash exclaimed excitedly.

\- Uh, Dash, this drains most of Danny's energy, and I'm pretty sure that your curfew is about to come.- Jazz interrupted.

\- Oh Crap! You're right! It's passed nine, I have to go. See you tomorrow at school, don't worry, I won't tell anyone from anything, I won't bully you anymore, and I will help you to fight ghosts if I can and if you want, ok?- Dash expressed as he went out of the room, counting with his fingers and heading fast to the kitchen to pick up his backpack, and then to the main door with Jazz behind him so she'll lock the door after Dash's departure.

\- Yes, see you tomorrow Dash, and remember, YOU PROMISED!- Jazz yelled the last part at the street as Dash was running very fast and getting out of view. She could hear a quietly "YES" from the distance.

With that, she closed de door smiling and headed to Danny's room to check on him, but.

\- What did HE promised YOU young lady?- Jack asked her as she was passing by the living room, looking at her with fire in his eyes and his fists trembling.

\- Uh? Dad… hehe… I… I didn't know you were here, hehe.- The girl answered nervously.

\- I just came up when I heard noises in the kitchen, but you haven't answered my question Jazmine.- Jack said getting angrier by the second.

\- Uh… eh… It's just… It's just…- Jazz mumbled.

\- Come on Jack, is Jazz, She's the most dependable girl in this world.- Maddie said as she got in the living room too.

\- Yes dad, don't you trust me?- Jazz asked, feeling very grateful to her mother.

\- Oh, I trust you pumpkin, I don't trust HIM!- Jack expressed while pointing at the main door.

\- Don't worry dad, I'm not interested in him, and I can tell that HE IS NOT interested in ME.-

\- Are you sure Jazz?- He asked, kind of relieved, kind of worried yet.

\- Yes, pretty sure daddy.- Jazz answered confidently.

\- Fine.- Jack said, finally letting it go, he always melted whenever Jazz called him daddy, and heading back to the lab, with Maddie behind him; before Maddie´s get in the kitchen, she turns to Jazz and winked at her.

\- Uf! That was pretty close!- Jazz released a breath she didn´t know she was holding.- Now to check on Danny.-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

\- I'M AT HOME! I'M AT HOME!- Dash yelled as he got in his house.

\- Welcome home sweetie. Uf, that was pretty close, you know? You almost get grounded.- His mother told him from the living room. She was just waiting for him to get home.

\- Yes, I know, I'm sorry.- Dash apologized to his mom.

\- It's ok dear, you got here just in time.- She assured him.- How was your studying session moon pie?- She asked calling Dash by the pet name she gave him when he was a baby. Dash scrunched his face at his pet name, it's not that he didn't like it, it's that it embarrassed him whenever she used it, so they made a deal, she won't call him that in public, but she could call him that whenever she wanted, as long as there were nobody else out of the family.

\- It was very, very, very illustrative mommy.- Dash answered with a wide smile on his face.

\- That's good moon pie. So, that new partner is good uh?-

\- Yes, very, very good. If you excuse me mommy, it's getting late and I'm tired, so, I'm going to bed right now. Good night mommy.- He told his mother while giving her a good night kiss on her forehead.

\- Good night moon pie.-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: I THINK THIS FIC NEEDS A COVER, BUT AS I CAN'T DRAW A SHIT, I'M TURNING TO YOU FOR IT. IF YOU CAN SEND IT TO ME IN A PM THAT WOULD BE COOL. THE DRAW WILL BE YOURS, SO YOU CAN UPLOAD IT IN DEVIANTART OR WHEREVER YOU LIKE; I JUST WANT IT AS A COVER.**

 **BUT I HAVE SOME REQUESTS FOR IT:**

 **IT HAS TO BE IN THE ORIGINAL DANNY PHANTOM DRAWING STYLE, OR IN JAPANESE MANGA AND ANIME STYLE.**

 **IT CAN BE OF DANNY LOOKING AT THE MIRROR WITH "HER" REFLECTION LOOKING BACK AT HIM (WEARING SOMETHING SEXY BUT NOT SLUTTY, AND NOT NAKED).**

 **DANNY'S GIRL BODY WEARING SOMETHING SEXY BUT NOT SLUTTY (WE DON´T WANT TO GET BANNED OK?) LIKE THE NIGHTGOWN; YOU ARE FREE TO USE YOUR IMAGINATION WITH THE NIGHTGOWN DESING, BUT IT HAS TO BE WHITE.**

 **OR DANNY SLEEPING AND SMILING, WITH A GLOBE WITH HIS SHADOWED FACE LOVER ON IT (NOTHING SEXUAL PLEASE).**

 **IF YOU WANT TO TRY IT AND DO ME THIS FAVOR, I'LL BE VERY THANKFUL TO YOU. FROM NOW, THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR THIS.**

 **IF I GET MANY PICS OR DEVIANTS, I'LL PICK THE ONE I LIKE THE MOST, OK? SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER.**


	13. Imagination and dream

Somewhere in a lab:

Someone recording in a computer.- This is just great, IT WORKED! The procedure #8574933-B reached the 100% on the subject #998735244 in 71 hrs. 53 min. It was a little faster than the procedure #8574922-A in the subject #648572236 a few days ago, that got the 100% in 73 hrs. 23 min. Again everything went successful with the subsequent tests on the subject #998735244, and again there were some struggle from the subject, and again, after a while, instincts took over.

But as I was checking on subject #998735244, something happened with the subject #648572236; it wasn't something bad, just odd. The subject went on in a sex rampage, it looked madly odd, it was like the subject didn't think in anything else besides sex, it didn't eat anything or drink any water, it just cared about sex, about coupling, with as many partners as it could reach to, and I'm guessing that subject #998735244 will be in the same state at some point tomorrow.- He took a deep breath and continued.- If this happens to humans after the procedure, it could bring some troubles to the patient, but I "guess" that it is because this is an irrational animal, and humans can have a bigger control on their instincts, at least a little bigger control.- He stopped the recording

\- Well, now that everything is settled and the prototypes are on the making, I'll make the official announcement of my discovery.- He thought excitedly. He pressed a button in the phone machine and a number was dialed automatically.

\- Hello?-

-Hello Sally. Listen, I know it's a little late but I need a favor.-

\- Uh? What do you want now? I'm not working for you right now, you know?-

\- Yes I know, and I'm really sorry but… jeje… it's just that… It's…- He mumbled.

\- WHAT IS IT? WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?-

\- IT WORKED! IT WORKED SALLY! EVERYTHING WORKED! BOTH PROCEDURES WORKED!- He yelled excitedly. There was silence on the phone for a good minute.

\- Uh? Sally? Are you there?-

-Yes, I'm here. Uh? What do you mean with "it worked "?-

\- Exactly that Sally! The procedures worked perfectly and the subjects are just fine and healthy.

\- Really? Isn't it something bad with them?-

\- No, well, there's something odd, but I guess is just a side effect of the procedure, but besides that, they're perfectly fine.-

\- That's… THAT'S GREAT! I really thought that you got mad when you started this, but again, mad scientists are the scientists who make the greatest discoveries.-

\- Why thank you for the compliment Sally.- He said in a sarcastic tone.

\- I'm sorry hehe, I really wanted it to sound as a compliment.-

\- Yes, I know; jaja.-

\- So, what do you need?-

\- I want to announce it to the world. Could you please arrange a press conference for me tomorrow? In this labs complex auditorium.-

\- Yes of course, that won't be a problem. What time?-

\- Well, I reeeaaallly need a good night of sleep, and a big shower after that, so I'm thinking about around the 5:00 o clock, 5:30 at most. What do you think?-

\- Yes, it's fine but, couldn't you wait to call me tomorrow? I mean, if the press conference is going to be that late, you could have called me in the morning; arrange a press conference is not that hard nowadays, you know?-

\- Crap! You're right, damn, it has to be the excitement and the lack of sleep, I'm sorry Sally.-

\- Haha, don't worry about it. This is HUGE! CONGRATULATIONS for this achievement sir. See you tomorrow morning, ok?-

\- Yes Sally, thank you, see you tomorrow.- He hung up.- Well, time to go home.- He left the lab and headed home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fenton´s House.

\- How are you Danny?- Jazz asked after getting in Danny's room and closing the door behind her.

\- Fine, very tired, but fine.- Danny answered getting dressed in his nightgown, he was wearing white panties too.

\- Good. So, how did it feel?- Jazz asked curiously.

\- What do you mean? I'm tired and I want to go to sleep.-

\- I mean, how did you feel about showing someone else's your girl's body?-

\- I still don't understand Jazz, I showed you my girl's body yesterday.-

\- Duh! Yes, but I'm your sister and I'm a girl too. How did it feel to show your body to a guy?-

\- Ahm!- Danny was blushing.- It felt awkward, very awkward, he didn't take his eyes off of my reflection. That's why I covered myself, I felt exposed.-

\- Well I think that you enjoyed it.-

\- WHAT? What do you mean?-

\- Well, you didn't covered after some 2 minutes, you were looking at him through the mirror and blushing.-

\- I was blushing because he was looking at my naked girl body, he didn't blink, HE WAS EVEN DROOLING!-

\- Yes but if you were so embarrassed, why did you showed him your NAKED girl body eh? You could have showed him the change with your clothes on, don't you?-

\- I… well… uh… I… I don't… I didn't… I didn't think of that. Since I could see and show my girl's body, I always did it naked. I just didn't think of showing him my reflection with my clothes on.-

\- Really? Wow, I thought you did it on purpose. So, how did it feel to see a guy getting excited with your girl body?-

\- Uh? Was he getting excited?-

\- Didn't you notice?- Danny waved his head no.- Wow, you really are clueless. He was getting VERY excited.-

\- Really?- Danny asked smiling and blushing.

\- Yes, he was sweating, he was breathing hard and he was fighting against an erection. He was suffering by this, jeje.-

\- Hihi. Oh my gosh! I got a boy sexually aroused hihi.- Danny said blushing and giggling.

\- Yes so, how did it feel?-

\- Well, now that I think of it, I feel good about it hihi. I got a guy excited with my girl body!- Danny exclaimed with his arms above his head.

\- So, you liked it.-

-Yes, I did like it hihi.-

\- Good! That's very good Danny. Congratulations!-

\- Thank you Jazz, but if you excuse me, I'm really, really tired and I want to sleep until tomorrow, please.-

\- Yes, you're right, you look very tired little sis.- Jazz said and kissed Danny's forehead.- Good night Danny.- She said while leaving the room.

\- Good night Jazz- he responded while covering himself with the sheets. He fell asleep in about 10 minutes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile at Baxter's house.

\- My god! That Danny´s female body was just amazing! I just can't take her out of my mind.- Dash said as he was getting dressed in his pajama.

Tock Tock Tock.

\- Wait a minute.- Dash said as he got in his pajama's pants.- Come in mom.- His mother got into his room.- Sweetie, I forgot to tell you something.-

\- What?- He asked sitting on his bed, still thinking about Danny's female body.

\- Your father will be back home from his business trip on time for your next football game!- She said excitedly.

\- REALLY?- He asked joyfully.

\- Yes, isn't it great?-

\- YES! OF COURSE IT'S GREAT! He's going to see me pla…- Dash fell silent suddenly.

\- What's wrong honey?- his mother asked seeing her son's change of mood.

\- Well, it's just that the next game is against the Canterlot colts, the team where is that guy who knocked me out the last time we played.-

\- So? That doesn't mean he will do it again; you've improved a lot since then. This time you'll teach him a lesson honey.- She encouraged him.

\- Yes, you're right. I'll beat him this time! Besides, this time dad will be watching me. I won't disappoint him!-

\- That's the spirit dear. Well, it's time to sleep, good night moon pie- She said kissing Dash's forehead.

\- Good night mommy- He said as she left the room, closing the door behind her.

Dash was having troubles for fall asleep, Danny's female body kept coming to his mind, like every 10 seconds. He was getting aroused again, just from imagining THAT body. He was breathing hard again, but this time he hadn't to control himself, so he left his hormones and instincts take over.

He started to stroke his member, looking at the ceiling with an image of Danny's female body on his mind. He got hard in no time. He closed his eyes, so the image of Danny got clearer, and started to mumble many things. He imagined "her" there, on top of him, naked, looking at him.

\- Do you like what you see Dash?- He imagined her saying.

\- Yes I like it, I like it a lot.- he responded.

\- Do you want this body Dash?-

-Yes, I want it.-

\- Do you want to fuck me Dashie?-

-YES! I want to fuck you Danny.-

\- Very well then, there is no time to lose.- He stroked his member faster as he imagined her lowering herself on him.

\- OH DASH! You are so big! **(Every guys dream (even me), admit it)**.- She exclaimed while trembling by Dash's full length inside her.

\- Thank you babe! You are magnificent.- he responded.

\- Oh Dash! I want you soooo baaad!- She said as she started to bounce on him slowly.

As Dash was stroking his member with his right hand, he imagined himself touching her with his left hand; he touched and caressed her legs, her thighs, her hips, her tummy, her arms, her breasts, her face, her clit.

\- OOOOHHHH DAAAASSHHH! YYEEESSS! Keep it like that, DO ME! DO ME!- She was bouncing fast now, so he was stroking his member faster and faster by the second.

\- OOOHHH DANNY! You are sooo good!- He mumbled.

\- YES DASH! YES! Cum in me! CUM INSIDE ME! There´s no danger today babe! Cum in me, make me yours and be mine, please!- She yelled.

\- Yes Danny, yes, I'm cuming, I'M CUUMMMIINNGG! OOOHH!- Dash rolled on his bed to lie on his tummy and released his load over the mattress, while moving his hips back and forth.- Oh yes! That was great! Phfew! I needed that. Wow, I had never cum so hard. That Danny's female body is fabulous!- Dash said still in the afterglow of "sex".- Uh oh! I think I'm falling for Danny's female body, but he's a guy like me. But he wants to be a girl. But that won't matter, there's no way for him to be a girl, he just can pretend to be one; he'll never be a real girl, no matter how much he wants it. Poor guy, he's screwed. Well, there's nothing anyone can do, he has to realize that by himself.- All these thoughts were flying on his mind, but it was getting late and he has classes tomorrow, so, as he finally got relaxed enough, he fell asleep in about 20 minutes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at Fenton's house, Danny was having another dream.

She was making out with him, standing up, in the living room; their tongues were fighting for dominance in each other mouth; she was wearing a sexy red baby doll while he was wearing only his boxers. They got apart to take air.- It's time to get serious babe.- He told her.

\- Yes, you're right.- She answered as she lowered herself onto her knees, in front of him. She gulped in anticipation as she took his boxers and lowered them to his feet. She looked at his member directly, it was getting hard in front of her eyes, and she took it in her hand and stroked it a little until it was fully erect, he groaned while she did that.

\- Oh honey! Yes, that's it!- he said out of breath.

\- And the best part is coming babe!- she declared excitedly.

She started to kiss and lick the head, while stroking the body with one hand, and massaging the scrotum with the other.- OH DEAR! YES!- he said while caressing her head with his hand. Finally she engulfed her lovers member in her mouth, and started to move her head back and forth, still massaging the scrotum and caressing his abs.- OH BABY! You´re killing me!- he yelled locating his hand in the back of her head to "help" her in her movement. She kept going slowly looking at him in the eyes, he was looking at her lovingly, smiling.- YES! It feels awesome!- He claimed. She took his member out slurping and swallowing and said smiling.

\- And it tastes really good!- And kept going, this time a little faster.

He was moaning, groaning and grunting while she gave him the blowjob, moving his hips back and forth so he can get deeper in her throat. She was now masturbating too, pumping two fingers in her pussy, she was enjoying this.

\- OH HONEY! I'm about to cum. Do you want to swallow it babe?.- He asked out of breath, she just nodded, not stopping her doing. He started to move his hips faster.- OH BABY! OH BABY! HERE IT COMES DEAR! I'M CUMMING! I'M CUUMMING! UUUURRGGHH!- He pulled her head to his body while he was cumming; she closed tightly her eyes and felt like choking and tried to swallow it all, succeeding, she released her lover's member giving it one last and long slurp, cleaned her mouth, looking at him in the eyes while standing up.

\- Thank you babe; that was incredible!- He told her kissing her in the forehead.

\- What are you talking about? It's your turn to give me pleasure.- She told him walking seductively to the couch. She seated and accommodated herself so she could spread her legs as wide as she could and holding them with her hands from the back of her knees. She looked directly and seductively at him and said.- Come here big boy, eat me!- He looked at her mischievously and walked to her, he got on his knees in front of her pussy.- You're a kinky girl, you know?-

\- Yes, I know, more licking an less talking dear.-

He started to lick and kiss her pussy.- Oh! Oh yes! Yes!-

He kept licking, slurping and biting her clit a little. After a while he started to use two fingers to pump in her pussy.- YES! JUST LIKE THAT! KEEP GOING!- She yelled.

He pumped faster and faster by the second.- You taste really sweet honey.- he said in a moment he took to breath.

\- thank you AH! But don´t stop!- She said in pleasure, and pulled his head to her pussy again. She felt her orgasm coming.- OH DEAR! I'm close to it! Don't stop! Make me cum! OOOHHH! YYYEEEESSS!- She came on his face; he licked her love juices to clean her pussy and raised himself to kiss her again and said.

\- I love you Danny! And I'm hard again-

-I love you too dear! Well, we have to do something about it, right?- she answered, not changing her position.

\- Yes, we have to.- He said as he climbed on her and entered her, he started to pump in her.

\- Oh dear! You're so tight and soft.- She hugged him tightly, with both arms and legs. She just left herself ride by him with her eyes closed and enjoying it.

\- OH DEAR! OH DEAR! YES! CUM IN ME! ALWAYS CUM IN ME! We want a baby after all.-

\- Your wishes are my commands sweetie. I'll cum inside you. Here it goes darling, here it goes! I'M CUMMING!- he yelled as he filled her womb with his seed.

\- YES! YYYYEEEESSS! OH GOD!I CAN FEEL IT! THERE'S NO WAY I DON'T GET PREGNANT TONIGHT DEAR! I LOVE YOU! AAAAAAHHHH!- She yelled in bliss while cumming.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Danny woke up again feeling quite good, it was morning already and he had sweat all over his body, he was lying on his back, with his legs pulled to his upper body and spread wide, holding them with his hands in the back of his knees. He was wearing the nightgown and a pair of panties.

\- I am so happy! I feel so fine!- He thought as he stood up to get ready for school.

 **\- I told you, didn't I?-** Daniela asked.

\- Yes, you did.-


	14. Anouncements

The school day went on without problems, and again we find Danny going to the cafeteria for lunch, today he's wearing panties as underwear and they felt good on his skin, he didn't wear a bra because that would've been too obvious. He sat in his usual table with his usual friends, who were already too obvious with their feelings for each other, even if there were still 5 days of mourning to go.

\- Oh come on! Didn't you were going to wait ONE week?- He asked them a little amused, and a little sarcastic.

\- Yes.- Sam answered.- But you said that there was no problem, that you were fine, that we were fine, jadah, jadah, jadah, and Tucker and I aren't dating… yet. We are just "knowing each other" better.-

\- You're holding hands!- Danny exclaimed in the same amusement and sarcasm, pointing at his friends hands.

\- This doesn't mean we're in deed dating, it just mean that we're just very good friends Danny.- Tucker informed.

\- Oh really?- He asked now laughing a little, he was having fun with this.

\- Yeah!- His both friends answered at the same time.

\- Oh reeaally?- he asked again.

\- Oh yeah!- Again both of them answered at the same time.

\- Then can you hold my hand Tucker?- Danny asked raising his hand to his friend.

\- Uh? WHAT? WHY?- Tucker asked very surprised.

\- Because we're very good friends, best friends actually, but maybe we don't "know each other" well enough, it won't mean we're dating.- Danny said laughing.

\- But that's weird Danny, we're both guys- Danny shrugged at this comment and stopped laughing.- guys doesn't hold hands.

\- That's right Danny. It's weird. Uh? Why did you shrugged?-

\- Uh! Well, it's kind of… uh! Complicated.- Danny explained.

\- We have time.- Again both friends said at the same time.

\- ok, I'll tell you, but not here. Could you go to my home after school?-

 **\- Ah? Danny, are you sure?-** Daniela asked.

\- Yes, I'm sure Daniela. They deserve to know, I need them to know.-

\- Yes, of course Danny, is something wrong?- Sam said.

\- No, not at all. It's just that will be more comfortable to tell you and show you what's going on, there.- Danny explained.

\- Ok Danny, as you wish.- Tucker said.

The three friends were eating their lunches peacefully until…

\- Hey Danny!- It was Dash who was going to them. Danny blushed a little remembering what happened and what Jazz told him the last night, he tried to hide it.- What's up Dash?- he asked.

\- I… uh?... Can… Can you go to my house today?- He asked blushing.- I… I need another studying session.-

\- Sorry Dash, I already made plans with Sam and Tucker. There's "something" I have to tell them.-

\- Ohh! I see.- Dash said understanding what Danny meant.- Well, maybe tomorrow.-

\- Yeah, sure. But you can come with us if you want.- Danny said hurriedly.- There's no problem with you two right? Sam? Tucker?- he turned to his friends with pleading eyes. Both friends were dumbfounded looking at their friend, then turned to Dash who was looking at them waiting for their answer silently.

\- Y…Yes, sure, no problem.- Sam an Tucker answered at the same time.

\- Stop that.- Danny told them.

\- What?- Both friends said at the same time again.

\- That. You're saying the same at the same time.- Danny pointed.

\- Are we?- Both of them again.

\- Yes! You are. And now it looks like you're doing it on purpose.-

\- Are we?- And again, this time both of them with a mischievous look and smiling.

\- Yes! You are! Stop it NOW!- Dash intervened angrily.

The three friends looked at him stunned.

\- Ok Baxter. You don't have to get angry, we're just fooling around ok?- Sam said defiant with her arms crossed.

\- Fine, I'm sorry ok, but can I go with you or not?- Dash apologized, still in an angry tone.

\- We already said yes Dash; we usually meet each other in the front door of the school 5 or 10 minutes after the last bell rings and go together to one of our houses, in this case Danny's house. Do you agree with that?- Tucker explained.

\- Yeah sure, we won't have football practice today or tomorrow, because the game is this Saturday and the coach want us well rested and ready.- Dash explained.- See you after classes g…guys. Later Danny.- Dash left after that and Danny was waving bye.

\- What was all that?- Tucker asked very confused, Sam was equally confused but said nothing.

\- You'll know when we get home.- Danny informed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The day went on without problems and now the final bell is ringing and a mass of students were leaving the Casper High building to go home. There in a yard table was Sam, waiting for her friends, well, her friend, her future boyfriend and a guy she didn't like too much.

\- What's up gothic girl?- she heard a voice close to her.

\- Nothing much, waiting for Danny and Tucker, just like you Dash.-

\- Yeah, are you dating "bad luck Tuck"?-

\- No, I'm not… not yet. And don't call him that; he's a good guy and doesn't deserve all that bullying.- Sam replied angry.

\- Yeah ok, as you say, but what do you mean by "not yet"?- Dash asked her mischievously.

\- Uh!...- Sam was getting nervous.- Well… uhm… Danny and I… I mean…-

\- You don't have to explain me anything if you don't want to, but at least you should break up with Danny before dating his best friend; don't you think?- Dash expressed himself.- I mean, that's what I'd do. You know, Kwan is my best friend, not just my sidekick, and if his girlfriend and I get feelings for each other, I'd talk to him first, or maybe after she breaks up with him, and tell him everything and...-

\- I already broke up with Danny, and Tucker has already talked to him, and we all agreed to wait a week before Tucker and I start dating.- Sam explained exasperated.

\- Oh! I see. You don't like me very much, do you?-

\- Of course not! You always bully them, and other kids that are littler and weaker than you. And you laugh at them. What would you do? Or how would you react if someone does that to you eh?- Sam questioned Dash very angry.

\- I'll look for a chance for revenge. It has happened to me already. A guy of the football team we're going to play against with this Saturday knocked me out flat the last time we played and we lost the game. When I woke up he mocked me the whole night, and actually he's been cyber bullying me since then, this last week more than ever, and I'm looking for a chance of payback this Saturday.- Dash explained while punching his open left hand with the right fist.- Didn't you know about that game?- He asked.

\- No, I don't like football; I've just gone to one school game and didn't like it. But it looks like you got a spoon of your own medicine.-

\- Haha, very funny.- Dash said sarcastically.- But yes… sigh. I got a spoon of my own medicine and it was bitter. I didn't like it a little bit.-

\- Then why do you keep bullying others?-

\- Because, at this point, it's what everyone expects from me, even the teachers. If I stop doing it, everyone will think that I got soft, that I chickened, and no one will take me seriously.- Dash explained with his head low.

\- Oh! That sounds… mmm… feasible, and very stupid at the same time.-

\- Uh? What do you mean?-

\- I mean that you don't have to be mean to everyone else to prove that you are strong, or your value to others. You are the school team 1º quarterback already. No one has taken that position from you the last two years.-

\- Wow, thanks, for a girl who doesn't care about school sports you know too much.- Dash said mischievously.

\- Well, a girl hears things at the bathrooms and lockers room, even if said girl doesn't care about such things, she can't avoid eavesdrop from time to time.-

\- Really? I would've never thought of you as the gossip kind of girl hahaha.-

\- And I'm not. It's just that I can't avoid it once in a while.- Sam was blushing.

\- Haha, whatever you say gothic girl, whatever you say.-

\- Don't call me that. My name is Samantha and I'm "Sam" for my friends.-

\- Ok Samantha, but why Sam? It sounds like a boy's nickname.

\- Because I hate when people calls me Samantha, even my parents, I can't stand that name.- Sam was getting angry.

\- Ok, ok, so am I allowed to call you Sam? Or I still have to wait. I mean, since you don't want me to call you "gothic girl" and you don't like to be called Samantha. How should I address you?- Dash asked.

\- Uh!... Well… I don't know. I can't say we're friends yet, but… sigh… I think there's not much of a choice… Damn it… call me Sam ok? And you have to call Tucker by his name, nothing of those shitty names, got it?-

\- Yes, I get it… Sam, jeje.- Dash said extending his hand to Sam, and she took it to shake hands with him.

\- Fine, now that it's settled, what do you think Danny wants to tell us?-

\- Well, I think that we'll have to find it out when we get to his house.-

\- Mmm…- Sam knew that Dash was hiding something and was going to ask him again but…

\- Hey guys! Have you been waiting too much?- Tucker said approaching them.

\- Not much, we've been having a good talk, that's all. Where's Danny?-

\- Ahm… He got in a little trouble, you know what I mean.-

\- He's fighting a ghost, isn't he?- Dash commented and Sam and Tucker turned to him with their eyes wide open.

\- Uh… nooo… he's… Ahm…- Tucker tried to explain.

\- You're wasting your time ba…. Ahm… Tucker. I already know Danny's Danny Phantom, he showed it to me yesterday.- Dash explained.

\- So that's why you've been so nice to him, that explains a lot.- Sam said.

\- Uh, yeah, that's why hehe.- Dash said with a hand in the back of his head.

\- Well, let's go help him.- Sam said.

\- That… huf… won't be… huf… necessary.- Danny said out of breath, reaching his friends.

\- That was fast! Was the box ghost?- Tucker asked.

\- No, it was Technus, I caught him when he started his monologue. It was very easy. Let's go home guys.-

The four teenagers headed to Danny's home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

\- Mom! I'm home! I brought my friends with me!- Danny yelled as he got in his home.

\- Oh! That's good Danny; are they staying for dinner?- Maddie said from the kitchen, she was making dinner already.

\- Ahm!?- Danny turned to his friends and they waved their heads no.- No, not this time mom. We're just going to hang out a little while in my room ok?-

\- Ok sweetie, have fun!-

Danny and his friends went to his room.

\- Ok Danny. What do you want to tell us?- Sam asked.

\- Sigh, ok, this is it! The thing is…- And again, Danny explained everything that has happened to him the last six months, and the last week, he even showed them some clothes and…

\- And if you two stand up behind me in front of the mirror I'll show you my true self.- Sam and Tucker were speechless and confused but listened to their friend. Danny stood up in front of the mirror and started to focus.

\- Aren't you going to undress yourself Danny?- Dash asked, blushing a little.

\- No! That's not necessary!- he answered, blushing too.

\- Then why did you…-

\- Because I didn't think of doing it with my clothes on then.- Danny answered hurriedly, before Dash ended his question. Dash looked disappointed but kept quiet and sat down in Danny's bed.

Danny started to focus again, and Sam and Tucker were able to see Danny's reflection. It's needless to say that they were speechless and stunned.

\- This… This is… THIS IS AMAZING DANNY!- Tucker said

\- No! It is not! It's weird and unnatural.- Sam countered.

\- No, it isn't! It's my true self Sam, it's who really I am!- Danny answered, hurt by Sam's words.

\- Guys, keep it low, we don't want to drag attention to us.- Dash interrupted.

\- You're sick Danny. You are a boy and that won't change, no matter what you do or what you dream. YOU ARE A BOY! That Daniela girl is just a product of your imagination!-

 **\- Hey! I don't like her very much right now!-** Daniela said very angry.

\- If everything is Danny's imagination, how is it possible for him to show us… ahm… her?- Tucker asked pointing at the mirror, where Danny's female body was reflected to them.

\- I don't know, maybe is some new trick he got with his ghost powers, it has to be that!-

\- No, it is not! This has nothing to do with my powers Sam!- Danny was getting more and more hurt by Sam's reaction.

\- Yes it is! Danny you surely got a bad concussion or something when you were fighting a ghost and no one noticed before. You are just confused, that's all.-

\- No Sam I'm not! I'm just finding my happiness. Besides, you said it yourself!-

\- What did I say?-

\- You said that whenever we kissed or make out, you felt like kissing a girl!- Danny was at the edge of tears by now.

\- Well… yes… but that doesn't mean… UGH! Listen Danny, no matter what you do…- Sam started.

\- Sam, please stop! If you say what I think you're going to say, you're going to hurt him badly- Dash interrupted.

\- Why do you care? You're not even our friend.- She responded.

\- Sam please! I beg you, try to understand.- Danny pleaded.

\- No Danny, you understand. It won't matter how you feel inside, no matter what you do, no matter if you take hormones or if you have surgery. YOU WON'T, I repeat, YOU WON'T BE A GIRL! EVER! You will always be a boy physically. It doesn't matter how much you desire it, or how many dreams you have, or how many times you see THAT body in the mirror, or how many times you hear that stupid voice in your head…-

 **\- OK! That's it! I hate her!-** Daniela yelled furiously.

\- …You will be a boy your whole life! You'll never have real breasts! You'll never have a real vagina! YOU'LL NEVER HAVE A REAL PERIOD! AND OF COURSE, YOU'LL NEVER, EVER WILL GET PREGNANT AND GIVE BIRTH TO ANYONE'S BABY!- Sam was crying at this point and left Danny's room and home, running as fast as she could.

Danny started to cry freely now, and Dash went to hug him trying to console him.

\- I have to go get her. She's going to be my girlfriend after all.- Tucker said as he was leaving the room.- Don't worry Danny; I'll talk to her. Everything will be fine in the end, I promise.- He gave his friend a thumps up and left. Danny smiled a little at this.

\- What she said was very cruel Danny…- Dash started.

\- But it's true!- Danny said sobbing between tears.- It doesn't matter what I do, I'll never, ever be a… a…- Danny buried his face in Dash's shirt, crying, he couldn't even end the sentence.

\- Yes… It's true… Damn it… I'm sorry Danny, I'm really sorry.- Dash said patting Danny's head.

\- And the worst part is that in my dreams, for the last month, I'm always asking my mate to get me pregnant.- Danny said without thinking and Dash fell silent and thought.

\- Damn, when I masturbated last night I imagined her saying that there was no problem with me cumming inside her, because there was no danger for her to get pregnant.- He kept consoling Danny for a while until.

\- HEY KIDS! GET DOWN HERE! THERE'S SOMETHING GOING ON IN THE T.V.- Jack yelled from downstairs.

Danny cleaned his eyes and gave a deep breath.- Let's go see what he wants, ok?-

-Yes, let's go.- Dash answered.

\- Uh… Dash, thank you; thank you for what you did… If I was a girl I'd kiss you, but as I'm not, and I'll never be...- Danny felt like crying again.

\- Don't worry, That's what friends are for.- Dash said blushing at the idea of being kissed by Danny's girl body.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Danny and Dash went down; Jack, Maddie and Jazz were sitting on the couch watching TV.

\- What's going on?- Danny asked with Dash a little behind him. Everyone turned to them and Jack frowned at Dash's sight.

\- Look at the T.V.- Jazz said pointing at it.

\- We're going with Melanie to the press conference at Axion labs in Amity park.- Said the announcer.

\- Hello everyone. I'm at Axion labs where the multimillionaire, scientist, and Amity park mayor, Mr. Vlad Masters wants to announce his most recently discovery.- Melanie said to the camera.

\- HEY! It's Vladie!- Jack said excitedly and Danny, Maddie and Jazz frowned.

\- Hello everyone- Vlad greeted the press.- I summoned you today to announce a pretty big discovery I, well, we made together.- he pointed at his crew.- that I'm sure will change the world forever.-

\- What's going on Mr. Masters?- A reporter asked.

\- Well, it will be easier to explain if I show it first. With no more to say, I introduce you "THE MARS AND VENUS PODS"- Vlad yelled extending his arms to the air and from the ceiling came down slowly, two giant pods, they looked like some sci-fi cryogenic pods.

\- Uh? What are those things and what are they for Mr. Masters?- Another reporter asked.

\- Those are great questions. These are just for showing, but the prototypes are in the making and will be ready at the end of the month.- Vlad started to explain.- As you heard the names, one is the MARS pod, and the other is the VENUS pod. As you know, MARS is the roman god of war, masculinity and virility. At the same time, VENUS is the roman goddess of beauty, femininity and fertility.-

\- Yes, we know the mythology Mr. Masters, but what it has to do with those things?- another reporter asked.

\- Everything.- Vlad answered.- This pods will make the plastic surgery useless. This pods will work at a molecular level, in the subject DNA and modify it slowly, to enhance anything the subject wants from his/her body.-

\- What do you mean by that Mr. Masters?- another one.

\- For example, if a man wants more muscle, a broader chest, or a bigger penis, etc., etc., he can get in the MARS pod, where his DNA will be modified, and after a few hours or days, said man will come out as a better version of himself, well, as better as he wants it, with no surgery. On the other hand, if a woman wants wider hips, larger legs, bigger breasts, softer skin, etc., etc., she can get in the VENUS pod and after the procedure, she will come out with everything she asked, for a better version of herself.-

\- So, plastic surgery won't be needed at all?-

\- No, not at all, and that's the best part, well, the second best part. Everything will be completely natural, no implants at all.-

\- How can be natural? You're going to manipulate peoples DNA. That's unnatural.- A female reporter asked angrily.

\- Well yes, you're right, there will be DNA's manipulation, but it's for make what's already good, even better, and that isn't bad, is it?-

\- That depends on every person point of view, I guess.- the same female reporter said, still angry.

\- What will happen if a man gets in the VENUS pod or a woman gets in the MARS pod?- A reporter asked confused, and Vlad smiled at that question.

\- There's where I wanted to get, thank you, and it's the best part.- Vlad answered happily.- You see, there's a sickness that affects 5% of population, or even more.-

\- What sickness are you talking about?-

\- I'm talking about transgender sickness. There's a lot of people trapped in someone else's body. There are men trapped in female bodies, and women trapped in males bodies.-

\- Well, that's a sickness indeed, but that people have to realize that they're sick and accept their bodies, because that's what nature, and GOD wanted for them.- Again the female reporter.

\- Why? Why should they live unhappily? Trapped in a body they hate, and do what their bodies and society demands from them, just because is what nature wanted for them. For that people, nature cheated on them, and that's not fair.- Vlad explained, everyone noticed that he didn't mention GOD.

Everyone at Fenton's house were very interested, specially Danny, Dash and Jazz.

\- BECAUSE THAT'S HOW IT HAS TO BE! Nature is never fair, and that won't change. How come that you want to change the nature and play GOD with people?- That female reporter was really mad.

\- Please miss, calm down. I'm not playing GOD at all, I just want to give this people a chance to be happy, that's all. It will be the longest procedure from all, with three good months inside the pod to make the complete change in the subject, or patient. But when the subject comes out of it, will be the man or woman he/she would have been, if nature hadn't cheated on them.- Vlad explained.

\- THAT'S AGAINST GOD'S LAWS.- That female reporter was about to jump to the stage and attack Vlad.

\- That's your point of view lady. But I think that GOD wants us to be happy, HE put us in this world with every blessing, and every curse that it has, for us to take benefit from the blessings and defeat the curses with all our strength and intelligence. And that's what I pretend with these machines, to defeat the curse that kills this people from inside and bring them the happiness they deserve; At least that's what I think. I… We don't pretend to break GOD's rules, or make HIM angry with us. We just want to "cure" this sickness. I know there are worst sicknesses there, but maybe, with some modifications, these pods will help to cure those sicknesses too.- Vlad finished.

\- So, what you mean is that when a man comes out from that thing, he… uh?... she will be a woman? A natural woman? A fully functioning woman?- Another reporter asked curiously.

\- Yes, yes, and yes, and the same will be for the "man" who comes out from the MARS pod, he will be a fully functioning man, as you and me.-

\- With everything that implies to be a man or a woman?- The same reporter asked.

\- Yes, the "new" woman will have breasts, vagina, periods, and she can get pregnant. If she has sexual intercourse with a man who ejaculates inside her and the sperm finds an egg in her womb, she surely will get pregnant. And the "new" man will have a penis and testicles which produce semen and sperm that can get in a woman vagina and get her pregnant.- Vlad explained.

\- What about the psychology adjustment?-

\- Well, most of this people already knowledge themselves as men and women trapped in the wrong body, so the psychology adjustment will be easier, but yes, there will be some tests and hormonal treatments to make sure that the adjustment is of 100%.

\- What if a non-transgender person wants to try to be from the other gender, just to have a new point of view, or for fun?-

\- Yeah, we considered that too, that's why the tests are very specific, and besides, the procedure is reversible. So, in the end, if the subject wants to get back to his/her former self, he or she will be able to do it without a problem. Just another three months in the right pod and everything will be fine.-

\- Are there any side effects?-

\- Well, maybe, we're not completely sure, but when both procedures were performed in lab rats, both subjects reacted with a very big libido's increase. But they are irrational animals, they drive themselves just by instincts, and humans can control their instincts a little better than animals. So, if humans get that too, they will have a little better control, but that doesn't mean that they can't get some "fun", if you know what I mean.- Vlad answered with a mischievous smile and raising and lowering his eyebrows.

\- What do you mean by "libido's increase"?-

\- Uh… well, both subjects went on in a sex rampage, they didn't eat any food, or drank any water, they just coupled with as many partners as they could reach to. That happened with both rats, the female rat that became male, just went for the female rats and coupled with them, and the same happened with the male rat that became female, and the poor thing is already pregnant.-

\- What about homosexuality? Will this cure it?- The female reporter from before asked.

\- Well, as homosexuality IS NOT a sickness, it won't work that way. Straight is straight, and gay is gay, so, the person who comes out from the pod won't change his/her sexual preference, it will keep the same. But if someone wants to try it, even as it's a long shot, he/she can try, I'm no one to deny it.- Vlad explained, and the female reporter became angry again.

\- So, transgender is a sickness and homosexuality isn't? You have a very weird point of view Mr.- She expressed with her arms crossed.

\- Maybe, it's just as weird as yours lady.- Vlad answered calmly.- That's all ladies and gentlemen, I've finished with my exposition, you are dismissed.- Vlad said as he was leaving the stage.

\- Wait, wait Mr. Masters, just a few questions more, please.- A reporter yelled trying to reach Vlad.

\- How much will the procedures cost?-

\- That will depend on the kind of procedure each patient wants.- Vlad said as he was leaving.

\- What about underage patients. Will you perform the procedures on them without their parent's consent?-

\- Well, you're right about that, parent's consent will be needed, that will make it harder, because parents will be reluctant at their kid's choice, but if they want their kids to be happy, maybe they will try it. They won't lose their kid, just will be different, he or she will be who he or she wants and deserves to be, in order to be happy.- Vlad said finally getting out of the auditorium.

\- Mr. Masters, just to finish this, you said that the prototypes are in the making; will you perform any procedure with them without testing them first?-

\- Well, that's right too, they need to be tested before putting them in the market and available to the people.- Vlad thought for a little bit.- Very well then, I announce that from now on, and to when the equipment's and procedures are perfected for human beings, we want volunteers test subjects for any kind of procedure, we will pay for everything, from the staying and tests, to the procedures themselves, we'll go slowly, just one procedure at a time, until everything is perfected for common use. If you're interested, you can come to the Axion labs whenever you want. And, if you're underage talk to your parents, explain them the situation, there's a chance for everything to work out fine. See you later.-

\- Mr. Masters, one last question. Why are you doing all this?-

\- Sigh…well, I didn't do this alone, but let's say that I want to redeem myself for a lot of bad things that I've made in the past.- Vlad said an finally left the room.

The announcer went on view again.- Well, that was… mmm… very informative. You heard the man, if you want to enhance anything about your body, or if you want to change gender, actually change gender, you can volunteer in the Axion labs. In other news…- Jack turned off the T.V.

\- That was weird. Why would Vladie do something like that? What bad things? He's one of the nicest persons I've ever met. He's my best friend!- Jack commented and everyone but Dash rolled their eyes.

\- Danny. This might be your chance.- Dash whispered to him and Danny nodded.

\- Well, besides the creepy factor, what Vlad has achieved is great. I mean, enhance any attribute you want to have without any kind of surgery. That's plenty great!- Maddie said.

\- What creepy factor mom?- Jazz asked.

\- Well, the one of changing gender, imagine it, you're going to change your life forever, you'll stop being who you are to become someone else, someone of the other gender, that's very creepy if you ask me.-

\- But it was meant for those who are transgender already, those people who feel like they are in the wrong body. Those things are able to change them to who they feel they are; and that's not creepy at all. It's creepier to be unhappy trapped in the wrong body, don't you think?- Jazz asked, giving little glimpses to Danny.

\- Well, maybe you're right Jazz, but still seems creepy to me. Uh Jazz? Why are you so interested in those things now? Are you transgender honey?- Maddie asked getting worried.

\- What? No, no, no mommy, I'm very happy being a girl, you don't have to worry mom.-

\- Uff! You scared me honey. For a moment I thought…-

\- She's not… but I am mom. I'm a transgender. And there's something else you have to know about me.- Danny interrupted his mother. Everyone turned to Danny, Jack and Maddie had their eyes wide open, and Jazz was looking directly at her brother, smiling and with a very encouraging look in her eyes.-

\- What… what do you mean honey?- Maddie asked, beginning to shake.

 **\- You can do it Danny, It's now or never!-** Daniela said and Danny took the first thing at a hand to tighten, which it was Dash's own hand.

\- Well, you see mom and Dad. I…- Danny started.


	15. Explanation again

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: THE LAST CHAPTER I FORGOT TO TELL YOU THAT THESE THINGS ABOUT THE MARS AND VENUS PODS, CLINICS ACTUALLY, WERE CREATED BY A TRANSGENDER FICS WRITER CALLED "JOLENE MIDDLETON". SAID CLINICS WORK IN THE SAME WAY AS "THESE PODS". THE PATIENTS CAN GO TO THE CLINIC TO ENHANCE ANY MALE OR FEMALE ATTRIBUTE THAT THE PATIENT WANTS, EVEN THE GENDER CHANGE IS AVAILABLE. MOST OF THE FICS ARE FROM MALE TO FEMALE, AND THE MAIN CHARACTER IS HAPPY WITH HER LIFE, AS SHE'S ALREADY PREGNANT, OR ABOUT TO GIVE BIRTH, OR ALREADY HAS A FAMILY AND ENJOYS HER LIFE AS A WOMAN (INCLUDING THE SEXUAL ASPECTS, AS MOST OF THE FICS CONTAIN EXPLICIT SEX). SHE DOESN'T FORGET HER PREVIOUS LIFE AS A MAN, BUT SHE DOESN'T REGRET HER DECISIONS IN HER LIFE.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack and Maddie were shaking now for what their son has said; and expecting what he's going to say something worst.

\- It will be easier if I show you. Going ghost!- Danny transformed in Danny Phantom. Jack and Maddie were speechless.

\- Danny… my boy… You are… are you… the… the…- Jack muttered.

\- YOU ARE THE GHOST BOY!- Maddie yelled pointing at Danny.

\- Yes mom, I'm Danny Phantom, the ghost boy, and I'm not your enemy, I'm not any human enemy. I'm just trying to use my powers to stop other ghosts from hurting people.-

Maddie was crying freely now.- Why? Why didn't you tell us before? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US BEFORE WE ATTACKED YOU?-

\- I… I don't know. I was afraid. Afraid of you hating me as you hate ghosts. Afraid that you disown me as your son… Afraid of you wanting to dissect me, or destroy me molecule by molecule, as dad says. I'm sorry mom, I'm really sorry, I didn't know what to do, I'm really sorry mom!- Danny was crying too.

Jack didn't say a thing, instead, he went directly to his son and hugged him tightly.- No! I'm the one who's sorry son! I didn't know, I just thought that the ghost boy was just another ghost who wanted to create havoc and chaos wherever he went. I'm really sorry Danny.- He said sobbing. Before Jack released Danny, Maddie and Jazz joined the hug. They didn't care that Dash was there, looking at them silently, he was heading to the main door.

\- Hey you!- Jack said finally breaking the family hug. Dash turned slowly to face Jack.

\- Yes Mr. Fenton?- Dash asked.

\- Did you know about this?-

\- Yes I did know, but just from yesterday. His friends Sam and Tucker knew since the beginning, and she knew it too.- Dash defended himself and pointed to Jazz.

\- WHAT? Did you know it Jasmine?- Both parents yelled angrily at their daughter. Jazz looked at Dash with a "you're going to pay for that" look and turned to her parents.- Well… Uhm… Yes, I knew it, but Danny didn't tell me, I discovered by myself, and as he didn't tell anyone, because it was HIS secret, I didn't tell anyone either.- Jazz explained. Dash used this chance to leave the house.- This is a family moment and my presence isn't needed.- he thought.

\- Mmm… Ok, you're right about it Jazz.- Maddie agreed with her daughter and turned to Danny again.- Oh dear! I'm so, so sorry Danny. Please forgive me and your father, please forgive us.-

\- I already did it mom.- Danny said and hugged her again. Maddie was crying and Jack was silent, patting his son's head. After a few minutes they calmed.

\- But, how did it happen?- Jack asked, and Danny explained everything with the ghost portal accident and what has happened since then, every battle, every enemy, every power.

\- Wow, that's pretty amazing Danny.- Jack exclaimed very proud of his son.- You've been through so much and you've handle it like a man. I'm so proud of you.-

\- Thank you dad, but the thing is…- And now Danny explained what has been happening to him the last six months, the dreams, Daniela, the reflection in the mirror, everything. Both parents were very silent, thinking deeply and assuming what Danny was telling them.

-…and I've just understood what I am, who I am and who I must be if I want to be happy.- Danny finished.

\- Are… are you sure dear? Are you sure you are…ahm… like that?- Maddie asked.

\- Yes mom, pretty sure, I'm a girl in a boy's body. And now that there's a chance to make me the girl I am, I want to try it.- Danny said confidently.

\- Ahm… Danny, aren't you forgetting something?- Jazz interrupted.

\- What is it Jazz?-

\- Well, you're forgetting that is Vlad Masters, one of your worst enemies.-

\- WHAT? What do you mean?- Both parents asked yelling.

\- Well… Vlad is like Danny, he has ghost powers too, he's that ghost who attacked us in your school reunion at Wisconsin.- Jazz explained.

\- WHHAAATTT?- Both parents yelled again.

\- As you heard, and he's been trying to take you mom, because he's madly, really madly in love with you and make Danny his protégé, and he hates you dad, because you "stole" mom's love from him.

\- That bastard! How could I think of him as my best friend?- Jack was beyond anger.

\- Yes, but he said that he wanted to make up for the bad things he's done in the past. Maybe that was what he was referring to. And besides, it's my only chance to become a real girl.- Danny explained.

\- Danny, honey, I know what you mean, but after what Jazz has told us, there's no way we'll agree with you going to his lab, to perform an unperfected procedure in yourself, with all the variables and things that could go wrong in the process, for a tiny chance for you to be happy. If something goes wrong, the procedure could let you in a stage between male and female, or worst, it could kill you. I won't be able to live if one of my beloved kids is not here.- Maddie said with fear for her son.

\- Besides, there's no way I'm going to accept that Danny. You're a boy, YOU'RE MY BOY! I'm not going to let you become a girl. There's no way I'll accept that.- Jack said sternly with his arms crossed. Everyone turned to him with their eyes wide open.

\- But… but dad. I'm a…- Danny started, his voice trembling.

\- YOU ARE A BOY! I'm putting my foot down with this Danny. YOU ARE NOT GOING TO THAT LAB! NOT FOR THAT PROCEDURE!- Jack said in the same tone, arms crossed, looking straight at Danny's eyes.

With this, Danny left running to his room, crying and when he got in, he slammed the door to close it.

\- Very well done dad, very well done.- Jazz said and she headed to Danny's room to console him.

There, in the living room stayed Jack and Maddie Fenton, looking at each other, both angry with arms crossed.

\- What?- Jack asked finally, after like 5 minutes.

\- I don't like it either Jack, but is for his happiness, he deserves to be happy, just like everyone else, even more for what he's been doing for us, for all, for Amity Park itself.- Maddie reasoned with her husband.

\- There's no way I'm going to lose my son Maddie, besides you said it yourself, after what that bastard of Vlad has done, we can't let Danny goes there. It's dangerous for him, no matter if it's for his happiness.

\- Yes, I know, but maybe it's true that Vlad wants to redeem himself for everything he's done. Maybe he has changed for the better. What if you and I go to talk to him, we tell him everything we know so far, and let him explain himself. And if he convinces us, we can let D…-

\- We can let him have forgiveness and move on, but it won't be the same, ever.- Jack interrupted her.

\- Well, yes, and we can give him our consent to…-

\- to NOTHING Maddie. I'm not going to give my consent for THAT!- Jack yelled angrily.

\- Fine, then Danny could run away with his ghost powers, or overshadow you to give your consent, or wait to be legal and perform the procedure on him anyway, when the procedure is finally perfected. Every way you look at it, you lose Jack, and Danny will be resentful to you, so you'll lose even more. THAT'S the way to lose your son… forever! Instead of gaining another beautiful daughter.- Maddie said confidently, looking straight at Jack's eyes. He said nothing for a while until dinner time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile in Danny's room.

Danny was crying without a care in the world.- It's not fair! I'm a girl!.- He said between sobs and tears.

 **\- I know, I'm sorry Danny, I didn't expect that from dad.-** Daniela said.

Suddenly someone knocked at the door.- Snif… Go away! I want to be alone!- he yelled at the door.

\- It's me, Jazz. Please Danny, let me in.- she pleaded.

\- I said GO AWAY!- He yelled, still crying.

\- Come on little sis. Let me in, let's talk about it. Maybe we can make a plan to convince dad.- Jazz pleaded again. She didn't hear anything but Danny's cries.- Sigh, fine sis, see you at dinner.- she said heading to her own room but the door clicked, telling her that it was open.

\- Hey Danny. I'm sorry for what he said, he's scared of losing you, that's all.-

\- But he's not going to lose me, I'm just going to be my true self, that's all.-

\- Yes, but as mom said, you'll stop being Danny and become Daniela, someone else, a girl instead of a boy. And that scares him.-

 **\- I'm not someone else. I'm you. I like the same things that you like. Like the music, the movies, the food and the videogames, etc., etc.,-** Daniela explained.

\- But I'll be me Jazz, I'll be the same, the same likes in music, movies, food and videogames, etc., etc.,- Danny used what Daniela told him to explain himself.

 **\- Hey! I just said that.-** Daniela yelled, getting angry.

\- Yes, but no one besides me can hear you Daniela, and I'm using what you said to explain everything we both feel.- Danny explained.- Fine, fine.- she said, still angry, but understanding what Danny meant.

\- I know you'll be the same great person Danny, but you won't be a boy anymore, and that's a change, a pretty huge change Danny. Haven't you thought about that Danny? Everyone will know who you were, and who you will be, many people will bully you, along with anyone who gets in the same procedure as you. If you think that male bullying is awful, you haven't seen anything, the female bullying is way worst Danny, and I'm pretty sure that those brats of Paulina and Star will try to bully you, along with the boys who will appoint you as sissy, or gay, or something similar.- Jazz explained.

\- I don't care Jazz. I'm a girl! I want to be a girl! And if I have to endure more and worst bullying, I will. Besides it will be for a few more years, after that, I'll move on to college and I'll make my life. I just want to be happy Jazz.-

\- Fine. You win. Then we have to make a plan to convince dad of letting you go for the procedure.- Jazz said and started to think.

\- What if I run away? With my ghost powers will make impossible for anyone to find me.-

\- Oh believe me Danny, if you run away, we're going to find you, and yes, I said we because I'll help mom and Dad to do it.-

\- Fine. What if I overshadow dad? I pretend to be him and give my consent to perform the procedure in me.-

\- That could work, but it's pretty unfair with dad. Let's leave it as the last choice ok? We want to convince him for real Danny. We want him to agree with the procedure.-

\- But you heard him, he won't let me do it. Maybe I could wait to be legal and go by myself to wherever the procedure will be available, and never talk to dad again.- Danny said angry.

\- That's… something I want to avoid too Danny. I don't want to break the family. Do you want that Danny?-

\- Of course not Jazz, but if dad doesn't let me go, he's stopping my happiness, he'll be an obstacle, and I won't let any obstacle to stop me with this. I'll become a girl, whether dad's like it or not.-

\- Fine Danny, give me some time, I'll think of something ok?-

\- Ok.-

\- Kids, dinner's ready- They heard Maddie yell from downstairs.

\- Let's go Danny. We can't think straight with our stomachs empty.-

\- I´m not hungry.-

 **\- You're not hungry? How so? I'm starving already.-** Daniela said pouting.

\- Oh come on Danny! Don't be a child please, let's go.-

\- Fine.- Danny said reluctantly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At dinner.

Everyone was silent, Danny avoided any kind of contact with his father; the mood was so tense that it could be cut with a knife.

\- So… How was your day Jazz?- Maddie tried to lighten the mood.

\- Seriously mom? Seriously? Sorry but this isn't a good time for that mom.-

\- Oh! I'm sorry for trying to forget our problems for a little while.- said Maddie getting angry with Jazz.

\- Forgetting them for a while won't make them disappear mom.- Danny interrupted.

\- I know honey. But we are all in so bad mood now, that we won't be able to talk about them quietly.- Maddie explained.

\- Then we don't have to talk about them.- Danny said loftily. Maddie felt tears in her eyes.

\- Don't talk to your mother like that Danny, you're angry with me, not with her.- Jack said calmly.

\- Fine, I'm sorry mom. I'm just really angry. Please excuse me.-

\- Don't worry dear. Everything is just fine.- Maddie said letting a tear fall from her right eye to her right cheek.

\- Sigh… Is this that important to you son?- Jack asked turning to Danny.

\- Uh huh- Danny replied, not looking at him.

\- Are… are you… mhmh… are you sure you're a… a trans… a transgender son? Are you sure you're really a g… a girl in a boy's body?- He asked, his voice shaking, fearing the answer.

\- Yes dad, I'm pretty sure.- He answered, finally looking at his father.- I can show you if you want.-

\- Show me? Show me what Danny?-

\- My true self dad, I can show you both my true self through the mirror.-

\- How can you do that Danny?- Maddie asked very interested.

\- I just have to stand in front of a mirror and focus my energy, that way, you'll be able to see what I see every time I look at the mirror.-

\- Interesting. What do you say Jack? Don't you want to see how your new daughter would be?- Maddie asked turning to her husband.

\- Mmm… I… I don't know… I…- Jack didn't know what to say.

\- Well, I do want to see her. I want to see how beautiful you could be honey.- Maddie said excitedly.

\- Very well then, come to my room mom, I'll show you with the full length mirror there.- Maddie, Jazz and Danny went upstairs to Danny's room, leaving Jack there in the table, alone.

\- Sigh…- That's the only thing that Jack could muster.

At Danny's room Maddie and Jazz sat down on Danny's bed while he undressed himself until he was totally naked.

\- Uh! Danny. Do you need to be naked honey?- Maddie asked embarrassed.

\- No mom, it's not needed, but as we are all girls here, and I want to show you how true this is, I want to show you my complete girl body.- Danny explained and started to focus his energy.

Maddie covered her mouth with her both hands at the sight in the mirror, that girl reflected there was beautiful, absolutely beautiful.- Is that… Is that my daughter? Is that how Danny could be if he was born a girl? Is that how Danny can be if he goes to the Axion labs to get that procedure?- She thought.

\- Danny, is that you? Is that your female body dear?- She asked.

\- Yes mommy, That's me, my true self, the one I want to be.- He answered.

\- Oh honey! You're so beautiful.- Maddie said with tears in her eyes.

\- Don't worry honey, I'll convince your father, but we still have some issues to fix with Vlad. But I promise you dear, we'll find a way to make that beautiful girl to come out to this world ok?-

\- Yes mommy Thank you!- Danny exclaimed and hugged Maddie.

They didn't know that Jack pop his head in the room, and he could see Danny's girl body too.- She's so beautiful. And she seems so happy. Sigh.- Jack thought to himself.


	16. deals and dreams

After a while, Danny felt really tired.

\- Uh! Mom, we have to leave, this drains most of Danny's energy and he's getting tired.- Jazz informed her mother.

\- Uhm… ok sweetie, go have a rest, you need it, and don't worry, I promise you, from woman to woman, that we'll find a way for you to go and get that procedure, ok?- Maddie said kissing Danny's forehead.

\- Yes mom, thank you.- Danny giggled and smiled to her mother for acknowledge him as a woman already.- Good night mom, good night Jazz.-

\- Good night sweetie.-

\- Good night little sis.- Both women said as they left Danny's room.

When Jack heard that her wife and daughter were leaving, he rushed as fast as he could to his room.

Danny got dressed in a pair of panties and the nightgown and went to sleep, he fell asleep in no time.

Jazz and Maddie said good night to each other and went to their respective rooms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In Jack and Maddie's room.

Jack was already on the bed when Maddie got in. She changed in her pajamas and got in the bed, by her husband side.

\- I know you're awake Jack, and I know you popped your head in Danny's room.- Jack tried to ignore her and kept faking his sleep.- And I know you saw "her" Jack.- He kept ignoring her.- Come on Jack! We have to talk about this at some point. The sooner the better.-

\- Mhmhm… Fine. What do you suggest? As you already agreed with Danny in this.- Jack asked, raising in his bed and looking straight at his wife.

\- I say that we go to talk to Vlad tomorrow morning and tell him everything we already know, we ask him for an explanation and an apology, and then we ask him for this procedure. Is that ok with you?-

\- Mhmh… I don't know Maddie, I don't know if I will be able to hold myself from punching him on the face when I see him. He betrayed us, and Jazz said that he's Danny's enemy; we don't know how many times they've fought, or how much damage he has done to our son.-

\- I know that Jack, but he's the one who developed this technology; technology that our son needs to become the girl he wants, and deserves to be, so, we have to give him a chance.-

\- Sigh… I'm not sure. What if it's a trap? What a coincidence that now that Danny has found his true self, Vlad comes out with this "amazing" discovery.-

\- Well, maybe you're right, that's another reason to go and talk to him, if we find something fishy about his words and behavior, we leave and talk to Danny in order to protect him. What do you say?-

\- Mhmhm… well, maybe we can go to ask a few questions, but I still have doubts about this thing with Danny. He's my one and only boy, I don't completely agree with this about having another girl.-

\- Why not Jack? Didn't you see her well? She's gorgeous. If Danny had been born girl wouldn't you love her as much as you love him as a boy?-

\- Of course I would have loved her as much as I love Danny. She would have been my little girl after all but…-

\- So what is the difference Jack? Danny's your little boy, and he will become your little girl, that won't change Jack, she still will be YOUR child after all.-

\- Sigh… I don't know Maddie. I guess is something about my man's pride. If Danny goes through this, when he… when she have her own kids, they will have another family name, Fenton name will die with me if I don't have another son, and that would be the end for the Fenton.-

\- Well yes, unless Danny or Jazz becomes a single mom and gives the Fenton name to her child. Besides, If Danny goes through this, when she have her own kids, you can be absolutely sure that her kids will be your grandkids.-

\- OOOOHHH NO! no! no! no! No daughter of mine will be a single mom. Not if I can help it.- Jack expressed with his arms crossed and waving no with his arms crossed.- Uh? What do you mean about that of "being absolutely sure that her child will be my grandchild Maddie?- Jack asked very curious.

\- Well duh! Just we women can be absolutely sure that our kids are really OUR kids, you know what I mean. And YOU can be absolutely sure that Jazz and Danny are your kids, because I had never been with another man since we started to date.-

\- Oh! Ok, but what about before we started to date uh?- He asked with a mischievous look.

\- Well, of course I had other boyfriends, and of course I slept with a few of them too, but when we started to date, I was just with you and no one else, and if you doubt about Jazz and Danny, just do the math. Jazz was born 3 years after our wedding, and Danny, two years later, so you don't have to worry about Jazz and Danny not being your kids, and I love you, you are MY MAN!-

\- Well ok honey, I know it, I had never doubt it, or you; you are MY WOMAN!-

\- Now you, what do you mean by you won't let any daughter of you will be a single mom? Are you acknowledging Danny as a girl?-

\- Well… I think so, he seems so happy, happier than I've never seen him before, sigh… I just don't want my family name to die.-

\- Well, the only way to avoid that is if you and…- Maddie looked at her husband and he had a provocative look in his eyes.- No.- She said hurriedly.- There's no way I'm going through that again.-

\- Oh come on! Please! Pretty please!- Jack made his puppy dog eyes, the same puppy dog eyes his kids inherited.

\- No Jack, besides, we could have another girl, and today it would be useless to try it.-

\- Yes, it can be another girl, but it can be a boy too, come on honey, I don't want my family name to die with me, please. And even if today is useless, that doesn't mean we can't have some fun-

\- Let's make a deal then, if you please me enough tonight, I'll tell you when the time is right and we'll try it, but if in the end is another girl, that's all, game over, no more kids ok?-

\- You got yourself a deal Madeline Fenton. I'm going to rock your world babe.- Jack said as he pulled his wife over him.

\- Oh no, you have to give me a massage first.- She said as she hopped off her husband body.

\- Fine, as you wish my lady.- He said as Maddie and him undressed. Jack massaged her shoulders and back while giving her light peeks and bites on her neck, ears, shoulders and back.

\- Oh yes honey! Keep it like that.- Maddie said and Jack sniffed her while massaging her in the shoulders. After some time he went for her back and massaged it too.

\- mmmhh! Dear! You're so good, I'm getting horny!- she said hugging and biting the pillow she had.

\- I want to please you honey, I love you, I love what you have done for me all these years, you have endured me all these years, with all my virtues and fails. You've given me two beautiful kids that I love almost as much as I love you. You are my precious Maddie, and you'll always be.- Jack said excitedly, he was very horny by now.

\- Oh Jack! I love you too, I love you so much, please babe, fuck me, I'm ready, fuck me, I want you inside me.- Maddie said lustfully. Jack turned her on her back and kissed her on the lips.

\- Here I go honey.- He said as he positioned himself to enter her.

\- Yes honey! Yes! Give it to me!-

Jack entered her and started to thrust in her slowly, very slowly, just to excite her more.

\- Oh babe! Yes! Just like that dear! I love you!- Maddie said while kissing her husband and hugging him with arms and legs. She scratched him a little.

\- Oh Maddie! You're so good! I can't tell you how much I love you just with words.- Jack said as he increased his pace, kissing her everywhere.

\- Then show it to me Jack! Oh Jackie! Yes! FASTER! OH DEAR!- Maddie buried her nails in Jack's back, but this just increased his lust for his wife, his love for her, and his pace. At this point, both of them were just running by their animal instincts. After some good 20 minutes.

\- YES JACK! YES! CUM INSIDE ME! CUM INSIDE ME HONEY! I WANT IT INSIDE!- Maddie yelled lustfully.

\- OH MADDIE! OOOHHH! YOU WANT IT, YOU GET IT HONEY! OH MADDIE I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! I LOOOOVVEEE YYOOOUU!- Jack yelled as he thrust in her a final time before cumming. At the moment Maddie felt Jack's cum inside her she came as well.- OOOHHHH JJJAAACCKK! YEEEESSSS! I LOOVVEEE YYOOUU!-

After the dizziness they had when cumming, Jack got out of his beloved wife and kissed her lovingly on her forehead, her face, her eyes, her cheeks and her lips.

\- I love you Maddie, for the eternity, not even death will keep me apart from you, you hear me? Not even death.- Jack said filled with love for his wife.

\- I love you too honey. Well you won.-

\- Uh?-

\- Did you forget it?-

\- Forget what babe? I just can think of how wonderful you are.-

\- Incredible jiji. You forgot about our deal babe. Next time the time is correct, we'll try to have another baby.-

\- Uh? Ooohhh! Yes! That deal! Hehe… I completely forgot about that honey. So, thank you Maddie! I really appreciate that you are willing to try again. I know how hard is for you, and I'll be there always ok? I hope it's a boy. Three girls will be too much for me. Wonderful yes, but too much jeje.- Jack said sheepishly.

\- So you finally agree with Danny's new way in life?- Maddie asked with hope in her eyes.

\- Mmm… yes Maddie, I agree, it doesn't mean that I totally like it, but I agree, he deserves happiness, and if this is the way to his happiness, then I agree.-

\- That's so wonderful honey! We have to tell him!-

\- Yes, but not right now. It's late. Let's wait to tomorrow morning ok?-

\- Yes you're right. Oh my god! He will be so happy.-

\- "She" honey, we have to address her as she now, remember that.-

\- Yes, you're right. Good night my stallion.- Maddie said finally giving a deep and lovely kiss to her husband.

\- Good night my mermaid!.- He said receiving the kiss.

Both parents went to sleep, Maddie fell asleep fast, and Jack was falling asleep too but…

\- Don't worry dad, I'm not interested in him, and I assure you that HE is NOT interested in ME.- Jack remembered what Jazz said the first time Dash was in the house, because he saw the boy again today… in the house.- If that guy is not interested in Jazz then…- Jack raised from his bed in a jump, his eyes wide open, along with his mouth.- OH- MY- GOD!- He said slowly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was really good that Maddie and Jack didn't go to tell Danny the good news about Jack's decision, because…

After Danny felt asleep, another dream started.

She was in the bathroom, totally naked as she was taking a bath; she was muttering her favorite song while rinsing her body, she took the soap and started to massage her body with it. The foam felt great in her beautiful body, and when she passed the soap in her hand over her nipple, she felt a tingle.- Mmmm… I wish he was here! I'm getting horny!- She said as she kept washing her body. When she reached her vagina she jolted in excitement.- ooouhh! That felt great! Not as great as his manhood, but great.- She started to carve her vagina with the soap faster and harder.- Oh yes! Mommy likes it! She left the soap and started to carve it with her hands.- OH YES! That's better… uh…uh…- She couldn't take it anymore, She started to pump two fingers in her pussy.- OOUUHH!- She was bouncing in her place; the hot water just increased her lust and pleasure, she increased the pace of her pumping.- I'm close! I'm so close! EH! EH!- She was at the edge of an orgasm…

Knock…Knock…Knock…- Honey! Why is taking you so long? I need the shower too babe!- Her lover said through the door. She stopped what she was doing.

\- C… Come in! Come in honey! I need you!- She answered him trying to hide her excitement.

\- What? Why? Did something bad happen in there?- He asked.

\- No, not at all, just come in please, I need your help with something.- It was getting very hard for her to hide her lust.

\- Ok babe, but the door is locked, open it so I can get in please.- She stepped out of the shower and unlocked the door for him. Then she went back to the shower.

\- Ok honey, what is it?- He said as he got in the bathroom.

\- N…Nothing bad, I just need you.- She said lustfully still rubbing her pussy with her hand.- I… nh… I reeeaaalllyyy need you right now!- she said from the shower. Not covering herself a little bit.

\- Oooohhh! I see, jeje, ok.- He said and he undressed himself and got in the shower with her. As soon as he was in front of her, he started to kiss her in the face and lips. She hugged him and squeezed him to her, so he can feel her breasts. The water felt so great in their bodies and just aroused them more.

At some point, he turned her and threw her to the wall, she held herself at the wall when he reached her and took her hands in his. He kept kissing her on the neck and slipped his hands from her hands to her arms, then to her armpits, then to her back, then to her waist, and finally to her hips, which he rubbed and massaged.

\- OH! Honey, please, don't tease me, fuck me!- She ordered more than requested.

\- Fine, as you wish, my lady.- He said lustfully and positioned his already hard member at her entrance. He pushed himself inside her, very slowly.

-OOOUUHH! YES! I LOVE IT FROM BEHIND!- She exclaimed. He started to thrust in her. There, in the shower, with the water running, her against the wall, pushing herself back and forth to him, and he, behind her, holding her hips, thrusting in her.

-Oh baby, yes, fill me to the top, as you always do.- She claimed as she increased her pace, along with him. They were getting closer and closer to their climax.

\- OOHHH JACK! YES!- Both of them heard.

\- Uh? What was that?- She asked panting and keeping her movements.

\- It sounds like the neighbors are having fun too, jeje.- He answered.

They started to pay attention to their neighbors love making, and tried to keep themselves as quiet as they could, not stopping their own sex ride.

\- Let's cum at the same time as them!- She suggested.

\- What? Are you crazy hun?- He asked without believing her.

\- Yes, I'm totally nuts, and I WANT TO CUM AT THE SAME TIME AS HER!- She demanded.- it would be like we're all in a two couples orgy.

\- But babe, that's almost impossible, we can't tell how close are they to the orgasm, but I can tell that I'm very close to my own orgasm babe.-

\- Yes, I know, I can feel it, but it sounds like he's at the edge too. Come on, let's try it at least, please.- She pleaded.

\- Well ok, but don't get mad If we can't do it, ok?-

\- Ok, but listen well, so you can sync with him.-

\- YES JACK! YES! CUM INSIDE ME! CUM INSIDE ME HONEY! I WANT IT INSIDE!- They heard through the wall.

\- They're about to cum dear, are you ready?- He asked thrusting faster in her.

\- Yes, totally.- she answered also moving her hips in sync with his thrust.

\- OH MADDIE! OOOHHH! YOU WANT IT, YOU GET IT HONEY! OH MADDIE I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! I LOOOOVVEEE YYOOOUU!- They heard the man.

\- They're cumming babe, I'm cumming too. I'M CUUMMMIIINNGG!- He yelled while cumming.

\- YES! CUM IN ME! OH HONEY! I LLOOVVEE YYOOOUUU!- She yelled cumming too.

He kept kissing her everywhere he could. He was hugging her from behind, the water still running.

\- That was amazing dear. I love you. Wow, thinking that we were with that other couple just made me cum harder, you know?- She said still with her hands against the wall, receiving his kisses while the water took away the traces of their cum with it.

\- Yes, I know what you mean, I came harder too, it was really pleasurable.- He answered her.

\- Maybe we should invite them to a "party" with us, if you know what I mean.- She commented carelessly.

\- What? Ok you really are totally nuts. There's no way for me to be with that other woman, and of course I'm not letting that guy to get close to you.- He answered determinately, stopping the water flow at last.

\- That's not what I meant asshole, of course I'd be with you, and they'd be with each other, it's just that both couples will be in the same room, doing it. What do you say?- she said as she grabbed her towel and dried up.

\- I say that it's very, very, very perverted honey.- he said while drying up himself with his towel.- and very exciting too. Let's see what do they say, and if they agree, we'll do it.- He answered smiling at her.

\- YES! I knew that I'd convince you dear.- She said and kissed him. They made out while dressing up, until both of them had to leave for work.

\- See you tonight babe, don't forget to tell the neighbors about our little "party".- He said heading to the door.

\- Why do I have to tell them?-

\- Because it was your idea.-

\- That's not fair!-

\- Yes it is. Don't tell me now that you're now embarrassed about it.-

\- No, I'm not embarrassed about doing it, but I'm embarrassed about telling them… alone.-

\- Fine, when I get home we go to visit them, you know, casually, and ask them. And depending on what they say, we'll do it or not, ok?-

\- Yes hun. See you tonight.- She said at the front door, giving him a good bye kiss.

\- See you sweetie.- he said and both of them took their ways to their respective jobs.

Danny woke up happy, rested and refreshed. It was morning already- What an intense dream!- He said giggling.- I wonder who's the other couple.- he asked not remembering the names he heard in the dream.


	17. Meeting Vlad and something more

As usual, Danny got ready for a school day, thanking god that is finally Friday.

 **\- Thank god is Friday.-** Daniela commented excitedly.

\- Yes, I know what you mean. This week has been very stressful.- Danny told her while getting ready for the day.

 **\- Tell me about it. I finally convinced you, you accepted your true nature, your dreams have improved awesomely, you told almost everyone you know and love, and you were discovered by Dash in everything, and now there is a chance for you to become a real girl, isn't that amazing?-**

\- Yes, I think.-

 **\- You think? Danny. This is your best shot so far. Because, even as I hate to admit it, what Sam said yesterday is true, no matter what you do, hormones or surgery, you won't be a real girl. The only way to do it for real is in Axion labs. Why are you doubting now?-**

\- Because it's Vlad Masters, what Jazz said yesterday is true too, he's one of my worst enemies.-

\- Well… yes… that's true… but maybe he was telling the truth about that of making up for all the bad things he's done.-

\- Maybe, maybe not. We don't know for sure Daniela. Maybe I should go to investigate a little.- Danny said as he went downstairs for breakfast.

When he got in the kitchen he noticed his father there, sitting at the table reading the paper, as usual, and his mother in the stove, making breakfast, as usual, what was unusual was that both of them were in a strange good mood, while Jazz had a face that told that she didn't sleep very well.

\- Why are you two so happy this morning?- he asked them.

\- DON'T ASK THEM! YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW!- Jazz yelled hurriedly and stressed.

\- And What's with you Jazz? You look, if you excuse me, awful.-

\- I forgot my earplugs last night.- She said twitching an eye.- and that's all I'm gonna say about it, jeje. I don't want to talk about it, jeje.-

\- Wow Jazz, you resemble Gollum right now. Anyway then, why are you so happy?-

\- Oh! Remember that I warned you Daniel Fenton; just remember that I WARNED YOU!- Jazz said pointing at him with a crazy face.- I better go, I don't want to hear it! eih, eih.- Jazz left the place trembling and muttering nonsense like "I warned him jeje" "I fulfilled my big sister duty jeje" "and he says that I resemble Gollum, my precious" "Can you believe that? My precious"

\- What's with her?- Danny asked turning to his parents.

\- I DON'T KNOW!- Both parents answered at the same time, blushing madly. Maddie served him a really big plate of pancakes.

\- WOW! Thanks mom.- Danny said to his mother while grabbing a fork and starting to eat. Jack looked at him with so much attention and imagined "her" sitting right there, eating breakfast.- She's so beautiful.- he thought.

\- Sigh… Danny, there's something we want to tell you.- He started.

\- What is it?- he asked taking another piece of pancake.

\- Well, your mother and I talked about it last night and we decided to go to talk to Vlad today, after you leave for school, and we're going to tell him everything we know, and give him a chance to explain himself. And if he convinces us, well…-

\- Wait! Are you saying what I think you're saying?- Danny asked excited.

\- Yes Danny! We'll give our consent for you to go to Axion labs to get that procedure.- Jack said.

\- Oh! Daddy! Thank you! Thank you! THANK YOU!- Danny yelled excitedly jumping from his sit to hug his father, he was crying of happiness; Jack hugged him back and sobbed a little.- You're welcome son! You're very welcome!- Jack said.- But… there's one condition Danny.-

\- Wha… What is it?- Danny said releasing his father and getting worried.

\- If we find something suspicious in Vlad's behavior, we won't let you go ok? Try to understand Danny, I want you to be happy too, but I don't want to lose you. So, if Vlad is hiding something, you'll have to wait until that procedure is perfected and available to the people. It won't matter if it's expensive, we'll pay for it. I just want you to be happy AND safe, is that ok with you?-

\- Yes dad, it's ok. I hope I can go soon, but you're right, if he's hiding something, I need to be careful. Better safe than sorry, right?.-

\- Yes, very well then, you have to go to school now, we'll tell you about what happened with Vlad at dinner tonight, ok?-

\- Yes, see you later mom and dad, and thank you, you don't know how much this means to me, thank you.- Danny said while heading to the front door.

\- You're welcome Danny.- Both parents said to him as he was leaving.

\- Wow, I didn't think he would change his mind so fast, he seemed so determined about not letting me go yesterday.- Danny said already on the streets.

 **\- Yeah! I know! I guess your mother talked to him and used her power as woman over him.-** Daniela commented proudly.

\- What do you mean with power as woman?- Danny asked dumbfounded.

 **\- Ah ah! You'll know it when you become a woman.-** She said cockily. Danny pouted in disgust.

\- Fine.- He said a little angry and headed to the school.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Casper high is always a place for gossip, as any other school. But this time, due to Vlad's announcement, it was beyond gossip; and everyone, seriously, everyone, even the teachers were talking about it.

\- Maybe a softer skin would be good for me.- A girl said and Danny could hear her.

\- Bigger muscles would do it for me.- A geek boy said, his face already told that he was thinking in a little payback against the bullies.

\- I don't need it. I'm perfect already.- Paulina said passing by everyone, and everyone turned to look at her, some with admiration, some with disgust.- Did you hear me Star?-

\- Uh huh.- her "best friend" mumbled not paying attention to her.- If I go and get bigger breasts I'll be more popular than you bitch.- She thought looking at Paulina.

\- I'll go get the whole package.- The P.E. teacher told to principal Ishiyama, who looked at her not believing her.

\- But if you, me or anyone here want to go, we'll need our parents consent.- another student said.

Danny heard this; and a lot more things about it as he passed by heading to his locker.

\- Hi dude.- Tucker greeted his friend.

\- Hi Tuck.- Danny greeted him while opening his locker.

\- I guess you saw Vlad's press conference yesterday.-

\- Yes I did.- Danny was taking his things for his class.

\- Are you going there?-

\- Of course not. It's Vlad, his worst enemy so far. Besides, there's no way his parents would agree with him in this.- Sam said as she reached them, she stood up beside Tucker, trying to avoid contact with Danny.

 **\- Oh no! HER!-** Daniela said with despise.

\- If you'd just know that my worst enemy so far is the evil version of myself Sam.- Danny thought. - Sigh… Actually, my parents have agreed already, and they're going to talk with Vlad about this. Perhaps they are talking to him right now.- Danny said, looking straight at Sam with an anger look in his eyes.

\- Wha… What? It can't be! Well, I guess someone has to go to talk to your parents about…-

\- And they already know that Vlad is Vlad Plasmius, or the Wisconsin ghost as they called him.- Danny interrupted her.

\- And… and…- Sam was stunned, she didn't know what else to say.- And did they still agreed with this madness?-

\- YES! They agreed, they want me to be happy and this is the only way to achieve that Sam, something that, obviously, IS NOT THAT IMPORTANT TO YOU!- Danny yelled the last part pointing at Sam and dragging the attention of everyone close to them.

\- What's going on?- a girl whispered to another.

\- I heard they broke up the last week and she's already dating his best friend.- The girl whispered back.

\- What a bitch! He's such a nice guy.- the first one answered.

\- Danny, dude, calm down ok. Sam's just worried about you. It's Vlad who we are talking about here, he's done pretty bad things to you, remember?- Tucker reasoned with his friends.

\- Yes, I know, but I'm going through this no matter what Sam. And I'd appreciate that, if you don't like it, at least support me ok? We are still friends, and we could become the best girl friends when I come back, please Sam, I'll need you for this.- Danny said without caring that there was a big bunch of students and teachers there.

\- O… Ok Danny, I'll support you, but I'm going to miss you.- Sam said in a sad tone lowering her head and fighting the tears.

\- I'm not going anywhere, I'll come back, as a new person, as my true self Sam, and I'm going to be happy, very happy after this, ok?- He said placing a hand in Sam's shoulder.

\- Yes, ok.- Sam said rising her face to look at Danny's eyes, smiling but crying at the same time.

Now many people knew that Danny was going to go to Axion labs to get the procedure to become a girl, it's a matter of time for everyone in the school to know it.

\- Hi guys.- Dash greeted them as he reached to them, he felt the tense mood around and fell silent.

\- Hi Dash.- Danny was the only one who greeted him.

\- What happened?- Dash asked.

\- I'm going to go to Axion labs to get the procedure and become a girl Dash, that's going on.- Danny answered him.

\- R… mhm… Really?- He asked as calmly as he could because he was happy and getting excited about the idea of girl Danny.- As soon as she's back, I'm going to ask her out.- he thought.

Everyone was looking at them; then the bell rang and little by little everyone left for classes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maddie and Jack were heading to Vlad's office, none of them very happy about seeing him, especially Jack, he was really mad at his "best friend" for all the lies, but mostly because he was Danny's enemy.

They reached the Mayor'´s office and when they got to the reception.

\- Yes? How may I help you?- The receptionist asked.

\- Yes, we're here to see Vlad Masters please, we're old friends of him.- Maddie said.

\- Pfft…- Jack huffed at the "old friends" thing.

\- I'm sorry, but Mayor Masters is very, very busy right now, that announcement from yesterday has brought him a lot of problems, calls and claims of all kind.- The receptionist said.

\- Well, we really need to talk to him, we want to ask him about that exactly, we're scientists too and…- Maddie continued but was interrupted by the receptionist.

\- Oh! You should have started there, the assembly has already started in his office, if you come with me please.- The receptionist said signaling them and heading the way to Vlad's office.

They got in Vlad's office quietly and sat in some available seats and listened to what was going on.

\- Yes, the procedure is reliable, and 100% safe, we're just going to test the prototypes to be sure they are working perfectly, and then produce them massively to create clinics where the people can go - Vlad said.

\- But what about god's orders?-

\- That's getting in religious business and we're not going to get in that. This is NOT about religion and beliefs, this is about people's happiness, that's all.-

\- How does this works exactly?-

\- Well, it's a little complicated, but as everyone here is a scientist, or is curious about it I'll try to explain it:

The subject gets in the pod and a mask with a hose is secured to his face and head. This mask is like a new umbilical cord because the subject gets food, air and anesthetic in order to keep him alive and sleep through the process.

Then, the pod is filled with "amniotic liquid", it's artificial, created by us too, but it works in the same way as the real one. There's where it becomes tricky, through the control panel one of us can give orders through electric impulses at the amniotic liquid, to perform one or another thing over the subject body. These orders will make the amniotic liquid to focus in changing the DNA and if needed, the chromosomes, and obviously, the body little by little in the selected area until the change is completed. It has to be monitored all the time, in case there are chemical changes or the flow of food, air and anesthetic is interrupted.

\- So there's a risk.-

\- Well yes, there's a risk, but it's minimum, I assure you it's pretty safe.-

\- How are the tests for the subject who wants to change gender?-

\- Well, that depends on the subject, but they're kind of virtual reality simulations. There are different tests for women and for men. For example, when the change is from male to female, the tests include some tests where the subject has to wear female clothes, including underwear and make up. The tests advance little by little until the subject gets to the ultimate female test, which is to give birth. The simulations are pretty real and if the subject passes all the tests, he's ready to go to the pod and get the procedure, when she comes out, will be a real woman capable of give birth for real, as any woman in this world.- Everyone fell silent after Vlad's explanation.

\- If that's all please excuse me because I have a lot of things to do, besides it's lunch time already.- Vlad excused himself and headed to the door when he noticed his "friends".

\- Maddie, Jack, it's really good to see you here…-

\- Shut the fuck up Masters!- Jack told him with despise.

\- Jack, calm down, there's a lot of people here, along with the bodyguards.- Maddie warned him. Jack looked around and saw that everyone was staring at him, the bodyguards most than anyone else.

\- Please guys.- Vlad said to the bodyguards.- Stay back, these are my best friends and I invited them for lunch, and as it's a little late already, Jack gets in a bad mood when he's hungry, right Jack?-

\- Uh? Yes hehe, I get angry when I'm hungry. Sorry for that, hehe.- Jack said sheepishly.

\- So, if you excuse us, Jack, Maddie, come here, follow me I'll take you to lunch in a great place.- Vlad said walking out of the room, Maddie and Jack behind him.

Vlad went to a fancy restaurant where he was well known, the moment he got in he was greeted by the maître.- Good day Mr. Masters, your table is ready.-

\- Thank you Jean, but today I brought a couple of friends with me, if you could bring me two chairs, or another table, it will be great.- Jean looked over Vlad and sighted Jack and Maddie.- Ok Mr. Masters, please follow me.- Jean directed them to a table.- Please have a seat, your waiter will be here soon.- He left after gave a seat to Maddie.

\- Ok guys. I can guess why you went to my office, but I want you to tell me by yourselves.- Vlad said as soon Jean left.

\- Well Vlad, we have a lot of things to say, most of them aren't nice, but we want some explanations.-

\- Well, if it's about the MARS and VENUS…-

\- No, it isn't about that. It's something more like, how did you become a half ghost? Why did you attack us? Why did you attack our son? And why do you hate me so much?- Jack said as calmed as he could, but he had his fists ready to attack him.

Vlad had his eyes wide open for a moment, but he composed himself and started to explain everything.- Well the ghost powers are mostly your fault Jack, yours and that stupid ghost portal project in college…- he explained everything.

At some point, the waiter went to take their orders.- Order anything you want guys, my treat.- Vlad told them.- and they ordered, as soon as the waiter left Vlad continued his explanation.- After I was cured from the ecto acne I discovered my ghost powers, I have to admit that I was very scared at first, but I started to train and got control of them…-

Their food was served and they ate while Vlad kept explaining them.- I was mad at you Jack, and I was in love with Maddie, but she choose you, and I thought that was for the ecto acne, but with ecto acne or without it she would have choose you in the end, but I didn't want to believe it so my anger transformed into hate. There's only two things that I wanted to do to you Jack, destroy you and take Maddie from you, but then I met your son…- When they finished their meals and Vlad paid.- We can continue this in my office in the town hall or in my office in Axion labs, where do you want to go?-

\- To the Axion labs.- Maddie answered.- We want to see those pods too.-

\- Very well then, let me call the town hall to tell them where I'm going to be and then we can go in my limo.- He did as he said and when they got into the limo Vlad continued with his explanation.- The plan was to have my revenge in Wisconsin, but Danny was very brave, too brave for his age, and was determined to stop me, so I retreated, he and I had many more fights, he didn't care that I was more experienced and stronger, you must be very proud of him…-

\- And we are.- Both parents said.

-…But, after the Ghost King mayhem, when I saw Danny using your super suit, risking his young life for everyone and everything he loved, I…- they got to the Axion labs.- Come with me please, the pods are being installed right now.- He guided them to a very secured area in the labs complex.- …Something in me woke up and I started to re-consider everything I've done. There are a lot of things that can't be undone, but I can use my intelligence, my money and my position to help people and redeem myself. Here we are, those are the pods.- Vlad signaled the giant pods while the final details for the installation were going on.

Jack and Maddie looked at them, they were thinking in what Vlad has told them, in Danny, and in those darn pods.

\- One of these things will turn my son into a girl.- Jack was thinking and then looked at Vlad.- And this man, who I thought was my friend, betrayed me and tried to take my wife and said son with him. Now wants to redeem himself with everyone with those things but…- he thought.

\- But why a machine that can change people's gender Vlad?- Maddie asked before Jack.

\- Well, about 3 years ago, I met a young girl, she was Danny's age and was a desperate and sad mess; she was at the verge of kill herself.-

\- Why was she going to do that!?- Maddie asked, feeling pity for said girl.

\- She was rejected and disowned by everyone, even her own family, because she was physically a boy. I took her under my wing, and promised her that everything would be fine.-

\- How awful, then she was lucky when you found her.-

\- Oh no Maddie, she found me. I paid for her treatment and surgery, and she became a girl, at least in the outside, she was happy at the beginning, but…-

\- Let me guess, she wanted to be a girl in every way possible.- Jack interrupted him.

\- Yes, she wanted to be a full girl, not just esthetically, she wanted, above everything, to get pregnant and give birth to a child. Can you guess my answer to her at that time?-

\- Impossible…- Maddie and Jack answered at the same time.

\- Exactly. She got so angry and depressed that she tried to kill herself for real. I took her to the hospital just in time and saved her. When she recovered I talked to her and promised that no matter how much time would take me, I'd find a way to make her a complete girl.-

\- You chewed more than you could bite Vlad.- Jack commented.

\- Yes, I did. It's… it's just that I didn't want to see her die, she didn't have anyone else, she accepted and I started my research. I began where I first could, books, researches, articles, anything that explained how the gender developed in the fetus. Did you know that every fetus begins as a girl? Then due a hormonal "explosion" created by the mixed chromosomes, XX or XY, in the growing fetus develops the final gender in it. I started there, everything happens in the maternal womb; I continued my research and everything has brought us here.- He pointed at the pods.- These things can change DNA and chromosomes, and can make many, many, many people happy; I'm sure that we can't even count how many people will be happy after these things begin to work.-

\- Wow Vlad, you really are trying to redeem yourself. I'm already forgiving you for everything you've done to us.- Maddie said smiling a little, nodding and with her arms crossed.

\- REALLY?- Both Vlad and Jack asked at the same time.

\- Yes, but I want to meet the lucky lady you saved.-

\- Well, you're lucky, she's here right now, she's been so excited about all this, she's ready to get in the VENUS pod and perform the procedure on her.- Vlad said while taking out his cell phone and dialing a number.- Hi… yes, everything is going perfectly fine… No, there are some details to fix yet… Don't worry, it will be ready on time, don't get impatient… Oh come on, you've been waiting for this the last 17 years; you can wait a little more… Hey! That language wasn't necessary… I called you because I want you to meet a couple of great friends… Yes, we're here, the pods are almost ready… ok we'll wait for you here.- Vlad hung up and looked at his friends.- She's coming, she'll be here in a couple minutes.- he told them but then he realized something.- Uh? If I may ask, Why did you want to see the pods?- he asked curiously.

\- Uh! Well… The thing is…- Jack started.

\- Oh my god! Don't tell me that you want to try some procedure in the pods.- Vlad said with his eyes wide open.

\- WHAT? No, no, no, no.- Both Fenton said at the same time waving their hands in front of his friend.

\- Oh! Then it was just your scientific curiosity?- He asked calmed, but holding his laughter.

\- Well, yes and… sigh…- Jack took a deep breath.-Dannyisatransgenderandwantstobeagirlandhewantstocomeheretotaketheprocedure.- Jack ended out of breath.

Vlad was dumbfounded.- Wh…What did you say Jack?-

\- Oh please, don't make me say it again.-

\- Well, what I could take from your speech is that your son is like Sally and wants to come here for the procedure, right?-

\- Yes Vlad, Danny is transgender, he's a girl trapped in a boy's body and wants to come for the procedure here.- Maddie said very calmly, as if what she said was a daily thing to say.

\- Wow, I didn't expect that. And it seems that you have agreed with that Maddie, but I can't say the same with you Jack.-

\- Well, it's not easy for me to accept that my son wants to be a girl.-

\- Yes, I just can imagine what you're feeling now Jack, but think about the story I just told you, Danny could be in the same position as Sally was, at the edge of suicide, nor he, or any of you would be happy if that happens, right?- Vlad said putting a hand in Jack's shoulder. Then he turned to Maddie- What about you Maddie? You seem very happy already with Danny's choice.-

\- It's just that Danny showed me his female body, and it's so gorgeous Vlad, she's so beautiful that I got excited about him being a girl.- Maddie explained smiling, remembering Danny's girl body in the mirror.

\- Wow! That's cool!- Vlad started but something didn't feel right.- Wait a minute! How did Danny showed you his girl body?- Vlad asked full of curiosity.

\- I don't know, he just stood up in front of the mirror and focused his energy, and in front of my eyes, his reflection turned into the one of a beautiful, beautiful girl.- Maddie explained.

\- Interesting! Maybe it has something to do with his ghost powers, as his energy is different to everyone else's energy.- Vlad commented thinking about it.

\- Hi Vlad, hi Mr.…- a young woman got in the lab extending her hand to Jack. She was Danny's age and lovely, if Vlad hadn't tell Maddie and Jack that it was really a boy, they wouldn't have never guessed it by themselves. There was no trace or clue in her body and behavior that indicated that they were talking to a young man.

\- Oh, hi Sally, let me introduce you, Sally, my best friend Jack Fenton and his lovely wife, and my college crush, I'm sorry guys, that won't change, Maddie Fenton.- Vlad made the corresponding presentations.

\- Hi, nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, I'm Sally Masters, I'm Mr. Masters personal secretary in Axion labs and soon, his first Guinea pig in the VENUS pod.- Sally introduced herself to them and said the last part very excited.

\- Oh yes, that reminds me that I'll need a temporary new secretary while you're in there. Sally I'll need you to announce the temporary vacancy please.- Vlad ordered her.

\- What? No way! I don't want to lose my job!- Sally exclaimed alarmed.

\- You won't lose your job Sally, but you won't be able to perform your duties while you're in there, and I'll need someone to help me with everything here. You'll be there three whole months.- Vlad explained calmly.

\- Don't forget about those simulations you have to pass. That will take some time to complete, isn't it?- Jack said.

\- No, Sally doesn't need to pass the tests, she's a girl in her mind already.- Vlad answered.- Besides, she developed and programed the tests herself. She already knows what they are about so there won't be any surprise for her there. She will be in the pod as soon as it's ready and functional.-

\- Aren't you worried Sally? The pods are in tests yet. Actually you'll be the first test for them. There are a lot of things that can go wrong.- Maddie said worried for the girl.

\- Thank you Maddie, now she'll…- Vlad started to say sarcastically.

\- Of course I'm worried Mrs. Fenton, but this is what I've wanted all my life, and compared with what I've had to endure so far, the despise, the hate, the rejection, the fear, from all the people, even from my family. I'm so ready to risk everything, even my life for this chance to be happy that I'll get in there without a second thought as soon as it's ready to work.- Sally answered proudly and full of courage.

\- Wow Sally, seeing you makes me think about my son, he's like you and wants to come here for the procedure. And seeing how determined you are about this makes me think that my son will be really happy after that procedure, and if my kid is happy, I'm happy, even if I don't totally like this, yet.- Jack told to Sally.

\- Thank you Mr. Fenton, your son is very lucky, if my father would have been like you, maybe I wouldn't be here right now.-

\- Uh? Sally, is your last name Masters?- Maddie asked very curiously.

\- No, it isn't. As my real name isn't Sally either. There was upon a time when I was called Zachary Marsden. But when I finally changed, I picked my new name as Sally, but I had no last name so I took Mr. Masters last name, with his permission. I owe him so much, and I'm so thankful to him, I mean, he took care of me, he paid for my treatment, he gave me a job, an apartment, and a life; he even created all this, just to help me, and so many people with this that I… I…- Sally was starting to cry.- I think… I… I… love you Mr. Masters… I love you Vlad.- She was crying freely now.- I'm sorry sir snif, this is so unprofessional from me snif, I'm really sorry.-

No one said a thing, Vlad just went to her and hugged her in a fatherly way.- It's ok Sally, everything is ok, and as I said in the hospital that time, everything is going to be fine, ok? Trust me.-

After Sally composed herself Vlad told her to guide the Fenton to the exit. They parted ways in a professional and friendly manner and Jack and Maddie left the lab with Sally. Vlad stayed to supervise the final touches of the installation personally.

\- Sally.- Maddie talked to the girl on their way out.- What you said about loving Vlad, is it true?-

\- Yes Mrs. Fenton, it's true, I love him, and not in a father-daughter way.-

\- But Sally, the age difference is too big, besides you're still underage; it's illegal, Vlad could get in troubles, no matter if he feels the same for you.- Maddie said to the girl.

\- Yes, I know, that's why I didn't say anything before, but I couldn't take it anymore. I just want to be by his side for the rest of my life, and if it's possible, I want to give birth to his child.-

\- Well Sally, if you want that you'll have to wait, first to be legal, and second when Vlad stops being the Mayor, if not, you could get him in very serious troubles dear, with the police and with the press. It would be very attractive the story of a man who's Mayor and over his forties, that got pregnant an underage, 17 years old teenager who used to be a boy, do you understand dear? Don't get me wrong, I don't want to bother you or get you mad at me, I just want you and Vlad to be as happy as both of you can be, ok?- Maddie explained the girl.

\- Yes Mrs. Fenton, I appreciate your concern, don't worry, the less I want is to get Mr. Masters in troubles, after all he has done for me, that's the last thing I want to do.- Sally said cheerfully.- Well, see you soon Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, I hope the next time we meet, you see me in my new body, and bring your son with you, so we can meet.- Sally said when they were out of the complex.- Mr. Masters said that you could use his limo to get back home, see you soon.- Sally said to the Fenton while they got in the limo and headed home.

\- Well, what do you think?- Jack asked his wife inside the limo.

\- I think that it's true Jack, he answered all our questions, he didn't change the topic, not a single time; he was sincere. I trust him Jack.- Maddie answered.

\- Sigh… Yes, he seems reliable, and that girl Sally, she convinced me more, because I was still thinking about Vlad's betrayal, but that girl, she's so grateful to him that it convinced me too. Let's talk to Danny today at dinner, and let's see when we can take him there, ok?-

\- Yes Jack.- Maddie answered her husband. They went home right after that and returned to their routines.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Casper High, lunch time.

Danny was already eating in his usual table with Tucker and Sam. He looked around and could see that everyone was still talking and gossiping about Vlad's invention, but there was something new; Danny's declaration was in everyone's mouth, people gave glimpses to him and were gossiping about it.

\- Hey Fenton!- One of the football players called to him and was approaching.- What do you want Thomas?- Danny asked not looking at him.

\- I heard you're a sissy and a faggot, and you're going to Axion labs to become a girl, is it true?- He asked trying to mock Danny.

\- Yes and no.- Danny answered not losing his coolness.- I'm not a sissy, neither a faggot, I'm a transgender, a girl trapped in a boy's body, and I'll go to Axion labs to become the girl I want to be.-

\- Uh?- Thomas was surprised that Danny didn't lose his temper.- Well, yeah! Then when you come back, if you want to have a good time, just ask me, I can show you what a real MAN is.-

\- Oh! So you'll introduce me your father, or your older brother, thank you Thomas, but I think I'll wait a little before I begin to date.- Danny answered in a non-interested tone.

Thomas got angry and smashed his hand on the table.- Listen to me faggot! You're not going to make a fool of me, got it?-

\- I'm not doing anything, you're making a fool of yourself already, it seems that it isn't hard for you.-

\- You're very lucky, because I don't hit girls.- Thomas was very angry at this point.

\- Thank you Thomas, it looks like you were well educated by your mom.-

\- You son of a bitch!- Thomas raised his fist and was about to hit Danny in the face but suddenly, someone grabbed Thomas wrist and squeezed it.- Ow! What is it to you ass…? Dash?- Dash had an angry look in his face, Thomas fell silent and looked back at Dash with fear.

\- Dash, what are you doing?- Paulina asked, she was ready to mock Danny and his friends too. Dash looked around a little and got aware that everyone was paying attention at them. Dash got nervous, but he remembered something.

\- Don't you remember that I made a deal with him?- Dash asked his teammate.- A deal that included not bully him or his friends, by me and my friends and teammates, and in exchange, he would help me pass Chemistry class so I can keep playing football.-

\- But Dash, don't you think that this situation changes everything?- Thomas asked, still with fear in his voice.

\- No! It doesn't! Listen Thomas, if I don't pass today's test I won't play tomorrow, and then you will have to deal with that "Bulk biceps" jerk, Do you want that?- Dash asked in a calmly tone, but he squeezed Thomas wrist harder.

\- Hell no! That guy is a monster!- Thomas answered even more scared now, and felling the pain in his wrist.

\- Then I suggest you to go away now, I'll see if Fenton can forgive this and help me, and pray to heaven that he does it, because there is something else. MY FATHER will be at home at last, and he's going to watch me play, and if I can't play he'll be very disappointed, and if that happens I swear to you Thomas that whatever Bulk Biceps leaves from you, I'LL BREAK IT EVEN MORE! You'll beg to be a girl too, because I don't hit girls either, GOT IT?- Dash threatened his partner.

\- Yes, yes Dash! I swear to god that I won't do anything to Fenton or his friends.- Thomas yelled in fear with a lot of pain in his wrist.

\- Fine, and the same goes for the rest of you guys, even you Paulina! I really need this, I want my father to watch me play, and I want to impress the college headhunters, GOT IT?- Dash yelled to everyone in the cafeteria. Some answered yes, and some just nodded.

\- Fine, very well then, you can leave Thomas.- Dash said and released his teammate wrist. The guy took his wrist in his other hand and left massaging it and mumbling something.

\- I'm sorry for that guys, but this is too huge Danny. Many people will try something like that, even the girls, and no matter that I just threatened them. I really hope that you forgive this Danny, tomorrow's game just grow in importance for me, my father will be there!- Dash apologized with Danny and his friends and said the last part very excited.

\- So it's true, your father is coming.- Danny said.

\- Yes, I'm very excited about it.- Dash said, not trying to hide his excitement.

\- Fine, I'll let pass this incident, but you're more than ready for today's test Dash, why did you…- Danny commented curiously and his friends got very interested.

\- What did you want me to say?- Dash asked defensively and he started to blush. No one but Sam noticed it.

\- Hmmm…- She thought.

\- Fine, fine, let's end this now ok? See you in Chemistry Dash.- Danny commented and finished his lunch.

\- See you in Chemistry Danny.- Dash commented to himself while leaving.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The lunch time was over and the day was uneventful for the rest of classes. Danny was leaving the Chemistry lab with his test in hand.- A-, It isn't that bad!- Danny commented to himself.

 **\- Yes, it's a quite good grade Danny.-** Daniela congratulated him.

\- Thank you Daniela, and I guess that Dash passed too, because if he hadn't, Mrs. Sanders would have qualified me with an F already.

 **\- Yes you're right, but he must have barely passed it with a D- jeje.-** Daniela said amused.

\- Don't be like that Daniela, Dash made a good effort with today's experiment and test. He was into it, taking it seriously.-

 **\- Well yes, but he's still a bonehead, a handsome and well-built bonehead.-** Daniela said mischievously.

\- Yes you're right he´s…-

 **\- AHA! I GOTCHA DANNY!-** Daniela yelled full of happiness.

\- What?- Danny asked dumbfounded.

 **\- YOU'RE FALLING FOR DASH!-**

\- WHAT? NO WAY!- Danny yelled at her.- HE'S STILL A BULLY!-

 **\- OH COME ON DANNY! He hasn't been a bully lately.-**

\- Because we have a deal.-

 **\- Yes, but he defended you at lunch today. I think he's falling for you already, at least for your girl side-**

\- WHAT? Sigh… It's part of the deal. Besides he knows that I'm Danny Phantom, he promised to not bully me anymore, and he wants to help me with other bullies AND ghost fighting. I don't think that that means that he's falling for my girl side.-

 **\- Sigh… so clueless, don't you remember what Jazz told you? He got sexually aroused with your girl body.-**

\- Yes, so? I assure you that there's no straight guy who doesn't get aroused looking at a naked girl.-

 **\- Danny what's so bad about it eh? He's a young man, he's your age and he's a straight guy, and you're a girl, or at least you'll become one soon, and you're straight too, and as a straight girl you'll be dating a guy at some point. Why's so bad that such guy could be Dash?-**

\- Well, it's just… I… I don't know.- Danny mumbled not knowing what to say, he was blushing.

 **\- See? You're blushing now, you're thinking about dating Dash. It's not that bad right?-**

\- Oh shut up! I'm not thinking about that! I won't date a guy in some time and if I do it, that guy won't be Dash Baxter!- Danny half yelled blushing.

\- Did you say my name?- Dash asked Danny reaching him with his own Chemistry test in hand.

\- WOAH! You scared me. What is wrong with you?- Danny asked breathing hard, he was still blushing, and now was scared and angry.

\- I'm sorry, I just wanted to thank you Danny, I got a C+ in my test! Look!- Dash showed him his test.

\- Wow Dash! That's very impressive. Congratulations!- Danny congratulated him and looked straight at him.- His eyes… They´re so… so…- Danny was thinking but Dash interrupted his thoughts.

\- Thank you Danny! Listen… uh? I… I want to invite you to tomorrow's game. It's a way to thank you for this and I can introduce you to my parents, you know! They deserve to meet the person who's helping me to keep playing football.- Dash asked Danny, he was blushing too.

\- Oh! Eh? I… I don't know Dash. Almost everyone will be there and I want to avoid any bullying. Besides I have a ton of homework to do…- Danny said doubting.

\- Oh!- Dash said disappointed.- It's ok… Thank you anyway! See you on Monday then.- Dash said in a sad and hurried tone. He was leaving.

\- WAIT!- Danny yelled at Dash hurriedly.- If I start my homework today, and if there's no ghost attacks, maybe, just maybe, I'll be able to go, but I don't promise anything ok?-

\- Yes! That's great Danny! I really hope you can go! See you tomorrow in the stadium then!- Dash said very happy and left, he was half jumping half dancing in his way.

Danny just stayed there, looking Dash leaving, smiling.

 **\- Do you know what you just did?-** Daniela asked him mischievously.

\- What?- Danny asked clueless.

 **\- Sigh… You just arranged a date with Dash tomorrow!-** Daniela yelled exasperated.

\- That's not true! I didn't promise to be there, and it's just for watch the football game.-

 **\- Yes. And do you know who else will be there? ALL THE FOOTBALL PLAYERS GIRLFRIENDS!-**

\- Yes, and their parents, and their friends. Dash said it himself, his father will be there too- Danny said annoyed.

 **\- Yes, and he wants to introduce you to his parents.-**

\- Yes, so?-

 **\- Sigh… or you're really clueless or you're denying it too, as you denied your true nature.-**

\- OH SHUT UP!- Danny ended the conversation and headed home.


	18. is it or isn t it and good neighbors

Danny got home early, he was still arguing with Daniela.

\- It's not a date!-

 **\- Yes, it is a date!-**

\- It's not!-

 **\- It is!-**

\- It isn't!-

 **\- IT IS!-**

\- IT ISN'T!-

\- What it isn't, honey?- Maddie asked him when he got in the house.

\- Oh, it's just that Dash asked me to go to tomorrow's game and I told him that I'd go if I could, but…-

\- Wow! I thought that you would wait to be a girl before date a guy honey. Well…-

\- IT'S NOT A DATE!- Danny yelled desperate.

 **\- HA HA! Even mom thinks it's a date!-** Daniela mocked.

\- Well Danny, I'm sorry, I just thought…-

\- Well you thought wrong mom, 'cause it's pretty sure that I won't go.-

\- Why not?-

\- Because I have a lot of homework, and there can be ghost attacks and…-

\- …And you don't have anything cute to wear?- Jazz asked him innocently from behind him.

\- Yes, I don't have any… HEY! That's not funny!- Danny answered already angry with his sister, who was, along with her mother, laughing quietly.

\- It isn't funny for you Danny.- Jazz said, having a lot of fun bothering her brother.- I'm having a lot of fun here!-

\- WELL! IF YOU EXCUSE ME! I'll be in my room, so I can avoid all this shit ok? Call me when dinner is ready, thank you very much.- Danny said and stormed to his room and slammed the door behind him.

\- He's denying it!- Both women said to each other at the same time.

\- Wow! What a mood! And he's not even PMSing… yet. Sigh, it will be very hard to deal with "her" then.- Jazz thought to herself.

\- Who's denying what?- Jack asked getting into the living room.

\- Danny.- Jazz told him.- He's denying that he has a date tomorrow.-

\- Oh! And why is he denying that?-

\- Well Jack, because it's for his school football game tomorrow, and a guy invited him.-

\- WHAT? Is that boy from yesterday?- Jack asked worried.

\- Yes Dad, his name is Dash Baxter; I told you he isn't interested in me, jeje.-

\- Yes, you said it. OH MY GOD! This can't be! This can't be!- Jack begun a rampage.

\- Jack, Jack.- Maddie tried to calm him down.- JACK! Calm down dear! Breath honey.- Jack did as he was told by his wife and calmed down.

\- Now, Why it can't be Jack? Danny is going to become a girl, and girls go out with guys.- Maddie explained him.

\- Well yes, I know that but…-

\- And at some point, girls marry guys, and have sex with them, and get pregnant by them, and give birth to their kids and…- Jazz said counting.

\- YES! Thank you Jazz, I already know that ok?- Jack said exasperated and gave his daughter an angry look.- I was just hoping that he would wait for when "she" comes back from Axion labs, sigh. If he begins to date a guy now, it sounds plain gay, you know?-

\- WHAT? That's ridiculous Jack! Dad!- Both women yelled, half unbelieving, half laughing at Jack's comment.

\- Danny is a girl Jack- Maddie said confidently.

\- In a boy's body Maddie; if he goes out with that boy now, it will look gay, as simple as that.- Jack said with his arms crossed.

\- Well, maybe you're right about that.- Maddie said reasoning the situation.- Mmm… What if he goes dressed as a girl?-

\- WHAT?- Jack and Jazz asked surprised and dumbfounded.

\- Well, if he's going to become a girl, maybe it's a good idea that he begins to dress and behave as one. Don't you think? Remember those simulations he would have to pass for get in the pod.-

\- Yeah, that's right. Maybe it will be good for him. Let's ask his opinion about it.- Jack said.

\- But he also said that he might not go to the game.- Jazz informed them.

\- Uf! That's good news.- Jack said relieved and Maddie looked at him angry.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Danny began to do his homework as soon as he got in his room, but he was still arguing with Daniela.

 **\- Everyone thinks that it's a date, everyone but you. Why do you deny it?-**

\- Because it's not a date, if I go, I'll go to watch the game and give support and to cheer the team.-

 **\- And to cheer Dash…-**

\- Well, he's part of the team. Besides, as I said before, It's not so sure that I'd go.-

 **\- But YOU want to go!-**

\- What? Why do you say that?-

 **\- Because you're doing your homework. You never do homework on Fridays, no matter how much homework you have, you always do it on Saturdays and Sundays.-**

\- That's because it's a lot of homework now and…-

 **\- DANNY PLEASE! Stop it! At least admit that you want to go to watch the game and see Dash play.-**

\- Fine, I admit that I want to go to the game, and maybe I want to see Dash playing, but it's not a date.-

 **\- Why not?-**

\- Because I'm still a guy, and a date with Dash will look gay Daniela, just gay. And that won't be good for him. I'm already screwed for what I said at school today, but he still has a chance to save himself.-

 **\- So you're concerned for him?-**

\- Of course I'm concerned he's…- Danny fell silent knowing what Daniela wanted him to say.

 **\- Yes Danny? He is…-**

\- He's my friend, that's all.-

 **\- Sigh…-**

\- I'm not giving you the satisfaction Daniela, he's my friend and that's all.- Danny said with determination.

 **\- Fine, fine.-** Daniela let go and Danny kept doing his homework until dinner time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maddie called everyone for Dinner and everyone went to the table and sat. As usual, they were talking about their days.

\- Well, it's my turn.- Jack said.- As I told you in the morning Danny, your mother and I went to talk to Vlad, and to Axion labs to take a look at those pods and…-

\- Yes, yes, what did he say? Did he convince you? What are you going to do? Will I be able to go there soon?- Danny interrupted him excitedly.

\- Jeje, calm down Danny.- Jack told him.- Well, yes, he explained everything to us, and he has another person like you there, ready to get in the VENUS pod. Her name is Sally and she wants to meet you.-

\- That's great, but what did you decide?- Danny asked still excited, but controlling himself.

\- And to answer your questions, yes, he convinced us, yes, we'll give our consent and yes, as soon as the semester is over you'll be able to go to Axion labs.- Jack finished smiling at his son.

\- YES! Uh? Until the semester finishes?- Danny's excitement went from up to down in two seconds.

\- Yes Danny, we don't want you to lose the semester, so, when spring break comes, you'll go to the Axion labs.-

\- But we're at the half of the semester, there's still eleven weeks to go!- Danny moaned sadly.

\- Sorry son, but your father is right, you can't lose the semester, because it's half way there, maybe you could lose the next one, but not this one.- Maddie explained.- Besides This girl Sally will go in the VENUS pod as soon it's ready to work, and she'll be there the next three months, so it will be useless for you to go now. Do you understand dear?- Maddie finished.

\- Fine.- Danny said sadly, he slumped on his seat and pouted.

\- Besides Danny, you have to prepare yourself for the simulation tests.- Jack informed his son.

\- Uh? What simulation tests?-

\- The virtual reality simulations that are going to prepare your mind for the change. You have to pass them all before get in the pod, for what Vlad said they're very serious and there are a lot of them. If you prepare your mind from now on, you'll pass the easily.-

\- I didn't know that. Crap!- Danny cursed.

\- Language!- Maddie warned him.

\- Sorry mom. But I didn't know anything about those simulation tests.- Danny said, still angry.- What are they about?-

\- Well, in your case, they will be about "girl things" like dressing girl clothes and underwear…- Maddie started.

\- That seems pretty easy.- Danny interrupted her.

\- Yes, that's an easy one, and they're going to raise in difficulty, and the last one Danny…- Maddie paused.

\- What about it?- Danny asked curiously.

\- …Sigh, the last one dear, it's about the greatest female act that ANY woman can do in her life, it's about…-

\- Giving birth!- Both, Danny and Maddie said at the same time.

\- Yes dear! The last test is about giving birth, you can prepare yourself for almost all the tests, but that one, and I'm sure there's one where you'll have sex to get pregnant; no one, not even you can prepare for those tests. I'm sorry son!- Maddie finished.

\- It's ok mom, I'll do it anyway, I'll find a way to pass those tests.- Danny assured her, and thought.- But I think I won't have problems with the one of having sex jiji.- and continued.- So, what's the plan to prepare myself for the tests?-

\- Well, we think that you should start to dress and behave as a girl from now on, at least here in the house, What do you say?- Jazz asked.

\- Well… it sounds…- Danny was thinking deeply.

 **\- It's a good idea, you already dress as a girl for sleep.-** Daniela commented in his mind.

\- It sounds like a good idea, where do we start?- Danny said finally.

\- Well, you already have a lot of girl clothes and underwear in your room.- Jazz commented.- Why don't you go to dress yourself now and get down again, until sleep time.

\- Good idea Jazz, once I finish dinner I'll go to dress myself, I already know what to wear.-

All this time Jack was silent, he was still struggling with the idea, he didn't say anything, he didn't dare to say anything, in fear of say something that could hurt his son again; he was about to gasp when he heard that Danny had girl clothes already.

Danny finished his food and ran to his room to get dressed; he got in a pair of white panties and bra set, he didn't like the hollowness in the bra cups so he filled them with toilet paper.- That's better, it's not good enough but it will do… for now. Soon I'll have my own pair of breasts to fill these bras.- he thought with happiness.

 **\- Are you sure you want to wear the white set? Wouldn't you prefer the black, or the red set?-** Daniela asked him happily, she was enjoying this.

\- Yeah! Sure Daniela!- Danny said sarcastically.- the first time my parents and sister are going to see me as a girl and I'm going to show them that I'm a slut already, that will make them keep supporting me with this, specially my dad. Great idea Daniela.- He finished.

 **\- Ok! Ok! You got me this time.-** Daniela defended.

Danny grabbed a cute yellow sundress with white neck and a pink lace that crossed his waist. He passed the skirt above his head and got into the dress, he accommodated the dress as best as he could, the skirt reached above his knees.

\- Wow! If I'm going to dress like this from now on, I'll have to shave my legs, and my armpits.- He said when he looked at his legs.

 **\- When you go to Axion labs, ask for a softer and hairless skin, so you won't have to shave your body again. Isn't sound great?-** Daniela said singing.

\- Yes, good idea Daniela. But for now, I'll have to shave or wear clothes that cover my body hair.-

 **\- Well, you can't shave right now, so I suggest you to wear those white long pair of sox you bought in our shopping spree.-**

\- Yeah, your right.- Danny did as he was told; the sox reached just below his knees, he took a look in the mirror and saw his doing.- Wow! I'm definitely a beautiful girl jiji.-

 **\- Yes, you are… OH MY GOD!-** Daniela yelled in terror.

\- What? What's going on?- Danny asked scared.

 **\- SHOES! We forgot to buy shoes, OH MY GOD! This can't be! This is bad! This is really bad!-**

\- Oh come on! It's not a big deal.-

 **\- WHAT? WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY? And you call yourself a girl?-**

\- Well yes, we can go to buy shoes anytime. It isn't that bad. We'll buy a pair or two.-

 **\- A pair or two? Just a pair or two? Are you sure you're a girl?-**

\- Well yes, YOU were who told me that I am a girl in a boy's body. And if you now doubt it, then we're in troubles girl.-

 **\- A girl can't have just a pair or two of shoes Danny, it's unnatural. If we're going to buy shoes, we'll need at least five or six pairs, and just to begin with.-** Daniela said as a matter of factly.

\- FIVE OR SIX PAIRS? Are you nuts? I spent almost all my savings just in the last shopping spree!- Danny said indignantly.

 **\- Typical boy's thinking. It's so great that we're going to train to behave and think as a girl should. Because right now, you'll fail ALL the simulation tests.**

\- Haha, very funny Daniela, very funny.- Danny said sarcastically.- Look, there's nothing we can do now ok? I'll be barefoot for now, and I can ask Jazz to borrow a pair of shoes ok? We'll go to buy shoes tomorrow.-

 **\- Fine, I don't like it, but ok. Borrowing your sister's shoes, that sucks almost as much as having just "one or two pairs".-** Daniela finished in a bad mood.

\- Sigh…- That's the last thing Danny said before leaving his room and going downstairs to show everyone his new look.- I'm here!- he announced when he reached the last stair step, blushing and looking down.

Everyone turned to look at him and everyone gasped at the sight. The only thing that was out of place were his factions and his hair, it was obvious that were of a boy, but everything else seemed like a girl, looked like a girl, and some kind felt like a girl.

\- Oh dear! You look great, but why are you barefoot?- Maddie asked.

\- I… forgot to buy shoes.- he mumbled.

\- What did you say honey? I didn't hear you.- Maddie asked; Danny took a deep breath and answered.- I forgot to buy shoes. I totally forgot to buy shoes.-

\- Oh my! We have to do something about it. Tomorrow Jazz and I will take you to a mall out of town, so you can buy some pretty shoes that fit you dear.-

\- Uh? Are you sure?- Danny asked.

\- Yes honey, you pick a cute dress as this one and you can borrow a pair of shoes from Jazz or me.-

\- But what if someone catches me and discovers that I'm a boy?-

\- That won't happen dear. You'll have make-up and a wig so no one notices that you're a boy.-

\- Really mom?-

\- Yes, you have to act as a girl, and the sooner you do it in public, the better dear.-

\- Thank you mommy!- That's all Danny could muster in the end.- But what about…-

\- Don't worry honey! We'll be back on time for the football game.- Maddie explained. Danny said nothing, just sighed. Then he looked at his father, who was looking at him intently from the couch.

\- Sigh… Come here dear! Sit beside your ol' papa, my gorgeous daughter.- Jack said signaling a seat beside him.

\- Yes daddy!- Danny said with tears in his eyes and taking said sit beside his father.

The family spent the rest of the day together, chatting and laughing, until the bed time came for everyone.

\- Good night to everyone.- Danny said and everyone answered to him in the same manner. Before he got in his room Jazz intercepted him.

\- Danny I have something that you might want.-

\- What is it Jazz? Are you going to give me a pair of your shoes?-

\- jaja, you wish, I just have enough shoes for me.-

\- What? You have like ten pairs!-

\- Fifteen thank you; and they're barely enough for me.-

 **\- See, I told you Danny.-** Daniela mocked and he rolled his eyes.

\- Then what do you have for me?- Danny asked.

\- This.- Jazz said as she took out her cell phone and choose a phone number.

\- A phone number? Why do I need a phone number?- Danny asked dumbfounded.

\- It's not just a phone number sis. It's Dash Baxter's cell phone number.

\- WHAT? Why would I need his number?-

\- I don't know. Because he's your chemistry lab partner? Because he's a new friend? Because he invited you to his football game tomorrow? Pick one sis.- Jazz said.

\- Fine, give it to me, but how did you get it?- Danny asked curiously.

\- Do you remember that yesterday he accused me with mom and dad for knowing your secret?-

\- Yes, jeje. He looked so scared and you so mad, jeje.- Danny giggled remembering what happened.

\- Well, after what he did in the cafeteria today I intercepted him and thanked him for what he did, he said that it was nothing, but I told him that I hadn't forgive him for what he did here and he begged me and said that I could ask him for anything; so, I asked him for his number so I could give it to you.-

\- And he just gave you his number? Just like that?- Danny asked without believing.

\- Actually yes, he gave me his number without a second thought, he even looked happy about it.-

\- REALLY?- Danny asked blushing a little.

\- Yes really, and I told him that you'd call him tonight.-

\- WHAT? Why did you do that?- he was now embarrassed.

\- Because you have to confirm that you'll go to the football game tomorrow.-

\- But I'm not sure that I'll go.-

\- But you want to go Danny. Stop denying it.-

 **\- YEAH! She's right!-**

\- Ow! Fine, fine, I'll call him, give me that number.- Jazz passed Dash's number to Danny's cell phone, said good night to him and left to her room.

Danny got in his room, with his cell phone in hand with Dash's number ready to be dialed. He sat down on his bed and looked at the cell phone screen.

 **\- What are you waiting for? Call him, he's waiting for your call.-**

\- I don't know Daniela. It's just that…-

 **\- Come on Danny! What's the worst that can happen? If you don't call him soon, he might not answer later.-**

\- Sigh… ok.- Danny dialed the number, it just ringed twice before a rushed voice answered.

\- Hi! Hi! Hello?-

\- Hi Dash, it's me, Danny.-

\- Hi Danny, how are you? I thought that you wouldn't call. It's a little late already.

\- Yes I'm sorry, Jazz just gave me your number a few ago.

\- Oh! Ok. So, are you coming to tomorrow's game?

\- Uh! Well… it's just that… sigh… I'm going with my mom and Jazz to shopping, I'm sorry.-

\- Sigh… it's ok Danny, don't worry. There will be other games.- Danny could hear the disappointment in Dash's voice and felt bad.

\- You know what, I'll be there Dash, don't worry.- Danny said very determined.

\- Really? Thank you Danny.-

\- Uh? Dash, does your parents know that I'm a boy?-

\- Mmm… no, I didn't mentioned them that, why?-

\- Because I'm getting ready for when I get into the VENUS pod, so I'm learning how to dress and behave as a girl, and well… ahm… I'm going to be dressed as a girl tomorrow, so when you meet me and introduce me to your parents, refer to me as Daniela ok?-

\- Wow! Ok Danny, I mean Daniela. That's great, see you tomorrow then, the game is at six, in the Casper High Stadium ok?-

\- Yes Dash, see you tomorrow. Good night.-

\- Good night miss Daniela, jeje.- With that, both of them hung the phone.- hihi, he's so funny.- Danny giggled.

He changed his clothes and put on the nightgown, he kept the bra and the panties. He fell asleep thinking about Dash.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Another dream started as soon as Danny fell asleep.

She was in the living room, chatting with the neighbors about this and that; she was running out of topics and her mate simply didn't arrive.

\- Well. I'm sorry Danny but it's getting late and we have work tomorrow, so…- her female neighbor said. Again, her neighbor's faces were shadowed, she couldn't see them, but she could see their bodies. She was red haired and had big breasts, 30 C cup at least, her legs were shaved and she showed signs of being pregnant, she was like 4 months pregnant, her body glowed and she looked very happy; she was well dressed, in a formal gray dress with a knee length skirt, no sox or pantyhose, her black shoes and a pink scarf around her neck.

She felt kind of jealous, not for her bigger breasts but for her being pregnant. If this woman wanted something more than anything at this point in her life is that, being pregnant, the feeling of a new life growing inside her. She sighed and looked at her male neighbor.

He was taller than her mate also red haired, he had muscles, as well developed as her mate if not more, and obviously this got her attention. He was wearing a suit too, with a red tie. He was standing up.

\- No wait! Just a little more, my boyfriend will be here soon and we can tell you our idea, please.-

\- Sorry miss Danny, but Blossom is right, it's late and both of us have work tomorrow, besides we have an appointment with her gynecologist.-

\- BRICK! YOU DON'T HAVE TO TELL HER THAT!- The woman yelled at her mate.

\- Oh! Come on babe! I think she already noticed that you're pregnant.- He defended.

\- It doesn't matter! You can't go around there telling people that I have an appointment with my doctor!-

\- Ok, ok, sorry babe. But I can go around there telling people that I'm going to be a dad, right?- he asked smirking at her.

\- Well… yes, you can do that hehe.- She said smiling and getting closer to her mate

\- Thank you honey, I love you so much, you don't know how much you and the baby mean to me.- He said before hugging her from the waist and kissing her on the lips.

\- Oh! I have a pretty good idea of that jiji.- She said after the kiss.- Hey! If you're going around there telling people that you knocked me up, why don't you go and tell my dad and my sisters?-

\- Oh no! Oh no! Your father still doesn't like me, he wasn't very happy at the wedding, remember? And even if your sisters and I are in good terms, we're not that close yet, especially Buttercup, she's going to snap if I tell her that and then she'll want to snap my column. It will be better if you tell them that you're pregnant and not that I knocked you up, don't you think?-

\- Yes, of course that will be better, but not as funny as if you tell them jiji. I'll tell them if you come with me, what do you say?-

\- Hmm… Are you going to protect me from your sister and your father?-

\- I don't know, Bubbles surely will be over me hugging me and congratulating me for the baby.-

\- In that case you'll have to do it alone dear.-

\- Don't be a coward! You did this.- She said pointing at the little bulge in her tummy.- Now be a man and tell my overprotective father and my dear sisters.-

\- Fine, fine, I'll do it, hehe. It won't be that bad right? Your father will just chop my head off and your sister Buttercup is going to kick it to the outer space.- he said in a mocking tone.

\- Haha, very funny Brick, very funny.- She said sarcastically.

They were so in their conversation that they forgot they weren't in their apartment.

\- MHMM…- She cleared her throat, dragging her neighbors attention.- Sorry to interrupt you guys but… mhmm… can… can you tell me how are you feeling Blossom? I mean, how does it feel to have a new life growing inside you?-

\- Well, it's quite good Danny, when you put the morning sickness aside, it feels wonderful, just thinking about that, as you said, a new life growing inside you, it's just awesome, why?-

\- Because I want to get pregnant too, we've been trying and I can't wait to see my tummy grow, and feel the kicking, I even can't wait to have morning sickness.- She explained excitedly.

\- Well Danny, the morning sickness isn't nice at all, but everything else is just awesome, and keep trying, you'll get pregnant soon, just keep trying ok?-

\- Yes, thank you Blossom. I appreciate that.- She thanked her and then they fell silent again, there wasn't much to say, even as they were neighbors they weren't close, neither they talked much.

\- Well, we better go honey.- Brick said holding Blossom from the waist.

\- No! just wait a little more, just 5 minutes please!-

\- Ok, what's going on Danny? Why do you want us to stay?- Brick asked getting worried.- This woman wants to get pregnant, that means she wants a baby, if she thinks that…- Brick thought angrily.

\- Sigh… my boyfriend and I wanted to invite you to a private "party".- she informed them.

\- Uh? What do you mean with a private "party"?- Blossom asked confused, but Brick had a smirk in his face as he already understood what Danny meant.

\- Uhm… well…- She muttered lowering her head, playing with her fingers and blushing deeply.

\- We… huf… wanted to… huf… invite you to a… huf… a "sex" party.- he said out of breath, finally appearing in the front door.- I'm sorry babe, we had a last time meeting and ended late.- he said as he approached her to kiss her but she pushed him.

\- Do you have any idea of how embarrassing this have been?- She said angrily.

\- I'm sorry hun, I'm really sorry, but I couldn't do anything. I couldn't even call you. I'm sorry babe.- He said as he approached her again to kiss her. This time she accepted the kiss.

\- Fine, fine, I forgive you, but now you have to apologize to our neighbors and tell them our little idea.- she said mischievously

\- Ok, you win.- he whispered at her, hugged her with one arm on her shoulder and turned to the neighbors.- Well neighbors, what we wanted to ask you is if you would like to have a little orgy with us tonight, don't get bad ideas, I'll be with my lovely girlfriend here and you'll be with each other. What do you say?- He asked without any concern and smiling.

\- A little orgy? Are you crazy?- She reclaimed him and nudged him. Blossom had her eyes wide open and was stunned, she didn't say a thing.

\- I don't know.- Brick said from behind his mate.

\- How do you expect us not get bad ideas?- Blossom said disbelieving.- You're asking us to have an orgy here and now, in your apartment, and you expect us to not have bad ideas! I think you're crazy now.-

\- Well, it sounds pretty arousing to me, jeje- Brick said smirking widely.

\- ARE YOU NUTS BRICK? This is disgusting, not arousing!- Blossom said getting angry.- I won't let anyone see me having sex with my husband!-

\- Fine, then you can see us having sex.- Danny's mate said seductively.- Come on babe, let's begin.- he said and he began to fondle her breasts.

\- OOHH! Honey, don't, she didn't accept, we can't!- She said but she didn't do any effort to stop her mate.

\- She didn't accept to have sex with her husband while we watch, but she didn't say anything about seeing us doing it.- He explained her kissing her neck and looking at the audience.

\- Hey! You're right about that babe, then let's going on, I'm wet already.- She said as she started to undress and then looked at Blossom directly to her eyes.- I hope you enjoy the show Blossom. We won't give you another one, ever!- She said already naked.

Blossom was there, stunned like a rock, she didn't move or say anything, she just stared at them, it looked that she didn't breath either, but she felt the wetness in her crotch. Brick was behind her, caressing her hips, fondling a breast, licking and kissing her neck.- You're horny already Bloss, let's do it! It's not like you're going to be with him, you'll be with me!-

\- No Brick ouh!- She said moaning.- This is bad! Ahn! This is perverted! This is…-

\- Perverted? PERVERTED? Baby we've done a lot of perverted things already.- He explained her.

\- Well yes, but we've never been with other couple. Ihn!-

\- Come on! Look at them, they already forgot about us.-

Brick was right, at this point, Danny and her mate were already on their own business and didn't care that there was another couple watching them.

He raised Danny in the air, kissing her, she clung on him with her arms in his neck and crossed her legs around his waist she kissed him too and he started to thrust in her slowly, she responded at this bouncing slightly and moaning. At some point she looked again to Blossom and she mouthed "did you miss anything?" and "are you having fun just looking?"

Blossom couldn't take it anymore, she was very excited, and Brick's treatment didn't help. She already felt his dick pocking her butt.

\- I can't…uuuhhh! I can't take it anymore…aaahhh! Fuck me Brick! Please, fuck me!- She said moaning while undressing. Brick helped her and undressed himself. They were naked in no time. She was lying on her back with her legs spread and the little bump in her tummy showing to everyone. Brick got on top of her and kissed her with a lot of love.- I love you Blossom! You're my everything! My world! You and the baby!- He said and entered her.

\- OOOHH BRICK! YES! DO ME! Show me your love honey!- she said while moving her hips back and forth, in sync with his thrusts.

\- Oh! Look Danny, They got into it too jeje. It looks like watching us wasn't enough in the end.- he said grunting and thrusting a little faster in her.

\- Yes… oh! Do you see it now Blossom? Aaahhn! I'm getting hornier just from looking at you with your husband oouuhm! And… eeeiihhh! And I bet that you are hornier from seeing us too.-

\- Yes! Yes Danny! I see it! And I feel it! Uuuhhh! I'm hornier just from looking at you two! This is so good! If I wasn't pregnant already I'd be asking Brick to get me pregnant.-

Danny and her mate changed position; they went to be by their neighbor's side and took the same position as them. He began to thrust in her too while Danny and Blossom looked at each other in the eyes. Their faces blushing and full of arousal. They took each other hand and kissed passionately on the lips while their mates increased their pace. They broke the kiss and looked at each other smiling, still holding each other hand.

\- I'm about to cum Danny. And Brick is about to cum, I can feel it, he will fill me with his seed, as he always does.-

\- Yes babe. I'm going to fill you up good!- Brick said thrusting faster.

\- Yes! Yes! I'm about to cum too. Let's cum together, the four of us. Let's cum at the same time.- She commanded lustily.

\- Yes! YEEESSS! Great idea Danny! Let's cum together! OH DANNY! THIS WAS A GREAT IDEA! OH YES BRICK! Keep it like that honey! OH DANNY! I wish you get pregnant! I want our babies to play together!-

\- YES! OH YES! Thank you Blossom! I wish that too! I hope we can make our babies to play together too!-

\- OH BLOSSOM!- Brick yelled while cumming.

\- OH BRICK!- Blossom yelled while cumming.

\- OH DANNY!- Danny´s boyfriend yelled while cumming.

\- OH DASH!- Danny yelled while cumming.

The four of them came at the same time; the guys kept thrusting in them for a little while. Meanwhile Blossom and Danny looked at each other again and shared another passionate kiss, this time they used their tongues.

After everyone recovered from the sex afterglow, they got dressed in their respective clothes, and said the respective good byes between them.

\- We have to do this again, definitely.- Brick said smirking.

\- Well, maybe someday we could invite you to our apartment and have another party. What do you say?- Blossom commented looking straight at Danny with some lust in her eyes.

\- That sounds great!- Danny answered looking straight at Blossom too.

\- Yeah! It sounds cool. Let's arrange a date then.- Dash said nonchalantly.

\- Yes, I think that Blossom and I will take care of that and tell you when we'll do it.- Danny said not taking her eyes off Blossom.

\- It's settled then!- Brick said hugging Blossom.- The girls will take care of that. See you next time then.-

\- Yes! Good night guys! Dash said waving at them while they left for their apartment. Blossom kept giving glances to Danny until she got in her apartment. And Danny herself didn't blink, she kept looking to Blossom's direction until her boyfriend closed the door.

\- What an experience!- Dash said very happy.

\- Yes! It was incredible!- Danny said happy too, she walked to her boyfriend and kissed him on the lips.

\- Time to go to bed honey. We have jobs too.- He said and carried her bridal style to the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Danny woke up again refreshed and happy, covered in sweat; he had a broad smile on his face. He was so happy.- the dreams just get better and better hihi.- He giggled.

 **\- Yes! But, do you remember the names Danny?-** Daniela interrupted him.

\- Well yes, a little, the other couple's names were Brick and Blossom, why?-

 **\- And your mate's name, do you remember it?-**

\- Hhmmm… let me see, it was…-

 **\- Yes?-**

\- It was like… mmm… it started with a B, no, a D.-

 **\- Yes? Yes?-**

\- It was… rrhmm… it was… Oh my god!- Danny remembered his dreams mate name. He had his eyes and mouth wide open.

 **\- Just say it Danny, say it; come on SAY IT!-**

\- It was D…D…D-A-S-H.- Danny spelled it letter by letter slowly.

 **\- YEEESSS! FINALLY! Uh? Danny, you ok?.-**

Danny was stuck, he didn´t move. Not even to close his mouth or blink until.

Knock knock knock.

\- Raise and shine little sis! We're going shopping today, remember? We need to go early so you can go to the football game to cheer at your BOYFRIEND.- Jazz said from the other side of Danny's door, she said the word boyfriend in a mocking tone.

Danny didn't move for a while but then.- Yes, she's right. I have to get ready, so I can go shopping early, and be back on time to go to the football game and…gulp… and support and cheer to my… to my… boyfriend.- Danny said, he was acting like a zombie.


	19. The fast and the shoes

Danny was looking through the van window silently while his mother drove and her sister was at the co-pilot seat; he was holding his face with a hand thinking deeply. He has been like that the whole morning; He was like that when he took his bath, he was so distracted that Daniela had to remind him to shave his legs and armpits; he dressed in a white sundress pretty similar to the other one, with a pink flowers design, he was wearing another white pair of sox that matched with a new white panty and bra set, he again filled the cups with toilet paper.

He was so distracted getting dressed that he didn't notice his mother and sister when they got in his room with a long wig the same color as his hair and a corset, he had to undress again to put the corset; Jazz helped him with that, it was very tight, at the beginning Danny couldn't breathe but when Maddie loosened it a little it was better, it was still tight, but not so tight.

\- Why do I have to wear this?- he asked uncomfortably.

\- Because with it, it looks like you have a hourglass and more slender figure, like a girl, look!- Jazz explained and Danny took a look in the mirror.- Uhm! Daniela, could you please "shut off" the girl reflection please?-

 **\- Yes I could, but it will take some time to reactivate it ok?-**

\- Yes, it's ok, thank you Daniela.-

Daniela deactivated the reflection and Danny could see his real self in the mirror, no more girl factions, no more make-up and no more long hair, just the hourglass figure due to the corset. Danny felt repulsion at his male reflection but a little happy with the fake figure he had now.- I'll have to get used to it, at least until I come back from the Axion labs.- he thought. The corset even pushed some fat and skin to his chest, to create some tiny fake breasts.

Danny got dressed again and when he was ready, it was time for the wig.

\- Ok Danny, even if the wig is from the same color as your hair, this won't be so easy.- Maddie explained.- First we have to spray this on your hair and comb it.- Maddie said showing a pink can in her hand.

\- What is that mom?- Danny asked.

\- This is a kind of gel and glue, with this we'll comb your hair and then when I put you the wig, it will stay in its place and don't move for the rest of the day, not even if you comb it, it will stay in place until you take another bath. Now sit down and stay still son.- Danny did as he was told and his mother started to apply the spray on his hair and comb it with a brush, when it was ready she put the wig on Danny's head, moved it a little to accommodate it and then pushed it against Danny's head.- Well, I think it's done, pull the wig's hair Danny.- Danny pulled the wig´s hair to be sure that the glue had dried.

\- Fine Danny, it's done, now comb it and then the make-up, Jazz, you and Danny are almost the same age so you apply the make-up, you know what's the "fashion" now.-

\- All right mom.- Jazz said and sat in front of his brother and waited for him to finish combing the wig.- All right Danny, close your eyes and relax your face.-

\- Ok sis.- Danny breathed hard to relax and closed his eyes. He could feel everything his sister did to his face.- Jazz please, don't give me a clown face.- Danny said when he felt Jazz applying the shadow on his eyelids.

\- Don't worry Danny, I won't do that. But you'll have to learn how to apply make-up at yourself.- Jazz said as she took the mascara to apply it in Danny's eyelashes.

\- Yes Jazz, I know I have to do that, will you teach me sis?-

\- Of course I'll do it sis, as I told you before, there's nothing I won't do for my little sister.- Jazz said finishing to apply the mascara and taking the blush.

\- Thank you Jazz.- Danny said holding his smile.

After the blush Jazz took the light pink lip gloss and applied it to Danny's lips.

\- Well I'm done, open your eyes and take a look at yourself in the mirror sis.- Jazz informed him and Danny looked at his reflection.- WOW!- he thought.- uhm? Daniela, are you sure the girl reflection is off?- He asked in disbelieve at what he was seeing.

 **\- Yes Danny, I'm pretty sure that the reflection you're seeing is the real one, and not the one I show.-**

\- WOW!- He said.- It's almost the same reflection I can see and show you when I focus my energy.- He said smiling and feeling tears on his eyes.- Thank you mom! Thank you Jazz!- he thanked his mother and sister turning to them and hugging them.

\- You're welcome Danny, but don't cry, or you'll ruin your make-up.- Jazz said smiling and hugging her little sister. Danny did an effort to hold his tears and succeeded.

\- Now we have to take breakfast and then go to Springfield's mall. Here Danny, try these shoes, they're mine- Maddie said and handed him a pair of white pumps.

\- SPRINGFIELD'S MALL? Mom that's at 100 miles away from here!- Danny exclaimed surprised while trying to fit the shoes in his feet. They fitted a little tightly but they were fine.

\- Yes Danny, and no one knows us there, so you don't have to worry about anyone to recognize you honey.- Maddi explained.

\- Well yes, that's good but if we take too long we won't…-

\- Don't worry Danny, we'll be back with enough time for you to go to the football game.- Maddie interrupted him and assured him smiling. With this Danny blushed hard.

Then, the three of them went down stairs to take breakfast, Jack was already there and when he looked at Danny he gasped.

\- What's wrong Jack?- Maddie asked him giving him a "what the hell are you doing?" look.

\- I'm… I'm sorry, I'm sorry, it's just that I can't get used to it yet…sigh… You look beautiful dear, very feminine and all that.- he said awkwardly.

\- Uh? Thank… Thank you dad.- Danny said feeling very embarrassed. Maddie and Jazz rolled their eyes.

They took breakfast very silent, except for Maddie instructing Danny in "table lady manners", such as the way to take a fork and a spoon, how to bite and how to chew and all that.

\- Mom, mom, MOM!- Danny yelled desperate. This took his mother out of guard.

\- What is it honey?-

\- I'm sorry mommy, but you're driving me crazy with all that stuff.-

\- I'm just trying to help you dear. You have to learn all this stuff.-

\- I know mom, but it's getting late and… well… you know… I…-

\- Oh yes! I almost forgot! Well, that's enough about table manners dear, let's go. We're going to Springfield mall Jack; we'll be back by five o clock ok? So Danny won't be late for his date.- Danny blushed deeper.

\- Yes Maddie, good luck, and have fun the three of you ok?- He said hugging his wife and kissing her, he then did the same with Jazz and Danny, but with the last one it took him a little effort to do it.

\- Sigh… I'm sorry Danny, I swear to you that I'll make a bigger effort with this ok? It's taking me more than I supposed to, get used to it. But don't forget it son, I LOVE YOU!- Jack spelled the last part word by word.- And that won't change, no matter what ok?- Jack finished.

\- Yes, I know daddy, thank you!- Danny said and hugged his father and kissed him on the cheek. Then Maddie, Jazz and Danny hopped in the van and left. Jack stayed there holding the cheek Danny kissed.- Sigh… she's my little girl. Why is it so hard yet?- Jack felt happy for the kiss, but he was worried.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Now we find Danny, siting in the back seat, as at the beginning of the chapter, thinking deeply.

\- Why so thoughtful sis?- Jazz asked looking back at Danny.

\- Uh? Oh! I'm sorry Jazz. It's just that I've been thinking about all this.-

\- Are you having second thoughts dear?- Maddie asked him looking at him with the rear mirror.- Are you changing your mind? We can turn back, go home, get back to the way things were before and forget that all this happened.

\- WHAT? NO WAY! This is what I want! I want to be a girl like you two!-

\- Ok! Then why are you so thoughtful?- Maddie repeated Jazz´s question.

\- Well, it's just that everything is changing already, dad's struggling a lot with this and… well… he's my dad, he will loves me always, I know, but what about other people, what about Tucker and Sam? Or our other siblings, how are they going to react? And there is this thing about Dash…-

\- Danny, sorry to interrupt you dear but. You don't have to worry about that, if they love you and want to be with you they'll do it, no matter if you're a boy or a girl.- Maddie explained him very gently.- And about Dash, well, he's a nice young man, and it seems that he has not so much troubles with the new you.-

\- Well, thank you mom, but I didn't mean that about Dash?-

\- Then what did you mean?- Jazz asked mischievously.

\- Well… uhm… Mom, did Jazz told you about my dreams?-

\- No honey, she didn't, care to explain it to me by you?-

\- Well mom, the thing is…- Danny explained everything about his dreams to his mother. After he was over, Maddie was stunned.

\- Wow Danny! I… I… I'm amazed dear! Your dreams are strong enough to make you act like that!-

\- And that's not all mom. In the last dream I yelled my mate's name. And… and…- Danny blushed deep red.

\- Let me guess sis, he was Dash!- Jazz said with concern in her voice.

\- Yes! Yes! He was Dash, Dash's is my dreams mate! What does that means?- he asked worried.

\- Well, it means that you have a crush for him, that's all.- Jazz said nonchalantly.

\- Are you sure?- Danny asked, still very worried.

\- Yes! Don't worry Danny. I've had those dreams too.- Jazz informed.

\- Really?-

\- Yes! Really! With all my crushes, I've had wet dreams with them, making love to me, and even I've had asked them to get me pregnant.-

\- REALLY? Even with Johnny 13th?- Danny asked mockingly.

\- Well, yes, once.- Jazz answered embarrassed.

\- JAJAJAJA! I didn't expect that from you Jazz!- Danny said amused and laughing hard.

\- HEY! Don't make fun of me or I won't teach you to apply make-up?- Jazz threatened and Danny fell silent in a blink.

\- Sorry sis.- he said lowering his head, but he was still laughing silently, even Maddie was laughing a little. He composed himself a little later.

\- So I don't have to worry about anything?-

\- NO!- Both Maddie and Jazz answered.

\- And Dash's thing is just a crush?-

\- YES!- Again both women answered.- But that doesn't mean that you can't date him if the both of you want to.- Jazz added and Danny blushed again.

\- We're here!- Maddie announced after some time and the three of them looked at the giant mall complex. Maddie looked for a place to park the van and found it easily; it was close to the main door. She parked and the "three" women got out of the vehicle and got inside the mall.

They found the map and looked for shoe shops.

\- Here's one specialized in women and girls shoes.- Jazz said pointing at it in the map.

\- Great! Where is it?- Danny asked excitedly.

\- Second floor, A-25 store, beside the book store.-

\- Let's go then!- Danny said hurriedly and excited and rushed to the escalators. Maddie and Jazz right behind him laughing.

\- He looks like a little kid in a candy store.- Maddie commented.

\- Yes, jaja, but you have to refer to him as "her" mom, don't forget it! We're in public.- Jazz warned her mother.

\- Oh gosh! You're right! Ups! It was a slip Jazz, don't worry, I'll focus on that from now on.-

\- Fine, let's go, before she gets all the pretty shoes for herself jeje!- Jazz said and started to run behind her sister. Maddie started to run too.

Danny got to the store but he didn't go in, he stayed in front of the door, looking at the shoes in the shop windows, there where all kind of shoes for women, young women and girls, he was marveled at the variety of them, in design and colors, there were sandals, pumps, slippers, sneakers, high heels from different heights, some were cute, some were nice, some were more professional, some were kind of kinky, etc., etc., Danny was impressed with all of them.

\- The same pair with a different color can change everything for the outfit that you'd wear. That's why we need a lot of pairs sis.- Jazz said as soon as she reached her sister.

\- It's… It's… Amazing!- Danny exclaimed excitedly.

\- Yes it is! Let's go in sis.- Jazz said taking Danny's hand and trying to drag her inside the store but Danny didn't move, he got pale in a second.

\- What's wrong Danny?- Jazz asked confused.

\- What if someone notices that I'm not a girl?- He asked very worried and trembling.

\- Danny your disguise is perfect! No one will notice it, I swear.-

\- What's going on? Why are you still here?- Maddie asked reaching her daughters.

\- She's worried that she might get caught mom!- Jazz answered with her arms crossed.

\- Danny, honey, your disguise is just perfect dear.- Maddi told her putting a hand in her shoulder.

\- That's what I told her.- Jazz said a little angry.

\- But what if…- Danny started.

\- HEY CUTIE!- A guy that was leaving a nearby store yelled at them and the three Fenton girls turned around to the source of the voice. He was a tall young man, about Jazz's age and good looking; he approached them with another guy behind him. He went to Danny.

\- What would you say if I invite you an ice cream after you finish your shopping with your mom and sister here? That if they allow me to buy it to you? And if you two want an ice cream too, it won't be a problem- He said looking at Danny and then to Maddie and Jazz. Danny blushed.

\- Uhm…- Danny cleared his throat and faked a girl's voice.- I'm sorry, but we won't stay that long, I have to go back home and go to my boyfriend's football game.-

\- Damn! I knew it! A pretty girl like you couldn't be without a boyfriend! Sigh…Well, he's a lucky guy. See you around cutie, and if it doesn't work with your boyfriend, come to find me, I work in a men clothes store just below this one, in the 1st floor ok? Ask for Bart Simpson.- He said smiling at Danny.

\- Yes, thank you.- Danny said extending her hand and the guy took it, but instead of shaking it he kissed it and Danny blushed a very deep red color.

Both guys left chatting "she's cute! And her sister is as cute as her" he said "yes, they took to their mother." The other one said.

\- Is that enough proof to you dear?- Maddie asked turning to her still very red blushing daughter.

\- Y…Yes… it's… it's enough proof.- she said still stunned in her place.

\- Very well then, shall we go on with our shoes shopping?- Jazz asked and the three girls got into the store. They were greeted by the saleswoman.- welcome to "Eva Peron's paradise", my name is Lisa, how may I help you?-

\- Hi Lisa.- Maddie started.- listen we come from Amity Park and we don't have that much of a time dear, my daughter Daniela has to get back as soon as possible to go to his boyfriend's football game, but she ran out of shoes, so we need a lot of pairs from…uh? What is your foot size honey?-

\- I'm 10.5 mom- Danny answered.

\- 10.5; please Lisa, bring us any kind of shoes from that size ok?-

\- ok ma'am, please have a sit, I'll bring many different kind of shoes in a moment.- Lisa said and went to the back mumbling "wow, she has big feet for her age".

Danny sat down and took out her borrowed shoes and massaged her feet a little. She felt good.

\- I'm sorry dear, I'm just 10, I didn't think of that…-

\- It's ok mom, I'm still thankful that I could borrow you a pair of shoes today. But I still have boy's feet, so we don't have to buy that much of shoes, because when I come back from Axion labs I'd have girl's feet, so the shoes that we buy today won't fit me anymore.-

\- So?- Both Maddie and Jazz asked.- That doesn't mean you can't have as many shoes as you want.-

\- But… it will be a useless spent.- Danny said.

\- NEVER say that again Danny!- Jazz yelled.- It's never a useless spent if you want to look pretty, NEVER!-

\- But…-

\- Shush dear! It's ok, we have enough money for that. Pick as many pairs as you like, when they stop fitting you, we'll just buy more shoes dear, it's ok.- Maddie assured.

\- Are you sure?- Danny asked.

\- Yes, just let you go and enjoy it honey, you're a girl enjoy yourself!- Maddie said.

\- Fine, you win, but I won't have mercy ok?- Danny said smiling widely.

\- That's the spirit dear!- Maddie said hugging her.

Lisa came back with 10 boxes of different shoes.- This are some of the shoes I found with 10.5 size ma'am, would you like to try them?-

\- Yes thank you Lisa Danny said and he took some of the boxes from Lisa's hands. She opened the boxes and found many elegant and cute shoes. She caught a purple and elegant pair of shoes with not too high heels.

 **\- They would fit perfectly with that prom dress you bought the last time!-** Daniela said excitedly.

\- Yes. You're right, let's try them!- Danny said and took one of the shoes and slipped it in her foot, it went in easily. Danny got up and gave a few steps on it.

\- How does it feel miss?- Lisa asked.

\- It feels a little tight, but I guess that it's because they're new.- Danny said very happy, for the feeling of the shoe in her foot and for Lisa's calling her miss.

Then Danny tried the other one and gave a few steps with them, after a little she turned around and said with a broad smile.- I'll take them!-

They kept going like that for some time, they lost track of time, even Maddie and Jazz picked a few pairs for them. Before they knew it, it was 4:00 PM.

\- Excuse me ma'am.- Lisa said a little annoyed.

\- Yes dear, What's up?- Maddie answered her.

\- I'm sorry but it's 4:00 PM already and I haven't eaten, and…-

\- 4:00 PM!?- Danny interrupted loudly.- OH MY GOD! MOM! DASH'S GAME IS IN TWO HOURS!- she yelled desperately, she almost forgot to fake the girl's voice.

\- Oh god! Don't worry dear, we still have time, but we have to leave now! Lisa please excuses us dear! Take this credit card and charge all the pairs that we already took ok? We'll have to leave the others and come back for them other day.- Maddie said handing her credit card to Lisa.

\- Ok ma'am, right away ma'am!- Lisa said smiling.- Oh my god! I fulfilled my sales demand in one day with them jiji. It worth not taking my lunch at my time jeje.- Lisa thought happily.

Maddie, Jazz and Danny took all the shoes they bought and put them in their boxes and then put the boxes in big bags, all but a pair of slippers that Danny choose to wear, that way she won't have to wear her mother's shoes again.

Lisa gave Maddie the credit card and the receipt.- You have 30 days to return any pair you don't like in the end if you're not satisfied.- She said.

\- Yes, thank you dear, I don't think that would happen, but thank you anyway.- Maddie said while taking her credit card, the receipt and a pair of big boxes with her and rushed out of the store.

\- Let's go mom!- Danny yelled at her running very fast to the van. They got to the van and Maddie opened the trunk, they put all the bags filled with shoes boxes and went into the vehicle. Maddie started the engine and drove out of the parking lot.

\- 4:25. I'm not gonna make it!- Danny said in a sad tone, she was at the verge of tears.

\- Yes, we'll make it honey, just calm down and don't cry ok? There isn't enough time to fix your make-up if that happens.- Maddie said speeding up. They were going at the speed limit.

\- Can't you go faster mom?- Danny asked desperately.

\- No Danny. I can't, if I go any faster, the police will stop us.- Maddie answered.

\- I have an idea Danny.- Jazz said, a little scared by the speed.- Why don't you turn the van invisible and intangible so we can go as fast as we want and there won't be any danger?-

\- That's a great idea Jazz, hold on, I have to concentrate.- Danny said and started to focus. She grabbed the seat tightly.- Here it goes!- she said and made herself invisible and intangible, along with the van and her family.- It's done! Now can we go faster please?- she asked again.

\- Right on dear! Hold tight!- Maddie said and she accelerated more.

They reached Amity Park by 5:15 PM.

\- That's it Danny, we're in Amity Park already, you can stop what you're doing.- Maddie said lowering the speed and locating the van behind another car.

\- OK!- Danny said struggling, she was very tired but glad that they got home with enough time for her to go to Casper High Stadium.

They reached their home and went down from the van, the three of them went to the trunk and Maddie opened it, they grabbed four bags each one and each bag had four shoes boxes **(do the math XD)** and went in the house. When they got in Jack greeted them.

\- Hey! How did youuuu…?- Jack's mouth fell to the floor when he saw them with all their shopping.

\- It went pretty well and we had a lot of fun daddy, as you can see jeje!- Danny said rising and lowering her bags.

\- How… how did… How did much…- Jack tried to ask.

\- We don't know hehe.- Maddie answered.- Most of them are for Danny dear.-

\- Aha?- that's all he could muster.

\- Jeje, never leave three women in a shoes shop with a credit card dad, it´s like showing the open belly of a zebra to a bunch of lions jeje.- Jazz said as she got to the stairs.

\- Yes, ok.- Jack was stunned, with his eyes wide open.

\- Well, Danny, you go to the kitchen to eat something before you leave ok, you have plenty of time dear, you can use your ghost powers to go to the game right?- Maddie asked.

\- Yes mom thank you, could you please take my new shoes to my room for me?- Danny asked and handed her bags to her sister and mother. They went upstairs and Danny went to the kitchen to grab something to bite. She ate calmly and looked at the clock.- mmm… 5:45, I gotta go.- She said, put her dishes on the sink and went to the living room, heading to the front door.

\- MOM! DAD! JAZZ! I'M LEAVING! YOU KNOW WHERE I'M GOING TO BE! I'LL BE BACK BEFORE MY CURFEW OK? SEE YA!- She yelled and went out of the house. Before she closed the door she heard her mother.- OK SWEETIE. HAVE FUN!-

And Jazz used this chance to mock her sister.- AND DON'T FORGET THE CONDOMS!-

\- JAZZ!- All of them yelled at the same time.

Danny looked around and when she was sure that no one was around transformed in Danny Phantom and left directing to his school.


	20. The big game

Danny got to Casper High stadium at 5:55 PM; he found a secluded place and changed back to Danny. She had to fix her dress and hair a little and went to join the crowd. She passed by and caught the attention from a lot of boys who were attracted to her; she felt good and blushed a little. She dragged the attention from other girls too, but most of the girls looked at her with despise, especially Paulina and Star. Danny didn't care of that, she was more worried about get caught, but it seemed that no one recognized her, she released a breath she didn't know she was holding and went to the stadium. She was hoping to find Sam and Tucker there but she didn't.

-Silly me jiji. They don't like football.- She thought and face palmed mentally.

-HEY GORGEOUS!- she heard a voice and turned a little just to know if it was directed to her. YES! YOU! THE LONG RAVEN HAIRED GIRL WITH THE PINK FLOWERS DRESS!- The voice said and Danny turned fully to see who was calling for her and saw one of the biggest and most muscular guys she has ever seen in her life.

She gulped and cleared her throat to fake the girl's voice.- Yes!- She answered.

\- How you doing cutie? My name is Jacob but everyone calls me "bulk biceps" YYEEAAHH!- The guy said extending his hand to her. Danny took it with some fear and they shook hands. Danny didn't know if he was being gentle or not but he squeezed her hand, hard.

\- Hi Jacob. Nice to meet you, I'm Daniela but everyone calls me Danny.- she said with fear but keeping the girl's voice.

\- Well Danny, what if I invite you to dinner after the game?- Bulk asked politlely.

\- Uhm… I don't know. Won't you be tired and covered in sweat after the game?-

\- PFFTT! Nice joke sweetheart. These Casper crows are a joke! Their quarterback is a sissy! He can't even hold a light punch from me jaja. He fainted the last time we played and I barely touched him!-

\- Really?- Danny asked getting angry.

\- YYEEAAHH! I assure you beauty, I won't sweat a single drop tonight. So, what do you say cutie?-

\- Well, it turns out that Casper crows quarterback is my boyfriend! And he's been looking for a chance for payback with you bulkie.- She said mockingly, pointing at the guy.

\- JAJAJA! Nice one chick, Let me tell you that your boyfriend is a whelp!- Danny felt angrier for the word whelp.- When this is over you'll break up with him to avoid the embarrassment and come looking for me, that's for sure.-

\- REALLY?- Danny was really mad, she was about to attack him with an ecto-ray.

\- YYEEAAHH!- He answered very confident. Danny couldn't take it anymore; she was charging her energy in her hand.

\- HEY BULK BICERK!- Someone yelled approaching them fast. Danny and Jacob turned and Danny's face glowed at the sight.- Dash!- She thought happily.

\- Oh! It's you Baxdork. What do you want? Can't you see that I'm taking your girlfriend away from you right now?-

\- Uh?- Dash said confused and looked at the girl. Danny looked directly at him, blushing, not knowing what to do but then she got an idea; she made her eyes glow green for a few seconds and turned them back to blue. Fortunately Dash got the message.

\- OH YES! MY GIRLFRIEND! STAY AWAY FROM HER JERK! Dash said pushing Bulk little by little and putting himself between Bulk and Danny.

\- JAJAJA! Don't worry. After tonight she'll come to me by herself!- Bulk mocked them.

\- Yeah! You wish! She's a lady, not a slut like the girls from your cheerleading squad!- Dash pressed his fists tightly.

\- JAJAJA! Wanna bet whelp? If we win, she'll go out with me tonight, and if I knock you out she'll go out AND sleep with me tonight! But if you win I'll never bully you again, what do you say?-

\- NO WAY! THERE'S NO POSSIBLE WAY I'LL ACCEPT THAT!- Dash yelled angrily.

\- What's the matter Dash? Are you afraid she'll end up with me?-

\- Shut up asshole!- Dash was about to jump over him and start a fight.

\- You have a deal bulk!- Danny said calmly, taking them both by surprise.

\- WHAT?- Dash asked dumbfounded.

\- REALLY?- Bulk asked with a broad smile.

\- Yes, if you win I'll go out with you and if you knock out Dash I'll sleep with you. BUUT! If we win, you leave Dash alone.-

\- GOT IT!- Bulk said happily extending his hand.

\- AND, if we win and Dash's KNOCKS YOU OUT! You leave both of us alone and you won't bully anyone else ever again, got it?-

\- Fine, fine.- He said laughing.

\- Do I have your bully word?-

\- Yes, you have my bully word.- With that she extended her hand to him and he took it, he pulled her to him and whispered in her ear very confidently.- Don't worry, I'll be gentle in our date AND on the bed sweetie.-

Bulk biceps left rising and lowering his arms and mumbling "I´m going to get laid tonight jeje".

\- What are you doing Danny?- Dash asked unbelieving what Danny just did.

\- Stopping you from doing something stupid! You were about to attack him, then you wouldn't be able to play, maybe for the rest of the semester.- She explained.

\- No! not that! This!- He said signaling her appearance.

\- What!? I told you that I'd come as a girl, don't you remember?-

\- Well yes but… it's just that… I didn't think…-

\- That I'd look so real?-

\- Well… yes, and that thing about being your boyfriend?- he asked blushing.

\- Hum… I'm… I'm sorry for that… He was saying very bad things about you and I made up all that to defend you.- Danny said blushing too.

\- Oh! I see, thank you for that, but it will be very weird if we try to date now, 'cause you're a guy yet.-

\- Oh, I see.- Danny said disappointed.

\- But, maybe after you come back from the Axion labs… I could… you know…- Dash said embarrassed and blushing.

\- Yes! Ok!- Danny said with her hopes raising again.

\- Now about that bet, ARE YOU CRAZY?-

\- Why?- She asked taking a few steps back at Dash's yelling.

\- Why? Why? What if we lose?-

\- I'll have my first girl date with that jerk. That's all.- She answered nonchalantly.- But if we win he won't bully you anymore.

\- And what if he knocks me out?-

\- Well, I'll have my first girl date with that jerk, and then he'll have a very awful surprise after that jeje.-

\- Hey! I didn't think of that, jajaja!- Dash said having fun with that idea but then he stopped.- But you said you're my girlfriend, and if you end up in the bed with that asshole then…- Dash went pale at that moment.

\- Then don't lose Dash!- She said confidently.- Here! For good luck.- She approached and kissed him on the cheek.

Dash was stunned in his place, he didn't know what to do.- Dash, remember that everyone thinks that I'm a girl, even you thought it when you first saw me, you don't have to worry or feel embarrassed ok?- Danny whispered to him worried by Dash's reaction.

\- Y…Ye…Yes… you're…right… It's… It's just… I didn't… expect that.- Dash said still stunned and Danny sighed.

\- OH Dashel honey! There you are!- They heard a voice. Both teenagers turned around and saw a couple walking to them.

\- Mom! DAD!- Dash greeted them excited by the man's presence. Danny took note of that and smiled.

\- Hey champ! How are you?- The man greeted him.

\- Really happy right now dad! REALLY HAPPY! Thank you for coming!- Dash said hugging his father.

\- And who's this pretty girl?- Dash's mother asked looking at Danny, who blushed happily because someone acknowledged her as a pretty girl.

\- I'm… I'm… Daniela ma'am. I'm Dash's chemistry lab partner!- She said and curtsied.

\- What a cute lady you are!- Dash's mom said excitedly.

\- Thank you ma'am.- Danny said blushing and smiling.

\- Did you come here to see my son's game?- Dash's dad asked.

\- Yes sir, he invited me as a way to thank me for helping him with Chemistry.- Danny answered feeling a little intimidated by Dash's dad.

\- Haha, don't feel scared dear I may look like a bad man, but I'm totally the opposite ok?-

\- Yes sir, thank you.- Danny said feeling embarrassed.

\- Well, it's time for us to go to the terraces and for you to go to the lockers room dear.- Dash's mother said.

\- Yes, see you after the game guys.- Dash said leaving them to go to the lockers room

\- Daniela, are you coming with us dear?- She asked her.

\- Uhm! Yes, yes ma'am, thank you.- She said following Dash's parents.

\- They sat in the highest terrace and waited for the game to begin. Suddenly Danny got nervous, if her team loses, she will have to go out with a jerk, a completely strange jerk. And if Dash's knocked out in the game by said jerk, Dash would be embarrassed in front of his father and she would have to go to the bed with that jerk.

\- Think positive Danny!- She thought.- just think positive and give all your support to the team… to him!-

She then looked at the cheerleaders squads.- Hmmm… Cheerleading? It doesn't sound so bad.- She thought looking at the Casper High cheerleading squad where Paulina and Star were, waiting for the teams to come to the field.

She then looked at the Canterlot High cheerleading squad. They were cheering already, yelling and dancing. Danny could see four beautiful girls; one with long blue hair combed down, other with pinkish long hair that seemed to form a heart falling down and other one with purplish long hair too, but she had some pinkish bangs; the last one had long hair too but she had a two colored hair, she had it red and yellow in stripes and Danny wondered if it was her natural color. They were the more beautiful from all the cheerleaders and the more animated, well; the one with the pinkish hair seemed very shy. Then she looked at the terrace and looked other three girls in the first row, one looked crazily happy with an intense pink and spongy long hair, it looked like cotton candy; she had a party herself and Danny wondered why didn't she was in the cheerleading squad, she seemed very animated. The other two girls, one with long blond hair in a ponytail was wearing a hat and the other with some shorter hair died in the rainbow colors, they seemed to be fighting but when Danny paid more attention she could see that they were competing for something.- Those are some of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen.- She thought.- It's a shame that I'm a girl too (in a boy's body yet, but a girl nonetheless) because if not, I would ask them to go out with me.-

After looking at them for some time Danny could feel some strange energy coming from them, from all the seven girls.- Hmm… This is weird!- Danny thought.- Are they ghosts? No they can't be ghosts, my ghost sense would have come out by now. Could be that they are overshadowed? Maybe, but they seem so normal, well the one with the pink cotton candy hair not so much, but there's something strange about them hmmm…- Danny was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't notice that the game was about to begin.

The teams got into the field and started to warm up and stretch. Danny's eyes ran from the girls to Dash unconsciously and she smiled. Then Dash looked at the crowd, looking for his parents and when he found them he waved at them, who waved back, then he noticed Danny sitting beside his mom, he waved and smiled at her and she waved back delicately.

Then the coin toss came and both quarterback went to the center of the field.- Come on Dash, you can do it!- Danny encouraged him in silence.

Both quarterbacks shook hands and wished good luck to each other. The referee tossed the coin and Dash called heads.

\- Heads. What do you want kid? The ball or the field?- The referee asked Dash.

\- The ball.- He answered.

\- Fine, the referee turned on his mic and announced.- Casper high will have the ball first.- everyone in the Casper high crowd yelled with happiness.- Good luck and good game.- the referee ended and Dash got out of the field to wait for the kick off.

The referee whistled and the game started.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Casper high will have the ball first folks and we wait a lot of things from this!- The announcer said.- We all remember the last time we played with the Canterlot colts, our star quarterback, Dash Baxter was knocked out by Joseph Kaplan and he was taken to the hospital, we just can wait that that won't happen again and Dash keep playing so we have a chance to win.-

The Canterlot colts kicked as soon as the referee whistled and the ball reached the touch down zone easily.- WOW! Now I know why they're called colts; that guy kicks like a horse!- The announcer said.

The Casper player didn't try to run, he got on one knee so the team would start in the 20 yard. Dash got in the field with the offensive.

\- COME ON DASH! YOU CAN DO IT DEAR!- His mom yelled loudly. Danny smiled and whispered those words too but then she looked at the other team; Bulk biceps was on the field looking straight to Dash.

\- Casper crows first down on yard 20, come on guys, you can do it!- The announcer said. The referee whistled and the play started, they tried to run and worked, they got 8 yards, but Bulk reached Dash one second after he delivered the ball and tackled him, hard.

\- Casper crows get 8 yards but Dash is in the floor already and doesn't get up, Joseph Kaplan got him.-

\- That guy is a monster! HE SHOULDN'T PLAY!- Dash's mother yelled frustrated because his son didn't got up. After some 20 seconds, Dash got up shaking his head.

\- I don't want to insinuate anything.- Dash's dad said.- But I think that that guy is taking something illegal, like steroids or something.-

\- Come on Dash! You're the best!- Danny whispered.

\- Second down and two yards to go for Casper crows!- The announcer said. This time they went for a pass but it didn't work, Bulk reached Dash and threw him to the floor, it was so hard that Dash lost his helmet. There was a yellow flag on the field.

\- OH MY GOD! HE HURT MY BABY!- Dash's mom yelled again in fear.

\- Why is he so fixated in Dash?- Danny asked loudly to no one in particular, she was afraid for Dash too.

\- That's his job Daniela. He's work is try to catch Dash in every play to stop the play and make the team retreat.- Dash's dad said. Both women looked at the man with horror in their eyes.- But I agree with you, he's really fixated on him, like if he wants to knock him out again.-

\- Uh oh!- Danny whispered opening her eyes widely.- That might be my fault.- Danny thought and gulped.

The referee turned on his mic.- Penalty! Number 68! Canterlot, unnecessary roughness, fifteen yards penalty, first down!-

\- What?- Danny asked.

\- They punished that guy's team because he was too rough when he tackled Dash, so Dash team got a first down.- Dash got up and collected his helmet, he turned and looked straight to Bulk's eyes with rage, pointed at him and yelled really loudly, and a lot of people could hear him.

\- YOU'RE NOT GOING TO MAKE A FOOL OF ME IN FRONT OF MY FATHER! MY MOTHER! AND MY GIRLFRIEND!-

\- What? Does Dash have a girlfriend? I didn't know! Who is she?- People started to talk and Danny slumped on her seat blushing hard, she tried to hide herself.

\- Why so embarrassed dear?- Dash's mom asked her smiling.- Aren't you my son's girlfriend?-

\- Uhm… I… well… it… it isn't… It isn't official yet.- Danny said very embarrassed.

\- Well, it seems pretty official to me now jeje.- Dash's dad said smiling at her too. Danny blushed even more.

\- Hey! Dash's parents are over there, and there's a girl with them! Maybe she's the lucky girl!- Danny heard people say and she looked around to see that in fact, there were people staring at her.- Please don't recognize me! Please don't recognize me! Please don't recognize me!- That's all Danny was thinking at that moment with her eyes shut tight and shaking a little in her spot.

\- Lucky girl! Are you kidding? Lucky Dash! She's gorgeous!- Danny heard people say and yell and opened her eyes to see what were they doing, for her luck all the people went back to the game, but there was still gossip about it.

\- First down on 43 yard for Casper high. What are you going to do now Dash? That guy is over you!- The announcer said.

This time they made a trick play and the Canterlot colts were confused for a moment, and when they realized what was going on it was too late, Dash was already running with the ball in his hands, he made his way passing them all, all but one.

\- COME ON SWEETIE! YOU CAN DO IT!- Dash's mom yelled standing up.

\- COME ON SON! RUN! RUUUNN!- Dash's dad yelled standing up too.

\- YOU CAN DO IT! DASH!- Danny yelled in her spot, she had her arms raised but she didn't got up.-

Dash locked eyes with bulk biceps and ran straight at him while bulk did the same.

\- WHAT ARE YOU DOING DASH?- The announcer yelled. Dash and Bulk collided really hard, everyone could hear the silence for a second, and everyone fell silent and had their eyes wide open. Then the silence was broken by the Casper High crowd yells of joy. Dash threw bulk biceps like one and half yard away and he fell on his head while Dash kept running to make a touchdown.

\- YYYYEEEEEAAAAHHHHH! DASH DID IT! DASH DID IT! WHAT AN AMAZING PLAY! WHAT AN INCREDIBLE MOVE!- The announcer yelled proudly.

Everyone burst in joy for that play and the touchdown and Dash's partners went to him to congratulate him. Dash's parents and Danny jumped and danced in the terraces cheering at the team, but mostly at Dash.

Then everyone fell silent again and turned around their heads to bulk biceps, the guy just didn't got up, he was there, static, the paramedics went to check on him and after some minutes one of the paramedics got up and waving his head and arms in a "NO" motion and other people went with a stretcher and picked bulk biceps carefully, the referee went to the paramedic and asked him what had happened, after a few minutes he nodded and turned on his mic.

\- Canterlot's number 68 is knocked out, he won't play anymore today. He's been taken to nearest hospital to check him. Casper High touchdown number 15, Dash Baxter!-

Canterlot crowd fell silent and Casper crowd celebrated the touchdown but not so joyfully, they were worried for the boy too. But the game had to keep going.

After bulk biceps departure, the game became some easier for Dash, because Bulk's replacement wasn't so strong or aggressive, but it was a hard game though.

\- That Caterlot's quarterback is really good. They cheer for him in every play, listen.- Danny said confidently. She got some confidence around Dash's parents.

\- BIG MAC! BIG MAC! BIG MAC!- Canterlot's crowd yelled.

\- Yes, you're right darling! He seems a strong and nice young man.- Dash's mother said. Danny then looked at the bleacher where the three girls were, she again felt this weird energy coming from them and paid more attention at the blond one with the hat.- Come on big brother! You can do it!- Danny read her lips muster.

\- Oh! So he's her big brother.- Danny thought, and that's when she noticed another younger girl beside the blond one, the kid, barely 13 years old was red haired and had a big pink bow over her head, said girl was cheering for Mac too, Danny saw that the little girl also muttered "big brother", but there was something odd, they were there cheering for their brother but, where were their parents? Danny cleared his mind from those thoughts and noticed that the little girl didn't emanated the same energy as her sister.- That's odd. So, it isn't a family thing hmm… It's something just about those seven girls. Interesting!- Danny thought.

\- These are the last two minutes folks, Canterlot colts are wining 31 to 29 and they have the ball. It doesn't look good for our boys but there's some time left. Come on guys, get the ball and make one last effort.- The announcer said enthusiastically.

\- Uh?- Danny was taken aback by the announcer.- What? Oh no! Come on guys! If you lose I'll still have to go out with bulk, when he comes out of the hospital, of course, but… I don't want to go out with him!-

\- Third down and 3 yards to go for the Canterlot colts with 1: 45 minutes left. They're in their 30 yard.-

They tried to run and spent the most time they could but they were stopped in the line.

\- Fourth down and three yards to go for the Canterlot colts with 1:20 minutes left. Again, they're in their 30 yard. What are you going to do? Are you going to rush or are you going to kick?-

The Canterlot colts kicked and the ball was caught in the five yard, the player rushed as fast as he could to the touch down line going for the left side; he reached the 28 yard before going out of the field.

Dash went back to the field, listening to the coach and nodding. The first two plays were successful and they got 25 yards, but they lost one whole minute.

\- First down for the Casper crows with 20 seconds left, they're in the 47 Canterlot yard and the Casper coach spends his last time out. They need to get a little closer to assure a field goal.-

They decided to throw a pass and succeeded gaining another 15 yards, but they couldn't stop the clock so they went for all.

They tried the field goal with a rush so the kicker was under a lot of pressure. He kicked with just three seconds left but he didn't kick well. The ball was going to the left side little by little. Everyone was looking at it with attention, it was like slow motion. Danny was at her seat's edge; the ball hit the left post at a low height and got in, barely, but got in.

The Canterlot High crowd burst in joy, screaming and yelling.

\- IT'S A FIELD GOAL! THE CASPER CROWS WIN! 32 TO 31! WHAT A GAME FOLKS! IT'S OVER! THE CASPER CROWS WIN!- The announcer yelled full of joy and happiness.

Danny jumped from her seat with happiness.- THEY DID IT! THEY DID IT!- she yelled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the game both teams greeted between them and left the field, after some time everyone was out of the stadium and Danny was with Dash's parents, waiting for him. When he came out of the lockers room he greeted them and they did the same. His mother hugged him.- You played wonderfully dear.-

\- Thank you mom.- he said hugging her back.

\- Great game champ! You did it great!- His father gave him his hand and shook it.- Thank you dad.- He said and then Danny and him locked their eyes. He smiled broadly and she smiled gently. She extended her hand to him and he took it gently.

\- Just a hand shake? Come on kid. KISS HER!- Dash's father said and pushed him.- She's your girlfriend after all!-

Dash did as he was told and approached her, taking her by her hips, she instinctively put her arms around his neck. They were looking at each other eyes, closing the distance between them and closed their eyes. Their lips touched a little and they separated a little. They were thinking the same things at the same time. "He's still a guy" "I'm still a guy". "Screw it, she's a girl in mind and soul and that's all that matters." "Screw it, I'm a girl in mind and soul and that's all that matters". "And she'll become a real girl soon" "And I'll become a real girl soon". They closed the space between them again, kissing deeply and enjoying it happily.

They separated to take air, blushing hard and looking lovingly at each other. They instinctively held hands.

\- AAAWWW! My boy is growing so fast!- Dash's mother said interrupting the moment, breaking the spell between Dash and Danny and making both of them blush hard.

\- Well done dear! You broke the moment.- Dash's father told her with an amused and kind of disapproving look.

\- Oh! I'm sorry kids, I'm really sorry! It's just that I'm so touched by this.- Dash's mom said holding the tears in her eyes.- What if we invite you to dinner to make up to you? What do you say Danny?-

\- Thank you Mrs. Baxter but I can't. My curfew it's at 10:00 PM and it's.- Danny checked the time on her cell phone.- 9:45 PM already. I have to rush or I'll get grounded. I'm sorry.- Danny apologized. She was still holding Dash's hand.

\- Well, then let's take you to your home Danny.- Dash's dad offered.- It's a little late for a young girl like you to be out alone around there. I won't take a no for an answer.- Danny didn't know what to say.

\- That's not necessary dad, I brought my car, I'll take her to her home myself.-

\- Oh! Ok. Uh? When did you got a car young man?.- Dash's dad asked a little confused.

\- Do you remember all my savings from the money you give me each month and the summer jobs I got?-

\- Yes.-

\- Well, I decided to give them a good use a while ago and I bought an oldie but a goodie car.- Dash explained.- As you said once, if you want something young man, work for it! That way you'll become a better man every day, and someday you'll become a man good enough for a fine lady.- Dash explained and he looked at Danny when he said the last part. Danny blushed.

\- Well yes, I said that once. I'm even prouder of you now Dash. You're becoming a good man son. Congratulations.- He said extending his hand again to Dash, he released Danny's hand and shook his father hand again. After he shook his father's hand he again grabbed Danny's hand and held it gently.

\- Well dear! Let's go home! Let's give the lovebirds some space.- The man said to his wife and they headed to the parking lot.- Ah! Don't forget that you have a curfew too Dash! So don't think that you have enough time for something else besides taking her to her home. In fact, you don't even have enough time to get condoms.- Dash's father said, he said the last part in a mocking tone. His wife nudged him.

Both teenagers blushed in a deep red color.

\- DAD!- Dash yelled to his father. Then he turned to Danny.- Uh? I'm sorry for that.- He said embarrassed.

\- It's ok, my sister did something like that when I was leaving the house to come here.- Danny said still blushing.

\- Would… would you like me taking you to your home? Or are you going to go flying?- Dash asked her, still blushing.

\- Well, by this time going flying will be faster.-

\- Ouh!- Dash said disappointed.

\- But not as funny as going with you in your car.-

Dash looked at her again, smiling.- Well, this way please, my lady.- He said signaling her the way. She took his arm and both of them walked to Dash's car.

As Dash said, it was an oldie but a goodie car, a 1981 red mustang, even as old as the car was, it looked new.- Dash has taken good care of it.- Danny thought.- Wow Dash! You've taken care of your car!-

\- I always take care of everyone and everything I care.- Dash said opening the door for her. She got in and waited for Dash to get in the car. He got in and started the engine, he waited a little and Danny got worried.

-Uhm? Dash? What are you waiting for? My curfew is coming, I don't want to get grounded.- She told him.

\- How did you feel?- he asked suddenly, looking at her.

\- Uh? What do you mean?- Danny asked dumbfounded.

\- You know what I mean; how did you feel when we kissed? Because I felt really good, I even forgot that you're a boy yet. I just wanted to keep kissing you. I know that I'm not gay Danny, and being with you feels right. I feel that I'm with a girl already.- Dash explained.

\- Well, I'll tell you how I feel, but please let's get going, I really don't want to get grounded.- Danny said and Dash began to drive.

\- I felt really good too Dash, and you felt that you were with a girl already, because I'm a girl already, at least in mind and soul. And I'd be a full girl very soon Dash, I just have to wait to the semester's end and my parents will take me to Axion labs to perform that procedure in me.- Danny said nonchalantly.

\- Really? You felt good when we kissed?- Dash asked with some happiness, not taking his eyes out of the road.

\- Yes, very good, it felt right and good Dash. I wanted to keep kissing you too. I still want it, but there's the problem that I still have a boy's body, I'm still a boy physically, so, no matter how much we both want it, we can't be together until I become a full girl.- Danny said going from happy to sad.

\- Yes, I was thinking of that too… Sigh… It's just… it's just…-

\- What is it Dash?- Danny asked gently.

\- It's just that I want to ask you out!- Dash said blushing hard.

Danny blushed too.- Uhm… well… When I come b…- Danny tried to say.

\- NO! I don't want to wait for when you come back! I can't wait for the semester's end. And what Vlad said in his announcement is that the whole process takes three whole months! Those are at least six months Danny! I can't wait that long! I want to be with you NOW!- Dash yelled, he seemed angry and desperate.

\- But Dash! That's impossible. If someone notices…- Danny started.

\- I DON'T CARE!- Dash yelled.- I can take you to places where no one knows us Danny, you keep the disguise and we won't have any problem. Please Danny! Go out in a date with me.- Dash pleaded.

\- And what about sex Dash? I've been pointed about condoms TWICE today.-

\- Those were just jokes Danny. They mean nothing. And even if you're surprised, I don't care about sex that much right now. I want to know you better before that, and we can know each other better BEFORE you go to your procedure, and we can start to think about sex AFTER you come back from the procedure. Come on Danny, please.-

\- Fine Dash.- Danny said blushing again and feeling flattered.- I'll go out with you, when?-

\- The next Friday. I'm sure that both of us have a lot of homework yet, and it will be useless try it on the week.- Dash said while parking in front of Danny's house.

\- Ok Dash, well we're here, see you on Monday Dash.- She said extending her hand.

\- See you on Monday Danny.- Dash said taking Danny's hand, he dragged her and kissed her on the lips. Danny struggled a little but after some time she gave in and kissed back. They again separated to take air and again looked at each other in the eyes, smiling and blushing. Danny had her hands on his shoulders and Dash had his hands on her hips.

\- I better go.- Danny broke the silence.- I've reached my curfew already. If I don't go in now I'll get grounded and I won't have permission to go out the whole week, maybe two weeks.- She said smiling at him.

\- Yes, you're right. Good night Danny. Good night my girlfriend.- Dash said happily looking at Danny getting out of his car and going to the main door.

\- Good night Dash. Good night my boyfriend.- She said waving at him while going in her house and seeing Dash leaving in his car.

When Danny closed the door she stood against it blushing and humming some song, she looked like a fourteen years old girl that has just read "Twilight".

\- Did you have fun sis?- Jazz asked startling Danny, she didn't notice her sister's presence until she spoke.

\- Uhm, yes jeje, a lot of fun sis.- she said still humming.

\- Yes, I can see it. You barely got on time, you know?-

\- Yes, I know. Uhm Jazz?-

\- Yes?-

\- Can you please start to teach me to apply make up tomorrow?-

\- Yes, of course I can sis. But why the rush?-

\- Well, Dash asked me out for the next Friday and I want to look as pretty as today or even more.-

\- REALLY? HE ASKED YOU OUT ALREADY?- Jazz asked with her eyes wide open.

\- SHUSH! Yes! He asked me out already. He wants us to meet each other better before I go for my procedure.-

\- OH MY GOD! My little girl will go to her first date!- Maddie said coming down from her room.

\- Uh! Hi mom! Jeje… Yes, I'll go in my first date next Friday. That if I'm not grounded.-

\- Of course you're not grounded dear.- Maddie said joyfully.- You got here just in time.-

\- Thank you mommy.-

\- Uhm… Danny? What about… you know…- Jazz asked her.

\- He doesn't care, as long as I keep the disguise as good as today, we won't have any problem, that's why I need you to teach me to apply make-up to myself Jazz. What if I need to fix something during the date?-

\- Well, that's great sis. I'll teach you from tomorrow to the Friday so you won't have any problem. First things first, tomorrow we'll go to pick your own makeup sis, ok?-

\- Can't I just borrow yours?- Danny said a little annoyed.

\- HELL NO SIS! That's the first rule. You have to have your own set of makeup sis. It's not like the shoes which you can borrow from time to time. You need your own makeup, from your own choice sis.-

\- Ok, ok, how many rules are there for girls eh?- Danny asked curiously.

\- Uf sis! You have no idea yet. And these are just the beginning, we haven't talked about the hygiene in general, and down there.- Jazz said pointing at her own crotch.

\- Jazz! Don't scare her! Don't listen to her dear, That's the way for a woman to have babies, so it worth it dear, I assure you that.- Maddie said happily, looking at her kids.

\- Thank you mom, well if you excuse me, I'm tired and I want to go to bed right now!- Danny said yawning.

\- And to have another sweet dream with your boyfriend?- Jazz asked trying to mock her sister.

\- Yes, exactly, to have another sweet dream with my boyfriend Jazz. I wish you a good night sis, I know that I'll have it.- Danny said laughing and leaving her sister with her mouth open.


	21. just dreams?

Danny was happy changing her clothes for the nightgown; she decided to keep the corset, first because it gives her a more girly figure, and second because after wearing it all day, she barely remembered that she still had it, she put on the nightgown and went to sleep.

It took her sometime because Dash kept coming to her mid over and over again.- He asked me out already, hihi, he likes me, well, my girl me.- she thought happily. After sometime she was falling asleep.- Oh Dash! Do me… in the… back… seat… of your… car.- That was her last thought before falling asleep.

The dream started.

She was sitting on the couch in the living room; she was reading a magazine waiting for the dinner to be ready, and for Dash to come back from his work. Her job was really close to home and that made things easier for her in everything. That and the thing that Dash always helped with the home chores, that gave them enough time to do many other things before going to sleep, you already know what I mean.

As she was in her home she undressed from her job outfit and was comfortably wearing just her underwear, a black matching set of bra and panties.

After some time she heard the door being opened and saw Dash coming in the apartment.- Hi gorgeous!- He greeted her happily.

She stood up and went to kiss him on the lips.- Hi handsome, dinner will be ready in 10 minutes, ok? Remember that it's your turn to wash the dishes.-

\- Yes… sigh… I'll go to change my clothes ok? Call me when dinner is ready.-

\- Yes dear.- She said.- It's so good that my mom taught me how to cook and gave me all her recipes hehe, "The way to a man's heart is through his stomach" she said to me in the first class, and now that I think about it, the first time I cooked for him I felt really good when he praised my food, of course that my mom helped me that time, but I was so happy for him being so happy for what I cooked for him, jeje.- She thought happily.

She went to check the dinner in the oven and saw that it was ready; she took her kitchen gloves and took out the meatloaf from the oven.- HONEY! DINNERS READY!- She called for him.

He went to the kitchen wearing just his boxers.- MEATLOAF! I LOVE MEATLOAF!- he said kissing her on the cheek.

\- Yes I know!- She said receiving the kiss with a smile.- Can you please set the table dear?-

\- Yes, of course dear!- he said letting her pass to the table with the meatloaf in her hands and he went to the cupboard to take the dishes, the cutlery and the glasses, he joined her at the table and set everything for dinner.

She served him and her and he opened the chair for her and served the water glasses for both of them.

\- I propose a toast.- He raised his glass and she followed him with her own glass.- For this great life we have! For the happiness we share now, expecting to keep it for a long time! And for make our happiness even bigger along with our family! I love you Danny!- He said looking at her and clashing his glass with hers.

\- Oh Dash! I love you too babe! And I got a very kinky idea from the internet a little while ago.-

\- What is it dear? Tell me!-

\- Well, What if we do it in your car?-

\- Uh? Really? Do you want to do it in the back seat of my car?-

\- Yes! I saw it on the internet, it was about the most pleasurable positions in a car's back seat.- She explained.

\- Well, I have to admit that I've wanted to try it for a while now. When?-

\- Tonight.-

\- Tonight?-

\- Yes tonight, right after we end with our dinner here. What do you say?-

\- Well, it's a little rushed; let me check my schedule.- He said smiling and she rolled her eyes.

\- Well, we're lucky dear! I'm free tonight! Jeje.-

\- HA! HA! Very funny Dash.- She said sarcastically.

\- Don't get angry dear. I was just kidding.- Dash said getting worried and Danny used this to mock him.

\- Too late! I'm not in the mood anymore!- She said turning around and crossing her arms and legs.

\- NOO! COME ON DANNY! I WAS JUST KIDDING!- Dash yelled desperately.- I want to do it as much as you! Maybe even more! Please!-

\- Mmm…- She was mocking him.- I don't know! Maybe if you beg me on your knees.- She said looking at him with a mischievous smile on her face.

Dash didn't think twice, he jumped off his chair and got on his knees and crawled to her.- PLEASE DANNY! PRETTY PLEASE! LET'S DO IT IN MY CAR SWEETIE! PLEASE!-

Danny was having a lot of fun with this. She stood there, looking down at him with her mischievous look.- Praise me!- She ordered him.

\- Yes my mistress!- Dash said and bowed to her, still on his knees.

\- Kiss and lick my feet!-

\- Yes my mistress!- Dash did what Danny told him to do and she felt so good, and tickles on her feet.

\- Do you like it mistress?-

\- Yes, YES! I like it a lot! Keep going while I finish my meal slave! If you do it I'll give you that special treat that you like so much, got it?-

\- Yes mistress!- Those were Dash's last words before giving Danny's feet a special treatment with his hands and mouth. Danny took her time dinning, just to mock Dash, but the tickles in her feet made eat a little hard for her. But Dash didn't stop until she was done with her meal, she already felt the wetness on her crotch.

\- I finished my meal slave. Ouh! You can… Ah! You can stop now!- she ordered him moaning; but Dash, now with a mischievous look himself, didn't stop.

\- Dash please! I'm wet already. You can stop and we can go to your car dear.- Danny said not trying to stop him by force, looking at him.

Dash stopped liking but kept massaging her feet.- I'm sorry dear. It's just that I love every part of you, your body, your personality, your soul, your feet, your eyes, your nose, your tummy, and your breasts. I love everything about you Danny, and when the time comes and we'll have a baby, a baby made by us, mostly you jeje, but our baby nonetheless, there will be one more thing here for me to love you.- Dash said raising and taking Danny in his arms in bridal style.- And we better hurry with that bread in the oven dear. I'm already expecting to be a daddy. I hope to be as good as my own dad.- Dash said enthusiastically, the last part with a little fear.

\- Don't worry honey! You'll be an awesome daddy. I'm sure of it.- She said kissing him on the lips.- Don't forget the car keys honey, and the apartment keys.- She instructed him.

\- You take them honey. I'm holding my most precious treasure in my life.- He answered stopping at the door. Danny blushed and reached the keys holder and took both sets of keys in her hand.- Shall we?- she asked with the keys in her hand, opening the front door with the other.

\- Let's.- Dash answered going out of the apartment carefully, he didn't want hit Danny with the door frame or something else.

He took her to the parking lot of the apartment building and went to his car. When they got to the car Danny used the keys to shut down the alarm and opened the front door.

\- My old mustang! Do you remember our first ride on it dear?- Dash asked happily.

\- How could I forget it? That was before I could be with you. Before I could share my body with you, and you could share your body with me. After that ride you asked me out for the first time. Even before I… before I…- Danny was beginning to cry.

\- Please don't cry babe! That's part of our past, but we got over it and here we are, together, happy, trying to have our own family.- Dash consoled her.

\- Yes I know! I'm crying of happiness dear. You were there for me all the time, along with my family, I wouldn't been here, neither being what I'm now if it wasn't for all of you.- Danny said hugging her boyfriend.

\- Danny, I fell for you even before you went to that place, I fell for you dear, not what you were.-

\- Yes, thank you, but if I wouldn't have gone there, would you be with me now?-

\- Well, surely not.- Dash answered sincerely.- But that doesn't matter now dear! We're here and now! And we're together! We love each other! And we're trying to have a baby! The past is the past Danny, and it won't change. What really matters is now honey, that's all.-

Danny was so touched by Dash's words that she kissed him with such a passion that Dash thought that she would suck his soul from his body. But she didn't and released his lips.- Oh Dash! I love you! Please Dash, take my body, make me yours! Get me pregnant!- Danny said with tears in her eyes while Dash left her gently on the back seat. He then proceeded to go to the front door, leaving Danny there dumbfounded.- Uh?- she said raising her head and supporting herself with her elbows and forearms, she didn't know what was he doing until she saw him pulling both front seats to the far front and tilting them.- We don't want to be uncomfortable, do we?- He said turning to her smiling and she smiled back. He then proceeded to be with her, rather over her and they started to make out. He held her from her shoulders and she hugged his back. They were like that for about 5 minutes. They separated and looked at each other lovingly. Then Dash kissed her neck and she moaned delightfully, hugging him harder with a broad smile that showed her teeth.

He brushed his face and cheeks with hers and kept kissing her and bitted her a little which she enjoyed a lot.

\- Time to get into business honey!- He said raising up putting his hands at her sides to not hurt her, looking at her in the eyes.

\- Yes, you're right! Let's get serious babe.- she answered.

\- Well, tell me what position do you want to try dear?-

\- Well, it's like this, You'll be sitting on the seat's edge, and your legs will be opened.- Danny explained.- I'll be over you, giving you the back and holding the back seat for support and with my legs by your sides. Then you'll close your legs to give me additional support and then we begin.- She finished her explanation.

\- Very well then, let's do it!- Dash said enthusiastically and Danny blushed happily. They took their positions and Dash lowered his boxers and Danny lowered her panties.- No, no, no dear.- Dash interrupted her actions.- Keep'em, just move the space where is your pussy and open it. The fabric tickles me when it brushes me and I like it.-

\- Pervert.- Danny accused him smiling and Dash gave her an "are you kidding?" look.

\- Pervert? Me? Are you kidding Danny? This was your idea.-

\- And you agreed.- Danny said amused.

\- Well yes, that's true but…-

\- You could have said no, but you didn't, that makes you a pervert.-

\- Sigh… There isn't a way for me to win a discussion against you, right?-

\- 'Course not, I'm a woman, and I learned to be one with the best two women in my life.- Danny said proudly.

\- Fine, you win! I'm a pervert! Can you please keep your panties on while we do it?-

\- Yes, just for you darling, I'll keep them on.- Danny said, assumed the position again and moved her panties to open the space of her pussy and she lowered herself slowly on her boyfriend's hard dick, which slipped easily in her pussy and she moaned loudly clawing her nails in the back seat. Dash grunted too and put his hands on her back and started to massage it.

\- Oh honey! Your dick fits perfectly in me! It's like it was made for my pussy!- Danny moaned and started to bounce slowly.

\- Oh! Yes baby! But as the things turned out! Ahm! Your pussy was made for my dick… Ihm!- Dash said moaning and grunting, thrusting up to her.

\- Ha, Ha, HaaaaaAAAAARGH! Very… ihm! Very… ouh! Funny… eih!... Dash… ahmm…- Danny tried to say sarcastically, but the pleasure was growing in her and she increased her pace. Dash responded to this increasing his pace too.

She clawed the back seat harder and rested her head on it, drooling on it while Dash slopped his hands up and down on her back and rounded it too. His hands went from her hips to her armpits and reached her breasts, squeezed them and then went the way back to her hips. Danny could feel the pleasure growing and the love of Dash for her.- Please god! Let me get pregnant with his child! Let me fulfill the most womanly duty in life! I know I wasn't born woman! But I'm a woman now! A fully functioning woman! As any other woman in this world! Please! Pretty please! I've endured the bullying for my decision, the social pressure for my change, the critics, the change itself, AND THE MENSTRUAL CRAMPS AND PMS! Please god! I'm begging you! LET ME BE A MOMMY! AND LET ME MAKE DASH A DADDY! PLEASE!- Danny thought and prayed and begged from the bottom of her heart, crying, feeling the pleasure growing and growing.

By now Dash was fondling her breasts and kissing her in the back and neck with all his love for her. Danny felt her orgasm reaching her and bounced fast and hard on him, and he was thrusting as hard as he could in her.

The car was bouncing slightly. It was luck that by the time they got to their car and started their fun, every neighbor was in their respective apartments busy in their own business and didn't know about the show that the couple was giving.

\- OH DASH! YES! YES! GIVE IT TO ME! FILL ME WITH YOUR CUM DASH! I'M OVULATING HONEY! IF YOU CUM INSIDE ME YOU'LL GET ME PREGNANT FOR SURE DARLING!- Danny yelled from the bottom of her lungs while bouncing in frenzy n him.

\- OH DANNY! YES BABY! KEEP IT LIKE THAT! I'M ABOUT TO CUM HONEY! CUM WITH ME SWEETHEART! CUM WITH ME INSIDE YOU AND CONCIEVE OUR BABY!-

\- OOOOHHHH!- Danny yelled bouncing down cumming.

\- AAAGGHHH!- Dash yelled cumming inside his beautiful girlfriend.

\- Please god!- Danny thought with tears of joy in her eyes.- Let me be a mommy!-

After they recovered from their orgasms, Danny raised and Dash's member got out of her, she looked at Dash straight in his eyes and started to kiss him lovingly for a little, then she decided to clean her man's rod with her mouth and tongue, Dash just stayed there, caressing her head, enjoying the treatment. After "little Dash" was cleaned up Danny stopped and swallowed the remaining, enjoying Dash's and her own taste, Dash raised up his boxers and the both of them got out of the car. Danny was having some troubles to keep standing because her legs were like jelly, like every time they had sex, so Dash held her with an arm and locked the car with the other.

\- Pfhew! I'll have to take it to the car wash. Well, I'll wait for the smell to go away first.- He commented nonchalantly.

Danny nudged him on the side lightly.

\- OW! What was that for?- He asked amused.

\- Don't be a baby! I didn't hit you so hard!-

\- Well no, but why was that for?-

\- For being a jerk…- Danny said amused too.- …a sweet, handsome and great lover jerk.- She ended and kissed him on the lips lovingly.- Dear?- She asked using her female powers on him.

\- Yes honey?- He asked, knowing already what she wanted.

\- Can you please carry me to the apartment?- She asked with her puppy dog eyes and waving her body like a child.- I can barely stand up for what you did to me, plleeeaaasssseee?- she finished leaning on him.

\- Fine, I'll do it honey. But you grab the keys- He answered, lifting her and carrying her bridal style and walking back to the apartment. On their way there, Danny kept pecking him on his cheeks and lips.

When they got to their apartment's door Danny opened it and she again leaned on his shoulder and hugged his neck with both arms. She looked over his shoulder and could see the neighbor's door slightly open and a pair of pink eyes looking at them, but directed at her.

\- Blossom?- Danny thought confused.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Danny woke up happy and refreshed, as she´s been doing it since she understood her true nature **(so the last week since Tuesday XD)** but something was bugging her.

\- Uhm? Daniela? Are you there?-

 **\- Yes of course I'm here! Where could I go?-**

\- Yes, right, sorry for that.-

 **\- No problem, what's up?-**

\- Well, this dream was some different from the others.-

 **\- How so?-**

\- Well, in this dream, I had sex with Dash in his car!-

 **\- Yes, as you asked it before going to sleep, so what?-**

\- Well, we talked about something in particular before, and that something was what happened between Dash and I last night, when he brought me home and asked me out.-

 **\- Yes so?-**

\- But it was like something from a long time ago, a memory from our past, and included the VENUS pod procedure that I'm going to get soon.-

 **\- Aha! And?-**

\- Well, it's just… uhm… are these just dreams? Or are some kind of premonition about my future life as a woman?-

 **\- Geez Danny! I don't know, sincerely I don't know. I told you that dreams are very powerful when we first met Danny. As they might be just dreams about your deepest desires, or can be premonitions as you said. The only thing we can do is wait and hope that they're premonitions, because they're VERY GOOD PREMONITIONS about our future life as a woman.-**

\- Well, thank you anyway Daniela, you're right about that, let's wait, hope and expect that they're premonitions hihi.- Danny giggled and got up to get ready for a new day.


	22. A new power and new friends

Danny undressed to get in the shower but she couldn't take off the corset, no matter what she tried, her hands just couldn't reach the laces on the back to undo the knot.

\- Damn it! I better call Jazz or mom for help.-

 **\- And if you just use your ghost powers Danny. Wouldn't that be easier?-**

\- OH CRAP! How stupid I am!- Danny said and turned invisible.

 **\- Just a little bit jiji.-**

\- Don't bother me Daniela!- Danny said angrily, not noticing that the corset was tight enough to become invisible with her, it didn't fall from her body.

 **\- Uh! Danny, it didn't work, you're still wearing the corset.- Daniela advised her.**

\- Uh? But… Why? It should have fallen for itself. What's wrong?-

 **\- I don't know, maybe it's too tight.-**

\- Well, it looks like I'll need help anyway.-

 **\- What if you try to duplicate yourself? That might work.-**

\- Well yes, but I haven't been able of that. I've been trying and trying and trying and I haven't done it.- Danny said becoming very sad and angry.

 **\- Easy Danny! Easy! I'll try to help you ok? Breathe hard and focus thinking on what you want to do, like when you want to show your girl reflect to others. Think deeply and relax, and when you're ready, release your energy to create a clone, ok?-**

\- Ok Daniela, I'll try.- Danny transformed in Danny Phantom, breathed deeply and focused on what she wanted. She imagined a clone of herself in ghost form.

 **\- Wait for when you have a clear image of the clone Danny.-** Daniela advised her.

\- Ok.- Danny answered and kept focusing, concentrating and collecting energy, after some time she got a clear image of her clone.

\- MmmnnnnAAAHHH!- She released her energy and a ball from ecto energy from her size formed in front of her. It was writhing and moving uncoordinated.

\- Sigh… another failure.- Danny said very sad and lowering her head.

 **\- No Danny! Look!-** Daniela said and Danny raised her head.

The ball was taking form slowly; it got arms, legs, hair, clothes, face, breasts.

\- Wait? Breasts?- Danny asked not taking her eyes from the clone.

She opened her green eyes and looked straight at Danny.- Hi Mistress. How may I help you?-

\- She's… She's…- Danny mumbled.

 **\- She's your ghost clone Danny. And she addressed you as Mistress.-**

\- But… why? Why is she… uhm… a she?- Danny asked, the clone looked like a 17 years old version of Dani and kept looking at Danny, expecting her orders.

 **\- Because you imagined her like that Danny, didn't you?-**

\- Well, I was thinking of Danny Phantom but…-

 **\- But?-**

\- Then I remembered my girl reflection because of what you said, and…-

 **\- That explains everything!-** Daniela interrupted. **\- Even why it didn't have form at the beginning. Both images overlapped on each other, the ghost and the girl, so it turned to be a ghost girl.-**

\- That… makes sense.-

 **\- Yeah, CONGRATULATIONS MISS DANNY! IT'S A GIRL!-** Daniela said laughing hard.

\- I said DON'T BOTHER ME!- Danny yelled desperately.

\- I'm… I'm sorry mistress. I… I… I didn't mean to bother you.- The clone said with her arms raised to cover herself and tears in her eyes.

\- No, no, no, I'm sorry dear! I wasn't talking to you.- Danny said raising her arms to calm her clone and trying to hug her.

 **\- Ouh! What a bad mother you are Danny, you scared your baby.-** Daniela mocked.

Danny rolled her eyes and kept hugging the clone to console her. After the clone calmed Danny released her and checked on her.

\- She's stunning.- Danny thought.- She's my clone, so that means that her appearance will be my appearance when I become a girl. OH GOSH!- Danny exclaimed fully opening her eyes.

 **\- WHAT? WHAT'S WRONG?-** Daniela asked getting worried. The clone again covered herself.

\- What will happen to Danny Phantom after I go to Axion labs?- Danny asked worriedly.

 **\- CRAP! Why didn't we think of that before?-** Daniela got worried too.

\- I don't know! Maybe because we were too busy pretending to be a human girl that we forgot about the ghost.- Danny said a little calmer.

 **\- Yeah, maybe, but…-**

\- What's going on here?- Jazz asked getting into the room without knocking and as soon as she got in she found her sister half naked wearing just the corset and the clone in front of her.

\- What the hell are you doing Danny?- Jazz asked angrily crossing her arms.

\- Jazz! It's not what it looks like!-

\- Then explain it to me sis, and please cover yourself! You're still a boy in the crotch.- Jazz said closing her eyes and turning her face to avoid looking at Danny there.

Danny took her sheets and covered her crotch.- I'm ready Jazz.- Jazz turned to look at Danny and after she confirmed that Danny was covered she again looked directly at Danny's eyes.

\- Very well then, what's going on? Why are you naked? And who is she?- Jazz asked pointing at the ghost girl.

\- Well… In order. I'm trying to take off the corset. I'm naked because I want to take a shower. And she's a ghost clone I created to help me with this darn corset, because I can't take it off, no matter what I do, not even get invisible, it's just too tight.-

\- Ok, fine, I believe it, but why didn't you call me or mom for help?-

\- Well, I didn't want to bother you because of this stupid thing.- Danny said pointing at the corset in her body.

\- Fine, finally sis, why is this ghost clone a girl?-

\- Because I messed up my mind image of the clone and she turned out like this.-

\- Am… Am I… Am I a mistake mistress?- The clone asked, getting sad and with tears in her eyes again.

\- No, no, no dear!- Danny again consoled her.- I was just expecting something else sweetie! But you turned out just fine! Ok?-

\- Ok mistress.- The clone raised her head and wiped her eyes.- So, how may I help you mistress?-

\- Well, first of all, I'm not "mistress" ok? I'm Danny.- Danny said signaling herself.- second, please tell me your name. And third, help me with the knot of this corset please.

\- I'm sorry mistress, but as you created me, I'm obligated to address you in the proper way.- The ghost girl said going to Danny's back.- And I don't have a name because I have just being created a few minutes ago.- She said taking the laces in the knot.- And, it's done mistress.- She said after undoing the knot.- What else do you need me to do mistress?- She asked.

Danny released a breath of relief at the feeling of the corset loosing up and took it off. She then stretched and turned to her clone.- Fine then, I guess it's my duty to give you a name right?- Danny said checking her and smiling and the clone nodded smiling too.

\- Mmm… What name would you like dear? You seem smart enough to pick your own name.-

\- Whatever name you choose will be fine mistress. I don't have the right to impose anything to you.-

\- You won't be imposing anything dear. I just want to know your opinion.-

\- Well… I… I really…-

\- Yes dear?-

\- I really like Daisies mistress.- The clone said enthusiastically.

\- Ok, would you like to be named Daisy dear?- Danny asked looking at her lovingly. The clone looked at Danny with a broad smile

\- Yes! YES! I really would like that mistress.- The clone jumped and hugged Danny happily.

\- Ok Daisy.- Danny said hugging her back.- But I really feel uncomfortable for being addressed as mistress, please call me Danny ok?-

\- Oh… Ok mis… Uhm… Danny. I'll try it from now on.- Daisy said releasing Danny and smiling.

\- Ow! You look so cute together! - Jazz interrupted.

Both girls turned to Jazz and looked at her disapprovingly but she just laughed.- Uhm… What are you going to do with her now Danny?-

\- Well, I don't know; I just realized something, thanks to Daisy, that we need to fix.-

\- What is it?- Jazz and Daisy asked at the same time.

\- Well, If I'm going to become a girl, my ghost form will become a girl too, and it will look just like Daisy here.- Danny said signaling at Daisy.- And that means that Danny Phantom will disappear.

\- Yes, so?-

\- So, if someone connects the dots, that someone could find out who I am, and that will bring troubles for all of us.-

\- That makes sense Danny. But who could be that smart and discover you?-

\- Someone like Valerie could.- Danny said confidently.

\- Well… sigh… yes, she could.- Jazz answered in defeat.

\- Then we need a plan to make Danny Phantom disappear and make Daniela Phantom, his twin sister to come and save us all from whatever the ghost zone has waiting for us.- Danny said proudly.

\- Well, we'll have to wait for when a big enemy attacks, an enemy so strong that Danny Phantom will have to sacrifice himself for a greater good.- Jazz continued with Danny's idea.

\- And when that happens, you'll take my place for a while Daisy, just until I come back from my procedure; You'll be posing as Daniela Phantom and protect the city from any ghost ok?- Danny said looking at the clone seriously.- Are you ready for the challenge dear?-

\- Yes mis… Yes Danny, I'm ready!- Daisy said encouraged.

\- Fine Daisy. I know you'll make "mommy" feel proud of you.- Danny hugged Daisy.- But for now you have to come back to me honey, but tell me how can I call you when I need you again dear?-

\- Well "mommy".- The clone started.- It will be easier from now on, just focus, think of me and call me by my name, ok?-

\- Yes Daisy, I will do it, and if I can, I'll bring new sisters for you dear, would you like that?-

\- Yes, that will make the work of defend the city a lot easier mommy.- Daisy answered enthusiastically.

\- Well, for now, come back to mamma dear! Danny said opening her arms and Daisy walked to her and got inside her, Danny felt so warm and good that she moaned delightfully and hugged herself feeling really hot. She breathed hard and looked smiling at her sister who was blushing looking away from her.

\- What's wrong with you sis?- Danny asked her.

\- Well… You got really excited when Daisy got into you again…-

\- Yes, so?-

\- AND you're naked… AND you left the sheets fall… AND you still have a boy's body sis.- Jazz said pointing at Danny's crotch, not looking at her.

Danny got pale and looked down.- OH CRAP! I'm sorry Jazz! I'm really sorry!- Danny said desperately, taking her sheets from the floor and covering the erect penis she still has with them.

\- Don't worry sis. Soon we both will have the same "equipment" there, but for now, you still have to keep "it" away from any other girl sight, ok? Specially me!- Jazz said turning to Danny, still blushing.

\- Yes, of course sis. I'm really sorry for that!- Danny again apologized, blushing too.

\- Well then, now take a shower sis, a cold one, and call me or mom when you need help with the corset.-

\- Yes.-

Danny got in the shower in his bathroom, and opened the cold water first; it took a little but, the now hideous penis in her still boy's body, returned to its normal size and Danny took her shower as she always did.

\- Sigh… Now that I know that I'm a girl, I don't like this penis in my body, I even despise it, I can't wait to get rid of it!-

 **\- And to get Dash's cock inside your pussy, right?-** Daniela mocked Danny singing her words.

\- Jeje! Jejeje!- Danny laughed sarcastically.-very funny Daniela… But yes, I can't wait for that either. In the end, no matter what, boy or girl, you'll have a penis, on you, or inside you.-

 **\- Weeell… Yes! You can see it like that. The difference comes in the pleasure Danny, because it's not the same have "it" on you, that have "it" inside you.-** Daniela said as a matter of fact.

\- And in the time jeje, it's not the same to have it on you ALL the time, or inside you for a while, right?- Danny said having fun and finishing her shower.

 **\- Jajaja…-**

Danny was enjoying this, she was becoming such a girl, and the only problem was the boy's body she still had.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Danny got dressed with her mother's help with the corset and the wig, she again looked like a real girl, no one would notice the difference, not even her friends could. She again dressed in a sundress, this time a light pink one, with a lace on the waist; she wore some pantyhose from her skin color and a comfortable pair of pink slippers on her feet. After the wig was on its place, Danny combed it and decided to use a pink headband on her hair, like the blue one of Jazz.

She went down for breakfast and sat on the table. This time her father glimpsed at her and didn't reacted like the other times, but he couldn't avoid to half pout at the sight of his "daughter".- Hi Danny.- he said looking at her after recovering from the pout.

\- Hi daddy.- Danny answered smiling at him.

\- So.- Jack was still uncomfortable around Danny's new way of life.- What are your plans for today dear?-

\- Well.- Danny said while taking her breakfast, trying to remember what Maddie has taught her about girl manners.- Jazz will take me to shopping again, this time for makeup, and when we get back here, I'll finish my homework and after that, Jazz will teach me how to apply makeup to myself.-

\- Uh! Fine, that sounds… good. You have a lot to learn yet dear. The sooner you do it the better, right?-

\- Yes daddy. It's for the best. Thank you for supporting me daddy. I'll never forget it.- Danny said and when she finished her breakfast she went and kissed her father on the cheek and Jack smiled at her the best way he could, but the discomfort was still there. Danny didn't notice, but Jazz and Maddie did.

\- Well, I better go to brush my teeth, and do some homework before we leave. Jazz, you tell me when, ok?- Danny announced leaving the table.

\- Yes Danny.- Jazz answered seeing her sister's leaving.

\- WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU JACK?- Maddie asked suddenly, making sure that Danny wasn't there anymore.

\- I'm sorry Maddie, I really am. It's… it's just that is being really, really, REALLY hard for me to accept it, ok?-

\- You're just being a jerk Jack, you're still thinking about the Fenton name and that stupid man's pride.-

\- Well, yes, those things ARE PART of my discomfort Maddie, but those aren't all.-

\- Then explain us dad.-

\- Well…- Jack looked at both women, who were expectant for his speech.- Sigh… Danny will become a girl, a truly, fully functional and beautiful girl, I know that, and it looks like you two are already expecting to have another girl in the house, and maybe this is easier for you because you are girls already, but it seems that you think that what Danny is going to get through is something normal, something that happens on a daily basis, but it isn't, it is an unperfected and untested procedure where MANY things can go wrong.- He paused and breathed deeply.- I don't want to lose my son, that's all. And yes, I still have the hope that Danny will change his mind before we take him… uh… her to Axion labs, but as the time passes and… she behaves and dresses more and more like a girl, that hope is dying slowly, and it hurts me, it hurts me a lot… Sigh… but when I see her face, her happiness, the pain goes away and I feel happy too. As I said before, I love my child, no matter what, but I'm still struggling with this, and I guess that I'll be struggling with this until Danny comes back as a she, and I'm sorry for that.- Jack finished his explanation.

Both Fenton girls were thinking deeply, trying to understand what Jack told them.

\- Sigh… You're right Jack. I'm scared too, many things can go wrong during the procedure, and yes, I'm excited about having another girl in the house, and I'm sure that Jazz is excited about having a sister instead of a brother, and I'm using those thoughts to keep positive, expecting that everything will be fine and Danny will be happy for the rest of HER life dear; try to do that and maybe it will be easier for you Jack.-

\- Sigh… maybe it will do it Maddie, but I'm still scared and hoping for a last minute change of mind from… her.-

\- I really don't think that that will happen dad; she already has a date the next Friday. That's why she wants to learn to apply makeup at herself.

Jack paled at hearing this and sighed in defeat.- Sigh… let me guess, is that blond guy from the other day?-

\- Yes.- Jazz answered and Jack frowned.

\- I better do a bigger effort to get used to this, or I'll go crazy and Danny will end up hating me.- Jack said in a very sad tone.

\- Yes, you better do it Jack, Danny will be very thankful if you do it.- Maddie said taking her husband hand and looking straight at his eyes and jack nodded slowly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After some hours in her room, Danny finished all her homework.

\- Uh? I'm done, wow, it was a lot of homework and I'm done already.-

 **\- That's great, that way you'll have more shopping time with Jazz.-**

\- Yes, you're right hihi, I thought I had a lot more homework, but I guess that I did most of it last Friday.-

 **\- Oooohhh!-** Daniela said mischievously. **\- I guess you really wanted to see Dash that bad jeje.**

\- Well, yes, maybe jiji. I'm not going to deny it anymore, I wanted to see Dash yesterday; I want to see him now, and I can't wait for our date the next Friday, jiji.-

 **\- So you admit that you like him?-**

\- Yes, I admit it, I just hope that everything goes fine with us, before and after I go to Axion labs.- Danny said worried.

 **\- Don't worry Danny, have faith, everything will be just fine dear.- Daniela wanted to cheer up Danny.**

\- Thank you Daniela.- Danny said smiling.

Knock knock knock.

\- Come in.-

\- Hi sis.- Jazz said getting in the room.- Listen, we can take lunch now and then go to the mall, or we can go now and take lunch there, my treat, what do you say sis?-

\- Well, it¡s very tempting that you invite me to lunch sis, but I don¡t want to be in the mall more than necessary, we¡re going to Amity Park's mall this time, and someone could recognize me, especially if I'm with you, so we better take lunch here and then we go to the mall.-

\- Mmm… Maybe you're right Danny, someone could recognize you, but maybe no one will. Take it as a litmus test sis. Your disguise is perfect, and besides, when you come back from the Axion labs, you'll be a girl, and everyone will have to acknowledge you as one.-

\- Well, yes but… I'm still afraid sis.-

\- Yes, I know, but the only way to beat that fear is going out sis. What will you do when you become a real girl eh? People will still be out there, and a lot of them met you as a boy, and those people will have to accept you as a girl or get out of your life sis. And a lot of people will meet you as a girl, and you have to get used to it, the sooner the better sis.-

\- Well, maybe you're right, but…-

\- Let me ask you something Danny. Did anyone recognize you yesterday? At the Casper High Stadium?-

\- Mmm… no, no one did.-

\- Then you won't have any problem. Come on, let's go to the mall and have lunch there! Let's enjoy this Sunday sis.-

\- Well, ok, you convinced me sis, let's go! But first fix my makeup.-

Jazz helped Danny with her makeup and both girls went to the mall. When they got there, Danny wanted to go directly to buy the makeup.

\- Where are you going sis?- Jazz asked her having fun.

\- To buy my makeup sis. That's why we're here.- Danny asked confused.

\- Yes, but where are you going to put your makeup sis?- Jazz asked laughing. Danny stood there dumbfounded, not knowing what to say.

\- What do you mean Jazz?-

\- Jajaja! You need a purse where to keep your makeup, and other things you might need sis.-

\- What other things would I need Jazz?-

\- Well…- Jazz blushed.- Let's say… uhm… feminine hygiene things sis.-

\- Ohh!- Danny blushed too.- Right jeje. I'm going to need them after I come back from Axion labs jeje.-

\- Yes, you'll need them. And it's better to have them in hand, and a purse is very useful for that sis, come with me, I know where to find some great purses.- Jazz instructed and lead the way, Danny followed her closely, from time to time Danny looked around to see if there was someone who could recognize her, but that didn't happen.

\- Ok sis, here we are.- Jazz stopped suddenly and Danny almost bumped on her but stopped just in time and looked at the store which was mostly of women items, and some clothes, the main product was of course, purses.- Well then sis, take a look around, pick one you like and take it.-

\- But, what about the…-

\- If you say "the price", I'm going to kick you in the crotch, and you'll feel the greatest male pain ever; and everyone here will know that you're disguised.- Jazz said menacingly and Danny got pale from fear.- Sigh… Danny, you're a girl, you don't care about the price, you like it, you take it and you pay for it, do it now that you can.- Jazz whispered.- You can worry about expenses when you have your own family and your own kids. Now enjoy your youth and mom's credit card jiji.- Jazz said taking out her mother´s credit card from her own purse.

\- Hey! You said that you'd pay!-

\- Only the lunch sis, don't worry, mom gave it to me, now let's go, pick a purse.- Danny looked around and found a cute white purse with a golden lock and a flower sewed design. Instinctively, Danny looked at the price label.- $1500.ºº? It's a steal for a simple purse.- Danny said a little too loudly, some women in the store looked at her with strange looks. Danny noticed it and blushed.- Uhm… it's just that I have not enough money to buy it by my own jiji, but I really like it, sigh, I'll have to borrow some money from my parents jiji.- Danny said, still blushing and the women went back to their own business.

Danny took the purse and went to Jazz.- I like this one, but it's really expensive.-

\- So what?- Jazz snatched the purse from Danny's hand, went to the cash and without a care in the world, she handed the credit card to the cashier and bought the purse, went back to Danny and handed it to her.

\- Now for the makeup sis, come with me.- Jazz said taking Danny's hand and dragging her to another store, a store of makeup and accessories for girls.

When they got in she dragged Danny to the makeup and showed her the different brands and colors of mascara, blush, nail polish, lip sticks, etc., etc., and Danny looked like her mind would blow at seeing all that stuff.- All these things are for girls?- She thought disbelieving.

\- Having second thoughts sis?- Jazz asked her.

\- Uh? No, no, no, I'm just impressed by how many kinds of so many types of makeup are there.-

\- Yes, and as with the shoes, the makeup plays a big role in your outfit, too little and it won't notice, too much and you'll look like a slut, depending on the makeup's color.- Jazz explained.

\- Thank you Jazz, but how can I pick the right makeup?-

\- For now, pick all the makeup that you like and I'll teach you everything at home sis. And remember, I don't want to hear a beep about the cost, ok? Just pick everything you like.-

Danny sighed and turned to the makeup, smiled, and started to take everything she looked attractive to her, based just in the color, she took a lot of things, put them in a bag and went to the cash, where Jazz was waiting for her.- Here.- She handed the bag to Jazz.- All these are the things that I liked sis.-

\- Ok- Jazz took the bag and put it in front of the cashier and one by one, she took all the items from the bag and handed them to the cashier. After everything was checked, the cashier said.- It will be $225.ºº ma'am.- Danny gasped but Jazz just handed the credit card to the cashier without any care.

\- Thank you miss, there is not refund in makeup miss, I'm sorry.- The cashier said.

\- Don't worry miss, I'm sure my sister won't like to return anything jeje.-

Both girls smiled at each other and Danny blushed a little and lowered her head. The cashier called her.- Don't worry miss; for what you picked, you'll look beautiful in your date.-

Danny looked at her dumbfounded.- How… how did you know that I…-

\- That you have a date? Why else a girl as cute as you would come for new makeup?- The cashier asked gently.

\- You… do you think I'm cute?- Danny asked blushing more and smiling.

\- Yes, you're cute, and you'll look stunning in your date with the proper makeup.- The cashier said smiling at Danny.

\- Thank you miss, I really appreciate that.- Danny smiled back.

\- Sis, we have to go, we still have to take lunch and then go home to finish homework.-

\- Speak for yourself, I already finished mine jeje.- Danny said and turned to the cashier.- Thank you for everything miss, good bye and good day.- Danny said leaving the store, following Jazz to the food court in the mall.

\- Good bye miss.- The cashier said waving at Danny.

Danny and Jazz were on their way to the food court and Jazz noticed that Danny was in a good mood.

\- So, you finished your homework already eh?-

\- Yes, I did it a little before you got in my room jiji.-

\- Wow Danny you're in a really good mood today.-

\- That's because someone acknowledged me as a cute girl, here, in Amity Park.- Danny said with a broad smile.

\- I told you so!- Jazz said taking Danny's hand and leading her to the food court.- What do you want to eat?-

\- A double BBQ nasty burger with a coke and fries!- Danny answered, her mouthwatering. Jazz looked at her incuriously.

\- Do you really want that? That's not a proper meal for a lady, and what if you stain your beautiful dress with BBQ sauce? Or ketchup?- Jazz said as a matter of fact.

Danny stared at her pouting.- But I want a double BBQ nasty burger.- she said in a childish tone.

\- Uf! Fine! But be careful when you eat it, ok?-

\- Yes! Thank you sis!- Danny said hugging her sister.

\- Ugh! Yes, go find a table, I'll order our food, ok?- Jazz said and went to the Nasty burger stand, and Danny went to look for a table.

As any weekend, the mall was full of people, and the food court was also full, there wasn't a single table at a sight and while Danny was looking around, she noticed that there were a lot of little kids, running, playing, laughing, eating, whining, crying and fooling around close to their parents, she sighed and smiled at the sight.- I can't wait to have my own kids.- She thought.

\- ¡EEWW! Stay away from me, you filthy kid!- She heard a familiar voice and turned around.

There was her, Paulina and her witches Sabbath, which she called her friends, yelling to a little kid with food stains over her little face and hands, who got too close to Paulina, and when the little girl heard Paulina yelling, she got really scared.- MOMMY! THIS UGLY WOMAN IS SCARING ME!- The girl whined very loudly pointing at Paulina who had her mouth and eyes wide open at the little girl's words.

\- Ugly! Who are you calling ugly? You little…- Paulina said furiously at the girl, reaching at her.

\- STAY AWAY FROM HER BITCH!- A woman about ten years older than Danny and Paulina yelled and went to pick up the little girl and whispered soothing words at her. The girl calmed down and rested her head on her mother's shoulder. Then the woman turned around and looked straight at Paulina's eyes with rage in her own eyes.- Never yell to my daughter again, you stupid girl, or else…- The woman threatened Paulina.

Paulina couldn't believe what was happening to her.- Wha… What did you say old bitch? Do you know who I am?-

\- Actually yes, I do know who you are Paulina Sanchez! A 17 years old whore who yells at little kids.- The woman said at her not looking away from her while cradling the little girl in her arms.- And I feel pity for any kid that ends up being yours.-

Paulina was stunned, as long as her "friends", and Danny was so amused by all this.

After some seconds of stare fight, Paulina sighed and left going to Danny's way and mumbling something like "As if I'm going to ruin this perfect figure with a pregnancy" Danny heard her and answered.- Then you won't know true happiness, bitch!-

Paulina looked at her with despise.- and who the hell is talking to you?! Bitch!- Paulina said and raised her hand to slap her, but Danny anticipated and grabbed her by the wrist and squeezed it. Paulina fell on her knees and whined in pain from Danny's strength, Danny and her locked eyes.- I can't believe that there was a time when I wanted to be one of your friends, and be like you.- Danny said calmly, but still squeezing Paulina's wrist.- It doesn't worth it, it just doesn't worth.- Danny released her and Paulina fell to the ground, holding her wrist and mumbling all kind of profanities at this strange girl.

\- You'll pay for this! You whore! Did you hear me? I swear that you'll pay for this!- Paulina threatened Danny, leaving the place with her "friends" close behind her, Danny stared at them until they left.

\- WOW! That was amazing! You're a heroine!- A teenager said to her from a table and Danny looked at him and smiled. Then the woman went to her with her daughter in her arms.- Thank you for that, that girl is just troubles wherever she goes. What's your name?- the woman asked extending her hand to Danny.

\- Don't worry, I don't like her, not anymore, and I'm Daniela, Danny for my friends, nice to meet you two.- Danny said taking the woman's hand and then extending it to the little girl, who recoiled and hugged her mother in fear.

\- Don't be rude Melanie. She's not a bad woman.-

\- It's ok, I'm a stranger after all, and little Melanie here mustn't trust in strangers, right?-

\- Well, that's right. But you're with me Melanie, don't be rude and greet this young lady please.-

\- Ok mommy.- the little girl said and turned to Danny.- Hi miss Danny.- the girl said in a low voice and extended her little hand to Danny, who took it gently, and smiled at the little girl.

\- Hi Melanie, nice to meet you.-

\- Do you like kids Danny?- Melanie´s mother asked her.

\- Yes, I like them a lot, I can't stop myself from smiling when I see them, no matter what are they doing, playing, laughing, crying, making a tantrum, it doesn't matter, I smile when I see them.-

\- That's good to hear. Listen, my name is Kimberly Ann Stoppable, and I know that we have just met, but I really need a babysitter from time to time; It's for my job, I travel a lot, and my husband can't help me because we both work together. I need someone who can stay with Melanie for many hours, even days, and I can see that you are reliable, so… well… uhm.- The woman blushed

\- Do you want me to babysit your daughter KIM POSSIBLE!- Danny said proudly, acknowledging the woman.

\- Do you know who I am?- The woman asked unbelieving.

\- Well, not at beginning, but when you said your name, I connected the dots. And I'll be honored to babysit your daughter Kim, I understand that that was what you used to do before become a hero.-

\- Yes, thank you Danny, it's so good that you accept it, I assure you that the pay is very good, and even more if it takes me days to come back.-

\- Don't worry Kim, I'll do it gladly, and I'm sure I can call you, beep you if something happens, right?- Danny said very amused.

\- Yes jaja, you're right!- Kim said having fun.

\- So, when do you want to start?- Danny asked happily.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BOOP. Something in Kim's purse ringed.

\- I guess that right now!- Kim answered quickly handing Melanie to Danny, who took the little girl in her arms.

Kim took out her phone from her purse and answered it turning around so no one could hear her.- What's the sitch?-

After two or three minutes she turned to Danny again and sighed.- I'm sorry but I have to go. Listen to me Melanie, you're going to stay with Miss Danny for a while ok? Behave yourself and when I come back, Daddy is going to be with me ok?- Kim reached her daughter to kiss her in the forehead

\- Yes mommy.- The girl accepted the kiss and turned to Danny.- Are we friends now miss Danny?-

\- Yes! Of course we are friends now Melanie, and don't worry, I'll take good care of you while your mommy is out ok?-

\- Yes miss Danny.- The girl answered and turned to her mother again.- Good bye mommy, and good luck rescuing Daddy, again jiji.-

\- Good bye sweetie, and I'm not going to rescue your daddy, we're a team, we rescue each other all the time.- Kim said just before leaving them there.

\- WAIT! How are you supposed to find us if you don't know where do I live?- Danny asked desperately, but it was too late, Kim was gone.

\- Don't worry, my mommy always knows how to find me.- Melanie said to Danny and Danny wide eyed the little girl, which caused said little girl to laugh

\- Hey Danny! I brought your… Who's that girl?-

\- Hi Jazz, you won't believe who I just met.- Danny told her sister the whole story, and when she finished, jazz was stunned and with her eyes and mouth wide open.

\- Y… You… met… K… my… my heroine… you… and… this little girl… she's… she's…-

\- Yes, my mommy is Kim Possible, my daddy is Ron Stoppable, and I'm Melanie Stoppable, their daughter jiji.- the girl, who was sitting on Danny's lap, with Danny's arms holding her, said amused with Jazz's expression, and was eating some of Danny's food.

\- And now I'm babysitting Melanie, until her parents comes back for her.- Danny said nonchalantly, but hugging the girl.

\- OH MY GOSH! I'M GOING TO MEET KIM POSSIBLE! YOU HAVE TO INTRODUCE ME TO HER! PLEASE! PLEASE! PRETTY PLEASE!- Jazz said desperately.

\- Ok, ok, Jazz, I'll introduce you to her when she comes back for Melanie, geez!-

\- Wow, I've met a lot of girls who admire my mommy, but I've never met someone like her jiji.- Melanie pointed out and Jazz blushed in embarrassment.

The three girls ate peacefully, but Danny and Jazz noticed that many people, mostly guys, were looking at them from time to time.

\- Well girls, time to go home.- Jazz said as soon as they finished their meals. They stood up and Danny carried Melanie in her arms.

\- I can walk Miss Danny.- The girl struggled in an effort to make Danny let her on the floor, and the teenage girl obliged and took the little girls hand in hers to walk home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, at Fenton's house.

Jack and Maddie were busy in their own work when the phone rang.

\- Hello, Fenton Residence.- Maddie answered.

\- Hi Maddie, it's me Vlad, how are you all?-

\- We're fine Vlad, thank you, how are you and Sally?-

\- We're fine too, Sally is in the VENUS pod already and the procedure has advanced to a 15% already. I guess its being faster because she already had surgery and hormonal treatment.

\- That's great Vlad, but why did you call us? Because you didn't call just to greet us and tell us about Sally, right?-

\- No, you're right jeje, I called you to ask why haven't you brought Danny over the Axion labs?-

\- Because Sally is in the pod right now and Danny is preparing herself for the simulations and procedure, with some help from Jazz and me.-

\- That's good, but how are you helping her?-

\- Well, she bought female clothes by herself a while ago, and we took her to buy shoes, and made her get dressed as a girl, and now she's shopping makeup with Jazz in the mall.-

\- Has she being in public like that?-

\- Yes.-

\- And no one has noticed the truth about her?-

\- No, so far no one has noticed anything, her disguise is perfect.-

\- Wow, that's amazing.- Vlad complimented.- But you can bring her here for the hormonal treatment and some simulations from now. You don't have to wait for that.-

\- Really? Can we take her for that now?-

\- Yes, the treatment and the simulations will prepare her for the real procedure, and they will take some time for themselves.-

\- Ok Vlad, we'll talk to Danny, but I'm sure that she'll want to go as soon as possible.-

\- Ok then, I'll wait for you in the Axion labs, just call me when you'll bring her there, ok?-

\- Yes Vlad, thank you very much, see you there soon.-

\- Yes Maddie, see you then, good bye.-

\- Good bye Vlad.- Maddie hung up and went back to Jack.

\- Who was on the phone dear?- Jack asked her.

\- It was Vlad; he wanted to know why haven't we take Danny to her treatment yet?-

\- Well, because the VENUS pod is already occupied, isn't it?-

\- Yes, Sally is already there, but he said that there is a hormonal treatment before and we can take her any time we want for that, and for the simulations, so, when the VENUS pod is free again, she'll be able to go in immediately, so what do you say?-

Jack frowned when he heard all that, but he said.- Yes… ok, jeje… let's… let's take… her there, jeje…- Maddie understood what was going on and frowned at her husband.

\- You better get used to it Jack, the sooner the better, or you know what could happen between you and Danny if not?- She warned him.

. Yes, I know Maddie, sigh. Let's talk to her when she's back home.-

\- Fine, it's settled now.-

\- Yes.- Both of them went back to their work, waiting for their daughters to come back home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **DAMN! I THOGUHT THAT I'D GET MORE PARTICIPATION FROM SOME OF YOU WITH MY COVER REQUEST, BUT I WAS WRONG. THERE WERE NO MESSAGES AT ALL, NOT EVEN TO TELL ME THAT SOME OF YOU WERE WORKING ON THE COVER, SIGH… WELL, THE REQUEST FOR A COVER IS STILL THERE GUYS, I REALLY HOPE YOU CAN HELP ME WITH THAT.**

 **SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.**


	23. First times, babysitting and

Danny was walking holding Melanie's hand with Jazz close behind them. Danny and Melanie were chatting about this and that, mostly important things for Melanie, but Danny didn't mind, Jazz noticed how much Danny was enjoying babysitting the little girl.- She's ready to change! She's a girl already, and deserves to become one for real!- Jazz thought.

\- Hey Jazz!- Someone called for her; She turned to the voice direction and found Sam going to her and she gulped.

\- He… Hey Sam, how are you?-

\- Fine, fine, I'm sorry Jazz but, is Danny with you? I haven't seen him in the whole weekend.

\- Uh… Well… He's… He's…-

\- JAZZ! What are you doing? We're gonna be late!- Danny called her sister.

Both girls turned to Danny and when she saw Sam she paled and fell silent, her grip in Melanie's hand got tighter and the kid whined a little. Sam didn't recognize her at the beginning but when she noticed this new girl eyes and the fact that she was with Jazz, she connected the dots.

\- OH MY GOD! Is… Is that you Danny?- Sam asked with her eyes wide open, scanning the girl from up to down and pointing at her.

\- Then you… you…- Sam tried to say something.

\- Sigh…- Danny sighed in defeat.- Yes Sam, it's me, please don't go crazy, I'm babysitting right now, you see.- Danny said signaling the little girl she was holding, who looked dumbfounded from Danny to Jazz to Sam and back.

\- But… but… You're, you're dressed…-

\- With a pretty sundress, like a pretty girl should be dressed?! Thank you Sam, Danny picked that dress BY HERSELF!- Jazz said looking at Sam straight in the eyes and making a lot of emphasis in Danny's girlhood. Sam was still dumbfounded, turned to look at Danny who looked desperate, and then to the little girl who looked confused.

\- Sigh… Yes, ok, I was surprised, that's all, I guess that this is going to happen, whether I like it or not, right?-

\- Yes Sam, it is going to happen.- Danny answered her.

\- What are you talking about? Who is she miss Danny?- Melanie asked, Sam cringed when she heard the kid referring to Danny as "miss", but she sighed again and let it go.

\- We're talking about that I'm going to babysit from now on Melanie, and she's my good friend Samantha "Sam" Manson.- Danny explained to Melanie.

\- Hi Miss Samantha, my name is Melanie Stoppable, and miss Danny is my babysitter from now on.- Melanie greeted Sam extending her little hand to her, and Sam took it not very sure of things yet.

\- Uh… hi Melanie, nice to meet you, but please, call me Sam, ok? I don't like "Samantha" that much.-

\- Uh? Ok, I don't understand why, that's the name your mommy and Daddy gave you when the stork brought you to them, and you should feel proud of it.- Melanie said nonchalantly and the three teenagers smiled at the girl's innocence, Danny and Jazz laughed a little, but Sam blushed.

\- Do you want to come with us Sam? I'm sure my parents won't mind.- Danny invited her friend.

\- Uh… yes, thank you Danny.- Sam answered and walked beside Jazz, looking at Danny and Melanie in front of her.

\- It's amazing and disturbing at the same time, right?- Jazz commented.

\- Yes, it is. Uh?- Sam answered and looked at Jazz.

\- I mean, we know who she really is, and she looks so happy now, dressed like that, behaving like that, she seems like a real girl.-

\- She's not a real girl!- Sam said angrily.

\- Yet! She's not a girl yet. That's the disturbing thing now, but it will be solved very soon Sam. And she seems so real, that even you have acknowledged her as a girl just a while ago, and you didn't recognize her at first.-

\- I didn't recognize HIM, and I did acknowledge him as "her" just for that girl. I don't want her to be confused. Who is she anyway?-

\- You won't believe it if I tell you.- And Jazz told Sam about Danny's encounter with her favorite heroine, But Sam barely listened to her, she was still thinking about Danny and looking at her with the little girl.- She looks so happy, and like a girl, a real girl… sigh, I better get used to it, "if she's happy, I'm happy" right?- Sam thought.

\- Can you believe it?!- Jazz asked Sam, she was so excited about her story that she didn't notice that Sam didn't pay attention to her, at all.- Sam. Are you listening to me?- Jazz asked.

\- Uh? What? Oh! I'm sorry Jazz, what did you say?- Sam asked shaking her head and looking at Jazz.

\- Sigh… Long made short, that girl is KIM POSSIBLE'S DAUGHTER! And my sister is babysitting her, and when her mommy comes to pick her up, I'm going to meet my personal heroine! Isn't it great?!- Jazz said still excited.

\- Yes, it's great.- Sam said not interested, but then she understood what Jazz has told her.- Wait, did you say Kim Possible?-

\- Yes, Kim Possible, well, her name now is Kim Stoppable, and she took her husband's name when she got married.-

\- Wow, I didn't think she would do that, did you say Stoppable?-

\- Yes.-

\- Isn't it that her sidekick's name?-

\- Yes again, but he wasn't her sidekick, he was her partner, and now he's her husband, and father of her daughter.-

\- He's work is to create diversions to distract her enemies. That doesn't sounds like a partner's job, more like a sidekick's job.-

\- That doesn't matter.-

\- HEY! What are you two talking about?- Danny called them from her house's gate.

Both girls rushed to meet with Danny and Melanie and Danny opened the front door to get in the house.

\- Mom, Dad, we're back, and we brought Sam and someone else with us!- Danny announced.

\- Oh, hi Sam.- Maddie greeted her daughter's friend when she got in the living room, but she got a curious expression when she noticed the little girl.- And who are you little one?-

Melanie did the same with Maddie that she did when she met Danny, she recoiled and hided herself behind Danny's skirt, burying her face on it. All of them smiled at the little girl.

\- Melanie, this lady is my own mommy, you can trust her as much, or even more than you trust me, it's ok dear.- Danny told her, pulling her from her arm lightly. The girl gave a few steps in front and with her head low.

\- Hi Mrs. Danny's mommy, my name is Melanie Stoppable. I'm here because my mommy asked Danny to babysit me for a while.-

\- Ooowww! You're so cute! You are very welcome here Melanie, I'm sure you will have a lot of fun here and Danny will take good care of you, but, when is your mommy coming for you?-

\- I don't know Mrs. She left hurriedly, leaving me with Miss Danny in the mall, and didn't say when she would come for me.-

Maddie was confused and getting angry with the girl explanation.- Just like that? Did she left you JUST LIKE THAT?-

\- No mom, calm down, I can explain you everything.- Danny started.

\- No Danny, I'll explain her EVERYTHING, you take Melanie to your room and play with her, ok?- Jazz told her with a "you know what I'm talking about" look.

\- Oh! Ok Jazz, come with me Melanie.- Danny took the girls hand and dragged her to the stairs.- Do you want to come with us Sam?.- Danny asked her friend.

\- Yes, yes. I'm coming with you two.- Sam followed them closely while Jazz started her explanation to her mother.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Danny, Sam and Melanie got in Danny's room and Danny closed the door behind her and sighed.- Now what? What do I do with this little girl?- She thought.

\- What do you want to do Melanie?- Sam asked her, taking Danny by surprise.

\- Mmm… I don't know, what do you want to do?- The little girl asked.

\- Would you like to play some videogames for a while?- Danny asked dumbfounded.

\- Mmm… I'm not that into videogames, I prefer just board games like monopoly.- the little girl answered.

\- Oh, really? Wow, I didn't expect that jeje, but fortunately, I have a monopoly game right here, Danny went to her closet and crouched inside of it, after a few seconds she raised again carrying a classic monopoly box, she blew over it to spread all the dust and put it over her bed.

\- Ok, I'll be the bank and the hat.- Danny said while taking the board, the dice and the little silver hat from the box.

\- Yay, I want the puppy.- Melanie said happily.

\- I'll take the shoe.- Sam said some uninterested, she was more interested in Danny's behavior.- She looks so feminine, damn, she looks even more feminine than me.- Sam thought deeply.- and the way she's taking care of this girl, it's like she already has maternal instincts.- Sam was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't notice Danny trying to call her attention.

\- HEY SAM! IT'S YOUR TURN!- Danny half yelled her in the face.

\- WOAH!- Sam yelled in surprise.- What's wrong with you?- She asked after she recovered from the scare.

\- Me? What's wrong with you? It's your turn and I've told you three times already, four with this one.- Danny explained her as calmly as she could, she didn't want to scare Melanie.

\- I didn't mean that Danny.-

\- Then what did you mean?-

\- You already know what I meant.-

\- Please Sam, I've told you already, this is me, my real me, and this is not the time, nor the place to discuss this again, please.- Danny said glimpsing at Melanie.

Sam sighed and let it go at the time she took the dice and threw them. They played for a good time, just enjoying the game and the company from each other. Surprisingly, Melanie was winning the game easily, Danny and Sam were impressed with the girl and having a lot more fun with her.

They lost the track of time until someone knocked at the door.

\- Come in.- Danny said kind of happy, kind of angry, paying Melanie the rent of her hotel in Pennsylvania Avenue.

\- Girls, dinner's ready.- Maddie said getting in the room.- Melanie sweetie, I'm sorry but, do you have any food allergy?-

\- Mmm… no, no that I know Mrs. Danny's mom, why?-

\- Just prevention dear. Come on, let's have dinner.-

\- No, please, just a few minutes more, I'm about to win.- Melanie whined.

\- I think that you already won Melanie, Sam and I just have to land in one of your lots again and it's over, we'll be in bankrupt.- Danny explained her.

\- Ow!- Melanie whined sadly.- Ok, just declare yourself in bankrupt and the game will be over.- she said, now happy.

Danny, Sam and Maddie smiled at her, Sam and Danny declared bankrupt and Melanie said.- YAY! I WIN!- very happy and raising her arms over her head. Maddie tried to pick the girl up.

\- What are you doing mom?- Danny interrupted her.

\- Uh? Picking Melanie up. Why?- Maddie asked confused.

\- Yes, I can see that but, who's Melanie's babysitter here?- Danny asked smiling, with her arms crossed.

\- Uhm? You?- Maddie asked following Danny's game.

\- Good, so, who's responsible for her?-

\- You again.-

\- Exactly, so, who has to pick her up?-

\- You.-

\- That's right mommy, so if you excuse me I'm going to…- Danny was saying while crouching where Melanie was.- Uh? Where did she go?-

Sam burst in laughter.- jajaja! She… jaja! She went down by herself while you two were discussing about who was responsible for her jajajaja!-

Maddie and Danny blushed hard, and started to laugh too, they left Danny's room and went down stairs, and they caught up with Melanie half way down, as smart as the little girl seems, she's still a little girl, and going down stairs was something hard for her, she was going one step at a time, and holding herself from the wall with both hands. Danny couldn't stop herself from.- D'AAAWWW!- And smiled gently at the girl, when she reached her she asked.- Do you need any help sweetie?-

\- Thank you miss Danny, but I'm half way there already.- The girl answered stubbornly.

\- Come on dear! I don't want to you fall and hit your head and make yourself a booboo, if that happens your mommy won't want me to babysit you again, please.-

\- Ow! Fine!- The girl said defeated and raised her hands for Danny to pick her up, what the teenager did delightfully and finished going downstairs with the girl in her arms, she took her to the dining room.

\- Uh Oh!- Danny said when she noticed something bad.

\- What is it miss Danny?- the girl asked holding herself from Danny's neck.

\- We don't have a kid's chair for you Melanie, I guess that I'll have to hold you while we eat, just like we did it in the mall. Is that ok with you?-

\- Yes, of course! That's the way we eat at home. I'm always sitting on mommy's lap.- The girl answered happily.

\- Very well then. We don't have a problem anymore jiji.- Danny said as she sat in her chair and located Melanie in her lap, holding her with both hands and playing with her a little.

Little by little the table was being filled with the family; Sam decided to call her home to tell them that she would stay in Danny's home for dinner and seated in front of Danny, she was still mesmerized with Danny's behavior.- She's definitely a girl already. I can't do anything to stop it. She'll go to make that procedure to herself soon, and when she's back, she'll be a girl in body too… Sigh… I'm going to miss him, but I still can be best friends with HER!- Sam thought, finally accepting Danny's decision and smiling widely at her.

\- What's with you now Sam?- Danny asked her noticing her good mood, but still playing with the girl in her arms.

\- Nothing much.- Sam answered, still smiling at her friend.- I've just accepted something very important to you, my dear friend, that thing you want the most Danny, I'm with you, and I'll be your friend ALWAYS Danny. I swear to you that I'll be there for you.- Sam explained her.

At this, Danny raised her head and looked straight at Sam with wide eyes, eyes that filled with tears a few seconds later.- Really Sam?-

\- Yes Danny, really.- Sam said, feeling tears in her eyes too. Danny extended her hand to Sam and Sam did the same, they held each other hand, looking at each other eyes, letting tears fall from their eyes.

\- Oh Sam! I want to hug you so much right now jiji! But I have my hands full here.- Danny told her holding Melanie with her other hand, who, even didn't know what was going on, she smiled at this friendly moment. Jazz and Maddie were looking at them silently, smiling at them, with tears in their eyes too.

\- Hey family! What's for dinner?- Jack got into the dining room, coming from the lab, and breaking the beautiful moment.- What's going on here? Who's that little girl on your lap Danny?- He asked dumbfounded.

\- Nothing much Jack. You just ruined a beautiful girls moment, and that little girl is Melanie Stoppable, Danny's babysitting her now, we don't know when her parents are coming to pick her up, so, for now, she's our guest and we have to be polite at her.- Maddie explained him.

\- Uh! Ok, hi Melanie, my name is Jack Fenton, I'm Danny's dad.- The man said greeting the girl, and again, said girl tried to hide from Jack.

\- Melanie, it's ok, he's my daddy, you can trust him dear.- Danny explained.

\- Ok, Hi Mr. Danny's daddy.- The girl greeted Jack, but she didn't seem to trust him as much as she trusted Danny, or the other girls there.

\- Ok, time for dinner everyone, I made spaghetti this time, and after that, we'll have hash browns with salad, and as dessert chocolate cake.-

That's when Danny remembered something about her last dream.- Uh? Mom?- She asked.

\- What is it dear?-

\- Can you please teach me how to cook?- Danny asked blushing madly. Maddie smiled widely.

\- Of course I can teach you to cook dear. I´'e got a great idea! I'll teach you both, Jazz and you, to cook.-

\- Uh? Why me? I don't need to learn that.- Jazz whined.

\- Nonsense, you both need to learn how to cook, you'll need it for when both of you have boyfriends, then husbands, and then kids.- Maddie explained confidently and Jack almost choked in his water glass at the mention of kids.

\- But why? Why my partner doesn't learn to cook himself?- Jazz asked defiantly.

\- Of course he can cook too, but a woman who can cook is always kind of more attractive to men Jazz. That's how it has been for centuries and it won't change so easily dear; this is your first lesson girls, "The way to a man's heart is through his stomach".- Maddie said proudly.

Danny felt a Deja vú with her words.- Uh?-

 **\- That's what you said in your dream Danny! That's scary.-** Daniela said frightened.

\- No, it's not scary, it's promising.- Danny said enthusiastically.

 **\- Uh? Why? I think it's just scary.-** Daniela said still frightened.

\- Because if I said that in a dream about me and Dash, and it has come true, then it means that my dreams are kind of premonitions, well, at least in this, so we have to work really hard to make all the other dreams to come true.- Danny said still enthusiastically.

 **\- OH MY GOSH! You're right! Let's work really hard and make all those dreams to come true Danny!-** Daniela said enthusiastically too.

\- Yes!- Danny said excited.

The family ate dinner as they always did, everyone taking turns to talk about their days and when Melanie was finishing her story.

\- Then I won the game of monopoly against Danny and Sam, and we came down to have dinner.- Melanie finished.

Ding dong. Someone ringed at the front door and Jazz flew from her chair to the front door to open it.

\- That's amazing Melanie. So Danny defended you and your mommy from that "ugly woman" and that's how she ended up being your babysitter.- Jack commented.

\- Uh huh!- The girl answered happily.

\- Well, I'm surprised that someone as young as you could win a monopoly game.- Maddie said.

\- Well, my dad says that I inherited my grandparent's brains, like my uncles Jim and Tim.-

\- Something that I'm very thankful every single day Mellie.- A blond man got in the room.

\- DADDY!- Melanie jumped from Danny's lap and run to the man, who picked her up and kissed her on the cheek.

\- How've you been pumpkin?- The man asked.

\- Fine daddy, miss Danny here is a great babysitter.- The girl answered signaling at Danny, who blushed a little.

\- That's really good dear. Hi, I'm Ron Stoppable.- The man said extending his hand to Jack, who shook it, then to Maddie, who took it too, then to Sam, and then to Danny, who took it gently.

\- Hi Mr. Stoppable, nice to meet you.- She greeted the man.

\- Hi Danny.- He said gently.

\- Ron, we have to go, we still have to patch up those wounds on your back.- Kim said getting in the room, with Jazz close behind her with an excited expression on her face and her hands close to her mouth.

\- Did they hurt you daddy?- Melanie asked worriedly.

\- Just a little bit moon pie, your daddy is though ok.- Ron answered her and the girl smiled and hugged him tightly.

\- Hi…gulp… Hi Mrs. Stoppable.- Jazz started to talk after some good five minutes and everyone turned to her.

\- What is wrong with you?- Danny asked her.

\- Oh yes! That's right! Mommy this girl here is a big fan of you, I'm pretty sure she wants a photo and an autograph.- Melanie explained nonchalantly and everyone laughed and Jazz lowered her head blushing in embarrassment.

\- Of course dear, but why didn't you say anything before?- Kim asked the stunned Jazz.

\- Ahm… I… Uh… Eh…- Jazz couldn't make complete sentences.

\- I think because she's speechless mommy.- Melanie answered and everyone laughed again.

\- That's something that I never thought that I'd see in my life, my big sister speechless.- Danny said laughing, and everyone understood what she meant and laughed too.

Jazz just blushed more in embarrassment but she had an angry expression in her face.- Oh! You're going to pay for this sis. I swear that you're going to pay for this!- She thought.

\- Hey girl! I'm ready for that photo, and I can sign you anything you want.- Kim said touching Jazz's shoulder and bringing the girl back to reality.

\- Uh? Really?- Jazz asked excitedly, jumping in her spot.

\- Yes, really.- Kim answered smiling and Jazz went to her room and back in a blink, with her cellphone and a picture of Kim in her hands.- Pretty please! Sign this cellphone and take this picture.- She said hurriedly. Everyone burst in laughter.

\- Jajaja, I think that what you tried to say is "sign this picture and take this cellphone".- Kim said.

\- Yes! yes! yes! That's what I said.- Jazz said hurriedly and handed the picture to Kim, with shaking hands.

Kim took the picture, signed it and gave it back to Jazz, who took it with her shaking hands.- I have Kim Possible's signature.- Jazz said excitedly. And then jumped happily.- I HAVE KIM POSSIBLE'S SIGNATURE! YAY! CAN YOU SEE IT? CAN EVERYONE SEE IT? THIS IS KIM POSSIBLE'S SIGNATURE! LOOK!- Jazz showed them the recently signed picture. Maddie, Kim and Ron thought that Jazz's behavior was cute, but the rest of them found it plainly annoying and rolled their eyes.

\- Now it's time for the picture, if you allow me Jazz, I'd like one with everyone here, you, me, your family and my family.- Kim said.

\- Uh? But?...- Jazz tried to say something, but Maddie looked at her straight in the eyes and threw her daggers with them.- Fine.- Jazz said finally, clearly disappointed.- But who's going to take the picture?- She asked.

\- I can do it.- Sam said.- I'm not part of any family.-

\- That's not true Sam!- Danny corrected her.- You're my sister from other mother.-

\- Thank you Danny, that means a lot to me, but I want to take the picture, it's ok, really.-

\- Ok.- Danny said finally.

\- How can they be sisters but have different mothers mommy?- Melanie asked curiously.

\- It's just an expression sweetie, it means that they're such good friends, that they're like sisters.- Kim explained her.

\- Oooohhhh!- The girl understood.

\- Give me your cellphone Jazz and I'll take the picture.- Sam said extending her hand, Jazz handed her the cellphone with her hands still shaking.

\- Ok everyone, get together.- Sam said and everyone accommodated for the picture, Maddie and Jack behind with Danny a step in front of them, between them, with Ron and Kim in front of her, Kim was holding Melanie in her arms and Jazz beside Kim, hugging her and smiling widely.

\- Say cheese.- Sam said and everyone chorused – CHEESE!- and Sam took the picture.

\- Let me see it! Let me see it!- Jazz half yelled snatching the cellphone from Sam.- It's just perfect! She said excited.

\- Fine, I want a copy of that picture the next time I come to leave Melanie at Danny's care.- Kim announced.

\- WHAT?- Everyone but Danny, Melanie and Ron, yelled.

\- As you heard me. Danny has become our official babysitter! Do you agree with me Melanie?-

\- YES! I want Danny as my babysitter!- The girl said waving her arms up and down.

\- Do you agree Danny?- Kim asked her.

\- Yes, I'd love to keep babysitting such adorable girl.- Danny answered with a broad smile in her face. Then she looked at her parents, who nodded in agreement.

\- Then it's settled now, here, this is your pay for today Danny, thank you very much dear.- Kim said taking five $100.ºº bills and handing them to Danny, who took them.

\- This… This is too much for a single day Kim.- She said unbelieving.

\- Nonsense, it's enough for a first day with this girl, I just know how hard can be to take care of her.- Kim explained.

\- Uh… Well… Thank you very much then Kim.- She said taking the bills and putting them in her new purse.

\- Well, It's time for us to go dear, It's almost Melanie's bedtime.- Ron said, the little girl yawned.

\- Yes, ok Ron, thank you for everything Danny, thank you for everything to all of you.- Kim said cradling her daughter.- see you next time.- She said while leaving.

\- Thank you for everything, good night.- Ron said and left behind his wife.

\- Good night Mr. Stoppable.- Everyone said goodbye to him.

\- Well, it's time for me to go too. Good bye everyone.- Sam said and left too.

\- Good bye Sam.- Everyone said and Danny went with her, outside the front door, Danny took her hand.

\- Thank you for understand Sam, it means a lot to me, you really are my sister from other mother.- She said with tears again.

\- No, thank you for everything Danny, for being my friend, for being my sister, for everything.- Sam said with tears too. Danny was very surprised, it was so unusual to see Sam like this, so vulnerable, so fragile, so girl, almost as unusual as seeing Jazz speechless, and even so, both things happened in one single day.

\- I better go. I don't want to get grounded. See you tomorrow at school Danny, I know that you hate it, but you still have to pretend that you're a boy, ok?- Sam said wiping her tears.

\- CRAP! I totally forgot about that! I've been so comfortable like this that I forgot about it. Thank you for reminding me that Sam… Sigh… Well, good night sister, see you tomorrow.- Danny said and kissed Sam on the cheek; Sam received the kiss and blushed, after that they said good bye to each other and Sam left; Danny got back inside the house.

\- Danny sweetie.- Her mother called her.- we have something very important to tell you.- Danny got nervous when she heard that.

\- Did… Did you change your minds about the procedure?- Danny asked in fear.

\- What? NO! Of course not dear! Actually, it's the opposite. Jazz please stop staring at that picture and your cellphone, you're starting to creep me out dear.-

\- But… THIS is a picture of Kim Possible, signed by her for me, and THIS is a photo of her with me on it, we took a photo together. Don't you understand?-

\- But we're all on that photo Jazz, it's not just a photo of you two, I'm there, dad's there, mom's there, even her husband and daughter are there too.-

\- That doesn't matter!- Jazz said angrily.- This is a photo of me and my heroine, together- Jazz said, then she caressed her cellphone and mumbled "My precious".

Danny looked at her weirdly and smirking and went to the dining room where her parents were.

\- Ok, what is it?- Danny asked taking a seat.

\- Well dear, Vlad called when you were at the mall and asked us why haven't you gone to take the hormonal treatment and the simulations.- Maddie said

\- Because there's no point at it; the VENUS pod is occupied right now, isn't it?-

\- That's what I said, but it turns out that you can go to take the treatment and the simulations little by little, that way, when the pod is free, you can get in right away.- Jack continued.

\- THAT'S SO GREAT!- Danny yelled joyfully.

\- Yes it is. When do you want to go?- Maddie asked her.

\- NOW!- Danny yelled excitedly.

\- Jajaja! Now it's too late dear, but we can go tomorrow after you get back from school, what do you say?- Maddie asked her.

\- Yes ok.- Danny said less excited, but still joyfull.- this is so great! I'm a step closer to be a real girl!- Danny said happily.

\- Yes you are, so, it's settled now, I'll take you to Axion labs tomorrow to start your treatment dear.- Maddie said gently.

\- Thank you mom, but I'd prefer dad taking me to the first appointment.- Danny said confidently.

\- WHAT?!- Both parents, and Jazz yelled.

\- Do you think that I didn't notice? You're still struggling a lot with this dad, maybe if you can take me there a few times, you'll get used to it faster, and I'll be more comfortable too, it hurts me seeing you so sad and angry for this. I know that you love me, and I love you too, that's why if you take me there, maybe we both will connect again with each other, and in the end, you'll accept that this is going to happen, and the last doubts I have will finally vanish.- Danny explained.

Everyone listened with attention and Jack was stunned, he didn't know what to do or say about what Danny said.- Uhm… I…-

\- PLEASE DADDY!- Danny said in a girly motion and making her puppy dog eyes to him. At this, Jack's heart gave a strong beat, and then he sighed.

\- Fine Danny, I'll take you there tomorrow, ok?-

\- YES! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you daddy!- Danny said and hugged her father tightly, who returned the hug, kissed her on the cheek and patted her head.

\- You're welcome dear, you're very welcome.-

The family stayed together for a while, until bed time came for everyone, and all of them went to their respective rooms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Danny changed her clothes and put on the nighgown.

 **\- Danny, remember that you have to wear boy's clothes at school tomorrow, ok?-** Daniela said.

\- Yes, I know.- Danny said in a sad tone.

 **\- Look at the bright side dear! Once you get back here you can dress again as a girl and then go to Axion labs to start your treatment.-** Daniela said encouragingly.

\- Yes, you're right about it.- Danny said in a happier tone.- I just have to pretend that I'm a boy a little more, then I'll become a full girl, and my truly happy life will begin.-

 **\- That's the spirit dear! For now, let's sleep and have another pleasurable dream!-**

\- Yes, that's a great idea Daniela, good night!-

 **\- Good night!-**

Danny fell asleep after some 20 minutes and a new dream started right away.

She was in her front door, with some foods shopping in her hands, she was angry because Dash sent her a message telling that he would have to stay at work and he would get back late; he said he was sorry. And that she could go to bed without him.

\- That's not funny, it's not funny go to bed alone.- She said pouting.- That jerk! Today is my last ovulation day of this month! If I don't get pregnant today, we'll have to wait another month to try it!- She was really mad, she couldn't even focus on the right keys to open the door.

\- Why is it so important to get pregnant for you Danny?- someone asked her from behind.

\- WHOA!- She jumped a little and turned around.- Oh! It's you Blossom! You scared me!-

\- I'm sorry Danny! Let me help you with that.- Blossom said and took Danny's bags so she could open the front door. Once both women were inside Danny took of her shoes and Blossom left the bags in the kitchen.

-Thank you for your help Blossom.- Danny thanked her.

\- You're welcome Danny, but tell me.-

\- Uh? Tell you what?-

\- Sigh… when I scared you I was asking you why is so important for you to get pregnant?-

\- Uhm… Well… Uh…-

\- Come on tell me, just between us girls.- Blossom said taking Danny's hand gently, Danny blushed a little.

\- Well… It's… It's really embarrassing for me to tell you this, to tell anyone this, just my family and my closest friends know about this, and Dash of course knows it.-

\- What is it Danny? You can trust me.-

\- Well… the thing is…-

\- Yes?-

\- Sigh… I'm… gulp… I'm a…-

\- Yes? Yes?-

\- I'm a GB girl! A VENUS girl!- Danny half yelled.

\- Wait! A GB girl? A Gender Bender girl, also called VENUS girls?-

\- Yes.- Danny said blushing.

\- That means that you… that you…-

\- Yes, it means that I was born as a boy, but when Vlad Masters developed the GB technology I went to his lab and changed my body to become my true self, and… here I am.- Danny said extending her arms.

\- WOW! I've never met a GB girl before. It's just awesome, if you haven't just told me that you are a GB girl I would have never guessed it.-

\- Yeah! The change is perfect, right? That's because the change is total, this is the body that would have developed by itself if I was born a girl since the beginning.- Danny explained.

\- It's amazing! It's just amazing Danny! You're such a beautiful girl! But that doesn't explains why do you want to get pregnant so feverishly.-

\- Because that's the ultimate female act Blossom! That's the very primal duty for a woman! Give birth! Bring a new life to this world! That's why I want to get pregnant, to prove everyone, even myself, that I'm a woman.-

Blossom thought deeply what Danny told her, after some minutes she looked straight at her and smiled.

\- Danny, do you have periods?-

\- Yes.-

\- Do you have menstrual cramps and PMS?-

\- Awfully yes.-

\- Then Danny, you ARE a woman dear! A truly woman! Look at yourself dear! Your long hair, your lips, your breasts, your hips, your legs, your vagina. You're a woman Danny, anyone can see that. You don't have to get pregnant and give birth to prove that to anyone.-

\- Well… It's more like prove it to myself Blossom. Everyone accepts me already, even Dash, who met me since before I become a girl, and now he's my boyfriend, best friend, mate and lover. I want to bring a baby to this world to show the world that I'm a woman, as any other woman in this world, a woman like you Blossom.-

\- Danny honey, if that's the reason you want a baby, then you shouldn't have one.-

\- WHAT? Why do you say that?- Danny was getting angry and felt tears in her eyes.

\- Because a baby has needs darling, a lot of needs, and even if it's true that giving birth just reaffirms your female status, attend the baby needs has to be your priority, yours and Dash's priority, but mostly yours because you'll be the mother.- Blossom explained calmly.

\- Oh! OH MY GOSH! You're right! You're right Blossom! How could I be so selfish? My baby should be my priority and my most loved person in the world.-

\- That's right Danny, now you're thinking more like a woman who deserves a baby dear.-

\- Thank you Blossom, I don't know what I was thinking, but I really want a baby, a baby made by Dash and me.-

\- And you'll get a baby Danny, you just have to keep trying, you're a woman after all, you'll get pregnant soon, I know it!-

\- Thank you Blossom, thank you for make me realize that I was wrong, and for your support, whatever you need, you can ask me, ok?-

\- Yes, thank you Danny.- Blossom answered cherrfully.- Actually, there's something that I need to ask you right now.-

\- What is it Blossom? Anything, really! If you want to organize another "party" with the guys, we can do it right now.- Danny said very happy with the idea.

\- Well, sort of.- Blossom said blushing.

\- What is it Blossom? Really, you can ask me anything.-

\- Well, as you already know, I'm pregnant, and another side effect of the pregnancy, besides the morning sickness and mood swings, is the…- Blossom blushed madly.- the…-

\- What is it?- Danny asked happily.

\- The horniness!- Blossom said blushing hard and embarrassing.

\- Uh?- Danny was dumbfounded.- Well, jeje, your husband should take care of that jeje.-

\- Oh! Don't get me wrong Danny, Brick is awesome, he's been able to satisfice me all the time, EVERY-SINGLE-TIME. But even if I get satisfied, I keep getting horny again, I'm horny all the time, and Brick attends me, he perform his male duties amazingly, ALL the time, but he gets so tired in the end that I feel that I'm bothering him, more than needed with the other pregnancy side effects.- Blossom felt tears in her eyes.- He's been there all the time, like a man, holding me, supporting me, fulfilling my pregnancy cravings, no matter what time it is, all the time, and I want to give him some rest, but I'm still really horny Danny.- Blossom was getting closer and closer to Danny.

Danny tried to keep away from her giving steps back, but Blossom reached her and took her by her arms.

\- Have you ever been with another woman Danny?- She asked seductively.

\- No, never, not even when I was a boy myself.- Danny answered fastly.- Have you?- Danny regretted that the very moment she finished the question.

\- Just once, before Brick and I started to date, I developed "feelings" for my sister Buttercup at least that was what I thought. In the end it turned out that it was just lust, because my feelings for Brick were stronger, but it didn't mean that she and I couldn't have some fun.- She said mischievously.

Danny was awestruck and had her eyes wide open.- With… With your own sister?-

\- Yes, and it was so good and beautiful, it was an awesome experience Danny, I can show you if you want.-

\- That's… That's not necessary Blo…Mfmgh.- Blossom kissed her on the lips and hugged her. Danny tried to fight, but she started to feel aroused and ended up kissing her back.

\- If you allow me, I'll show you what a woman can do for another woman Danny.- Blossom said after the kiss, caressing Danny's breasts.

\- But, what about Dash and Brick, what if they know about this, I don't want to be unfaithful to Dash.- Danny said fighting back the arousal.

\- jajaja.- Blossom laughed hard.- Oh Danny! How innocent you are.-

\- What do you mean?-

\- You won't be unfaithful to Dash, and I won't be unfaithful to Brick, we'll just have some fun dear, besides, what we're going to do, is any straight man erotic fantasy Danny.-

\- WHAT?-

\- Yes, just think about it, two beautiful women, pleasuring each other, naked. Believe it or not Danny, any straight man would pay to see something like that honey.-

\- But…- Danny tried to protest, her own excitement growing.

\- Listen, let me show you just a little bit of it, if after sometime you're still unsure, I'll stop and leave you alone, and I won't try to do something like this to you ever again. Deal?- Blossom rounded Danny and stood behind her, pressing her breasts against Danny's back, fondling Danny's breasts with her hands and kissing her on the neck. Danny couldn't stop herself anymore, she was already wet.

\- Fine… Ah! It's…Mhm!… It's a deal Blossom.- Danny said finally.

\- Very well then, come with me sweetie.- Blossom took Danny by her hand and led her to the bedroom. Once there Blossom continued to kiss Danny all over the face and neck, and tried to undress her, but Danny fought a little.- Dear, don't fight it, let yourself go and enjoy it.- Blossom said and kept kissing Danny, who left the fight aside and moaned in delight.

Little by little, both girls stripped each other to their underwear; Blossom with a matching pink set and Danny with a black one.- Lay on your bed honey, I want to show you something.- Blossom pushed Danny on the bed gently and she left herself fall on the mattress. Blossom pulled out Danny's panties and Danny raised her legs to let Blossom take them out, she did it slowly, rubbing Danny's legs in the process with her fingers and the fabric; that just increased Danny's pleasure and she moaned.

\- Take it easy Danny, this is going to get better in a few seconds.- Blossom said before rubbing her hands through Danny's legs and body to reach her breasts; getting over Blossom in the process; She fondled Danny's breasts and reached the bra's hook and unhooked it and like with the panties, Blossom took it off slowly and Danny just let it happen, raising her arms to make it easier. Danny tried to cover herself with her arms.- No, no, no, no Danny, we're both girls, you don't have to hide anything from me, besides, how are you going to take off my clothes if you're covering from me?-

\- But…- Danny tried to protest but Blossom kissed her again. Danny didn't want to protest anymore, she just accepted the kiss and moved her hands to Blossom's hips to take her panties and lowered them. Blossom helped her moving her legs, and Danny threw Blossom's panties where her own underwear was lying.

\- Fine Danny, you're doing it really well, now the bra baby.- Blossom raised her arms and Danny obliged, rounded Blossom's body with her arms and unhooked the bra, tossing it to the same place where the rest of the underwear was.

\- Wow Blossom! Your body is amazing and looks gorgeous; your pregnancy belly is beautiful.- Danny said and kissed Blossom's belly.

\- Thank you Danny! I assure you that you'll look this beautiful too when your pregnancy develops itself honey!- Blossom kissed her on the neck.

\- Now what Blossom?- Danny asked really aroused.

\- Now you suck my nipples darling. I've been producing milk already and they're itchy.- Blossom said taking her breasts with her hands and squeezing them a little, just to prove that there was milk there already. Danny breathed hard and took one of Blossom's breasts an squeezed it; when the milk came out and fell through Blossom's breast to Danny's fingers, both girls moaned and Danny put her fingers on her mouth to taste Blossom's milk.

\- It tastes so good! This will be your baby's first meal, and he or she will enjoy it so much Blossom. You're so lucky for producing such a delicious milk.- Danny complimented Blossom while licking her fingers.

\- Thank you Danny, but I still need some help with it, but watch the teeth ok?- Blossom commented smiling and cupping her breasts, and Danny resumed and started to suck Blossom's milk. Both girls enjoyed this, Danny the taste and Blossom the feeling, moaning in delight.

\- Aaaahh! Yes! That's it darling, suck my breasts.- Blossom hugged Danny with one arm and started to rub Danny's pussy with the other hand. Danny felt Blossom hand and stopped sucking Blossom's breast.

\- Once I'm finished with your milk we'll change positions.- Once she said that she started to suck the other breast, and caressed the first one.

Blossom was in glee, she started to pump two fingers in Danny's pussy. After some five minutes, Danny was satisfied and stopped sucking.- Do you still feel your breasts itchy?-

\- Not anymore for now, thank you dear, now let's change.- Blossom stopped the pumping in Danny's pussy and licked her fingers, they changed positions and now Blossom was licking and sucking Danny's breasts while Danny caressed her back with one hand and rubbed her pussy with the other hand.

\- OH GOD! It feels so good! Keep going Blossom! I don't have any milk yet, but as soon as I get pregnant and begin to produce milk I'll give you some of it, I promise!-

Blossom stopped to lick and said.- It's ok Danny, don't worry about it, so, do you want to go on with our little experiment?-

\- HELL YEAH!- Danny said full of excitement and arousal.

\- Jijiji, ok then, would you like we eat each other?-

\- Yes of course! Anything you want!-

At this, both girls lied on the bed and changed their positions to a 69.

\- Ok Danny, let's eat and finger each other for a while, ok?- Blossom said already licking her lips at Danny's pussy in front of her.

\- Yes! Yes! Yes! Let's do it now! I need it!- Danny said kind of desperate.

So they went on it, both girls licking, sucking and fingering each other for everything it worth, it was a little hard to hold the moaning to keep licking, but the fingering helped them with that, after 10 good minutes of bliss, they came.

\- OOOOHHHH! YYEESS!- Danny yelled.

\- THAT'S IT! AAAHHH!- Blossom followed her.- That's how it's done Danny, you taste really good, let's clean each other now, with our tongues dear.- And so they did, both girls cleaned up each other pussy with their mouths, slowly and lustily, they were so on it that they almost came again.

\- Stop it Danny, I'm about to cum again, and I have another idea.- Blossom recoiled her body from Danny's.- What do you like more? Being on top or being below?- She asked seductively.

\- It doesn't matter to me, as long as Dash is penetrating me, I love any position!- Danny answered still aroused.

\- Well, I love being on top. Is that ok with you dear?- Blossom asked blushing and panting.

\- Yes, it's ok. Are we going to scissoring Blossy?-

\- Yes, that's right beauty! Are you ready for it? Or are you tired already?-

\- Are you kidding? That's another thing that makes being a woman so good. We won't get tired of this, until we're both satisfied!- Danny smiled broadly.

\- So you're satisfied with your life as a woman?- Blossom said while changing her position

\- Yes! Of course I'm satisfied! I became a woman with the only purpose of being happier, and guess what? I've never being this happy before, I'm with the man I love, I have a good job and give birth to a baby will make me the happiest woman in this world!- Danny said changing her position too.

\- Don't you think it has been harder for you this new life?-

\- Yes, it's been harder in many things, mostly because a lot of people knew me as a male, but I don't regret it, not a little bit.-

\- That's so great Danny, you're a proud woman. I'm glad to hear that!- Blossom was over Danny, her pussy already rubbing Danny's pussy.- Now, shall we?-

\- You brought me to this and now you're asking me if we can go on. Or you're teasing me, or you're nuts Bloss?- Danny said and raised her hands to take Blossom's breasts.

\- Well then, let's go.- Blossom got support by locating her hands on Danny's ribcage and started to ride her slowly.

\- OH GOD! It feels so different… aghm! But so good!... Aaahh! The penetration is missing, but it's quite good.- Danny said in pleasure and moaning.

\- Yes! ooohh! I agree. It's really good! I don't even remember how did Buttercup convinced me that time. But I remember that it was one of the most pleasurable times in my life! Just Brick is better for me.- Blossom kept bouncing on Danny while caressing her ribcage and breasts. Meanwhile Danny was pushing her hips up and down to meet Blossom's pussy with her own, meanwhile she was caressing Blossom's breasts and nipples, some milk came out from them, making them slippery, but this just added more pleasure to both girls, they kept like that for almost 20 minutes.

\- OH! OH YES! YES BLOSSOM! KEEP IT LIKE THAT! I'M ABOUT TO CUM! PLEASE! DO IT WITH ME! LET'S CUM TOGETHER BLOSSOM! PRETTY PLEASE!-

\- AH! AH! AH! YES DANNY! I'M ABOUT TO CUM TOO! I WANT TO CUM AT THE SAME TIME AS YOU DANNY! LET'S DO IT! I'M SO CLOSE!-

Both girls' movements were very frenetic by now, the bed was squeaking and they were moaning loudly.

\- OH GOD! OH GOD I'M CUMMING! I'M CUMMING BLOSSOM! I CAN'T HOLD IT ANYMORE! I'M CCUUUMMMMMIIIINNNGGG!-

\- AH! AH! I'M CUMMING TOO DANNY! OH GOD! LET'S MIX OUR CUM DANNY! AAAAAHHHH!-

Both women came together and their juices mixed and sprayed over their bellies and bed sheets, Blossom climax brought an extra benefit, she sprayed her milk all over Danny, who received it on her face, breasts and belly, and she even licked some of it. They were panting tired but satisfied.

\- That… pant…that was… pant… incredible Blossom! …pant…-

\- Yes… pant… it was amazing Danny… pant… I'm satisfied and my breasts doesn't itch anymore, for now…sigh… for when Brick is back home I'm going to be horny again. Well, he's ALWAYS glad to help me with anything I need jiji, even before the pregnancy.-

\- It's so good to count with a good man's help and support, isn't it?-

\- Yes, totally. It makes everything a little easier. We're so lucky to have found such a good men for us.- Blossom said starting to get dressed, she was putting on Danny's underwear.

\- Yes indeed, I don't know if I could have gone through all of that came to me before, during, and after I change to woman if it wasn't for my family, my friends, and Dash. Uhm, Blossom, that's my underwear.-

\- Yes, I know jiji. It's kind of kinky and exciting, don't you think Danny? I swear that I'll bring them back to you washed and cleaned, just let me wear them today, please!-

Danny thought about it like for two seconds and nodded with a broad smile.- ok, just for you darling, but lend me your underwear, I want to surprise Dash tonight, jiji.-

\- Fine here you go.- Blossom threw her underwear to Danny and both women got dressed looking at each other and throwing mischievous looks between them.

\- I know that we could easily keep going with our "games", but I really need to get back home and make dinner.- Blossom said going to the main door.

\- Yes, you're right, I have to make dinner too, but there's always "tomorrow" Blossom.-

\- Yes, that's true jiji. See you later Danny.- Blossom kissed Danny very passionately.

\- See you later Blossom.- Danny said after the kiss, opening the door for her "guest".

\- By the way, if you want to surprise Dash, just give him the good news.-

\- Uh? What good news?- Danny asked dumbfounded.

\- Oh! Jiji, you didn't recognize me, or Brick, did you?-

\- What? Have we met before Blossom?- Danny was still dumbfounded.

\- Yes silly! I'm Blossom Catherine Jojo now, but there was a time when I was known as Blossom Catherine Utonium, the POWERPUFF GIRLS leader.-

Danny was stunned and in silence.

\- And Brick Alexander Jojo was the ROWDYRUFF BOYS leader. We met a long time ago Danny, in the "WORLD'S DARKEST TIME", do you remember now?-

\- OH MY GOD! Is that you Blossom?-

\- Yes, it's me silly! Thanks to you I'm safe and sound, and thanks to Brick I'm alive and bringing an almost normal baby to this world.-

\- I'm so glad for you Blossom. So we could save the world and you didn't sacrifice yourself! That's so great!- Danny hugged her long lost old friend.

\- Yes indeed. It was a close call back then, but the world was saved and I have a wonderful life now, thanks to you and all the others warriors that fought so bravely.- Blossom hugged her back.

They started to cry in happiness.

\- I'm so… so happy Blossom. I really thought that you had died back then; I got so depressed, just Dash could bring me back from that depression. After that I swore that my daughter would have your name, and Dash supported me with that.-

\- Thank you for the compliment Danny.- Blossom kissed her again.- But I really have to go now jiji.- Danny released her from the now bear hug she was giving to Blossom.

\- Oh! I'm sorry Blossom.-

\- It's ok dear.- Blossom was leaving.

\- Wait! What did you mean with giving Dash the good news?-

\- Oh right! I almost forgot. Danny, as a lot of super humans, I have X-ray vision and I scanned you a little before we started our "game".

\- Yeah so?-

\- Well dear, allow me to congratulate you, there's is a fertilized egg staying in your womb, and it's developing itself to become a baby.-

Danny was stunned in her spot again.

\- CONGRATULATIONS DANNY! YOU'RE PREGNANT!- Blossom yelled raising her arms joyfully.

\- Re… Really? You're not kidding right? Because that would be a very awful joke Blossom.-

\- Of course not Danny, do you think that I would do that to you? Do the pregnancy test if you don't believe me Danny, but I assure you that you're pregnant dear.-

\- OH GOD! YEESSS! FINALLY! THANK YOU GOD! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!- Danny yelled in utter happiness.- And thank you Blossom! For letting me know this wonderful and amazing thing, I really don't know how to thank you.- Danny threw herself at Blossom and hugged her tightly, kissing her repeatedly on the cheek.

\- It's ok Danny, but you don't have to thank me anything, I really didn't do anything for that matter.- Danny released her.

\- Oh my god! This changes everything! I have to make Dash's favorite dish to celebrate and telling him!- Danny forgot about Blossom and started to get everything needed for dinner.- If you excuse me Blossom, I have a lot of things to do now.- That's the last thing Danny said before disappearing in the kitchen.

\- Yes, well, see you later Danny.- Blossom said closing the door behind her and leaving.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Danny woke up happy and sweaty, as he has been since he realized everything.

 **\- That dream was just so good, a lesbian experience, it was wonderful! Don't you agree with me Danny?-** Daniela said excitedly.

\- Huh uh- That's the only thing Danny said.

 **\- What´s the matter dear? Didn't you enjoy the dream?-**

\- Huh? Yes, of course I enjoyed the dream.-

 **\- Then what is it?-**

\- It´s that thing about the "WORLD'S DARKEST TIME".-

 **\- Oh! It's true, that was very disturbing.-**

\- What do you think that means Daniela?-

 **\- I have no idea Danny, I'm sorry.-**


	24. The first test and good news

Danny was in a bad mood, sad and angry; he was putting his usual clothes.- Sigh… To pretend again… Wearing these ugly and uncomfortable boy clothes… I want to wear a pretty dress!-

 **\- Don't be angry Danny, just remember that it's just temporary. Look at the bright side, after school you'll go to your first appointment for your treatment, and they'll give you the hormones you'll need to start the change.-** Daniela said trying to cheer up Danny.

\- Yes, you're right but…-

 **\- Come on Danny! Every day that pass is a day closer to become a girl! Just a few more days pretending that you're a boy are bearable in exchange for a life as a woman. Don't you agree?-**

\- Well… Yes… Maybe… But I don't like these clothes anymore Daniela. I'm a girl and I should dress as one.-

 **\- Well… Girls wear pants and sneakers too. You're just making a tantrum because you want to wear a dress again and you can't, at least not in the school.-**

\- Ahm… ah…- Danny didn't know what to say.

 **\- Now suck it up and be a man! Just for now jaja, and give me a smile Danny. Look at you in the mirror, the girl reflect active again.-**

Danny looked at the mirror and again could see her perfect female figure on it; even with the boy's clothes she looked gorgeous, there's no boy in the world that couldn't stop himself from staring at her and try to hit on her. Danny smiled broadly at the sight in front of him.- You're right Daniela, it will just a few more days, and I can change clothes once I'm back from school, right?-

 **\- Yes, that's it Danny! Just hang in there for a while, ok?-**

\- Ok.-

Danny took breakfast and went to school with Jazz beside him, as any other day. On his way there he met with Sam and Tucker who greeted him.

\- Hey Danny! What's up? I thought that you would dress properly from now on.- Sam said looking at her friend.

\- There's nothing that I want more Sam, but I still have to pretend that I'm a boy for a little while.- Danny explained, taking Sam's hand with his own.

\- So, when are you going to Axion labs for your procedure Danny?- Tucker asked him.

\- Today I'll go for the first test and start the hormonal treatment.- Danny answered handing Sam's hand to Tucker's. Both friends looked dumbfounded at him.

\- You don't have to wait until tomorrow guys, Sam and I settled things finally, and I know you don't want to wait anymore.-

\- Really Danny?- Tucker asked with his eyes wide open and tightening his grip on Sam's hand.

\- Yes Tucker. I mean it. You can go out, it's not like you need my permission or my blessing, but you don't have to feel bad about it.-

\- Wow Danny, thank you. Are you ready to date me Sam?- Tucker asked her with eyes full of hope.

\- Jiji, of course I'm ready to date you Tucker.- Sam answered and surprised him kissing him on the cheek.

\- OOOWWW! How cute! But how are you going to fix the meat and ultra-recyclo-veggie problem you two are going to have?- Someone asked them from a car in the road, a red mustang to be precise.

\- DASH!- Danny yelled in happiness. Everyone noticed it.

\- Hi Danny. Uh? No dress today?- Dash asked blushing a little and regretting his question as soon as he made it. Danny blushed too.

\- Uh? Dress? Are you wearing dresses already Danny?- Tucker asked him teasing, Danny just blushed more and kept quiet.

\- Yes Tucker, she's wearing dresses already, just to prepare her mind for the real change.- Sam informed him.- But? How did you know it Dash?- That question took everyone by surprise and Dash and Danny blushed even more.

\- Uh… I… Uh…-

\- He knows because he discovered Danny when he visited us for his study "DATE" with Danny the last time.- Jazz interrupted, saying "DATE" in a mischievous tone and half saving Dash and Danny in the process.

\- DID YOU HAVE A DATE ALREADY!?- Tucker yelled.

\- NO!- Both teenagers yelled at the same time.

\- Don't you remember that I'm helping Dash with Chemistry in exchange for him and his friends not bullying us?- Danny explained, his face in a very deep red tone.

\- Oh! Yeah! You're right. Sorry, I heard "date" and my mind blew off.- Tucker said.

Danny and Dash sighed in relief and they went on to school.

\- Uhm… guys. Do you want a ride?- Dash asked them from his car, and the four teenagers turned to him with wide eyes.- What?- Dash asked.

\- Are… are you, Dash Baxter, the Casper High "official" bully, offering to give US, your favorite victims, a ride to school?- Sam asked him.

\- Uh? Yeah!- Dash answered.- If you want to go walking it's your choice, but as I, Dash Baxter, am offering you some help, you could be polite and accept it. Someone has to give the first step in the forgiving process to become, if not friends, at least civil to each other, so, what do you say?-

\- I say yes.- Danny said enthusiastically, a little too enthusiastically, and the others noticed it.

\- Well… Dash is right about it, let's go with him and who knows, and maybe someday we can say that Dash Baxter is our friend.- Jazz said opening the copilot door, she moved the seat and got in the back seat of the car. She stuck her head out.- Come on Sam, Tucker, get in!- The new couple got in the car with Jazz, still doubting a little, leaving the copilot seat to Danny, who took it happily. On their way to school Dash started to talk to Danny in a friendly manner.

\- Hey Danny, are we having a new study session today? I'm ready for the next experiment, but some review will be very helpful.-

\- Oh! I'm sorry Dea…ash.- Danny got aware of what he was going to say but he fixed it in the end.- I'm sorry Dash, but today I'm going to Axion labs for my first appointment, I'll begin with the tests and the hormonal treatment.-

\- Really? That's great! Are you going alone? Because if you do I can… you know…- Dash blushed again.

\- Thank you Dash. But it's ok, my dad is taking me today, and maybe the whole week.- Danny blushed too.

\- Oh! Ok!- Dash seemed disappointed. The other three teenagers were sharing mischievous looks between them; the attraction between Dash and Danny was becoming pretty obvious.

They got in the school after sometime and when they were getting out of the car, everyone stared at them, what the hell were doing those nerds on Dash Baxter's car?

\- Hey Dash! Are you working for UBER now? Or are you just going nuts?- Paulina asked him, leaving her own pink Celica on the parking lot.

\- I'm going nuts Paulina, totally nuts (for her)- Dash answered her, thinking the last part glimpsing at Danny, imagining "her".

This was a new gossip topic for everyone in the school. When the group got in the school aisles, everything the students were talking about was "The mysterious Dash's girlfriend", "The Bulk biceps health status", "Something about a fight between the Canterlot High cheerleaders versus some girls from the school", "The girl who taught a lesson to Paulina at the mall" and now "Dash Baxter giving rides to nerds to school".

\- Hey Dash! Good job sending that Bulk biceps jerk to the hospital!-

\- Thank you Darren. Do you know if he's ok?-

\- Yes he's fine! Well, you caused him a concussion, but he's going to live jaja. And now he will think twice before bullying anyone ever again.-

\- Well, that's good. I don't want to listen that because of that hit he's never going to play football again. That would be very bad.-

\- Well, if you say so. Anyway, who's that gorgeous girlfriend of you that was sitting with your parents at the game? When are you going to introduce her to us?-

\- Well…- Dash got nervous and glimpsed at Danny again.- She's not from here, she studies in a private school out of town. We just meet from time to time; Sorry Darren, but for now it won't be possible for you, or anyone to meet her.-

\- Ow! That's bad! Can you tell me her name at least?-

\- Uh? Well… her name is… is… sigh… her name is Daniela.- Dash confessed blushing hard, and Danny blushed too. Jazz, Tucker and Sam had their eyes and mouths wide open at this, they understood perfectly what was going on.

\- What? Daniela? Really? Just like this whelp who's behind you, with his nerd friends?-

\- HEY!- All of them exclaimed.

\- Hey what whelp?- Darren cracked his knuckles.

\- Stop it Darren, I have a deal with him yet.- Dash said menacingly.

\- Fine. See you later man, and get away from these nerds, before you catch loseroid jaja.- Darren was the only one laughing, and when he noticed it he shut up.- Anyway, bye Dash.- he left.

\- Bye Darren.-

\- So, you have a girlfriend named Daniela eh?- Jazz asked him.

\- Uh… yes… I suppose that you already know what this is about, but please, don't tell anyone ok? Please promise me, and Danny that you won't say a thing to anyone, not until SHE'S back, please…- Dash was blushing madly and Danny was looking at his friends, begging them with his eyes.

\- Fine!- Jazz, Sam and Tucker said raising their hands.- We promise we won't say a thing about you two.-

\- Thank you guys.- Danny said smiling at them.

\- So, you dressed as a girl and went to the football game?- Tucker asked him.

\- Yes.-

\- Why?-

\- I'm preparing my mind for the real change Tuck.-

\- Ooohh! So you're "training", that's cool man; jeje, I think that I have to stop calling you man eh?-

\- Jaja, yes! That's right Tuck, but for now let's pretend I'm a boy ok?-

\- Yes Danny, we don't want you to get in troubles.-

\- That's right Tuck.-

The bell rang and the five teenagers split to go to their respective classes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Danny got in his first class, where the gossip was still going on.

\- Who do you think Dash's girlfriend is?-

\- I have no idea, but she has a good sense of fashion.- Danny blushed a little and smiled.

\- Did you hear that a girl put Paulina at her place in the mall yesterday?-

-No, tell me about it.- Danny blushed even more.

\- Did you hear about the cat fight between the Caterlot high cheerleaders and our classmates Adagio, Sonata, and Aria?-

-What happened?-

\- I don´t know! Something about not letting them curse us with their songs or a crap like that.-

-What the hell was that about?-

\- Hmmm…- Danny got very suspicious about that and looked at Sonata's empty chair beside him.- What happened to her?-

Said girl got in the classroom, she looked beaten, she didn't greet anyone, just went to her chair and sat in silence, pretty unusual in her, because she's very friendly, she knows all her classmates names, no matter if the others know her own name.

\- Uh? Sonata…- Danny called her.

\- Ahm! Uh? Hi… Danny, right?- The girl was surprised that someone called her.

\- Are you ok?- Danny asked, actually worried for the girl.

\- Well… not so much. I had fight last Saturday.-

\- Yeah! I heard something about it. What happened?-

\- Well, before we came to this town, my friends Aria, Sonata and I were at Canterlot High, we went there for something special, something that you wouldn't understand. But there were some girls…-

\- They didn't let you take what you wanted?-

\- No, they didn't, because it was theirs since the beginning and…-

\- So you wanted to take something that didn't belonged to you.-

\- Well… yes… It's just that we really needed that thing; we did some very bad things to get that thing, so those girls and us were enemies. In the end we lost, those girls kept the thing for them and my friends and I had to run. That's how we ended up here. But the last Saturday, we met with those girls again, they are their team cheerleaders, sigh… and as soon as we met, the fight started, those girls thought we were trying to do the same thing we did in Canterlot, here, but the fact is that we can't and we told them that, but they didn't believe us. Everything got out of hand so fast. Some guys thought that the fight was because Dash knocked out Bulk, so they tried to get in the fight and insulted the girls and us. It became a real fight after that and my friends and I were hit several times, I don't know how we did it, but we managed to run away from there and we don't know what happened after that, but we're here, still a little shaken, but fine.-

Danny didn't say anything, he just looked at her intently, and suddenly he felt some energy coming from her, pretty similar at the energy he felt coming from the Canterlot cheerleaders, but kind of different. When Sonata noticed that Danny was looking very attentive at her she started a conversation just to distract him.

\- So… Danny, how are you doing with your transformation?- she asked innocently and Danny blushed hard and stopped staring at her.

\- I… Uh!... How did… How did you know about that?-

\- Jajaja, that was the last week gossip topic Danny. Everyone in the school knows about it already, but no one dares to talk to you about it, some for embarrassment, some for fear, but everyone knows that you want and you will become a girl.- Sonata explained calmly.

\- But how is it that you aren't embarrassed or have fear?-

\- Because it's your life Danny, you have all the right to live it the way you want, and if you want to be a girl and there's now a real chance to make you a girl in everything, you should be able to take it; besides being a girl is better.- Sonata said proudly.

\- Thank you Sonata, its relieving know that there's people like you, who think that what I want to do is good.-

\- You're welcome Danny, and I hope you can be as happy as a girl as you want.-

\- Thanks Sonata.- Danny was very thankful at this girl.

The teacher got in the classroom, asked for silence, and the class started. The day was uneventful until lunch time.

Danny was in his usual table with Sam and Tucker, eating peacefully when Dash approached them with his tray.- May I sit with you guys?- He asked, Danny smiled, Sam and Tucker looked at each other briefly, then to Danny and then to Dash nodding; Everyone were looking at them with eyes and mouths wide open.- What the hell is he doing?- it could be heard but they ignored it. Dash sat in the table, beside Danny, who lowered his head to hide his blush. They were eating while everyone kept looking at them.

\- So…- Danny broke the silence.- Who's Casper crows next victim Dash?-

\- Uhm… let me think a little. Our next game is against… eh… OH YES! We're visiting the Megaville's High Titans. It's in two weeks and I want to invite you all guys.-

\- Uh… Thank you Dash, I don't like football that much, but as you invited us personally I'll make an effort to go.- Sam answered.

\- Well, if Sam goes I'll go too, thank you Dash.- Tucker said taking Sam's hand.

\- I want to go too, but I don't know if I'm going to be busy that day, you know why I could be busy, but if I can go I'll be there as you know who. Are your parents going to that game too Dash?-

\- Well, my mom is pretty sure she'll go, but my dad is leaving for another business trip today, he'll be gone for when I'm back home.- Dash said in a sad tone.

\- Ouh! That's too bad. You look so happy when your father is around.-

\- Of course I am happy when he's around, he's my father! If I get to become the half of a man he is, I'll be twice a man than most guys.-

\- You sound like your very proud of your father Dash.- Tucker asked.

\- You can bet on it Tucker, he's my very first hero, the only one who's close to him is Danny Phantom.- Dash said looking straight at Danny's eyes and both teens blushed a little.

They finished their lunch talking and chatting happily and when the bell rang they separated to go to their classes.

On his way to physics Dash met with his A-list partners, actually they cut his way.

\- Dash what the hell is going on?- Paulina asked him very angry.

\- What do you mean?-

\- I mean what are you doing with those losers?-

\- They aren't losers, they're good guys once you meet them, especially Danny.-

\- Especially Danny?- Star asked.- Are you serious Dash? He's a weirdo! He wants to be a girl for god's sake!-

\- Yeah. I heard it too. So what?-

\- SO WHAT?- all teenagers asked.

\- Dash, are you ok dude?- Kwan asked him with real worry for his friend.

\- Yes guys, I assure you I'm ok, it's just that I found out Danny and his friends are good guys.-

\- They're losers Dash, and if you want to be with them then…- Paulina wanted to say.

\- Then what?- Dash interrupted her.- Am I a loser too?! You don't even know the half of Danny's life! We thought he and his family was a bunch of weirdoes for believing in ghosts. And surprise! Ghosts exist! They were right all the time. And now they're fighting ghosts, especially Danny!- Dash regretted those words the very instant they left his mouth.

\- What do you mean by that Dash?- Star asked.

\- I mean… uh… Danny is fighting ghosts with his family… eh… when everybody is running and screaming and looking for place to hide, Danny faces the ghosts, practically alone.- Dash didn't lied his friends, but he didn't tell the whole truth. All his friends were looking at him curiously.

\- Really?- Star asked innocently.

\- Yes, really. Have you noticed all the scars and wounds on his back when he's changing clothes in the lockers room Kwan?-

\- Yes, they look pretty bad.-

\- Well, most of those wounds are due to the ghosts.-

\- Wow! I thought that we were getting out of hand with our bullying over him!- Kwan said smiling awkwardly, knowing that the bullying is bad.

\- Nope. Those wounds are caused by ghosts who attack him when he fights them defending us, all of us guys. He doesn't care about the bullying, or the gossip, or our despise to him, he stills defend us from ghosts. When I went to his home to study chemistry the first time I got aware of all this and I felt really, really bad for everything I've done to him, so I'm trying to redeem myself guys, with him and his friends, that's why I've been like this with them. I'm sorry but I just opened my eyes to them, and I don't want to keep bullying them anymore.- Dash explained his friends and they were silent, Star even felt tears in her eyes.

\- Wow dude, that's though, I had no idea of that. I think that we owe him an apology.- Kwan said and all of them nodded silently, all but Paulina.

\- Are you crazy guys? He's still a loser, if he fights ghosts it's because he wants to do it, no one has asked him to do it, so none of us owe him anything.-

All the teenagers looked at her with anger and despise.

\- Sigh… see you later guys, I don't want to be late for physics.- Dash said and left for his class before the bell ring again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The school day ended and the teenagers rushed out of the school, and Danny wasn't the exception, he left as fast as he could, he wanted to get home early. On his way out, he met with Kwan and Star, who said good bye to him in a friendly manner, he felt strange but said bye to them too and left.

He found a secluded area and changed to Danny Phantom, he flew straight to his home, he got in through the wall and turned back into Danny.- I'M HOME!- He yelled.- WHEN ARE WE LEAVING DAD?- He asked in rush.

Jack Fenton came up from his lab and looked straight at his son and smiled.- Do you want to go now Danny?-

\- Yes please! The sooner we go, the sooner I'll begin my treatment and the sooner we'll be back. On time for dinner. Just let me go to change these ugly clothes for something prettier- Danny explained, not hiding his excitement and going to his room. She came back 10 minutes later wearing another pretty dress, the corset and a white bra and panties set under the dress, a pair of slippers on her feet and the wig on her head.- I'm ready daddy, let's go!- She said running to the door.

\- Fine, let's go Danny.- Jack said grabbing the RV keys and going to the door. Danny followed him excitedly.

They got in the RV and Jack drove slowly, Danny was in the copilot seat bouncing like a little kid, Jack got aware or this and smiled.- He really wants this, SHE really wants this… sigh… I have to stop thinking about her as him, it will make it easier for me, and for her.- he thought. They arrived at Axion labs and Jack parked the RV. Danny got out of the vehicle really fast and ran to the lobby, her father closely behind her.

When they got in they found a lot of people there, waiting, Danny assumed that they were waiting for an appointment and sighed.

\- Wow! It's really crowded here.- Jack said once he got in the lobby, behind Danny.

\- Hi, how may I help you sir?- The receptionist said.

\- Hi miss, my erh… daughter here wants to know if she can get in for a treatment.-

\- Oh! You mean you want a VENUS treatment right?- she asked to Danny.

\- Yes please!- Danny answered.

\- Ok, please fill this form and bring it back to me once you finish it. You have to fill it yourself dear, your father just have to sign it ok?- The woman said handing the form to Danny, who took it.- by the way dear, what kind of treatment do you want?-

\- I want the whole change miss.- The receptionist opened her eyes widely.

\- So you… you are…- The receptionist tried to say.

\- Yes, I am a boy, but I don't like it, I want to be a pretty girl!- Danny answered enthusiastically.

\- Wow! For your looks I swear that I thought you were a girl already, and you came just for wider hips or bigger breasts. I'm sorry dear I'm jabbering here, please, fill the form.- The receptionist said. Danny blushed a little, she was surprised that, even without makeup, people acknowledged her as a girl, just for her looks.- That means that my destiny is to be a girl.- She thought happily.

 **\- It sure does means that Danny.-** Daniela commented in Danny's head.

Danny took a seat beside a girl from her age and started to fill the form. Jack sat beside Danny.

\- Hi! I'm Gisselle.- The girl introduced herself to Danny.

\- Hi Gisselle! I'm Danny. Why are you here?-

\- Oh! I want to be a boy! Being a girl is so damn hard! Besides, my dad has always wanted a boy, so this is the chance we both have always wanted. Why are you here Danny?-

\- Well jeje, I want to be a girl, I'm convinced that it will be a better life for me. Are you sure you want to be a boy, or is just your father's will?-

\- Well… uh… yes, my father has always wanted a boy, but there's another reason I want to be a boy, there's this girl I really like, but she's straight, so, if I become a boy, I'll have a chance to be with her.- Gisselle said blushing.

\- Does she know how you feel?- Danny asked her.

\- Yes, she does.- The girl was starting to cry.- and she told me she's straight. Damn, why girls cry so easily? I can't wait to be a boy and get rid of this sensitivity.-

\- Being sensitive isn't bad, and boys are sensitive too, they just don't show it so easily.-

\- Yeah, they are stronger and better hiding their feelings. Why do boys do that?-

\- Exactly for what you said, to look stronger, to be manly, showing their feelings can be taken as weakness, for other men and even for some women, and that will just bring troubles for the man who does it.-

\- Well, perhaps you're right, being a boy and all that.-

\- I'm right Gisselle, what I've just told you it's a truth about men.-

\- That's interesting Danny, thank you for the info.- Gisselle smiled.

\- You're welcome Gisselle.- Danny smiled back.

\- Miss Gisselle Evans, it's your turn, please come with me.- A woman called the girl.

\- Well, it's my turn, wish me luck Danny, good bye.- Gisselle stood up and walked to the woman.

\- Good bye and good luck Gisselle.- Danny said and went back to the form. She filled it with her basic info and the procedure she wants to perform, in the end of the form was a space for sign it with the note "if you're underage, one of your parents or tutors has to sign it instead of you".

\- Dad, it's your turn, please sign the form.- Danny said turning to her father. Jack took the form and read it, after a while he sighed and took the pen that Danny was offering him.- Sigh… This is it, after I sign this there's no turning back, Danny will change his life forever, he'll become a girl.- Jack doubted.

\- Daddy?- Danny called him and Jack turned his eyes at her, she was feeling her father's doubts and pouted sadly.

Jack looked straight at her eyes.- Sigh… she's happier this way, and if my child is happy, then I'm happy too.- Jack thought finally and signed the form.

\- Here you go dear. Just promise me that you'll be a good and happy woman.- he handed the form to Danny.

\- Yes daddy.- Danny took the form.- I promise.- Danny went to the receptionist and gave her the form.

\- All right dear. Now just wait a little more, and someone will call you after sometime ok?-

\- Yes miss, thank you.- Danny went back to her seat and waited.

Little by little, people was called in and more people were coming in the labs, and there were people leaving the place, most of them smiling and some others in deep thought. Some guys and even some girls tried to hit on Danny, the girls were the funniest, they told Danny that once they become boys, they could take her to the sky in one passionate night, Jack didn't know if get angry, or laugh at them. Danny rejected them gently, trying to hide the fact that she already had a boyfriend, mostly for Jack being there, she didn't know that Jack already knew that she had a date.

\- Why didn't you tell them that you have a boyfriend?- He asked her after the last girl tried to hit on Danny.

\- Uh!- Danny was surprised by this and blushed.- Because… eh… because I don't have a boyfriend.- She answered nervously.

\- Danny don't lie to me please, your sister told me you have a date this Friday, with that blond boy that has been going to the house.- Danny had her eyes wide open and didn't know what to say.

\- Danny Fenton, it's your turn, please come with me.- The same woman who took Gisselle came for Danny, she sighed in relief and went with the woman, Jack tried to go with them too but the woman stopped him.- I'm sorry sir, but this part is only for her, you have to wait here, she'll be back in one hour, more or less, please be patient.- The woman said to Jack and he looked at Danny, who nodded to him, Jack sighed and went back to his seat.

The woman guided Danny to a room with a bed.- Sit on the bed dear, I'm going to make a little check up on you, just relax ok.- Danny did as she was told and the woman made the tests of a medic test.- Ready honey, wait here, in a moment Mr. Masters will come to see you.-

\- Mr. Masters?-

Yes, he said that if someone called Danny Fenton came here, we called him, he wants to attend you personally, just wait here.- Danny nodded and stayed in the bed.

After some 10 minutes Vlad Masters got in the room himself.- Hi Danny, is good to see you again, wow!- Vlad was surprised with Danny's look.- Your mother didn't lie when she said that you already look like a girl. I assume that you're decided and want this, right?-

\- Yes, I really want this Vlad, can you help me?-

\- Yes, of course I can help you Danny. Listen, this first simulation is pretty simple, you're going to lie down in the bed and relax, I'll put you this little helmet on your head and you'll kind of fall asleep, once you're sleep everything will be like a dream, the first test is just about wearing female clothes and makeup, you'll be in a girl's body, just trust your instincts ok?, if your mind is changing, you'll know what to do, but if it's struggling, you'll wake up before the test is over, and if you change your mind, there's an "escape route", if you use it, it means that, even if you want this, your body will reject it and it won't be possible for you to change ok?-

\- Yes ok, I hope that doesn't happen.-

\- Well, for what it looks, that won't be a problem, but who knows! After the test, if you pass, your results will tell me what kind of hormonal treatment is best for you. That's all I have to tell you before the simulation; are you ready?-

\- Yes please, let's begin!-

\- Fine, lie on the bed and relax,- Danny did as she was told and Vlad put her the helmet.

\- Ok Danny, this will start in a few seconds, take a deep breath and keep relaxed.- Vlad advised and went to the control panel; he gave orders to the computer and started de first test on Danny.- Here we go Danny close your eyes and count to ten.- Vlad said.

Danny closed her eyes and started to count.- 1… 2- She felt very relaxed.-… 3… 4.- She felt an itch in her head, but it didn't bother her.-… 5… 6.- she was falling asleep.-… 7… 8… 9.- She fell asleep.-…10.- She said opening her eyes.

She was in a bedroom, in a king size bed, she looked around and in the nightstand beside her was a note "Thank you for a wonderful night my love; see you in the afternoon, I'll take you out to dinner in your favorite restaurant, see you then my love" the note said. She smiled and tried to get up, and felt her crotch sore and understood what the note meant with a wonderful night.

She got up and took a look in the vanity mirror where a little box with a red button was located, she couldn't see her own face clearly but she didn't care about it, after fixing her long hair a little she decided to take a bath, she went to the bathroom and let run the water, she checked it to see if it was warm, once the water was hot enough and in a proper length in the tub, she got rid of her nightgown and got in the tub, she relaxed and washed her gorgeous body slowly and delicately, it was arousing for her, she ended her bath and looked at her legs.- Ew! I need to shave them again.- She thought and didn't lose any time, she took a razor and the foam, she sprayed the foam in her beautiful legs and started to shave them, staying in the tub, she did it so seductively that if a man saw her he would have jumped to the tub getting rid of his clothes so fast to make love to her, that The Flash wouldn't be able to see him. She decided to shave her armpits too, it tickled her a little, she ended her bath and got out of the tub, feeling refreshed.

She went back to the room and took out her clothes; she got in a yellow bra and panty set, she did it without any effort, then she picked a beautiful white sundress and got in it easily, she went to the vanity and sat in front of it, she saw the red button again and she felt an impulse to push it, but she ignored it and combed her beautiful hair, once it was done she reached for her makeup and started to apply it on her face, it was a little hard but she did managed to apply everything, the blush, the mascara, the lipstick, enthusiastically but struggling a little.- Ok, I'm ready for the day.- But suddenly she felt very tired, she looked at the red button and the impulse to push it was harder this time. She tried to reach it but she was passing out, she felt from her chair and hit her head in the floor, she passed out feeling pain.

\- Danny, are you ok? Wake up Danny!- Vlad was calling for her.

\- Uh? Wha… Where am I?- Danny woke up feeling dizzy.

\- You're in Axion labs Danny, you're starting your treatment to change to girl, do you remember?- Vlad said taking her hand and she looked at him.

\- Oh yeah! I remember now. How did it go?-

\- As far as I can tell you did it great, but I still have to check on your results. Lie down until the dizziness goes away.-

Danny stayed there, keeping as calm as she could, but the excitement and expectation for her results were making it difficult.- How long I've been here?-

\- Just one hour and a half. Why?-

\- Because it felt like just a few minutes.-

\- That's because time flows different in dreams Danny.- Vlad said and checked on her results.- WOW! This is incredible.- Vlad said after some time.

\- What? What is it?- Danny said a little scared.

\- Your results Danny. They're amazingly high, the only one person who got results as high as these was Sally.-

\- So what does that means?-

\- It means that you're a girl Danny, a true girl in mind, but your body is the one that is wrong. Danny you got 98% in this test.-

Danny was in ecstasy.- That means that I can go on with the treatment?- She asked full of happiness.

\- Yes, of course you can. Danny tell me something, do you know how to apply makeup to yourself?-

\- No, I haven't learned that yet, but Jazz is going to teach me, why?-

\- Well, I guess that you could have get 100% in the test if you´ve already knew how to do that. Danny, welcome to the VENUS project, wait here a little, I have to call your father and talk to both of you.- Vlad said and left the room.

\- This is so great! I'm a girl!- Danny thought excitedly.

 **\- Yes you are! That's what I've been telling you all this time Danny.-** Daniela said very excited too.

After five minutes, Vlad and Jack got in the room.

\- Ok, now that we are all here, I'll explain you everything.- Vlad said and both Danny and Jack were looking at him.

\- Danny´' results are the highest I've seen since Sally, she's a girl already.- Vlad explained.

\- That's… that's great!- Jack said struggling and making an effort to smile.

\- Yes it is.- Vlad continued.- How soon do you want to change Danny?-

\- The sooner the better.- Danny answered proudly.

\- Wow, wow, wow. What did your mother and I tell you Danny? You can come to take the procedure once the semester is over, not before.- Jack interrupted.

\- Fine.- Danny said pouting.

\- Very well then, here, these are your hormones Danny, you have to take one pill when you get up in the morning, and one before you go to sleep. Do not, I repeat, do not take more pills Danny, these are hormones after all, if you take more that I tell you, you could get sick, or worse ok?- Vlad said handing Danny a plastic bottle and she nodded taking the bottle.- I'm giving you enough pills for a week, when you come back for the next test, next week I'll check up on you and give you more hormones, maybe the same, or maybe others that will be better.-

\- Uh? Why do I have to wait one week for the next test?- Danny felt angry.

\- Because, even if your mind is ready, your body isn't, didn't you feel some struggling during the test?-

\- Yes, a little bit.- Danny answered.

\- That's because of your natural hormones are fighting back, if you take many tests in a row, that would put a lot of stress in your body and brain and you'll get sick. You have to give some rest to your brain Danny, and change your hormonal balance, so I'll give you an appointment for next Monday, at the same time as today ok?-

\- Yes, thank you Vlad.- Danny answered taking all Vlad has told her and understanding, but she was pouting.

\- Hey, don't be sad Danny, you passed, you'll be a girl in the end, just be patient ok?- Vlad said ruffling her hair.

\- Yes.- She said smiling and looking at Vlad.- Thank you Vlad.- Then, she remembered something.- Uh! Vlad, if I may ask, why do you want to attend me personally?-

\- Simple, because of your ghost powers Danny, what if someone else attends you and you turn into ghost while you're sleeping?-

\- That… would be very bad for me.-

\- Exactly. Well, if there's nothing else, if you excuse me, there's a lot of people waiting to be attended. Bye guys, see you next week.- Vlad said and left the room.

Jack and Danny walked to the exit; Danny had the hormones bottle in her hands and was looking at it.- So…- Jack said, startling Danny.- Take care with those hormones Danny, you heard Vlad, if you try to rush the change you'll get sick, ok?-

\- Yes Dad, I'll be careful with these things, I'm so glad you're supporting me, dad you have no idea how much it means to me.-

\- You're welcome Danny, but being supportive is my job as your father.-

\- Yes, but it's being hard for you.-

\- Yes, that's true, you can be sure that I'm going to miss my boy, but I won't stop loving my girl.-

\- Thanks dad.-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack and Danny went back home, they were there just in time for dinner. As usual the family ate together, enjoying the company and talking about their days.

\- Wow! So you really are a girl Danny- Maddie said smiling after Danny told them about her results.

\- Yes, and now I have these pills; I have to take one in the morning, and one before sleep, they are for my hormonal treatment, and my next appointment is the next week.-

\- Uh? Why are the appointments so separated from each other?- Jazz asked.

\- Vlad said that my natural hormones are fighting back, and if I take the simulations one after another, it would bring a lot of stress to my mind and body. I have to take the hormones the whole week and then go to my appointment.- Danny explained and Maddie and Jazz nodded in agreement.

\- So Danny, do you still want your father taking you to your appointments?- Maddie asked her.

\- Well, I just wanted this one, now it's your choice dad, do you want to take me?- Jack was taken by surprise, and the whole family was looking straight at him.

-Uh… I…- He didn't know what to say for a moment, and Danny felt sad, when Jack noticed it he knew what to say.- Of course I'll take you to your next appointment dear.- He said smiling at her and she smiled back.- But your mother wants to take you there too, let's make a deal, I'll take you to the next one, and your mother to the next after that, and then I'll take you again, and we'll do it like this until you get in the pod, that day we'll take you there together, as a family, what do you say dear?-

\- THAT'S A GREAT IDEA DADDY! THANK YOU!- Danny yelled in happiness and went to hug him and kissed him on the cheek. Maddie and Jazz smiled widely, Jack turned to look at his wife and she mouthed him "thank you, I love you", he nodded to her.

After dinner Danny asked Jazz to teach her to apply makeup and both girls went to Danny's room to practice.

\- Ok sis, first of all you have to be gently, makeup is hard to apply.- Jazz explained.- as I said before, too little and it won't be noticed, too much and you'll look like a slut.-

\- Yes Jazz.- Danny said taking the blush in her hands.

\- Right, this is the blush, it's used to make you look like you're blushing a little all the time, very gently, hit your cheeks with the sponge, keep looking at the mirror, and when you get the color you like, you stop.- Jazz instructed Danny and she did so. After some light hits in her cheeks, Danny stopped and turned to Jazz.

\- How do I look?-

\- Fine, well done Danny, now the mascara. Half close the eye where you´re going to apply it, take the brush and carefully, brush your eyelashes with it, this will make your eyelashes bigger and more attractive, but you have to be careful to not apply too much, and to not poke your eye in the process, because that's a hell of a pain sis.- Danny did it, she was a little scared for the chance of poke her eye, after a little she liked the size her eyelash reached and stopped.

\- How does it look?- Danny asked her sister.

\- It looks great Danny, now the other eyelash sis, if not your eyes will look uneven.- Danny applied the mascara in her other eyelash.- Be careful Danny, both eyelashes have to look the same size, one strategy is count the times you brush one eyelash with the mascara, and then, when you apply it on the other eyelash, count again, when you reach the account you look at the mirror and if both eyelashes are at the same size, then you're done.- Danny listened to Jazz, but as she didn't count the times she brushed the first eyelash, she had to look carefully at this eyelash for when it reached the size of the other; when she was satisfied with the size she stopped.

\- How does it look?- She asked Jazz.

\- Wonderful. The lipstick is next, here, the classic bright red one.- Jazz handed it to Danny, she took it and uncovered it, rolled it and the lipstick raised and she looked at it.- Now carefully, slide the lipstick over your lips, first the upper lip, and then the lower one, and keep looking at the mirror. Be careful with the teeth, it looks awful when there's lipstick on the teeth- Danny did as she was told and applied the lipstick. After she did it, Jazz handed her a napkin.- Take this, bite it pushing your lips against it, it will take out the excess of lipstick on your lips.- Danny did it and looked at the red marks in the napkin.- Take note of everything you need in your purse Danny, the makeup, the napkins and the tissues, just to start.- Jazz said handing her a pack of tissues.

\- Why do I need these?- Danny asked her.

\- For many things Danny, you'll see, they're very useful, but right now, you need them to clean the makeup from your face.-

\- Uh? Why? It was hard to apply the makeup in the amount I wanted. Why do I have to take it out?- Danny asked.- I look so pretty right now.-

\- Yes, you do, but you can't go to sleep with the makeup on, that could bring pimples and muds on your face, and that would be very bad for you, especially if you're having a date.- Jazz explained her and Danny took the tissues and cleaned her face really fast.- Jajaja, now you're understanding sis, being a woman is hard, but is very good, and definitely is better than being a boy. Tomorrow I'll teach you more, but now we have to sleep, there's school tomorrow.-

\- Thank you Jazz, I'll start to fill my purse with everything needed, and when my date comes I'll ask you if something is missing ok?-

\- Yes sis, it will be my pleasure to help you, good night.- Jazz said giving her a thumps up and leaving Danny's room

\- Good night sis.- Danny told her before she left the room and Danny prepared herself to sleep. She put on her nightgown, and went to sleep.

\- CRAP! I almost forgot to take the medicine!- Danny said jumping of the bed and going out her room and went to the kitchen for a glass of water. On her way back she heard mumbling coming from her parents room; and she eavesdrop a little.

\- So, are you finally comfortable with this Jack?- Maddie asked him.

\- Not yet Maddie, at least not completely, but Danny is so happy now, and I won't be the one taking his…HER happiness away.- Jack responded.

\- Well, what you have done for her is amazing Jack, I really appreciate it, and I'm sure Danny appreciate it even more.-

\- Yes, I know, she looks so happy when she's in her female persona, and when I see her I just want her to be this happy her whole life. I'm going to miss my boy, you can be sure of that, but I will love my girl as much as I love her now.-

\- That's so good Jack, by the way, next week we can try to have another baby if you want to.-

\- What?- Danny gasped.- They want another baby!-

\- That's so great Maddie, thank you for this dear, I hope it's a boy.- Jack said enthusiastically.

\- HE WANTS TO REPLACE ME!?- Danny thought furiously.

 **\- No, he wants to have a baby boy Danny, and you're a girl, remember?-** Daniela reasoned.

\- Well…- Danny didn't know what to think.

 **\- Come on Danny, give him a rest, he's been struggling a lot with this and he deserves a break, another baby boy will give him a chance to keep the Fenton name alive, something that will die when you and Jazz get married.-**

\- Bullshit! If I get married I'll keep my name!-

 **\- That's what you think now dear, but once you're with your man, you may change your mind, give dad a rest Danny, he deserves it, he's done a lot for you, and I don't mean just recently, come on.-**

\- Sigh, you're right, let's go to sleep.- Danny let it go and went to her room, she took her first pill and went to sleep. After 15 minutes she was sound asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She was preparing dinner.- Dash's favorite, he will love it. Today is the day, today I'll tell him I'm pregnant, he'll be so happy!- She thought enjoying the moment. She's been like this since the last week, when Blossom told her she's pregnant, she took the test, three times just to be sure, all of them were positive, she confirmed it and as strange as it looked, she kept the three pregnancy tests to show them to Dash.

She prepared everything for a special dinner, candles, wine, flowers, when the table was ready she went to wash her hands and face and then she changed her clothes for a beautiful red dress with a high cut on the legs that made her look stunning, she used a red matching set of bra and panties, on her feet a pair of bright red and elegant high heeled shoes. She combed her hair down, put on a long pair of white gloves that reached her elbows; she then fixed her makeup, her gorgeous red lips contrasted gracefully with her pinkish skin tone.

\- Ok, I'm ready.- she looked herself at the mirror.- My god, I'm a full tribute to femininity.- She thought happily.

She went to the living room and sat in the couch, waiting for Dash. Said man came in after 20 minutes.

\- WOW!- He had his eyes and mouth wide open.

\- Hi my love! How was your day?- She asked him getting up and walking to him seductively.

\- WOW!- That's all Dash could say.

\- I have something special for you tonight.- She said, rounding her arms around his neck.

\- WOW!-

\- I made your favorite and after that I'll give you my present for you and then we can take the dessert on the bed.- She whispered him in the ear and after that she licked it and bite it slightly.

Dash gulped and moaned, Danny took his hand and guided him to the table, and he sat not taking his eyes off her, while she served him his food, she lowered herself enough to let him see her cleavage and her breasts, he was mesmerized.- What did I do to deserve such a beautiful woman as my mate?- he thought not taking his eyes off her breasts.

She served a plate for herself and then she served the wine.- I propose a toast.- She said raising her glass, Dash just followed her.- I love you Dash Baxter! You were there for me since the beginning of my new life, you didn't care about my past, you just looked to the future, and now I have a lot of things to thank you my love. Thank you for being there for me, thank you for supporting me, thank you for helping me and accepting me.- She felt tears in her eyes.- Thank you for… snif… Thank you for…sigh… thank you for everything Dash… thank you.- She finished and clashed her glass with Dash's one, full of tears. Dash got up and hugged her.

\- What's wrong sweetie?- he asked her gently, petting her hear and rubbing her back.

\- Nothing. I'm just too happy, I'm sorry Dash, I can't hide my feelings so easily anymore.- She said wiping her eyes.- Let's eat.- She sat down and Dash got back to his seat, not before kissing her in the forehead.

They ate talking about their days.

\- You won't believe who I met today on my way here?- Dash said.

\- Who?-

\- Paulina!-

\- Paulina?!- Danny was surprised.- Paulina Sanchez?-

\- Yes, Paulina, our high school classmate, well, her name now is Paulina O'neil.-

\- Wow! How is she?-

\- She looks good, she was with a toddler, and it looked like she is pregnant.-

\- Really? Wow, I remember one time, when we were teenagers that she said she wouldn't ruin her perfect figure with a pregnancy.-

\- That was then Danny, this is now; she sure changed her mind with the time. We greeted each other, but you won't believe what happened?-

\- What? Did she flirt with you?- Danny asked smiling but worried.

Dash opened his eyes widely.- Yes! How did you know?-

\- Well, she was your girlfriend for a while in high school and she was always a bitch.- Danny answered getting angry suddenly.

\- Hey, don't worry, ok? I thanked her all the compliments but I was very specific when I told her that I had a beautiful woman waiting for me at home.-

\- Fine! What did she said? Did you tell her who I am?-

\- Well, she persisted a little, it was like she didn't care her kid was there with her, neither the pregnancy, but I told her everything, even who you are. You should have seen her face, jeje, it was priceless. She got mad in an instant and accused me of being gay, jajaja, her child was so scared.-

\- See! I told you, she's a bitch!- Danny said angry, crossing her arms.

\- Woah! Take it easy honey. You are the only woman I want to be with, even with your past life, you are 1,000,000 times the woman she'll ever be, maybe even more, ok? You don't have to worry about anything, maybe I turn my head to check other women on the streets, as any man does it, but when I check them, the first thing I do is look for what you have that those other women doesn't have, and I lose any attraction I feel to them in an instant. Danny, you are the woman for me, but I'm not quite sure if I'm the man for you.- Danny was so overwhelmed by this.

\- Oh Dash! I love you so much!- Danny was very happy and she felt wet on her crotch. They finished their meals and Dash was waiting for Danny to take the initiative.

\- Uh! Danny what are we waiting for?- he asked her.

\- Patience my love!- She answered him.- Dash, how many times I've told you you're a good man, and a great lover?-

\- A lot of times.-

\- Right; and how many times I've told you that you will be a great dad too?-

\- A lot of times too. But there's no way to find out about that yet.- he said a little disappointed.

\- Well my love, the time to find out about it is coming.- She said proudly. Dash understood immediately what she meant but…

\- Wait! Are you saying what I think you're saying?-

\- YES DASH!- She said taking out the three pregnancy tests she made and showing them to Dash.- I'M PREGNANT HONEY! WE'RE GOING TO BE PARENTS!- She yelled excitedly.

Dash didn't lose a second, he went to her and picked her up laughing, he gave her some twists in the air and both of them were laughing happily. After Dash put her back in the floor they kissed each other on the lips very passionately.

\- Oh Danny! I love you so much.- Dash told her and picked her again, in bridal style.- Time for the dessert honey.- he told her and carried her to the bedroom.

\- You read my mind dear.- She said getting really horny.

They got in the room and Dash placed Danny really gently on the bed, he kissed her from head to toes, taking out her panties and shoes in the same time, she didn't lose time either, she unbuttoned his shirt and pants and he got rid of them, he unzipped her dress and she took it out tossing it with the rest of the clothes, they looked at each other, just wearing their underwear.

\- 69?- Dash asked her.

\- You bet!- She answered.

They took out the underwear from the other and took their positions. Dash licked and rubbed Danny's pussy with his tongue and two fingers while Danny did the same to his penis with her tongue and rubbing it with her hand, they were like that for some good time, then she engulfed his hard rock dick in her mouth and he tongue and finger fucked her, both of them moaned and enjoyed the pleasure, both of them were thrusting their hips to help the other to reach deeper. They moaned and went faster and harder into each other. They came almost at the same time, Danny deep throating and swallowing all of Dash's cum. Dash savoring, licking and enjoying her taste. Both were tired and satisfied, but they wanted more. They changed positions; he was on top of her and was looking at her eyes, they kissed again.

\- Your face is covered in my cum.- She told him.- I have to clean it.- She started to lick his face, he stayed there, with his eyes closed, massaging her shoulders and kissing her from time to time. This aroused him enough to become hard again, she felt it in her crotch and smiled at him, both locking eyes again.

\- Remember that you have to be gentler, jiji; I have a bun in the oven now.- She told him.

\- Yes my beloved woman, I'll be the gentlest man ever.- he said while entered her really slowly. This aroused her so much that she moaned and clawed her nails on his back.

He started to thrust in her and she thrust back. Their lovemaking filled the room with noises, noises from the bed squeaking and hitting the wall, noises from their moans of pleasure, noises from their bodies hitting each other with every thrust they gave; Silence was something absent in that room, in that apartment. Their noises were loud enough for the next apartment couple to hear. They got excited and started their own lovemaking a few minutes later.

After some high pleasured 20 minutes, they felt their climax reaching them.

\- OH DASH! OH DASH! I'M CUMMING! I'M CUMMING MY LOVE!- She yelled, rounding her lover with both arms around his neck and legs around his hips.

\- OH YES DANNY! I'M CUMMING TOO! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE MY LOVE!-

\- DO IT! CUM INSIDE ME! AS YOU ALWAYS DO! CUM INSIDE ME!- She tightened her grip with her legs.

\- OOOOHHHH DAAANNNNYYY!- He yelled in ecstasy when he came inside his beloved Danny, he hugged her so hard and passionately that she lost her breath. She came right away after him-

\- YYYEEEESSSS! I CAN FEEL IT! OH DASH I LOVE YOU!- She clawed her nails so hard in him that she bruised him. They kept thrusting at each other for a few seconds after they came, the pleasure decreasing little by little, but they still enjoyed it. The sex afterglow came, and both lovers were cuddling, he got out of her and hugged her, pressing her breasts against his broad chest, and she hugged him back.

\- What do you want Dash?- She asked suddenly.

\- Uh?- he was taken by surprise.

\- What do you want? A boy or a girl?- She asked again.

\- I want a healthy baby.- He answered.

\- Hey! Don't fool around! What do you want?-

\- Sigh… I want a baby girl, as beautiful, smart and strong as her mother is.- He answered very confidently.- But that doesn't matter anymore and you know it. If the baby grows and wants to be a boy or a girl, the kid has the chance to pick the gender he or she wants in the end.- He said nonchalantly.

Danny pouted a little at this.- Yes, you're right… Sigh… Would you let him/her change gender?-

\- Well, I'm not sure, but I think that I'll support his/her choices, because if certain family hadn't supported their kid's choice, I wouldn't have this beautiful woman by my side now, you know?-

\- Yes, that's right. I love you Dash.- She kissed him again and felt tired, her body giving up at the tiredness and falling asleep, her arms around him and her head over his chest.

\- I love you too Danny.- He said and kissed her in the forehead, holding her with both arms, the tiredness reaching him too. They fell asleep together, naked, smiling.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Danny woke up as refreshed as always, covered in sweat, as always, but very happy, as always. She placed her hands in her tummy.- Soon!- She said happily.- Pretty soon I'll have a real womb in here, a womb capable to bear babies and give birth to them.- She got up, fixed her bed and got ready for another day of pretending that she's a boy, the only thing that made her endure it was that it was another day closer to become the girl she wanted and deserved to be. She took her pill after her bath and started her day.


	25. The first date

Danny's week was uneventful; it was like his life was normal for a teenager. He was a boy at school, but as soon as he got home he changed clothes to be herself. She had a couple of study sessions with Dash whom grades were raising, and had to babysit Melanie from Wednesday afternoon to Thursday night, the little girl enjoyed her stay in Danny's house, but she had to stay with Jack and Maddie while Danny and Jazz were at school, fortunately, the little girl was asleep in the guests room when Danny left for school, and when he came back, Maddie and Jazz entertained the little girl while Danny used his ghost powers to go to his room, change clothes and get back to the front door and get in, greeting the little girl who ran to her and raised her arms for Danny to pick her up. Danny and Melanie got along really well. Danny earned $700.ºº for babysitting Melanie, and she decided to share the money with her sister and mother.

Jazz and Danny practiced with the makeup every single day and Danny learned how to combine colors between them and with outfits too, she was very happy and ready for her date with Dash.

Danny's dreams were going on really well, another sex party with Blossom and Brick, some more fun with Blossom, etc., etc. Danny took her hormones every single day at the time she was told to take it and everything seemed normal for Danny, she even thought that the hormones weren't working but she let it go.

Danny and Jazz were practicing and learning how to cook with their mother's help, it was funny, both of them made dinner for the family on Thursday and Danny was complimented for her spaghetti with meatballs, and Jazz for her cupcakes, both of them felt really good about it.- Maybe know how to cook isn't that bad.- Jazz thought in the end.

But something odd was happening, there wasn't a single serious ghost attack, and even if Danny and the team enjoyed the peace, they were getting a little…

\- I'm soooo bored!- Danny whined in the school cafeteria on Friday.

\- I know what you mean.- Tucker followed him.- There hasn't been a big ghost attack in the whole week.- That was true, most ghosts attacks were from the box ghost and ghosts as weak as him.

\- You're right. This isn't like I imagined it would be.- Dash whined too. He's been helping them with the attacks and has been learning a lot about ghosts, he's carrying a Fenton Thermos and a little gun too.

\- Hoho! Don't worry Dash! Just wait for when ghosts like Ember, Tecnus or Skulker attack and you'll see what is good.- Tucker told him. They laughed a little with this.

\- What are you laughing at? You should be worried Danny!- Sam said a little angry with her friends.

\- Why do you say that Sam?- Tucker asked her, rubbing her hand.

\- Well, because there haven't been ghosts attacks, it's the calm before the storm guys. I have a bad feeling that something big is coming, something bad and big.- Sam said and the guys got a little worried.

\- She's right!- Jazz commented. She started to eat with them on Tuesday.- There hasn't been a single big ghost attack guys. They're planning something. "Don't worry when you know what you're enemy is doing, worry when you don't know".-

\- Fine, fine.- Danny said nonchalantly.- You may be right. I'm going to visit Frostbite and Clockwork tomorrow and ask them if there's something out of ordinary.-

\- Who are them?- Dash asked curiously.

\- They're ghosts, but are friendly.- Danny answered, and Dash was dumbfounded.

\- Are there friendly ghosts?- Dash asked.

\- Yes, there are a lot of ghosts that doesn't cause troubles at all. In fact, the ghosts we fight are criminals of the ghost zone- Danny explained.

\- So we're fighting fugitives!- Dash said proudly.

\- Sort of.- Danny said.- Some ghosts come to our world like refugees, but as people doesn't like ghosts, they're attacked, but yeah, most of the ghosts that attack us are criminals.-

\- Wow, who would have thought? I've learned so much about ghosts in a week with you than I ever expected to learn in my life jeje.- Dash said.

\- And there's a lot to learn yet.- Sam said.

After school the teenager s left in a rush, as usual, Danny was walking peacefully to his home when Dash reached him and put in front of him.- Hi.- he said blushing a little.

\- Hi.- he responded shyly and blushing.

\- Are you ready for tonight?-

\- Yes. Ready and excited, why?-

\- Just checking. I'll pass for you at 7:00 is that ok?-

\- Yes, that gives me plenty of time to get ready.-

\- Fine, see you.- Dash said leaving Danny and going to his football training.

\- See you.- Danny said quietly, waving a little an blushing, he left and went to his house, once there he went to change clothes, he put a lot of clothes on his bed, trying to decide what to wear. She took a conservative white set of bra and panties and put them on after the corset, she called Daisy for some help.

\- This is my very first date as a girl jiji.- she giggled.- I have to be stunning for him, What should I wear?- She asked doubtful.

\- Where did he say he would take you?- Jazz asked getting in Danny's room.

\- Don't you know how to knock?- Danny asked her a little annoyed, turning to her and covering her body with her arms.

\- Relax, we're both girls, we can trust each other, besides I'm here to help you.-

\- Well, ok, I'm sorry.-

\- It's ok sis, so, where is he going to take you?-

\- I don't know, he didn't tell me anything.-

\- Mmm… That makes it a little harder, he could take you to dance, or to a movie, or to dinner, or to all of them. We need an outfit that cover all that mmm… let me think. At what time is he picking you?-

\- At 7:00.-

\- Ok, mmm… I like this one.- Jazz took a beautiful light blue dress with a long skirt and no sleeves.- And for your feet you can use those cute blue shoes you got, you can comb your hair down and use a headband like me, and the makeup can be blue, at least the shadow and the lipstick, what do you think sis?.-

 **\- I like it! I like it a lot Danny! Pick it!-** Daniela said very happy.

Danny smiled looking at the outfit her sister picked for her and nodded.- Thank you Jazz, thank you very much for this sis.- She said hugging her sister; Danny started to get dressed with her sister's help. Then she took her purse and filled it with everything Jazz taught her she would need, the makeup, the tissues and her cellphone. She was ready at 6:50 PM and went downstairs to wait for Dash.

\- OH MY GOD! You look stunning dear!- Maddie said once she saw Danny. Jack saw her too and smiled at her, but kept quiet.

\- Thank you mom.- Danny said blushing hard.

\- Can I take you a picture dear?- Maddie asked her.

\- Sure, I guess, but keep it away until I'm a real girl please.-

\- Of course dear.- Maddie said with her camera in her hands already. Danny stood there, smiling at the camera.- Say cheese!- Danny smiled more, blushing a little and Maddie took the picture.

They stayed in the living room together, chatting, they lost the track of time and someone ringed the bell, Danny turned to the clock, it read 7: 05 PM. Jazz opened the door and greeted Dash, he had a bouquet of flowers in his hand.

\- Wow Dash! You look great!- She complimented Dash´' outfit. A very elegant suit and unusual in him.

\- Thank you Jazz, good evening, I'm a little nervous; this is my first date with your sister.-

\- Well, don't be nervous, please come in.- Jazz invited him to the house.

\- Thank you Jazz.- He got in and.- WOW!- he had his eyes wide open, along with his mouth, when his eyes lied on Danny.

\- Hi Dash, How are you?- Danny greeted him.

\- WOW!- That's all he could say.

\- Are those for me?- Danny asked him extending her hands to take the bouquet.

\- Wow! Ah, yes, here, take them. Wow!- Dash gave Danny the bouquet.

\- Thank you Dash, They're beautiful.- Danny felt pleased and awkward at the same time, but she still took the bouquet and asked her mom for a flowerpot.

\- Come with me Danny.- Maddie told her and lead her to the kitchen, Jazz went with them, leaving Dash and Jack alone.

Once in the kitchen, Maddie handed her a flowerpot.

\- What are we doing here?- Danny asked her mother.

\- Your father wants to talk to Dash alone, from man to man.- Maddie answered.

\- What?- Danny was getting embarrassed and angry.

\- Keep calm sis, dad just wants to make sure that Dash really likes you.- Jazz said nonchalantly.

\- OH COME ON! Dash asked me out even before I become a girl! Isn't that good enough for dad?-

\- NO! IT ISN'T!- Both, Maddie and Jazz said and Danny fell quiet and sat in one of the kitchen chairs, pouting, leaving her purse in the table and looking at the living room. Jazz took this chance, and with a mischievous look on her eyes she took Danny's purse and introduced THREE condoms in it.

\- JE! JE! JE! This is going to be fun!- Jazz thought leaving the purse where it was.

On the living room, the tension could be cut with a knife. Dash gulped and Jack cleared his throat.

\- So.- Jack started.

\- So.- Dash answered.

\- I can see that you really feel attracted to… ahm… to her.-

\- Yes sir. I really don't know why, I know the truth about her, but… but I…-

\- You what?-

\- I just don't care. I want to be with her, that's all.- Jack smiled widely nodding and understanding what Dash meant.

\- I see, well Dash, I really appreciate that you're helping Danny with this.-

\- Uh?- Dash didn't understood well.

\- Well, she's a girl mentally, and having a date and a prospect boyfriend, like you, is helping her with everything else. I just hope that you will be there for her when she's back as a fully functioning girl.- Jack said extending his hand to Dash.

\- Yes, I hope that too sir.- Dash took Jack's hand and shook it. Suddenly, Jack pulled Dash to him.

\- But if you break her heart I'll break your neck, do you understand?- Jack menaced Dash and squeezed his hand.

\- Yes, yes sir.- Dash said gulping and feeling the pressure in his hand.

\- We're back!- Maddie said rushing a little from the kitchen when she noticed what was going on between Jack and Dash, Danny, with her purse in her hands, and Jazz behind her.

Jack released Dash's hand and smiled at them; Maddie gave him a hard look.

\- Well, it's time for you two to go, have fun, and Danny, just because it's your first date, your curfew has been extended to 12:00 PM, but not a second longer, ok?- Maddie told her.

\- Yes mom, thank you.- Danny said taking Dash's hand in hers and rubbing it a little to comfort him, they locked eyes for an instant and blushed looking away. Danny led the way out holding hands with Dash.

\- BUT!- Maddie stopped them and the teenagers turned to her, she was holding her camera again and was smiling at them.- Please!- Dash and Danny blushed and got closer to each other smiling and looking towards Maddie. Dash held Danny by her waist with the other hand and she rounded her free hand over his shoulder.

\- Say cheese!- Maddie exclaimed and took the picture.- Perfect, you may go, have fun sweetie.-

\- Yes mom, see you later.- Danny went out with Dash close behind her.

Once Danny closed the door behind her, all her family rushed to the window and saw the couple leaving for their date; Maddie and Jazz were smiling while Jack was frowning.

Dash went to the copilot door and opened it for Danny, she got in and Dash closed the door for her, he then went to the driver's door, got in the car and started the engine.

\- Where are we going Dash?- she asked him gently.

\- Just wait Danny.- He smiled at her and drove.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dash drove for 40 minutes and Danny was getting curious, and a little worried.- What if all this has been a lie and a trap?- she thought.- What if he doesn't like me and this is just an horrible joke?- She was getting scared and felt really sad.

 **\- Do you really think he would do that to you?-** Daniela interrupted Danny's thoughts.

\- Well, I don't know! Maybe, I don't even know where are we going!-

 **\- He's taking you to a place where no one can recognize you!-** Daniela said annoyed. **\- Sigh… he wants to protect you… and himself.-**

\- Do you think so?- Danny asked feeling a little better.

 **\- Ahm… yes.-** Daniela answered.

\- You don't sound quite sure Daniela.- Danny said getting worried again.

 **\- Ahm… eh…-** Daniela didn't know what else to say.

\- Why so thoughtful Danny?- Dash asked her cutting her train of thoughts.

\- Uh… Oh! I'm sorry Dash. It's just…-

\- You think that I've been lying to you, right?- Dash asked her nicely and looking straight at her, smiling.

\- Uh… I… Ahm…- Danny blushed madly and looked away.

\- Well, I understand.-

\- Aren't you mad?- Danny turned her head again looking straight at him, still blushing.

\- Uh! I'm a little angry, but not mad.- He blushed too and looked at the way in front, he kept talking to her.- I understand your doubts, I'm Dash Baxter for god's sake, and Danny Fenton was my personal punching bag.- He said laughing a little, but when he saw that Danny had an angry expression on her face, he stooped and cleared his throat.- But you don't have to worry, this is not a trap or anything like that.- He said in a more serious tone.- I just want to take this pretty girl by my side to a nice date and give her some fun tonight, that's all.- He said blushing more. Danny smiled and blushed hard. After other ten minutes.

\- Here we are!- Dash said parking the car. Danny looked around and took a look around. She gasped when she saw where they were.

\- OH MY GOSH! The golden café!- She exclaimed.

\- Yep.- Dash said proudly.

\- Dash. This is too much! This is one of the fanciest restaurants in Amity Park, and one of the farthest, we're…- Danny understood everything.

\- We're almost out of town Danny. We're safe here.- Dash told her hugging her from behind and pecking her on the cheek; she blushed again, smiling.

Dash took her hand.- Shall we my lady?- he asked her and she curtsied.

\- Yes, of course dear sir.- She answered and they went in the restaurant. Once there the maître stood in front of them- May I help you sir?- he asked them.

\- Yes! I have a reservation under Dash Baxter's name.- Dash told the maître and the man looked on the list in front of him. After two minutes he found Dash's name.

\- Oh yes! Please follow me.- The maître said and started to walk, Dash took Danny's hand and followed the maître. They got to a table for two, the maître opened the chair for Danny and she seated, Dash waited for her to be sit and seated himself, the maître handed them the menus.- I hope you enjoy everything, it's a pleasure to attend and serve you, your waiter will be here in a few minutes.- He said and left.

Danny opened her menu and got surprised.- Uh?- she exclaimed.

\- What is it?- Dash asked her.

\- My menu it's wrong, it has a mistake.-

\- What do you mean?-

\- It has no prices; it has just the dishes but not a single price. How am I going to order if I don't know how much it cost what I'm ordering?-

\- Jajaja! That's how it is in this place, there are menus for men and women, just men menus have prices, women menus are in blank about it.- Dash explained.- That way, the girl doesn't have to get worried about the cost and just enjoy the food.-

\- So, the man pays for everything?-

\- Yes!-

\- You know, feminists could take this as offensive, that men are trying to control them by not letting them pay their food by themselves and they could try to do something against this place.-

\- Actually they did try to sue this place, exactly for what you just said, they said that this place violated her rights as modern and independent women.-

\- Really? I didn't know that! What happened?-

\- Well, as this place is still on business I assume they lost or it hasn't finished. I see this place as a classic place, something more traditional, the man pays and provides to the woman, something for men to feel proud being useful jeje.- Dash expressed his opinion.- If you ask me, the most aggressive feminists are women that are really angry with men for something stupid.-

\- You think?-

\- Yes, I mean, there was a time when women stayed in a safe place with children, and men went out to hunt something to feed them all. Even if we've evolved and now there aren't so dangerous things out there, the male primal duties are to protect and provide the female and kids, even with his life, like in the "BRAVE" movie, the king fought a giant bear with the only purpose of protect his wife and daughter, he lost a leg, but he could have died, he knew it and he still fought, he didn't care, he just wanted to keep his wife and daughter safe, and after that there's a scene when all the men are fighting between them when everyone can see who's in charge in the end jeje, I always laugh when I see the queen pulling her husband by the ear, it's hilarious.- Dash laughed hard.- Women have everything already Danny, they live longer, they are mothers, daughters, grandmothers, sisters, aunts, everything, and our only job as males is to protect you and provide you with everything you need to be safe and happy, along with the babies. Men go to war not because women aren't able to fight, but because women have a more important job than killing her own kind…-

\- Give birth!- Danny interrupted him.

\- YES! Bring new life to the world, keep the future and hope alive… sigh… If all men die, it doesn't matter as long as there are women expecting male babies, if all women die, we will lose our very first reason to fight and die, we'd lost the hope and the future, we'd lost everything… Men are disposable Danny, women aren't.- Dash finished.

\- Wow Dash, that's…-

\- Welcome to the golden café. I'm Julius and I'll be your waiter tonight. Have you decided what you want to order?- The waiter interrupted Danny.

\- Oh yes thank you! I want the mushrooms soup and the duck in orange sauce and a coke please.- Danny said handing the menu to the waiter.

\- I want the mushrooms soup too, but I want a steak well cooked with vegetables and a coke please.- Dash said handing the menu to the waiter and he left. There was a dance floor in the place and both teens took note of that, Dash offered his hand to Danny and she gasped and blushed.

\- Would you like to dance?- he asked her.

\- I don't know how.- she answered sheepishly.

\- Come on, just follow me.- he said, still offering his hand to her. She hesitated a little more but she finally took Dash's hand and the couple went to the dance floor. They held hands and Dash rounded Danny's waist with his free hand, she blushed hard and located her free hand on his shoulder. The song was a slow one and they danced slowly, very close to each other, looking at each other in the eyes and smiling. At some point, Danny rested her head on Dash's chest and closed her eyes, feeling his heartbeats, that suddenly increased in pace, she smiled widely feeling comfortable, she turned her head up smiling and blushing, released her hand from his and rounded his neck with both arms, he smiled and blushed too, and put his hands on her waist, it was like they were the only couple there, their faces got closer to each other little by little, they closed their eyes and their lips met carefully and lovingly.

Danny felt fireworks in her body.- He is the right one!- She thought at that moment.

Dash felt the same.- She's the one.- he thought.

After they separated their lips, they looked at each other smiling widely, Danny pressed her body against Dash's body and rested her head on his chest, and he hugged her tightly and rested his chin over her head. They stayed like that for a good minute until their waiter called Dash.- I'm sorry to interrupt you sir, but your food is ready and it's getting cold in the table.-

\- Thank you Julius, we're coming.- Dash told him, not interrupting Danny's thoughts. He led her to the table and after she got aware of what was going on he placed on her seat gently. He took her arms delicately and loosened her grip on him, he kissed her in the forehead.- Our food is here babe; let's eat!.- She opened her eyes and looked lovingly to him.

\- I want to be with you always Dash.- She said blushing hard and smiling.

\- Thank you Danny, I want the same, I want to be with you.- He told her smiling and blushing too. They started to eat and the dinner went fine and peacefully, they chit chatted about many things, enjoying each other company and laughing. They were really comfortable with each other; after they finished their food they went to dance a little more, a couple of slow pieces and another fast one; they were having a lot of fun that they lost the track of time.

They finished their last dance and went back to their table to drink something to refresh themselves and Dash found the bill on the table, he took his wallet and pulled his credit card, he left it with the bill and called for Julius, then, with a pen, Dash added a number in the bill.- Here you go pal, thank you for everything, good night.- He said handing the bill and the credit card to Julius.

\- Dash, I'm going to the bathroom, while Julius is back with your card, ok?- Danny told him taking her purse and giving him a peck on the cheek.

\- Yes Danny, I'll wait for you here.- Dash said.

Danny went to the bathroom.- Excuse me miss.- a waiter called for her.

\- Yes?- She asked gently.

\- That's the men bathroom, the women bathroom is over there.- The waiter said signaling her another door.

\- Ups! I'm sorry jiji.- Danny said blushing and embarrassed she went to the women bathroom.- CRAP! I almost screw it!- she went into a stall, took her skirt, lowered her panties and sat in the toilet.

 **\- Yes! You have to be careful Danny, any mistake could blew everything.-** Daniela advised her.

\- Yes, I know, it was just a slip up.- Danny sighed in relief and went on "business", after she was done she fixed her clothes and went to the mirror, she decided to fix her makeup and opened her purse, she couldn't find her mascara so she took the purse and emptied it on the sink. When she saw the condoms she blushed in a deep red color and got angrier than she ever be before.- JAZZ!- she hissed. In that very moment, another woman got in the bathroom and saw Danny, then the sink and saw the condoms and with a mischievous expression on her face she said.- So you and your boyfriend are going to have fun tonight jeje.-

\- NO! It's not like that!- Danny answered desperately blushing even more.

\- Easy girl! You're old enough for that, and smart enough to take the necessary precautions.- The woman told her.- but even so, condoms aren't fully reliable.- The woman said patting Danny's head.- Just enjoy it, when he gets inside you you'll feel complete, realized, and grateful of being a woman, if the pleasure is too high, you even could ask him or to heaven to get pregnant the very moment he cums inside you, at that moment you will thank to every god in the universe for being a woman dear.- she said caressing Danny's cheek.- Have fun sweetie.- she said and went into a stall. Danny stood there astonished and blushing, she sighed, fixed her makeup, put everything back in her purse and left the bathroom, she went back to Dash, who was still on the table, with a girl beside him. Danny got furious and sad.- This is our first date! And he's already cheating on me!- She thought and went straight to them.

\- Come on handsome! I assure you you'll have a lot of fun, I already have the condoms here!- She told Dash.

\- Thank you but no thank you miss, I'm just waiting for my girlfriend and then we're leaving.- Dash said politely.

\- Come on dear! Is your girlfriend ready for some good fun? I don't think so!- The girl persisted.

\- ACTUALLY!- Danny yelled angrily from behind the girl.- I AM PREPARED!- Danny said taking a condom from her purse and showing it to the girl. Dash blushed really hard then.

\- Really? Well, it doesn't seem to me that you can please him. You're a girl and he deserves a woman.- The girl challenged Danny.

\- And you're a slut and a whore, you're offering yourself to a total stranger.- Danny answered.

\- BITCH!- the girl was going to slap Danny, but Dash stopped her taking her by the wrist.

\- ENOUGH!- He said in a very firm tone and both girls looked at him.- You're making a scene, Danny, you don't have to prove anything to anyone, and you girl.- He looked straight at the girl's eyes and squeezed her wrist a little.- My girlfriend is right, you're a whore, you need to look at yourself in the mirror and try to find some self-respect.- He said and threw the girl slightly, but it was enough for the girl to fall on the floor.- that's what Danny have that you don't and that makes her 1,000,000 times the woman you are! Let's go Danny! There's another place that I want to show you.- Dash said taking Danny's hand and walking out of the restaurant with her. The girl just stood there, embarrassed and humiliated.

Dash and Danny went into the car and took off. Dash was very silent, and Danny was looking at him still a little angry, but grateful to him. Dash got aware that Danny was looking at him.

\- What?- He asked, the anger still present in his tone.

\- I'm sorry.- Danny apologized.

\- Uh? For what?-

\- For embarrass you in front of all that people.-

\- Hey! Don't worry about that. It's my fault for not get rid of that whore before.-

\- Why were you so polite to her?- Danny asked him getting angry again.

\- Amh… I don't know… Maybe because that's how I was educated, as a man, I have to be polite with all women, no matter what. I didn't want to hurt her in any way, but when she insulted you I lost it.- dash explained.

\- Mmm…- Danny understood what Dash said.

\- By the way, why do you have condoms in your purse Danny? It's not like we can do anything like that yet.- Danny blushed in a very deep red color again.

\- Uhm… I… eh… It was… It was Jazz…- Danny tried to say.

\- Did Jazz tell you to bring condoms?- Dash asked mischievously

\- NO! She put the condoms in my purse when I was distracted!- Danny said desperate.

\- Jajaja, easy babe, why are you so sure it was Jazz?- Dash asked not thinking.

Danny looked at him annoyed.- Really Dash? Who else could be? My mom wouldn't and my dad is out of question, he's still struggling with the fact that I'm going to become a girl.-

\- Well, that's true. Sorry for the stupid question.- Dash apologized.

\- Dash? Where are we going?- Danny asked him after some ten minutes.

\- There!- Dash signaled the place. It was the gazer; Dash parked the car, turned off the engine and looked in front. Danny was mesmerized; she could see the whole town from there.

\- It's… It's beautiful!- She said.

\- Yes it is! This is where I come to think from time to time, it's relaxing.- Dash said while rounding Danny's shoulders with his arm and pulling her to him, Danny let him do it and she rested her head on his chest again, looking at the city below. After some time Dash started to kiss her on the head. - - Danny…-

\- Mhm…-

\- I think I'm falling for you, I know I have to wait for you to come back from Axion labs, and with every second that pass, it's harder for me to think that I have to wait that long.- Dash said caressing her hair.

\- Oh Dash! I think that I'm falling for you too, but we have to wait, we like it or not, but once I'm back from Axion labs, we can be together all the time we want.- Danny said kissing him on the cheek.

Suddenly, Danny felt very horny and she couldn't stop it.- Uh! Dash I feel something strange!- she told him.

\- What is it Danny? Are you food poisoned dear?- Dash asked very worried for her.

\- No, it's not that, Ah! I feel… I feel very… very horny now!-

\- Uh… Danny this is bad! I'll take you home now babe.- Dash was about to start the engine but Danny stopped him.

\- NO! I don't want to go home now! I WANT YOU!- Danny said unbuttoning and unzipping Dash's pants.-

\- Danny, calm down, remember that you're still…-

\- I DON'T CARE! And I can't calm myself, I'm too horny.-

Even as horny as Danny felt, her still male body didn't react, there was no erection, instead, her nipples got hard, and her breasts grew a little.

\- OH DASH! PLEASE! Let me do this! I need it, pretty please.- Danny begged him.

Dash was scared, but he looked straight at her eyes and saw the need in her, so he stopped fighting and let Danny do whatever she felt right.

Danny released Dash's penis from his pants and briefs and she gulped. She looked at him in the eyes and kissed him very passionately.- I'm going to make you feel really good Dashie!- She whispered him on the ear and licked it, with one hand Danny took Dash's member on her hand and started to stroke it, she kept kissing him all over his face. Dash didn't know what to do, his common sense was saying "Stop it fool, you both are guys, this is plain gay", but his irrational side said "Let her do it, even if she's not a girl yet, she will be one soon, besides she wants this, she started it by herself". There was a fight in Dash's head, but meanwhile he was debating internally what he should do, Danny was having her own internal battle.- What the hell am I doing? This is wrong! But I can't stop myself. It feels good and right. I really want this. It must be the hormones, it has to be the hormones.- Danny thought but she didn't stop, she kept stroking Dash's penis and kissing him on the face until Dash's own mental fight was over and he got an erection.

\- Wow Dashie! You are big.- Danny complimented him and kissed him on the lips again.- I'm going to make you feel really good dear.- Danny said and proceeded to lick and kiss Dash's member.- Mhm… Dash, you taste really good!- Danny said just before engulfing Dash's dick in her mouth.

Dash grunted, feeling quite good.- My god! She's really good at this. Screw it, if she wants to do this, let her do it!- Dash gave up to his own sexual excitement and caressed Danny's head.- Oh Danny! That's it baby! Keep going!- Dash has been masturbating imagining Danny since he saw her reflection, but this was beyond his most perverted fantasies.

Danny stopped just for a few seconds.- As long as I don't have a pussy, this is the least I can do for you honey, but once I get a pussy, we both will rock each other world!-

Danny kept licking and sucking Dash's cock on her very first blowjob and she enjoyed it a lot.

\- You bet baby!- Dash answered her caressing her head and pushing his hips to reach deeper in her throat.

Both of them gave themselves to the pleasure they were feeling. Danny didn't know what was happening to her but she felt really good.

After 20 minutes.- Oh! Oh Danny! I'm cumming! I'm cumming babe!- Dash said but Danny didn't stop, she kept sucking until Dash came.- AAAAGGHHH!- Dash couldn't take it anymore and came in Danny's throat.

Danny felt like choking but she made an effort to swallow and she succeeded. Right then she felt like cumming too, but it was just the feeling, just pleasure, she didn't cum for real.

When their bodies recovered from the orgasm, Dash blushed hard and tried to get his clothes on fast, he was very ashamed.

Danny swallowed and gulped, she was embarrassed beyond everything, she blushed really hard and didn't dare to look at Dash.

After some silently awkward moments Dash talked.- Uh… That was… eh… I do't know what to say Danny… I'm sorry, I should have stopped you.- He put a hand on her shoulder and she started to cry.- Oh Danny, please don't cry, this isn't your fault, it's mine, please, don't cry.- Dash tried to console her.

\- NO!- Danny yelled sad, crying, looking straight at Dash.- It's my fault, I did it, I liked it, I didn't stop until I made you cum, I enjoyed it, and I want to do it again.- Danny said.- Sigh… I think that are the hormones Dash, they're doing their job; I got horny as hell, but I didn't get an erection, what I got were some slightly bigger breasts and hard rock nipples, just like a woman, if I had a pussy it would have get wet and ready for penetration. It has to be the hormones, but it's still shameful Dash, I'm sorry I ruined our first date… snif…-

\- You didn't ruin anything Danny.- Dash hugged her.- Let's say it like this, my first date with this beautiful girl and I got a blowjob, that's a score jeje.- he kissed her on the forehead and she smiled and punched him slightly on the stomach, he just laughed.- Listen Danny, this was a great date, and the hormones are doing their job and that's good, isn't it? We didn't expect something like this in our very first date, that's all. When you go to your next appointment ask them what did they give you, ok?- Dash said smiling at her and patting her head.- I had a great time, even before the oral sex, I enjoyed every single moment with you, the dinner, the dancing, not so much the fight with that other girl, but I really enjoyed this date with you, and I want to do it again, the date, not the sex, we can wait for when you have a real pussy in there jeje.-

Danny felt good for Dash's words- Thank you Dash, I enjoyed it too, but I think that I'll wait for when I find out what the heck happened to me today before I have another date. I'm sorry Dash.-

Dash was disappointed but he understood what she meant, he really didn't expect her to give him a blowjob tonight, not to mention any kind of sex, he was sure that both of them would wait for when she's back as a fully functional woman, but that didn't happen.

\- It's ok Danny, don't worry, I'll wait for you, I promise.- He kissed her in the forehead again and Danny felt hot again, and her heart beating fast. Then he checked his clock.- 11:15 PM. I better take you back home, we're a little far from there so we better hurry, I have a 12:00 PM curfew too.- He started the engine and drove back to Amity Park.

\- So, where are we Danny?- He asked suddenly.

\- What do you mean Dash?-

\- Are we a couple now, like boyfriend and girlfriend?-

\- Dash, I just gave you a blowjob a while ago. I think that we already are more than friends hanging out.- She said sarcastically.

\- Jajaja, yes, but you said that it was because of your treatment, so, you didn't do it by your own will, did you?- He asked, teasing her.

Danny blushed hard and looked away from him.- I… I don't… I don't know Dash!- She answered honestly and doubting.- I THINK the hormones made me do this, but that's just a theory, maybe I wanted to do it, and the hormones were just a trigger.-

Dash opened his eyes widely and was smiling.- Really?-

\- Yes, maybe… Dash, since you and I got along I've dreamed about you every single night.- She said still blushing.-

\- REEAALLLYY?- Dash was enjoying this.- What are your dreams about?-

\- About you and I, about the future, I'm a full woman in those dreams and you and I always have sex, trying to have a baby.- Dash got nervous when he heard about the baby thing and Danny noticed it.- At the beginning I was a woman having sex with a shadowed man, then I started to ask him to impregnate me, then I recognized my true nature and accepted it, then you and I got along and my shadowed man got a face, your face, and now, I have sex with you every single time in my dreams, still asking you to impregnate me.- Danny omitted that she's already pregnant in the dreams, just to not freak out Dash.

\- Wow! Those dreams sounds really though.- Dash was really amused.- So, you're following your dreams expecting to make them true?- He asked hoping she say yes.

\- Yeah, sort of.- She answered honestly and Dash felt happy but a little disappointed for Danny's doubts.

\- So, tell me Danny, are we a couple or not?- He asked again raising his hopes again.

\- Ahm…- Danny thought deeply for a moment and Dash felt awkward.- Yes Dash, we're a couple, but we have to be careful dear.- She said looking straight at him, with a wide smile and blushing. Dash blushed too and smiled at her.

They got to Danny's home and Dash parked. He got out of the car and went to open Danny's door. When Danny went out of the car, Dash offered her a hand and she took it- Well then, see you on Monday dear.- He said helping her to get out of the car and going with her to the door.

\- Yes, see you on Monday ho… gulp… honey.- She said. There was an awkward moment between them, but Dash got the initiative and kissed her on the cheek lightly. This encouraged Danny and she took Dash from his shirt collar and kissed him on the lips.

They gave in to the kiss, Danny rounded Dash's neck with her arms and Dash placed his hands on her waist. They separated for the lack of air but kept hugging each other, Danny again rested her head on his chest and felt his heart beating, it was soothing. Dash rested his chin in Danny's head and she could feel his breathing too.

Danny didn't want to do it, but she broke the hug.- I'm sorry babe, but if you don't go now, you'll be late and get grounded.- She told him pecking him on the cheek again.

\- Yes, you're right honey, I better go. I miss you already jeje.- He said laughing.

\- Don't get mellow Dash, go home. Do you want me to think you're a possessive boyfriend?- She asked him amused.

\- Jajaja, you're right, see you on Monday babe.- He said and went back to his car.

\- See you on Monday dear.- Danny said and went inside, she heard the car leaving after she closed the door and sighed.- I miss you too.- She whispered.

Danny went to the kitchen for a glass of water and then to her room, she took her hormones and changed clothes to go to sleep, When she was in her underwear and corset, she looked at the mirror, her female figure there, she decided to touch her chest and felt it.- What?!- She was surprised.- I have budding breasts. My breasts are growing.- she was a little scared.

 **\- So? That means the hormones are working!-** Daniela said enthusiastically.

\- Yeah! You're right. Do you think that made me horny back there in Dash's car?-

 **\- I don't know about it. But it could be, and maybe that was what made the erection impossible for you too, even as horny as you were.-**

\- Yeah! That worries me a little.- Danny said.- Don't get me wrong, I want to get rid of this "fella" as soon as possible, but as a boy, being horny includes the penis erection, so it's scary not to have it. I mean, you felt it too Daniela, I was horny as hell, but my "little friend" just didn't react, like it didn't care.

 **\- Instead you were craving for a dick jaja. And Dash's was the only one available and functioning jejeje.-** Daniela said mockingly. Danny was angry with Daniela but she agreed in something.

\- Yes, actually I was craving for a cock, I just wanted it in me. I was'´t thinking straight, I just wanted it in me, and as I don't have a pussy, I did the second closest thing I could think as sex.-

 **\- Second?-** Daniela was dumbfounded.

-Yes, the first thing that crossed my mind was to…- Danny blushed really hard.- to… gulp…-

 **\- Anal sex?-** Daniela asked teasingly.

\- YES!- Danny sat in her bed and covered her face with her hands from embarrassment.- I thought about taking off my panties and after get Dash's cock hard rock, lower my ass on him and let him fuck my brains out from there until he came inside me, but the thought of him disgusted about it crossed my mind and I decided to give him a blowjob instead, until he came in my throat.-

 **\- Wow, that's though Danny, but if you analyze it you were thinking like a girl; many girls like anal sex too, it's really kinky and it feels good.-** Daniela explained.

\- Really?- Danny asked, thinking about it and feeling less embarrassed.

 **\- Yes, it's quite good, but tell me Danny, did you like to have a man's penis in your mouth? Did you enjoy the heat, the taste of his cock and his semen? Did you like to give your boyfriend a blowjob?-** Daniela was still teasing and Danny blushed again, but this time smiling.

\- Yes… I did enjoy it, a lot if you want to know jiji. It tasted sooo good and it felt soooo right. I wanted to keep doing it.- Danny answered and she dressed on her nightgown; Daniela was awestruck. After that, Danny went to her parent's room and announced that she was back. Maddie reacted half asleep.- That's good honey, did you have fun?-

\- Yes mommy, a lot of fun, good night.-

\- Good night sweetie.- Maddie went back to sleep, before Danny closed the room's door, she was sound asleep again.

Danny went back to her room and into the bed. She thought about what she did with Dash all night, the date and the blowjob, mostly the blowjob, and she enjoyed remembering everything, including what she felt when he came in her throat, the taste of his semen was the best part, she enjoyed it more than anything else, it was salty and thick, it was a good taste, with that in mind she fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She was in the living room, half naked, with Dash beside her, totally naked, she was giving him a blowjob.- mmm… You taste as good as always babe!- she said between sucks, he just grunted and caressed her head. Then someone knocked their apartment's door. Danny stopped and looked at the door.- Who the hell could be so inopportune?- She asked really annoyed and angry while she and Dash got in their underwear. She went to answer the door, opening slightly and popping just her head.- Yes?-

On the other side of the door were Blossom and Brick, wearing just underwear too. Blossom's pregnancy belly too obvious now, while Danny's belly was just starting to develop- May we come in?- Brick asked Danny lustfully.

She didn't know what to do and turned to Dash, who just nodded, and she opened the door to let them in.- so you started already?- Brick asked to no one in particular.

\- Yes!- Dash answered.- and you interrupted us! How rude of you!- Dash said with a wide smile.

\- Oh! Excuse us! We just wanted to have some fun with you!- Brick said crossing his arms, smiling too. Blossom and Danny were sharing lustful looks between them and held hands.

\- So… What's the plan for tonight?- Dash asked very confident.

\- Well, actually, ahm… Blossom?- Brick turned to his wife and she blushed hard and turned from Danny's eyes to the two half naked men in the room.

\- Uhm… well… What about… Ehm…- She was really embarrassed for proposing this- What about a… a… a foursome?- She asked with her eyes tight shut and squeezing Danny's hand in hers.

\- OW!- Danny released Blossom's grip and shook her hand to relax it.

\- Oh my gosh! I'm sorry Danny!- Blossom apologized to her, very embarrassed.

\- It's ok Bloss, you didn't break anything, I think.- Danny said still shaking and blowing her hand.- So… What do you say Dash?-

\- Well it sounds quite nasty and exciting to me. How are we going to do it?- Dash asked.

\- Well.- Brick took the word from there.- We were thinking about the girls giving oral pleasure to each other, while we fuck the brains out of our respective girl, that way we'll get a blowjob at the same time.-

\- That's a great idea!- Dash said enthusiastically.- What do you say girls?-

Danny and Blossom looked at each other and smiled blushing lightly, and they nodded at the same time.- Well, let's go!- Dash said taking Danny's hand and leading her to the room, she took Blossom's hand and dragged her laughing, Blossom did the same with Brick's hand and in a little human chain, they went to Dash and Danny's room.

Once there, they got in the mood making out with their respective partner, they were aroused really soon and Blossom and Danny let go of their partners and started to make out between them, getting even hornier. Dash and Brick got hard just from looking at them. After hugging and teasing each other for a while, Blossom got in the bed, Danny over her, they fingered each other a little and the boys started to stroke their hard cocks, each one, by himself.

Both girls were moaning and they kissed passionately, after the kiss they took positions, Danny still over Blossom, and started to lick, suck and kiss each other pussy, moaning loudly. After some quite good minutes they turned to their male partners and said.- Enjoying the show you two? What are you waiting for? An invitation?- the girls alternated the questions between them.

With that said, Brick and Dash got in the bed, each one in front of his respective woman's pussy. They teased them a little, while they were enjoying the licks from each other.

Both males pushed their cocks inside both women and all of them moaned very loudly. The men started to thrust in the women and the women thrust back. It was so good; the girls being fucked and at the same time, someone was eating their pussies. The men fucking the brains out of their girls pussies, and at the same time someone was giving them a blowjob, it was so delicious.

\- OOOHH! This is so amazing! How do I taste Blossom? How does my Dash tastes? How does we both taste Blossom?- Danny asked her while being pounded by Dash, licking and sucking Blossom's pussy with Brick's dick inside of it.

\- You taste quite nice Danny. You both taste really good, almost as good as Brick's taste, YUM! How do we taste Danny? How do I and my dear husband taste?- Blossom asked her back, and she kept going on to licking, kissing and sucking Danny's pussy and Dash's cock while thrusting back to Brick's cock inside her.

\- Incredible! It's like nothing I've tasted before, you taste really sweet Blossom, like cherry, and Brick is spicy jiji, nice mix. But Dash's taste is better, at least for me.- Danny answered and kept going on her own licking, sucking and kissing Blossom's pussy and Brick's dick, while thrusting back to Dash's thrusts.- So Dash, how does it feel fucking me while another woman licks us dear?- Danny asked her boyfriend.

Dash grunted and out of breath tried to answer her.- It's… It's a… amazing dear, your pussy is as tight and good as always, but that tongue licking down there makes it sooo good. I thought that I'd come right after I got inside you and she started to lick. It's incredible!- Dash kept thrusting, he wouldn't be able to hold it for much longer.

\- What about you Brick?- Blossom asked her husband.- How does it feel to being inside me while another woman sucks us dear?-

\- OOOAAAHHH!- He was out of breath too.- It's incredible… even… even better… that I thought it would be… That Danny's tongue is very skilled, almost as good as yours honey. I won't be able to hold it for a long time, I don't even know how I haven't cum by now.-

\- NO WAY! Don't you dare to cum before us guys. We should cum together, as we always do it when we have these parties.- Blossom said.

\- I can't guarantee anything Blossom, I'm really close.- Brick said.

\- Me… Me too!- Dash said.

\- Come on guys, we're almost there too, just hang in there a little more, please!- Danny begged them.

\- Then hurry up honey, more licking and less talking, I can't take it anymore.- Dash said increasing his pace.

Both girls licked and sucked even harder and faster, while thrusting faster too, to keep their partners pace. The four adults felt their climaxes reaching them and increased their paces even more.

-YES! YES BRICK! CUM INSIDE ME! CUM INSIDE ME AND GIVE DANNY A LITTLE SAMPLE OF YOUR SEED TASTE HONEY! DO IT!- Blossom felt her husband was about to explode and she was about to do it too.

\- YOU TOO DASH! GIVE ME YOUR SEED BABY! PLANT IT IN MY WOMB AGAIN! GIVE BLOSSOM A SAMPLE TOO! DO IT MY LOVE!- Danny was about to cum too.

Both men grunted and moaned loudly while cumming inside their women. - AAAAAAHHHH!-

Both women came right away.- OOOOOAAAAAHHHH!-

Brick and Dash kept thrusting in their women for a little while and Blossom and Danny kept licking and slurping the cum from each other pussy, while recovering from their orgasms.

\- How does my husband's cum tastes Danny?- Blossom asked.

\- It tastes amazing Blossom. How does my boyfriend's cum tastes?-

\- It's delicious Danny.-

Both girls kept licking and when the men got out of them they changed positions again and faced each other, still on the bed and looking at each other's eyes with lust.

\- Do you want some of your husband's cum Blossom?- Danny asked her.

\- Yes, of course! But you have to take your boyfriend's cum too.-

They licked and kissed each other face and cleaned the cum, hugging and pressing their breasts together. After they were cleaned they got dressed in the few clothes they had before the "party" started. They were in the sex afterglow and were very friendly to each other, Danny and Blossom kissed between them and their respective partner.

\- This was quite good guys.- Brick said nonchalantly, hugging Blossom with one arm.- These parties are growing in intensity but…- Everyone thought they knew what was he going to say.- They will get boring soon, if they keep being just with us.-

\- What are you implying Brick?- Blossom asked him.

\- You already know what I'm trying to say. We need more people.-

\- I don't know Brick. These parties are good enough for me.- Danny said.- More people could bring troubles instead of pleasure, besides, we haven't explored everything yet.-

\- And what do you mean Danny?- Dash asked her.

\- Well… uhm… I… I'd like to have you both inside me guys.- Danny said blushing but looking from Dash to Brick, who blushed too.

\- What? Are you crazy Danny?- Dash asked her.

\- You know that I'm totally nuts dear. And I want to try it. Dash will fuck my pussy and Brick can fuck my mouth or my ass. What do you say guys?-

\- Oh I don't know Danny, it sounds really appealing. But I swore to never cheat on my dear Blossom. She's my everything and I don't want to lose her just for a moment of heat.- Brick said sincerely.

\- It's not cheating if I know it Brick.- Blossom said surprising everyone.- we don't have to worry about getting pregnant from either of you guys, because we're already pregnant from the man we wanted to get pregnant, right? Besides you won't fuck her in the pussy. If you want my blessing Brick, you have it, as long as you let me have you and Dash at the same time too, in the same terms as Danny wants to have you both, what do you say?-

\- Oh! I really don't know, when I married you I promised to not cheat on you, and I was sincere, I made that promise from the bottom of my heart sweetie. Let me think about it, ok? And don't take this the wrong way, Danny and Dash, you're stunning Danny, and I imagined you naked the first time I met you, and had some perverted thoughts but…-

\- So? This is your chance to make some of those perverted thoughts to happen Brick. Are you going to miss the chance?- Danny asked him.

\- Well, it's just that my perverted thoughts included me, you, and Blossom, not me, you, and your boyfriend.- Brick explained.

\- Hey!- Dash exclaimed and everyone turned to him, he waved his hand in front of his face.- Never mind, my perverted thoughts included me, Danny and Blossom only.- He said nonchalantly.

-Mmm… interesting, so all of us wanted a threesome with each other.- Blossom inquired and all nodded.- But with light changes in the participants.- They nodded again.- Ok let's make a deal, we make all these fantasies true for everyone, one by one, ladies first of course, and then we talk about bringing new people to our parties, what do you say?-

\- Why ladies first?- Brick asked.

\- Because it's polite Brick.- Blossom answered.- What do you say guys?- All of them thought for a little bit.

\- Ok Blossom, we have a deal.- Danny said first.

\- Fine, if Danny agrees I agree.- Dash followed her.

\- Ok, but nothing about fucking the wrong woman's pussy ok?- Brick said and the others nodded. Blossom and Brick left the apartment leaving Dash and Danny alone. They were heading to their room again, hugging each other with one arm.

\- Do you really want a threesome with Brick?- Dash asked her.

\- Yes, do you really want a threesome with Blossom?-

\- Yes.-

\- Well, it's settled now. We'll fix the details later, good night honey.- Danny said getting into the bed beside Dash.

\- Good night gorgeous!- Dash said turning off the lights. They fell asleep hugging each other, as they usually do.


	26. Trip to the ghost zone

Danny's weekend was lame and boring in the ghosts matter. The only important thing was her date with Dash. After that she used her time to do her homework, which she finished on Saturday, before dinner. She spent all the weekend dressed as a girl, enjoying it, she talked with her family about the effects of the hormones (except the part where she got horny and gave Dash a blowjob) and she showed them her tiny breasts.

\- That's great sweetie, you're developing to become a cute girl Danny.- Maddie told her and hugged her. Jazz patted her head and suddenly she grabbed one of Danny's breasts.

\- WOAH! What the hell is wrong with you?- Danny jumped and yelled angrily to her sister.

\- Just fooling around sis, jeje.- Jazz smiled innocently.- they're spongy jiji.-

\- fooling around? FOOLING AROUND? Were you fooling around when you hid three condoms in my purse when I was going on my date with Dash too?- Danny asked getting angrier by the second.

\- WHAT?- Maddie and Jack asked disbelieving.

\- As you heard me!- Danny said her parents and pointed to Jazz.- SHE put three condoms in my purse when dad was talking to Dash!-

\- JAZZ! WHY DID YOU THAT?- Both parents asked her getting angry too.

\- It was just a joke; it was my revenge for making me look like a fool in front of Kim Possible!-

\- Well… It wasn't fun at all Jazz. Thanks my luck I found them when I went to the bathroom but a woman saw them when she got in too. It has been the most embarrassing moment for me as a girl so far.- Danny said blushing and remembering what the woman told her.

\- That was the idea sis, so my trap worked hehe. I just wish I could have seen your face at that moment jiji.- With that said, Jazz got disapproving looks from everyone.

\- What I want to know is where did you get condoms from Jazz?- Jack asked fearing the answer.

\- Easy dad, I bought them in a drug store, why?- Jazz answered nonchalantly and Jack felt like having a heart attack.

\- And did they sell them to you just like that?- Jack asked again.

\- Yes dad. They sold me, a nineteen years old woman, who could need them, a pack of condoms.- Jazz answered crossing her arms.- Dad, do you want me to get pregnant?-

Jack felt his left arm go numb.- A PACK?-

\- Yes, a pack of ten condoms dad, I spared three to Danny and I'll keep the other seven in my own purse, just in case.- Jazz said nonchalantly.

Jack couldn't breathe and Maddie handed him a paper bag, giving Jazz a hard look.- Take it easy Jack, just breathe honey, breathe, breathe.- Maddie soothed her husband and helped him, Jack breathed throw the bag and calmed slowly.

\- Well done Jazz, you almost make dad have a heart attack.- Danny told her with her arms crossed giving her a hard look too.

\- Hey! It's not my fault! Dad, don't you want grandchildren?- Jazz asked him calmly. Jack nodded slowly looking straight at her, still breathing throw the paper bag.- Then you know that at some point, Danny and I will have to have sex with a man in order to get pregnant, right?- Jack nodded again.- So, Danny and I will need the condoms.-

Jack took out the bag from his mouth and out of breath, he asked.- Why?- and he took the bag again.

\- Come on dad! Do you expect Danny and I to be virgins until marriage?- Jack nodded enthusiastically.- Seriously? Dad that's a pretty outdated way of look.-

\- OH MY GOD! YOU AREN'T A VIRGIN ANYMORE!- Jack yelled through the bag.

\- WHAT? NO! I'm still a virgin, I don´' even have a boyfriend! I'm just trying to make you understand that Danny and I will have to have sex to get pregnant, get pregnant to have kids, have kids for you to have grandchildren. That's all dad.- Jazz said calmly and Jack breaths calmed; he took out the bag from his face and sighed.

\- You're right! You're right Jazz. But you both are my kids and I still see you as little kids… sigh… I'm sorry girls, it's just that I don't like the idea of you both being with a guy, doing that stuff, but at the same time, I can't wait for the time when my grandchildren are in the house, laughing and playing with me and Maddie. I'm sorry girls.- He said looking at his family lovingly.

\- It's ok dad. Just don't worry ok? Danny and I are well educated and we're not stupid, what I did with the condoms in Danny's purse was just a joke, besides, condoms are for precaution, it's better have them and don't need them than need them and don't have them, don't you agree?-

\- Yes, you're right Jazz.- Jack said and smiled weakly.

\- Jack, did you notice that you called them girls? To both of them?- Maddie asked him.

\- Uh? OH! Yes! I called you both girls, Jazz and Danny.-

\- That's great! It means that you are finally accepting that Danny is a girl!- Maddie said raising her arms in the air.

Jack smiled at Danny and saw her with the makeup, the wig, the dress and under it, the underwear and the corset that gave her a fake hourglass figure.

\- Dad! Stop staring at me jiji, I'm feeling embarrassed.- Danny said blushing.

\- I'm sorry dear. I've just realized how beautiful and happy you are as a girl, you deserve to be a girl and I'm proud of you.- Jack said with tears in his eyes.

Danny started to cry too, she ran to her father and hugged him tightly, and kissed him on the cheek; he hugged her back and kissed her on the forehead.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Danny finished her chores and homework on Saturday, and she practiced her cooking and makeup applying.

On Sunday Danny resisted the urge to dress as a girl because he went as Danny Phantom, with Daisy by his side, to the ghost zone, first he visited Clockwork.

\- Hi Danny! What brings you here?- The master of time asked him.

\- I think that you already know why I'm here clockwork, by the way, this is Daisy, the very first clone I've been capable to do myself.- Danny introduced Daisy and she curtsied.

\- Nice to meet you Mr. Clockwork. My name is Daisy.-

\- Nice to meet you Daisy, big things are waiting for you dear, big, hard and scary, but there are many joyful things waiting for you dear. But you have to focus on what you want and what Danny wants-

\- Uh?- Daisy was confused and looked at Danny.

\- He knows everything about the past, the present and the future, he even helped me to change my own future once.- Danny explained her.

\- Ooohh!- The girl understood.

\- AND you know that I can't tell you anything about the future Danny, no matter what.- Clockwork said sternly.

\- COME ON CLOCKWORK! Just tell me if the ghosts are planning something bad. They've been very quiet lately and my team and I are getting worried.-

\- Sorry Danny, if I tell you anything explicit will be cheating and I can't cheat, not anymore.- Clockwork winked at Danny.

\- You can't tell me anything explicit, but that doesn't mean you can't give me some hints, right?- Danny winked back.

\- Geez! I don't know Danny. I can't tell you the silence will fall, the darkness is coming, keep your friends by your side, new friends are coming and you'll need them too. The energy is flowing freely between dimensions and that will bring chaos and Discord to all of us.-

\- What do you mean with "Dimensions" Clockwork?- Danny was very curious now.

\- Oh Danny! How innocent you are. Do you really think that your world and the ghost zone are the only dimensions connected between them?- Danny was astonished with that info.

\- Sigh… Danny, there's a lot of dimensions connected between them, the energy flows between them to keep them running, like a sea current, the energy flows slowly between them, but with a portal open between two dimensions, the flow increases and things change, little by little.- Clockwork explained.

\- But there's two portals open between the ghost zone and the Earth!- Danny said.

\- Yep! That makes the energy flow between both worlds even bigger, and that's not all Danny, recently, a princess from other world opened her own portal to this world too, she did it to help her friends in this world with a little problem they had, she went back to her world but she left the portal open, and now the energy flow between her world and this is bigger too.-

\- Wait! Her friends in this world? Did she come here before?- Daisy asked.

\- That's right Daisy; the first time she came here she was looking for a very powerful item stolen from her world. She used the portal which opened naturally and closed after she went back home, but now she forced the portal to open and…-

\- And now a mess is coming, right?- Danny asked getting angry with the unknown princess.

\- Yes Danny, but if you keep your friends with you and fight together, everything will be fine.- Clockwork assured him.

\- Well thank you Clockwork, I guess that you already told me everything you could tell me, right?- Danny said.

\- Yes Danny, I've told you everything I could, but you have other friends in the ghost zone, maybe they can help you too.-

\- See you Clockwork; and thank you again. Let's go Daisy- Danny said taking Daisy's hand and leaving.

\- See you Danny, by the way, congratulations for your new life, great things are waiting for you too, even greater than as a boy.- Clockwork said before Danny left his lair and Danny blushed a little, smiling.

After Danny left, Clockwork went back to work.

\- Are you sure you gave him enough info Clockwork? I mean, a lot of things are coming, to the world and dimensions, not just to him. I think he needed more info.- Someone asked him.

\- This is not my first rodeo Starswirl. Danny has enough info so far, he has to find out the rest by himself and decide for himself too, ok?-

\- Well, maybe you're right Clockwork, but you could tell him that the other world connected with this one and which portal is open is a world ruled by ponies and there's a FEMALE pony who's his alter ego from that world!- The wise and might Starswirl the bearded came out from the shadows.

\- I think that would be too much info for him. It could "blow up his mind" don't you think? Didn't you see what happened with princess Twilight the first time she came to Danny's world?-

\- Well… Maybe, but the darkest time for his world is coming, and if this boy's world perish, all the others will fall too, little by little, but surely, every dimension will die, including this Ghost zone of yours my friend.- Starswirl said.

\- Don't worry my friend. Everything went fine the last time darkness invaded a world. Don't you remember? Master Gandalf the white did a great job leading the humans to victory and the one ring was destroyed.-

\- This boy IS NOT LIKE MY MASTER! Clockwork. He even shouldn't be a boy!-

\- He's fixing that right now, with his friends and family help. Stop worrying my friend, come here, take a look at this.- Clockwork showed Starswirl a place.- This is happening now, the powerpuff girls and the rowdyruff boys are settling their differences already.-

\- That's good, that red haired girl is a key for the future, depending on what she decides; the future will shine or die. And Danny will be of some help there.-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Danny went to see Frostbite.

\- GREAT ONE! Welcome to our domain.- Frostbite greeted Danny enthusiastically.- How may we be of your assistance? And who is this beautiful lady accompanying you?-

\- Hi Frostbite, it's good to see you again my friend. This young lady is Daisy, the very first clone I've made successfully. She's kind of my daughter.-

\- Hi Mr. Frostbite, nice to meet you.- Daisy curtsied again.

\- Hello Miss Daisy, welcome to the Far Frozen. As you are the Great One's daughter, you are like a princess to us, so anything you want just ask for it and you'll have it. My lady!- Frostbite took Daisy's hand and kissed it gently. The girl blushed.

\- Daisy, why don't you go to take a look around dear? I need to talk to Frostbite in private, please.- Danny told her and she nodded.

\- Ok, call me if you need me mommy.- The girl said and left.

\- Mommy?- Frostbite asked.

\- Yes. She calls me mommy Frostbite, but that's because I… I'm…-Danny blushed and lowered his head.

\- So it's true. You're going to become a female of your species, right?-

\- YES! How did you know?- Danny was surprised.

\- Sigh… Gossip here is even faster than in your world, Great One. Besides, the clone girl coming with you and the other clone girl made by your enemy. The fact that cloning you resulted in TWO female clones is really weird and curious, Great One, maybe your fate is to be a woman.-

\- So, you agree with this Frostbite? Is it ok with you?-

\- You are the Great One, and you will always be the Great One Danny, if someone I know deserves happiness is you, and if being a woman makes you happy, then go ahead Great One.- Frostbite said confidently.

\- Thank you Frostbite, your support means a lot to me. By the way how did you know about Dani? My other clone.-

\- You're welcome Great One, and I know about her because she's here in the Far Frozen, come with me and I'll take you to her.-

\- Really, that's great. I've missed her a lot, but I didn't look for her before 'cause she wanted to know the world.- Danny said following Frostbite. They went to a little house and entered.

\- Miss Daniela, it's me, Frostbite, and I've brought someone you might like to see.- Frostbite said entering the house.

\- If it's other pretender Frostbite, I'm not interested, I've told you that I'm too young for marriage a million times already.- Dani said getting in the room.

\- Hi Dani! Long time no see.- Danny said as soon as he saw the girl.

\- DANNY!- The girl ran to him and jumped over him. They fell on the floor laughing and hugging each other.- I've missed you a lot Daddy.-

\- What did you say Dani?- Danny asked surprised.

\- I said that I've missed you a lot Danny.- the girl said, she didn't notice her own slip up.

\- No Dani, you called him Daddy.- Frostbite said smiling.

Dani was awestuck.- Did… Did I… Oh! I'm sorry Danny, I didn't mean to…-

\- It's ok sweetie, I did like it.- Danny said patting the little girl's head and kissing it.- But there's a little mistake dear. You have to call me mommy, not daddy ok?.-

\- Uh? But you're male Danny, if you're my parent you are my daddy, not my mommy.- Dani was confused.

\- Well Dani, things are going to change, I'm going to use a new technology on the Earth and become a fully functioning woman, that's why you will have to call me mommy instead of daddy.-

\- Is… Is that possible?- The girl asked, kind of worried, kind of excited.

\- Well, it is now sweetheart. What do you think about it?- Danny asked, scared by the idea of Dani rejecting him.

\- I… I think it's great! That way I'll have a mommy! My very own mommy.- Dani yelled excitedly hugging Dani tightly.

\- I'm so glad you like it darling.- Danny said with tears in his eyes.- Now Dani, I have to ask you something important.-

\- What is it da… mommy?-

\- Do you want to come with me and live with the rest of the family? You can meet your aunt and your grandparents, along with your sister.-

-YES, OF COURSE! That way I can have the family I've always wanted and get rid of those annoying yeti's pretenders who want me to marry them. Uh? Do I have a sister?-

\- HEY!- Frostbite claimed annoyed.- Our young males found you really attractive little one, you should feel flattered because they wanted to be with you and built a family with you.-

\- I know and I'm sorry Frostbite, but I'm too young for that ok? I found them cute and attractive too, but most of them wanted me to marry them right away, and I was scared ok? I can't even get pregnant yet. I'm sorry Frostbite, maybe in ten years I'll come back here looking for a mate ok?-

\- Fine little one, you're right about it, you're too young yet. You're so lucky for being the Great One's daughter, if you weren't, apologizing wouldn't have been enough for me to forgive you.- Frostbite said sternly with his arms crossed.

\- Ok. Thank you for accepting my apologize Frostbite.- Dani said and curtsied.- So, Mom, What's that about my sister?-

\- Oh yes, her name is Daisy, she's the very first ghost clone I've made by myself. She's around here and…-

\- MOMMY! WHERE ARE YOU?!- Daisy yelled from outside.

\- That was Daisy! We have to find her!- Danny said dragging Dani with him and Frostbite close behind them.

\- DAISY! Where are you dear?- Danny yelled hard.

\- MOMMY!- Daisy yelled and flew to Danny. She hugged him tightly and was crying.

\- Shhh! It's ok dear. Mommy's here. What happened?- Danny hugged the girl soothing her.

\- These… these awful yeti guys are hitting on me… snif… they want me to marry them now. At least fifteen of them asked me to marry them today, right away, they didn't asked my name, they just went straight for the marriage question. I'm scared mommy, let's go home, please.- Daisy said desperately.

\- It's ok Daisy, don't worry, we're leaving in a few minutes ok? Dani, please watch over Daisy for a little while. I need to talk to Frostbite about something important. Can you do me this favor dear?-

\- Yes, of course mom, just don't take long, these yeti guys are very persistent.- Dani said taking Daisy's hand and leading her to her little house.- Hi Daisy, I'm Dani, your big sister, don't underestimate my size, I'm really your big sister and I'll take care of you and protect you from those yeti guys while mom talks with Frostbite, ok?-

\- Ok big sis, but if you're my big sister, why don't you live with us?- Daisy asked her.

\- I can tell you about it now, come with me.- Dani said closing the door behind her. Many yetis looking at them.

\- WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU´RE DOING? GET BACK TO WORK NOW OR I'LL SEND YOU TO A DRAGON'S LAIR AND WAKE IT SO HE BURNS YOU UP!- Frostbite yelled at all the yetis who were around and they flew away.

\- I'm sorry Great One, there aren't so many female yetis here and your daughters are really beautiful.-

\- It's ok Frostbite, as long as they don't try anything bad to them.-

\- Don't worry Great One, maybe they're a little desperate to find a mate and procreate, but we are very strict about manners and behavior. If someone does, or even try something harsh to any of your daughters, the jerk will be exiled right after being castrated. If he can't behave as a man he doesn't deserve to procreate, that's a law for us, but being married is a requirement to procreate too, no bastards are allowed here; maybe that's why they asked your daughters to marry them right away.-

\- Wow Frostbite! You're very strict. But I'm not here to criticize you, I'm here to ask you if you know that something's going on around here?-

\- Something like what Great One?-

\- Well… There hasn't been big ghosts attacks in my world recently, and my team and I are getting worried. We think that something is going on, that the stronger ghosts are up to something.-

\- HAHAHAHA! You have nothing to worry about Great One. This has something to do with the young male yetis asking your daughters to marry them.-

\- What do you mean and why did you laugh?- Danny asked a little angry.

\- We're in our mating season Great One. The ghosts are mating and trying to get pregnant. We all ghosts are trying to procreate.- Frostbite explained.

\- Really? Wow! So much worrying for nothing, jaja. How long the mating season lasts?-

\- Around 3 or 4 months Great One, and we're in the middle of the first month. Things are going to be very quietly in your home. But around here are about to get very, VERY noisy jeje. I recommend you to leave before that.-

\- Hmm… Interesting. Frostbite, do you think that as I'm half ghost the mating season can affect me?-

\- It's possible Great One, why?-

\- Well…- Danny blushed.-… Sigh… I had a date the last Friday, with a guy I really like, and at some point I got so horny that I gave him… gulp… I gave him oral sex.-

\- Wow! Well, it's possible that your ghost side reacted to some hormones Great One, but I'm not quite sure.-

\- Ok, thank you for your help Frostbite, we better leave before the hormones take over me or my girls again jeje. See you later Frostbite, and good luck in your mating season. GIRLS WE'RE LEAVING! COME HERE AND SAY GOOD BYE TO FROSTBITE!- Dani and Daisy joined Danny.

\- Good bye Frostbite, and thank you for letting me stay here all this time.- Dani said hugging Frostbite.

\- Good… Good bye Mr. Frostbite.- Daisy said not looking at Frostbite, the girl was still shaken by all that happened her there.

\- Thank you Great One. I hope to see you again, in your new body, good bye. Good bye girls and good luck with your new family Dani-

\- Let's go girls we're going straight back home not looking back and not stopping for anything ok?- Danny told his daughters, he was getting worried that some ghost would try something with the girls.- Daisy darling do you want to get back inside me to be safer?-

\- Yes please mommy! I don't want other ghost trying to hit on me.- Daisy walked to Danny and he opened his arms to her and the girl vanished getting inside Danny's body. He sighed and hugged himself again. After he recovered he turned to Dani.

\- Ready to go sweetheart?- He asked her extending his hand to her.

\- Yes mommy, let's go.- The girl said taking Danny's hand and they flew back to Danny's home portal.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

\- We're back!- Danny announced once he and Dani crossed the portal.

\- Hi sis.- Jazz said from upstairs.- Dinner will be ready in a few minutes.-

\- Thank you sis.- Danny said getting into the kitchen, with Dani behind him. They changed - Wow! You really enjoy cooking now, don't you?- He asked her.

\- Yes, it's pretty relaxing and enjoyable. Besides, it feels really good when someone praises your food.- Jazz said while taking out the cooking gloves and finally looking at Danny.- Danny, who's that little girl?- Jazz asked once she noticed Dani.

\- She's Dani.- Danny introduced her to Jazz.- This is my big sister Jazz. She's your aunt.-

\- AUNT?!- Jazz was awestuck.- Danny what's going on?-

\- Jajaja! Easy Jazz, I'll explain you everything on dinner ok? But tell me, where are mom and dad?-

\- Sigh… they went on a date. They'll be back by tomorrow.-

\- Tomorrow? Why tomorrow?-

Jazz eye twitched.- They are going to try to have a baby boy tonight. I'm sure that neither you two or I want to hear them doing it, right?- Both Danny and Dani waved their heads and their hands in front of Jazz, disgusted by the idea of their parents having sex, they made an effort to stop imagining that.

They had dinner together and Danny explained Jazz everything about Dani, including the time when he saved her from melting with Valerie's help.

\- Wow! You've been through a lot Dani, welcome to the family sweetie. Your mommy and I will take care of you tonight and your grandparents will do it while we are at school ok?-

\- Yes auntie Jazz! My god! This is delicious auntie, thank you for making dinner to us.-

Jazz blushed and felt good for the little girl praising her food.- You're very welcome dear.-

After dinner Danny offered to wash the dishes while Jazz and Dani knew each other better in the living room. When he finished he went to the living room and saw them getting along really well.

\- Dani honey, it's not like you have something important to do tomorrow but it's getting late, you should go to sleep.-

\- OOWWW! MOM! Just a little… yawn… more, please.- Dani said and Danny and Jazz giggled.

\- Well ok, I'll give you to the time Jazz and I go to sleep, but not a second longer, ok?- Danny said taking a seat beside Dani and turning on the T.V.

\- Yes mommy… yawn…- Dani rested her head on Danny's lap and he caressed her head slowly and gently.

\- You really look like a mommy now Danny.- Jazz said to him and he blushed.

\- Thank you Jazz. I'm expecting to become a good mother for Dani. I just hope I can do it well.-

\- You will Danny, I'm sure of it sis.- they fell in silence and watched the T.V., Danny didn't stop caressing Dani's head.

Sooner than later they felt tired and when Jazz turned to Dani she saw the little girl sound asleep and smiled at her.- Psst! Danny!- She whispered to Danny.

\- What?- he asked her

\- Look at your daughter. She's asleep.- Danny looked at the girl on his lap and smiled at her too.

\- I better take her to the guests room, but I think that from now on it will be her room, right?- he said standing and carrying the girl in his arms.

\- Maybe, we have to talk to mom and dad tomorrow when they're back from…- Jazz quivered from the thought.- …You know.-

Danny quivered too and Dani felt it and sighed in dreams.- Shhh! It's ok baby! Sleep tight.- Danny whispered in her ear and cradled her in his arms.- Yes Jazz, we all know hehe.- Danny laughed nervously. He carried Dani to the guest's room; he placed her on the bed, took out her shoes from her feet and tucked her with the bed sheets. He kissed her on the forehead.- Good night sweetie!- He whispered her.

\- Good night mommy!- Dani said in her sleep but loud enough for Danny to hear and he blushed. He went back to the living room with Jazz and sat beside her.

\- I know why the ghosts are so quietly lately.- he said looking at the T.V. without paying attention at the screen.

\- Really, why?- Jazz asked him.

\- Jaja… It's the ghosts mating season.- Jazz was dumbfounded at hearing this.

\- WHAT?- she asked.

\- As you heard me. It's the ghosts mating season. They are trying to have babies by their own.-

\- Wow! JAJAJA!- Jazz laughed hard.- So much worrying for nothing JAJAJA!-

\- Yeah! That's what I said.- Danny replied.

\- Wait! Danny you're half ghost! What if you get carried away with the mating season?- Jazz stopped laughing and asked very worried.

\- Yeah. I was curious about that too, and maaayyybeee I already got carried away a little jeje.- Danny said kind of embarrassed, kind of having fun with the situation.

\- What? What do you mean?- Jazz was genuinely worried now.

\- Weeelll…- Danny didn't know if tell Jazz about it.- Do you promise me not to tell our parents, or Dani, or anyone, about it?- He asked her lifting his right pinkie finger.

\- I promise sis!- Jazz said crossing her own pinkie finger with Danny's.

\- Well, it happened in my date with Dash…- Danny started to explain.

\- OH MY GOD!- Jazz was like if she would explode from hearing what Danny was about to say.

\- After dinner, he took me to the gazer, it was so, so, so beautiful Jazz, the whole city could be seen from there. It was great, the date was so good and funny, and the gazer was the perfect ending for a great date, but… sigh…- Danny took a deep breath and continued.- Suddenly a felt very, very horny…-

\- OH HO HO! This is getting good!- Jazz said mischievously.

-… Yeah, I think…- Danny blushed and kept going.- …due to the hormones and my own girl instincts, I guess, I didn't have an erection, I just couldn't get an erection, but I really wanted to fuck Dash's brains out, and I even thought about giving him one of the condoms you spared me and let him fuck my ass, but I thought he would get grossed by the idea…-

\- See! The condoms were a good idea; you should have thanked me instead of telling mom and dad; you telltale.- Jazz said amused, crossing her arms in fake angry.

\- …Yeah, whatever, what I did next was to… to… I…- Danny was very embarrassed telling this.

\- You what?- Jazz was beyond curious now.

\- I sucked his dick! I gave him a blowjob Jazz! I sucked, licked and kissed Dash's cock until he came in my throat! I swallowed all his cum and I enjoyed it beyond any wet dream I've had or any masturbation I've done before. I enjoyed the length, the thickness and the taste of his dick, and his cum was so good and tasty, I even felt like cumming and I liked it.- Danny paused a little, but Jazz was awestuck.- Jazz… Jazz, what do you think it means? Was the ghosts mating season, or my treatment what made me act like that?- Danny asked her but she didn´t react.- Jazz! Jazz? JAZZ!- Danny yelled at her and shook her; she finally woke up.

\- WOAH!- she yelled.

\- Not so loud! You're going to awake Dani!-

\- Sorry sis. You lost me after you said you felt like cumming swallowing Dash's cum, what did you say after that?-

\- I asked you if you think it was the ghosts mating season, or my hormones treatment what made me do that? What do you think?-

\- Well, I don't know sis, maybe was one or the other, or maybe were both.- Jazz reasoned.

\- What do you mean?-

\- Maybe your ghost half wanted to mate and the hormones stopped your body from react properly.-

\- You mean that my ghost half got me horny and the hormones stopped the erection and made me act like a girl.-

\- Yes, I think, but I'm just guessing sis, you should ask Vlad tomorrow in your appointment, as a half ghost like you, he should know something about the ghosts mating season, because he's been half ghost longer than you, and he knows what did he give you for your treatment, so maybe he can answer all your questions Danny.-

\- Yes. you're right, I'll ask Vlad about it tomorrow, thank you Jazz.- Danny felt relieved, talking with Jazz helped him.

After about one hour, they felt very tired and decided to go to sleep. Jazz shut the door and the two of them went to their respective rooms.

\- Good night Danny.- Jazz said getting in her room.

\- Good night Jazz.- Danny answered getting in his room.

Danny got dressed in the nightgown.

 **\- Wow! So it's the ghosts mating season jeje. Who would have thought about it? Jeje.-** Daniela said amused.

\- Yeah! Who would have thought?- Danny was thinking deeply, while getting into the bed.

 **\- You're still thinking about what happened in the date, don't you?-**

\- Yes, a little, I just hope that what happened was due to the hormones and the mating season.-

 **\- Don't worry Danny, I'm sure Vlad has some answers about it. Good night.-**

\- I hope so Daniela, good night.-

It took him 15 minutes to fall asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She was on the bed, over the sheets, totally naked, with her legs spread wide. Showing her labia to the other three adults in the room, her boyfriend, and the couple of the next door apartment, Blossom and Brick.

\- This is so embarrassing.- She said blushing hard.

\- Hey! This was your idea! Don't complain now. You won the game!- Blossom said a little angry, she was sitting in a comfy chair in front of the bed. She was in her red underwear only.

A few minutes before, they agreed to play a little game of taking sticks to decide who would have his or her threesome fantasy made. Danny got the longest stick and won, so she would be the first of them to have Dash and Brick by herself, while Blossom would have to look, but they agreed too, that the one who would have to watch can say what the others would have to do, that way no one is totally left out of the fun; so Blossom asked Danny to lay down on her back and spread her legs in front of the others.

\- Now masturbate Danny.- Blossom ordered.

\- What? No way Blossom.- Danny complained.

\- Shut up Danny, tonight you're the bitch and I'm the mistress, you do what I say with no hesitation or you'll get punished.- Blossom said sternly.

\- But that's…- Danny tried to complain again.

\- ENOUGH!- Blossom interrupted her.- Dash, punish her, spank her really hard.- Dash took Danny's legs and raised them, showing her buttocks.

\- DON'T YOU DARE TO SPANK ME DASH BAXTER! I'M CARRYING YOUR CHILD FOR GOD'S SAKE!- Danny yelled angrily at him. But she was kind of excited too.

\- I said SPANK HER!- Blossom repeated her order.

Dash looked at Danny straight in the eyes and smiled at her gently.- You know I love you honey.- Danny felt relieved.- But Blossom is the mistress tonight.- he said and right after that he spanked her hard and Danny yelled in pain, she was very angry with Dash but her excitement grew.

\- Do you understand now Danny?- Blossom asked gently.

\- Y… Yes.- She answered in pain, looking straight at Dash furiously.

\- Yes mistress!- Blossom corrected her.

\- Yes mistress.- Danny repeated.

\- Very well, Dash, let go her legs.- Dash left Danny's legs on the bed.- And you bitch, MASTURBATE! NOW!- Blossom ordered again with a lot of authority.

\- Y… Yes mistress.- Danny answered and started to rub her vagina with two fingers, her other hand was rubbing her breast and nipple. The excitement was growing fast in her and she started to moan. The two men looking at her were getting excited too, they started to breath hard and the bulges in their briefs were pretty obvious.

\- Don't you dare to move until I tell you, understood?- Blossom told them and they whined but nodded to her.

Danny was now masturbating freely, she forgot the embarrassment due to the pleasure she was feeling. She was thrusting lightly while her fingers, now three, were going in and out of her pussy, each time faster and faster.- Please! Pretty Please! I need Dash´s cock inside me now! Please mistress, let my man fuck me now. I can´t take it anymore.- Danny begged to Blossom.

\- Keep going until you cum Danny. No man is allowed to touch you; or you to them until you cum. Now cum Danny! Cum and wail in pleasure for us.- Blossom told her from her seat, she was starting to rub her breasts with her hands.

Danny couldn´t take it anymore and came, she thrust faster and wailed in pleasure, just as Blossom told her.- WWAAAAAAAHHH!- Her love juice was flowing freely from her pussy, making a little puddle on the sheets, her hand was a mess and she was breathing hard.

\- Good. That was good Danny. Dash, you can hump on her now. Lick her juices from her hand, her pussy and the sheets, now.- Blossom ordered Dash and he didn´t think twice, he got on the bed and licked Danny´s hand covered in her cum, he went for her pussy then and the puddle on the sheets. He cleaned Danny´s cum the best he could and Danny was feeling pleasure again.

\- Oh! OH DASH! YES! YEEESS! Eat me babe! Eat all my cum.- Danny said caressing Dash´s head with her hands, Dash only grunted and kept licking Danny´s pussy.-

\- Brick go ahead and kiss Danny on the lips, then lick and rub her breasts. I think she´s producing milk already, enjoy it Bricky.- Blossom said. She was now braless, rubbing her breasts and her pussy over her panties.

Brick went to Danny´s face, which was full of excitement and kissed her lustfully on the lips. Danny´s moans were quieted by the kiss and she felt like melting, between the pleasure in her pussy and Brick´s kiss.- My god! He´s a great kisser, he´s better than Dash.- Danny thought and felt a new orgasm approaching.

After the kiss, Brick went to lick, suck and rub Danny´s breasts, as he was told. Danny´s orgasm was coming, and fast.- Being a woman is so great, being able to have many orgasms consecutively is so good, as a man I wouldn't be able to feel like this, ever. I´m so glad I changed my life, I don´t regret it at all.- Danny thought, feeling Dash licking her pussy and Brick sucking and squeezing her breasts.

\- You were right Blossy. She´s producing milk already.- Brick said whipping his lips and going back to suck Danny´s breasts.

Danny´s head was under Brick´s briefs and she could see his hard rock penis inside them and she gulped.

\- Do you like what you see Danny?- Blossom asked her from her seat, she was totally naked now and masturbating freely.

\- Yes mistress.- Danny answered.

\- Then release my man´s cock from it prison and savor it with your tongue and mouth.- Blossom ordered.

\- Yes mistress, thank you mistress.- Danny said and she took Brick´s briefs out and started to lick and suck Brick´s dick hungrily.

After some good ten minutes, Danny came again, and she came hard, but as she had Brick´s cock in her throat she didn´t wail, but she thrust a lot over Dash´s head and dug her finger nails in Brick´s hips.

\- Brick! Take out your cock out from her mouth hun. Let her breath.- Blossom said, she was masturbating really hard now.

Brick took out his cock from Danny´s mouth and she gasped taking a good amount of air and moaning like crazy.- OH MY GOD MISTRESS!- Danny yelled still in orgasmic bliss.- That was incredible mistress, thank you, but…-

\- But what? Bitch!- Blossom responded, she was about to cum too.

\- I need a cock in my pussy yet mistress!- Danny exclaimed very excited.- I need to feel my man inside me, cumming, spilling his seed in my womb, please mistress, I beg you, let these men fuck me.-

\- You´re right bitch, neither of these studs had cum yet and they need it, right?- Both men nodded to her.- Very well then, Dash, pick Danny up and get on the bed with her in your arms.- Dash did as he was told "You´re as light as a feather my love" he whispered at her in the ear and she blushed, "let´s see if you keep saying that once my belly grow with our baby inside" she whispered back and kissed him on the ear.

\- Now lay on your back on the bed Dash, it´s your turn to be below.- Blossom ordered and Dash did it, his cock hard as steel.- Danny get on top of your man, with your pussy rubbing his cock, but don´t let it get inside you until I command it to you.- Danny did it and she used all her will power, as low as it was at that time, to not ride Dash´s cock then and there, instead of it, she rubbed it with her so wet pussy, making Dash groan hard. They were like that for three minutes.

\- Mistress please!- Danny begged between moans, she couldn´t take it anymore.- Allow me to ride him. Please! Allow me to have Dash´s cock inside me, please!-

\- Fair enough! I think that I´ve tortured you enough already.- Blossom said but she took her time to give the order, she kept looking at them, and they were looking at her, waiting for the order, they got annoyed.

\- BLOSSOM!- Brick yelled laughing a little.

\- What?- She asked innocently.

\- MISTRESS PLEASE!- Both Danny and Dash yelled at her.

\- Fiiiinnneee! You-can- ride-him!- Blossom spelled word by word.

Neither Danny or Dash lost any second longer, she lowered herself on him and he thrust up to her getting his cock inside her instantly, and moaning loudly; Dash thought he would cum right away. Danny started to ride Dash wildly, Blossom and Brick, looking and masturbating.

\- Brick.- Blossom said almost yelling, her orgasm coming, and the moans and sounds of bed squeaking were very loud too.- Get to Danny´s back and push her to her face meet Dash´s face, and you two, kiss hard an passionately once your faces meet.- Brick did it and he pushed Danny from the back, little by little and gently, Brick took his time doing it, that way he could touch and feel Danny´s smooth skin and breasts, Danny kissed Dash on the lips passionately, using their tongues and savoring each other. Dash grabbed Danny´s breasts and rubbed and squeezed them.

\- Good! Now Brick grab Danny´s buttocks with your hands and separate them. Insert your cock in her anus dear.-

Danny was so immersed in her own bliss that she barely heard what Blossom said to Brick, she didn´t got aware of what was going on until Brick pushed his cock, trying to get inside her anus, but she didn´t do anything to stop him, she just thought.- I´m going to have two men inside me at the same time, this is my very first time like this. I´ve had Dash fucking my ass before, but it was only him. This time, he´s fucking my pussy, but another man, with a cock as long and thick as him is going to fuck my ass too. I´m going to be fucked in two places at the same time!-

Brick got inside Danny´s ass slowly but surely. Danny stopped her movements and stayed there, with her eyes and mouth wide open, some drool was falling from the corner of her mouth, her hands holding tightly Dash´s chest, almost digging her nails in his body. Dash looked at her face, rubbing and squeezing her breasts, some milk coming out from her nipples, Dash decided to suck the milk.

Brick got inside her fully and he and Danny moaned loudly.

\- Stay like that guys.- Blossom ordered.- Stay like that until Danny gets used to have you both inside her, then, once she gets used to it, you guys start to fuck the brains out of her until the three of you cum.- Blossom ordered, she´s been holding her orgasm for a while now.

After a couple of minutes Danny said.- Ok, I´m ready guys, fuck me like there´s no tomorrow.- And both men started to pump and thrust inside her, she just stayed there, moaning like crazy, her eyes in white, her hands, holding really tight Dash´s body, her nails so deep in Dash´s skin, that he was bleeding, but it didn´t matter to him, he was very busy pleasuring his beloved Danny. She moved her hips, up and down and back and forth, trying to keep the pace with both men, but it was impossible, both guys were at their own pace each one, sometimes she had both of them full inside her, sometimes when one was inside, the other was out, her orgasm was coming and both males were close too.

\- I´m about to cum guys! I´M CUMMING!- Danny yelled in bliss.

\- Don´t you dare to cum unless I allow you bitch.- Blossom said getting up and getting in the bed in front of Danny.

\- But I can´t take it anymore mistress. I´m sooo ready to cum NNOOOOWWWW!.- Danny said moaning.

\- Fine if you want to cum, you can cum, but...- Blossom stood in front of Danny´s face, her wet dripping pussy in front of Danny´s face.-…You have to make me cum too Danny, I´m very close too, I´ve been holding it for a while now, come on bitch, eat me, let´s cum all together, like we always do it in our parties.- She said patting Danny´s head.

Danny did as she was told and started lo lick, kiss and suck Blossom´s pussy eagerly.- You taste really good mistress.- She said slurping.

\- Thank you bitch, now keep going, I can see the three of you are about to cum and I don´t want to be left behind.-

After some minutes, Danny was at the edge and she moaned loudly with Blossom´s pussy in her mouth.- MMMMFFFGGHHHMMM!- She came very hard.

Right after her, Dash and Brick came inside of her, filling her pussy and anus with their cum, Danny felt full and satisfied, and finally, Blossom came in Danny´s mouth, filling her mouth with her own cum.

They all moaned in pleasure. Danny fell limp over Dash, and he hugged her and kissed her all over her face, tasting Blossom´s cum in the process.

\- I love you sweetheart.- he said kissing her and getting out of her pussy, cum spraying over the sheets.

\- That was AWESOME!- Brick said getting out form Danny´s ass cum dripping from there too and falling to the sheets throw Danny´s buttocks and legs.

\- Yeah! It was pretty good.- Blossom said recovering from her own orgasm. What do you say Danny?-

\- Uhmmmm…- Danny was still in bliss, this orgasm has been one, if not the first, orgasm as intense she has felt, she almost pass out from the pleasure.

\- I think she passed out from pleasure guys.- Brick said nonchalantly.

\- Then I did a good job as a mistress jiji.- Blossom said giggling.

\- Danny, babe, wake up honey.- Dash shook Danny a little but she didn´t move.

\- Don´t bother me, I´m in heaven right now.- Danny said calmly and relaxed, like she´s half asleep.

\- I guess someone enjoyed her fantasy hehe.- Brick said smiling.

\- Danny we have to say good bye to our friends and go to bed too.- Dash tried to make Danny get up.

\- NNOOOO!- Danny whined like a little kid.- I want to stay like this, my "daddy" hugging me, and my friends here, please, let´s have a sleepover "daddy".-

Blossom, Brick and Dash, smiled widely.- Do you want to stay here tonight guys?- Dash asked them.

\- Well, we already "share" a lot of things jeje.- Brick said laughing.- What do you say babe?- he asked Blossom.

\- Well, If Dash and Danny stay like that, there´s enough space in that bed for us too Brick, but only if we take a position like them honey.- She answered.

\- Yeah! Sure, we only have to move a little and we can all share the bed, and sleep totally naked.- Dash said, moving himself with Danny in his arms, making some space for the other couple which jumped to the bed, Brick below Blossom, hugging each other and pecking between them, Dash peck Danny on the forehead constantly, but Danny was still enjoying the pleasure and smiling.

\- I love you guys.- She said half asleep.- And I love you more than anyone else here Dash!-

\- I love you too Danny, more than anyone else here jeje.-

\- We love you too Danny.- Blossom and Brick said at the same time.

Little by little each one of them fell asleep.


	27. Second test

The next Monday morning was interesting, Danny and Jazz didn't want to be there for when their parents get back home, but at the same time, they had to wait for them to explain them the situation about Dani, and they did wait.

When their parents got home, they were very happy, Maddie was like glowing and Jack looked really happy. They got in the house and greeted joyfully.

\- Hi girls!- Maddie yelled when she got in the house. Danny and Jazz came down, ready to go to school.- How are you?-

\- Fine mom.- Both, Danny and Jazz said at the same time.

\- That's very good.- Maddie was very affectionate with them, and even if they enjoyed it, they knew why she was acting like that and they felt awkward. Even more when Jack got inside and hugged Maddie from behind and kissed her. They were kind of snuggling.

\- Mom, dad, I'm sorry to interrupt you… - Pfft, yeah right!- but I have something very important to tell you.-

\- Yes Danny.- He got his parents attention.

\- Well… The thing is…-

\- Mommy! Are you still here?- Dani called from upstairs.

\- Yes dear! I'm downstairs! Come here please!- Danny yelled instinctively.

Now Maddie and Jack were paying a lot of attention and had their eyes wide open. Dani came down fast and hugged Danny tightly, and then Danny turned to his parents again, with Dani in his arms.

\- Mom, dad, this is Daniela, Dani with one "N" and "I" instead of "Y". She's a clone of mine, made by Vlad when he was evil, she has nowhere to go and I feel like I'm responsible for her. She called me mommy, because as she and I have the same DNA, I'm like her parent, and as I'm going to become a girl soon, call me daddy would be bad and wrong, jeje. Please, let her stay, I beg you.- Danny pleaded.- Let her explain herself to you and listen to her.-

\- Why do I have to tell them the story mom?- Dani asked looking at Danny from below him.

\- Because I have to go to school dear, I'm sorry I can't stay, but if your aunt and I don't leave now, we'll be late.- Danny explained to her, looking at her from above, lovingly.

\- Ok mom.- Dani said turning her head to look at her "grandparents".

Danny, Dani and Jazz were waiting for their parent's answer, who were stuck on their place, with their eyes and mouths wide open.

-Mom? Dad?- Danny called them, no answer.

\- Mom? Dad? Come on guys!- Jazz called them too, no answer, not even a move.

\- Grandma? Grandpa?- Dani called for them gently and sweetly.

\- MY BEAUTIFUL GRANDDAUGHTER!- Maddie yelled from the bottom of her lungs running to Dani and picking her up kissing her all over the face. The girl just giggled and laughed, hugging Maddie. Jack joined them smiling.

\- Uf! I'm glad you're ok with this mom.- Danny said patting Dani's back and hugging Maddie.- I'm sorry but Jazz and I have to go now. Dani, please behave and explain everything to your grandparents ok?- Danny kissed her on the forehead.

\- Yes mom, don't worry, I'll tell them everything. Have a good day at school mommy.- Dani said and Danny blushed.

\- Ok, this story begins…- Danny could hear Dani say before close the door behind him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Casper High Cafeteria, Danny was in his usual table with his friends, his sister and his "boyfriend", taking lunch and chatting.

\- REALLY?!- Sam, Tucker and Dash asked at the same time.

\- Yep.- Danny answered calmly.- It's the ghosts mating season. The ghosts are trying to have babies and they're busy now, so, they won't be bothering us for at least three months. What do you think about it?-

The three teenagers were awestruck. After some time Tucker spoke.- I think it's great, I mean, it's a shame to know that there won't be ghosts attacks for a while, but we have to be grateful for the peace and calm we're going to get, it will give us some free time to do pleasant things, like play videogames, or go to the movies, or have dates.- He said the last part looking at Sam and grabbing her hand, the both of them blushed.

\- Get a room you two!- Dash said trying to sound fun, but as the new member of the team, and someone who still has to gain the others trust, no one laughed and everyone looked at him.- Sorry.- He apologized and lowered his head in shame. No one said anything and went back to eat.

After a few minutes Danny took his hand and whispered him.- Don't worry, they aren't used to you yet, but they will.-

\- Thanks.- he said blushing, right after that both of them got aware that they were holding hands and released them a little too fast, both in shame, an awkward silence followed.

\- Hey Danny!- Sam broke the silence, neither of the other teens aware of what happened between Dash and Danny.

\- What is it Sam?- Danny asked hurriedly.

\- Well, I was thinking, as you're half ghost, haven't you feel weird with the mating season?- Danny fell silent for some seconds. Jazz was holding her laughter and had a mischievous look in her eyes.

\- Of course!- Dash whispered to himself, like understanding something.

\- Uh!- Danny blushed really hard.- Uhm… Well, kind of jeje… I've been a little hornier lately, but the hormones of my treatment are stopping my body from reacting properly.-

\- What do you mean?- Sam asked him.

\- Well…- Danny blushed even more.- Let's say that "little Danny" didn't want to get up.- Now, all of them were holding their laughter.

\- Well… mgmh… That's… mmfff… That's good isn't it?- Tucker said.- You want to get rid of "little Danny", don't you?-

\- Yes, I do want to get rid of "him", but please, stop laughing and don't make fun of me ok? I feel like you think that what I want it's a joke or something like that.- Danny said in a hurt tone.

\- Ok Danny, we're sorry.- Sam said and the others nodded.

\- Thank you guys.- Danny was smiling now.

After lunch, everyone took separated ways. Dash reached Danny.

\- Do you think it was the mating season what made you act like that the other night?- He asked him.

\- I'm not sure, maybe. I'm going to ask Vlad today in my appointment.- He answered honestly.

\- Ok, but if it was the mating season, then we better take care in our next date.-

\- Next date?-

\- Yes! Do you think that I'd stop dating you just for a "little accident"?-

Danny blushed.- Well… No, but I thought that you wouldn't ask me to go out again so soon.-

\- Well… This weekend we have the football game in Megaville, and I want you to be there. I want my girl to be there.-

Danny blushed even more.- Th… Thank you Dash. She'll be there, I promise.-

\- Ok, see you later, we have to go to class or we'll get detention.- Dash said leaving Danny.

\- See you later.- Danny said seeing him go and going to his class.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The school day was uneventful and when it was over Danny rushed to home, he wanted to see Dani and get ready for his next appointment in Axion labs.

\- I'm home!- he yelled getting in the house.

\- MOMMY!- Dani went running and jumped to him, he caught her and raised her to his face and kissed her on the cheek, she kissed back hugging him.- How was your day mommy?.- The girl asked enthusiastically.

\- It was fine sweetie, how was your day here?-

\- It was fine, a little boring at some point, but grandpa and grandma are great. They accepted me right away.- The girl said while Danny put her back on the floor.

\- That's great dear, now if you excuse me I have to go to change these ugly clothes for something more comfortable.-

\- Ok mommy, I'll wait for you down here.-

Danny went to his room and changed to girly clothes, with the corset and the wig included. She went back down and when Dani saw her she had her mouth and eyes wide open.

\- WOW! Mommy you look stunning! You really are a girl! And a pretty one.-

\- Thank you honey, I really appreciate that.- Danny said blushing.

\- Are you ready to go Danny?- Jack asked her getting in the room.

\- Yes dad, let's go!- Danny answered happily.

\- Where are you going mom?- Dani asked curiously.

\- I'm going to my Axion labs appointment dear, there's where I'm going to become a full girl.-

\- Wow! May I go with you mommy?-

\- Uh! I don't know dear, you'll have to wait for me in the waiting room and I don't know how long I'll be there. The tests take a long time. You'll get really bored honey, don't you prefer to stay here with your grandma and your aunt?-

\- No! Please mom, let me go to support you!- Dani pleaded.

Danny was thinking deeply, not knowing what to do.

\- Let her go Danny, she'll be with me all the time, I'll make sure she doesn't get bored.- Jack said smiling at his granddaughter. Danny was still doubting.

\- PLEEEAAASSSEEE MOMMY!- Dani said making her best puppy dog eyes.

\- Sigh… Fine.- Danny said giving up at her daughter's eyes.- But you have to behave young lady, there will be people like me there, people who wants to change their lives ok?- Danny said sternly.

\- Yes mommy!- Dani said kind of happy to be able to go with Danny, kind of scared from the tone Danny used with her.

\- WOAH! She sounded like her mother.- Jack thought surprised.

They got in the RV and went to the Axion labs.

When they got there, there were even more people than the last time, but not all of them were inside the place, there were people yelling, with signs that read "GOD MAKES MEN AND WOMEN THE WAY THEY ARE FOR A REASON. NO ONE HAS THE RIGHT TO CHANGE THAT", "CHANGE GENDER IS UNNATURAL" and "MEN ARE MEN, WOMEN ARE WOMEN, THAT'S IT AND THAT'S ALL". They were in a protest against what Axion labs were doing.

\- Geez!- Jack said.- I didn't expect this so soon.-

\- What's going on mommy?- Dani asked getting scared.

\- Sigh… These people think that change gender is bad and wrong Dani. They don't like it and are afraid of it, so they want to stop it.- Danny answered her.

\- Mmm… I don't get it. If change gender will make some people happy, what is it to all these people?- Dani asked again.

\- As I told you dear, they're afraid, they don't understand it and have fear, and people usually attack and despise anything they're afraid of.- Danny answered again.

\- Like with the ghosts! People are afraid of them and that's why they attack them, without even asking anything.- Dani said in an insulted tone.

\- Yep, like with the ghosts!- Danny answered laughing a little.

\- Ahem!- Jack scoffed feeling a little insulted.- Sorry to interrupt you girls, but what are we going to do? If we try to get in maybe some of them are going to insult us, even attack us.-

\- Don't worry dad, remember that Dani and I are half ghosts, and we can make ourselves invisible, we'll get in and no one will be able to see us, park the RV over there and let's go.-

Jack parked the RV and Danny took his arm and made herself and Jack invisible, Dani made herself invisible. They got out the RV and walked passing through the people, they could see the anger and fear in the people but they got inside the labs and went to the men bathroom.

\- Dad, you stay here and get out in a little while, Dani and I will come out from the women's bathroom, ok?-

\- Yes dear.- Jack answered becoming visible in front of the bathroom's mirror.

Danny and Dani went to the girls bathroom and became visible.- Let's go Dani, you'll wait with your grandpa while I'm in my appointment, ok?-

\- Yes mom.-

\- And don't call me that here, and don't call your grandpa like that either.-

\- Why not?- Dani asked with sadness in her tone.

\- Because as people doesn't like ghosts and what is done here, they don't like it when a teenager girl is a mother, no matter how did she became a mother, they just don't like it and many times they treat the girl as a slut, and her kids are mistreat too, so please Dani, I know you don't like it, I don't like it either, but we have to be careful, we have enough with my gender change, ok?- Danny explained, sad too.

\- Ok mom, I mean, Danny, sigh… why is people so prejudiced?- Dani asked with the innocence that just a kid has.

\- I don't know dear, maybe it's because we're ignorant, or it's just part of our nature. There's just two answers for the fear Dani, to run or to fight, when a person is alone, to run is the best option, but when there's a lot of people fearing the same thing, they get together and try to fight whatever they are afraid of.- Danny explained the best she could.

\- Sigh… That's very sad.- The girl expressed.

\- Yes it is, but that helped us to react on time and survive over the millennia we've been the dominant species on the planet.- Danny hugged Dani and kissed her on the forehead.- Let's go honey, Vlad is waiting for me.- Danny took Dani's hand and pulled her out of the bathroom, but the girl got petrified in her place.

\- V… V… Vl… Vlad?- The girl stuttered trembling.

\- Oh honey! Hush, it's ok dear, it's ok.- Danny hugged the girl again, trying to calm her down.- Vlad has changed Dani, he won't hurt you or anyone again, he's trying to do the right thing now. You don't have to worry about anything, ok?- Danny assured the girl.

\- I… I don't know mommy… He… he tried to… to… to melt… to melt me…- The girl was crying freely now. Hugging and burying her face in Danny's chest.

\- Hush honey; let it get out, it's ok, hush.- Danny consoled the girl patting her back and stroking her hair. After some five minutes, Dani calmed enough and stopped crying.- You ok dear?- Danny asked her.

\- I'm feeling a little better mom, but I'm still afraid of seeing him again.-

\- It's ok Dani, I'll be there, and your grandpa will be there too, and if Vlad tries something, ANYTHING, your grandpa and I will make him wish to be a full ghost just to avoid the pain.- Danny stated sternly.

\- Ok, thank you mommy.- Dani wiped her eyes with her hands and sniffed.

\- You ok now dear?- Danny asked her wiping Dani's eyes and nose with her own hands.

\- Yes mommy, wow, you're acting like a real mom jeje, wiping my eyes and nose with your bare hands.-

\- Thank you very much Dani, that's my job as your mother dear, and I'm enjoying it a lot.- Danny assured her smiling.- Let's go, your grandpa might be worried about us by now.- Danny and Dani washed their hands in the sink, dried them and Danny took Dani's hand and led her out of the bathroom. They saw Jack sitting in a chair, looking outside with a worried expression on his face.

\- Dad!- Danny called him once she and Dani reached him.- Stay with Dani while I go to check in for my appointment please.- Danny handed Dani to Jack and he took the girl and sat her on his lap, not stopping his stare outside.- Dad, don't worry about them please, you'll end up worrying me and Dani.-

Jack turned his head to Danny.- I'm sorry dear, I'm just trying to keep you safe, people do bad things when they are afraid of something.-

\- Yes, I know, but I don't want Dani to get scared, please dad, just relax, stay here with her, play with her, make her laugh, please dad.- Danny said in a serious tone with her arms crossed.

\- Ok dear.- Jack answered to her and she smiled.- What do you want to do honey?- He asked to Dani, looking straight at her eyes, smiling, the girl returned the smile.

\- Whatever you want to do.- The girl answered.

Danny smiled at them and left them there; she went to the clerk and announced herself. After a few minutes she was called in. She turned to Jack and Dani, and saw them playing some hands game, she smiled and followed the nurse to the room where she will have her second test.

She waited for some time and Vlad got in the room.

\- Hi Danny, how are you today?-

\- Fine Vlad, how are you?-

\- I can't complain, not too much anyway jeje, those people outside are very annoying, but they haven't tried anything rash… yet.-

\- Yeah, I saw them outside, I'm sorry Vlad, what you're doing here is good, but not everyone understands it, I just can thank you for your help and help you with anything I can.-

\- Thank you Danny, but don't worry, I have a lot of experience with this kind of things.-

\- Ok Vlad, but I still offer you my help, ok?-

\- Yes, thank you, so, what's new?-

\- Well, I had my very first date as a girl, I've been taking the hormones you gave me and I ran out of them, so I need a refill, I found Dani and now she calls me mommy and…-

\- WHAT?! YOU FOUND DANI?!- Vlad interrupted her screaming.

\- Yes, I found her, she thinks of me as her parent, but as I'm going to be a girl, we agreed that she should call me mommy and not daddy, she seemed so happy about it…-

\- But where did you find her?- Vlad was very interested with Dani.

\- In the far frozen, why?- Danny was getting a little worried.

\- Because I've been looking for her for a long time. Did you bring her with you? May I see her? PLEASE!-

\- Yes, I brought her with me Vlad, but I don't think it's a good idea for you to see her now.-

\- Why not? I need to see her Danny; I need to talk to her, to apologize me to her! Please Danny! Let me see her!-

\- Im sorry Vlad, but she's still very afraid of you, I mentioned you to her a little while ago and she got stuck, started to shake and cry; it took me a while to calm her down. She still remembers when you tried to melt her.- Danny explained.

Vlad had a very hurt look on his eyes.- Oh! I see, it's ok, I guess.- Vlad was very sad.

\- Listen Vlad, I'll talk to her, I'll tell her that you've changed, but it will take some time for her to trust you again, ok?-

\- Thank you very much Danny, I really need to talk to her.-´

\- You're welcome Vlad, by the way, do you know anything about the ghosts mating season?-

Vlad got nervous.- I… Uh… Eh… Y… Yes, I know about it, why?-

\- Because it started recently and I think I had a little accident because of it. Have you feel different recently Vlad?-

\- Well, a little bit, but as I have gone through this before I already know what this is about.-

\- And why didn't you tell me before?! This is the first time the mating season affects me! Do you have any idea how embarrassing was for me being so horny in front of him?-

\- Uh?! I… I'm sorry Danny, I forgot about the mating season until I got horny myself a few days ago. I'm really sorry Danny but, what do you mean with "in front of him"?-

\- I… Uh… well… I… I had my very first date as a girl last Friday and I got really horny when I was with him.- Danny explained blushing in embarrassment.

Vlad held his laughter.- Well… mfm… I… I'm very… mmgm… surprised that you are dating as a girl already. It's like you are "studying" for the tests.-

\- Really? Is today's test about dating?- Danny asked enthusiastically.

\- Maybe, you see Danny, not all patients are alike, you, like Sally, are girls already, in boys bodies, but girls nonetheless, your minds are ready, but your bodies are struggling, but not as much as other patients, there's been some cases where the body and mind are fighting so hard that the patient gets sick, physically or mentally, those cases need other kind of treatment, and in the worst scenario, they can't be treated. The tests are to confirm how much your mind and body have advanced with the change. Let me check you and then I'll decide what's the next step, the next test and the next treatment, ok?-

\- Yes, ok.- Danny answered and lied down on the bed. Vlad checked on her.

\- Wow Danny, it still amaze me how well adapted you are so far, you already have budding breasts, the next test will be very easy for you if you are this advanced. Just lie down and relax like the last time ok?-

\- Yes Vlad.- Danny lied down and relaxed, like the last time, Vlad put her the helmet and went to the control panel.

\- Ok Danny, you know what to do, breathe deeply and count to ten.-

\- OK, one, two, three…-

-…Ten.- She said suddenly.

\- Ten what honey?- The man in front of her asked.

\- Uh, nothing.- she answered and looked around, they were in a fancy restaurant, she looked at herself and noticed that she was wearing a red cocktail dress and white elbow length gloves, her hair fell down, almost reaching her hips, red high heeled shoes, her legs perfectly shaved.- What are we doing here honey?- She asked him.

\- What? Come on babe! Did you forget our 3º anniversary?- He said surprised.

\- Oh! Of course not honey. I just wanted to confirm that you didn't forget it jeje.- She lied.

\- How could I forget it? This is the restaurant from our first date babe, let's order something to eat and while we wait for the food, we can dance a little.-

\- Ok babe.- she answered, both of them ordered their favorite and then went to the dance floor in the center of the hall. They danced gracefully; she could see the love in her partner's eyes. They got back to their table when their food arrived. She could see he red button on the table.

\- Babe.- he started to talk.- we've been together for three years now. These three years have been the happiest of my life and…- The red button started to blink and she noticed it, and suddenly she felt the urge to push it and tried to reach it.

\- Babe?- He called her.

\- Uh?- She answered turning to him, he was in front of her, on one knee, holding a little velvet box with a diamond ring in it.- Oh my gosh!- she raised her hands to her cheeks.

\- What… gulp… What do you say honey? Will you marry me?- He asked.

\- I… I…- She was very surprised, even if she knew what was going on, but the urge to push the button was stronger than before.

\- Honey?- He asked again, he was getting really nervous, and people were watching intently, and gossiping.

\- I… I…- She was struggling between push the button or answer her mate's question. She turned to look at the red button, blinking faster, then she looked at her mate's eyes and could see the love and the fear in them, but she focused on the love and she knew what to do right away. She took his face in her hands and reached him to kiss him on the lips, after that she whispered in front of him.- Yes I will, I will marry you, I love you, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I want to bear and give birth to your kids, of course I will marry you my love.- Right after that he proceeded to put the ring in her ring finger and raised her on his arms, bridal style, kissing her on the lips and laughing in happiness, both of them were laughing and people around were applauding and congratulating them, he started to spin around with her on his arms and she could see the world spin around her, every time faster and faster, until everything was in a blur and she felt like passing out.

\- Danny! Danny! How you feeling?- Vlad´s voice could be heard in the distance.

Danny got conscious again and opened her eyes, looking around; her vision was in a blur, so she blinked a little until her vision fixed and she saw Vlad standing in front of her.

\- Hi- She greeted him smiling.

\- Hi Danny, how are you feeling?- Vlad asked her again.

\- Very relaxed and very happy, this test was very good.-

\- Good, good, let me check your results and we'll see what to do next, stay there until the dizziness go away, ok?-

\- Yes Vlad.- Danny answered staying in her place.

After some minutes Vlad spoke again.- Wow Danny, I'm still amazed of your high results, your mind and body are getting along really fast. At this pace you'll be able to get into the VENUS pod by the spring break.-

\- THAT'S GREAT! I'M SO HAPPY TO HEAR THAT! By the way, how's Sally doing?-

\- She's doing great, she has advanced to 28% so far, and that's pretty good for two weeks inside the pod, little by little, her body is changing to become the one of a fully functioning woman.-

\- That's so good; I'm expecting to meet her right after she comes out and before I get in.-

\- Don't worry, you'll meet her, I'll make sure of that to happen, but please, help me with Dani, I really need to talk to her.-

\- I told you already that I'll help you, but you need to be patient Vlad, you didn't see how she reacted when I mentioned you to her, it was really sad and disturbing Vlad, just be patient, I promise you that before I get in the VENUS pod, you'll see and talk to Dani, ok?-

\- Yes, thank you Danny, well, that's all for today, here are your hormones for the next week, same dose and same time, see you next week Danny.- Vlad said smiling at her.

\- Thank you Vlad, see you next week.- Danny said jumping of the bed, she took her hormones bottle and got out of the room and headed to the waiting room to meet with her family.

\- How did it go dear?- Jack asked her once he saw her beside him and Dani, who was sitting beside Jack.

\- It did go great. Vlad says that my body and mind are getting along really well and if I keep going like this, I'll be able to get in the VENUS pod by the spring break.-

\- That's great!- Jack said enthusiastically, but Dani cringed at the mention of Vlad's name, and what Danny did next was to put her hand on Dani's shoulder trying to give her support, the girl looked at Danny's eyes and both of them smiled at each other.

\- Girls, I'm sorry to interrupt you, but how are we going to get out of here.- Jack said pointing at the exit, from where the protest could be seen.

\- The same way we got in, go to the men's bathroom dad, we'll go to the women's bathroom, become invisible and pick you up in the men's bathroom.- Danny said taking Dani's hand in hers and walking to the women's bathroom. Jack did as he was told and after some minutes he could hear.- Dad, it's us, we'll take you out now.- Jack felt a cold touch on his shoulders and then nothing, after two minutes he was out the Axion labs, in fact, he was in the driver's RV seat, beside him was Danny, and Dani was in the back seat.

\- This feels weird.- He said turning on the engine.

\- You get used to it after sometime.- Danny said and turned to look at Dani.- Fasten your seat belt dear.- she instructed.

\- Yes mommy.- Dani answered and did as she was told, while Danny did the same.

\- Wow!- Jack thought.- she really acts and behaves as a woman, as a mother.-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When they got back home, dinner was almost ready, so they decided to wait in the living room. After 10 minutes, Maddie called them to the kitchen, and as usual, they shared the events of everyone´s day during dinner.

\- And when you become a woman you'll be able to get pregnant and have babies?- Dani asked suddenly.

\- Yes Dani, the change will be complete, I'll be the girl that I would have been if I was born as one, I'll be able to get pregnant and give birth to babies, why?- Everyone was smiling, but Jack's smile was a little forced.

\- Because Frostbite explained me "the bees and the birds" thing when some yeti's asked me to marry them and…-

\- WHAT?!- Maddie yelled furiously.- Did they asked you to marry them!?

\- Yes grandma, they asked me to marry them so they could procreate.- Maddie, Jack and Jazz were awestruck.- But I rejected them all, and once Frostbite explained me "the bees and the birds" I also got aware that I can't get pregnant yet, so it doesn't matter if I get married now, I can't have babies yet…- Everyone in the room released a breath they didn't know they were holding.-…but what I want to know is if is there a bird for your bee mommy?-

Jack spitted his drink, Maddie gasped, Jazz covered her mouth with both hands trying to hold her laughter and Danny blushed hard and felt like choking.

\- Why… Why do you ask something like that?- Danny asked not stopping from blushing.

\- Because I want to know if there's a potential daddy for me.- Dani said.- so, is there someone?-

\- You could have asked me if I was seeing someone, or if I am dating someone, not if "there's a bird for my bee" Dani, that implies that I'm having sexual intercourse with that someone already.-

\- Do you?- Dani asked innocently.

\- NOOO!- Danny blushed deep red.- It's not possible now Dani, we're both guys yet, I need to be a full girl before that.- Danny said hurriedly and full of embarrassment.

\- So, there's someone!- Dani said inquisitively.

\- Sigh… you're good kid, you're good.- Danny said giving up.- Yes, there's someone, we're kind of dating already, but we can't go that far until the change is done and…-

\- But as soon as it's done you're going to let him rock your world!- Jazz said mockingly.

\- JJAAZZZ!- All but Dani yelled angrily at her.

\- So, who's my potential daddy?- Dani asked.

\- Sigh… his name is Dash Baxter, he's a classmate, he used to bully me, but now he knows that I'm a halfa and that I'll become a girl, so we settled things and now we're good friends, and kind of a couple because we had a date last Friday, but nothing's sure Dani, I still have to change before date for real, but I'll talk him about you, and see what does he thinks about it, ok?-

\- Yes, ok.-

\- Wow, Danny, do you really think that Dash would take Dani in so easily?- Jazz asked.

\- I don't know, but there's only one way to find out about it, but as far as we know, Dash has accepted EVERYTHING about me, about us, there's no reason to think that he won't accept Dani.-

\- Well, as long as she doesn't call him "DADDY" out of the blue…-

\- Why?- Dani asked feeling sad.

\- Because Dash is still a boy, a teenager, even if his body is ready to procreate, his mind is not ready for kids needing him in that way, so, if when you meet him you go to him and call him "daddy", you can scare him really, really bad Dani, he even can leave Danny.- Maddie explained.

\- Really? Why?- Dani felt sadder, thinking that she could be the cause that her mom could lose her boyfriend made her feel really bad.

\- Because men are selfish dear.- Jack continued.- We men don't care so easily for other men kids, at least not as much as women do, we just care for our own kids, and our kid's kids. As much as you are Danny's daughter, YOU ARE NOT Dash's daughter dear, sorry for being so rough, but it's the truth, it will take some time, a lot of time, to make Dash care about you as a Danny's sibling, and even more to make him care about you as a daughter, and maybe that won't happen, and if things go as good as Danny wants to go, when Dash and Danny start their own family, Dash won't care about you as much as he could get to care about you by then, with HIS own kid coming.-

Dani felt like crying at that moment and Danny rounded her arm over her shoulders to provide support.

\- Jack!- Maddie stated giving him a hard look.

\- What? I'm telling the truth guys, that's all, I'm really sorry for making you feel sad Dani, but if you two make a big effort, and play your cards nice and well, you'll make Dash call you HIS DAUGHTER, Dani. I said that men don't care so easily, I didn't say that we just don't care at all, but you have to be careful, don't suffocate him and don't push it either, take it easy and slowly, listen to a man girls, if you want Dash to accept Dani as his daughter, you have to do things as I'm telling you to do it, nice and slowly, ok?-

\- Yes dad! Yes grandpa!- Both girls answered, now smiling.

\- Thank you Jack.- Maddie said taking his hand and smiling at him. He smiled back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After dinner, Danny took Dani to her new bedroom, helped her to change clothes…

\- MOM! I can change clothes by myself, I'm not a baby!- Dani exclaimed.

\- I'm sorry dear, it's just that you're my very first daughter, you are my baby and I want to take care of you, and make it up for all the time I wasn't there for you, that's all.-

\- It's ok mom, you have nothing to make it up to me, let's care just for the present and the future, ok?-

\- Ok dear, well, at least let me tuck you under the sheets, please!-

\- Yes mommy.- Dani got in the bed and Danny tucked her and kissed her on the forehead.

\- Good night dear, sleep tight.- Danny said after the kiss.

\- Good night mommy.- Dani answered.

Danny left the room closing the door behind her and going to her own room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Danny got ready for sleep and got in the bed, she fell asleep in 20 minutes.

She was sitting on the bed, waiting for the others to decide who will get the turn for a threesome.- The only way I'm going to be left out its if Blossom wins.- she thought.

\- LUCKY BASTARD!- Brick yelled suddenly. Dash won the game.

-YES!- Danny exclaimed mentally, full of happiness.

\- Rules are rules dear, now be a good boy and sit over there and tell us what to do.- Blossom said caressing his cheek and pecking him on the lips.

\- Yeah, yeah, miss goody goody talking about rules.- Brick said going to the same seat Blossom used the last time.

\- Brick, be fair dear.- Blossom said with her arms crossed.

\- Whatever!- Brick slumped grumpily on the seat.

\- Ok, so, what's the plan?- Dash asked mischievously.

\- I don't know Dash, the master hasn't said anything yet.- Danny said trying to lighten the mood.

-Ok, let me think, mmm…- Brick took a "thinking" position on his seat, Blossom rolled her eyes.- Well, let's begin, Blossom, get on all four on the bed, Dash, eat my dear Blossom's pussy with everything you have, make her moan like crazy, I love when she moans in pleasure. Danny, you have to suck Dash's cock and masturbate at the same time, enjoy it babe.- Brick ordered.

As they were told, Blossom got in all four with Dash behind her, sitting with his legs spread, he didn't lose any time and started to lick and kiss Blossom's pussy, holding her buttocks with his hands, Blossom started to moan lightly almost immediately. Danny got her head between Dash's legs, on her back over the mattress and reached for his cock, which she kissed and licked with delight while with her right hand she masturbated. They were like that for a good time; Blossom's moans increased in volume and Brick enjoyed every second of it, he started to masturbate.

\- B…Brick… I'm… I'm gonna cum soon!- Blossom said between moans.

\- Yeah! So?- Brick asked mischievously while masturbating.- Cum Blossom, cum with Dash's mouth and tongue inside you, let him taste your sweet flavor dear.-

\- B…but… B… Briiiicccckkk, BBBBRRRIIIIICCCKKK- Blossom yelled cumming hard, she thrust her hips back and forth involuntarily, her mouth open with drool falling from it and her eyes tight shut.

\- That's it babe! How does my beautiful wife tastes to you Dash?- Brick asked him.

Dash didn't say anything, he just kept savoring Blossom's pussy and cum, but it was too much for him and he came a few seconds later; that surprised Danny because she was deep throating Dash's cock, and she almost choke, but enjoyed it to the point of cumming herself. Blossom could see Danny exploding and by the heat of the moment she reached for Danny's pussy and started to lick it. This made Danny moan, and she released Dash's cock from her mouth but kept licking and kissing it.

\- Did you have enough already?- Brick asked them.

\- HELL NO!- Both women answered, but Dash seemed satisfied and didn't say anything.

\- Ok then. Well, it seems that Dash needs some rest, so, let him rest on his back, Blossom, you'll sit on his face, Danny, you're going to ride him, like a good cowgirl.- Brick ordered and kept masturbating.

Dash got on his back, and as soon as he was comfortable, Blossom sat on his face, her pussy straight over his mouth and Danny positioned herself over Dash's cock, still hard and lowered to put it inside her pussy. She moaned in pleasure loudly while her man's shaft entered her.

\- Are you ready Danny?- Blossom asked her breathing heavily.

\- As ready as always Blossom.- She answered, breathing heavily too.

\- Good! Are you ready Dash?- Blossom asked him looking down.-

\- Mfmmfg…- He moaned.

\- I'll take that as a yes!- Blossom giggled.- Let's begin.-

Both women started to move upside down riding Dash's mouth and cock at the same time, both moaning like crazy.

\- Uh! Dash's mouth is quite good Danny. It sure makes you cum faster than you would admit it.-

\- Yeah! It drives me crazy! But not as crazy as his wonderful cock UWAH!-

Both women were increasing their pace.

\- Ow! Danny, you make a cute face when you're having pleasure.- Blossom said reaching a hand to her.

\- You make a cute face too Blossom.- Danny said before lick and suck Blossom's fingers slowly, no stopping her riding. After some time, both girls held each other hands, and soon after, they were hugging and kissing each other lovingly on the lips and breasts, between moans, they also started to squeeze each other breasts, which made them release some milk. As Blossom had a longer time pregnant, her breasts released more milk and the sex just got better from there, the milk falling from each girl breasts, slipping on their bodies to their bellies, one bigger than the other, but both of them beautiful, growing with a new life inside them.

After some good 15 minutes of pleasure.

\- Uhhh! I feel like cumming Danny, I'm cumming Dash!- Blossom said bouncing hard on Dash.

\- Mffmmmgf- Dash said.

\- He's cumming too. I can feel it, and once he cums, I'll cum right away.- Danny said, she was riding him without a care in the world. The bed sounded like it was soon to break but no one gave a shit.

As it was told, Blossom came really hard; she buried her hips on Dash's face and moaned loudly, caressing her own breasts. Dash came right after her and filled Danny's womb with his seed, and as soon as Danny felt Dash cumming inside her, she came; she pushed her hips as down as she could, that way, Dash's cum could reach deeper inside her.

Neither of them had ended their orgasms when Brick got up from his seat and walked to them, he released his own cum over Danny's back and she felt the warm on her, moaning more.

\- Did you like that Danny?- he asked her.

\- Yes, I liked it a lot.- she answered.

\- Good, I have a little bit more for you Blossom, do you want it?- He asked, turning to Blossom.

\- You know I do, hubby.- She answered opening her mouth widely.

\- Brick shoot the rest of his cum in Blossom's mouth and she swallowed it all, some drops fell on the mattress.

\- That was awesome.- Danny said after recovering, she got up from Dash's cock and jumped of the bed, Brick catching her, they shared some kinky looks.

Blossom got up too.- You bet! Are you ok Dash?- She asked him.

\- Hell yeah! I'm better than ok.- They too shared some complicity looks.

\- Ok, two done, two more to go.- Danny said.

\- Yeah! But that's another night story folks.- Brick said taking his and Blossom's clothes.- See you then.- He took Blossom's hand and they left the house, naked.

\- Well, let's sleep Danny, I don't know if we'll be able to with all the stench of sex.-

\- Don't worry about that Dash.- she said accommodating beside him, they soon fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

\- Mom… Mommy… Mom wake up!- Danny opened her eyes and focused on Dani.

\- What's wrong dear?- She asked her.

\- You tell me mom, I came in and you were bouncing like crazy on your mattress, it was like you were riding a horse, but you were moaning, and after some time you moaned really loudly and fell limp on the mattress.- Danny blushed like crazy hearing her daughter.

\- You mumbled something and then you quieted, I tried to call your attention several times but it looked like you were sound asleep. What's wrong mom? Are you a sleepwalker or something?-

\- Well…- Danny didn't know what to say.

\- Well, it doesn't matter now, you can tell me later, now it's time for you to go to school, get ready mom or you're gonna be late. Do you want to give me that kind of example?- Dani giggled.

\- Ha Ha, very funny smarty pants, but you're right, if I don't hurry, I'm gonna be late.- Danny said getting up and going into the bathroom.- Dani, you again have to stay here with your grandparents, is that ok with you honey?- She asked from the bathroom.

\- Yes, it's fine mom, don't worry about me, I'll be fine.-

\- Ok dear.- Danny said turning on the water and getting in the shower.

Dani was still very curious about what was going on back then when she saw her mother doing all that, and.- What was that smell on the mattress?- she wondered.


	28. Worst nightmare

Another peaceful, and boring week in Amity Park, even the citizens were wondering where the ghosts were. On Friday Paulina said that she missed the ghost's attacks because she couldn't see her beloved Danny Phantom.

\- If you only knew.- Danny thought to himself smiling.

During the week Danny tried to explain Dani about what she saw on Tuesday morning.

\- Oh!- Dani exclaimed when she seemed to understand.- So your body reacts with whatever you're dreaming about!-

\- Yes dear.- Danny sighed in relief.

\- But, why do you dream about riding a horse?- The girl asked.

\- Uh! Eh! Well…- Danny didn't know what to say.

\- Do you want to ride horses mom?- Dani asked again.

\- Actually Dani…- Danny started, the girl seemed very interested in what her mother wanted to say. Danny didn't know what to do, so she decided to go with the truth (good choice right?o.o).- Dani, my dream was what it's called a wet dream, it's an erotic dream, I was a full woman in the dream and was having sex with a man, and the position was one of the more erotic sexual positions, with the woman on top, it's called "riding the horse".- Danny was blushing madly, but Dani's face was priceless, she was like O_O, totally in blank.- Dani, dear, are you ok?- Danny asked her.

\- D… Did… Did you… Did you have an orgasm?- Dani asked.

\- WHAT? What kind of question is that? Who the hell taught you that word?- Danny was awestruck.

\- It's a fair question mom; and Frostbite taught me remember? He taught me everything about the birds and the bees, and I mean everything, at least in theory, I didn't know anything about the positions and that stuff.- Dani explained and Danny sighed.- So?- Dani pushed.

\- So what?- Danny asked, trying to avoid the question.

\- Come on mom! Tell me, did you have an orgasm?- Dani asked again.

\- I… I… Yes.- Danny said sighing in defeat.- Yes Dani, I did have an orgasm, that's why I moaned so loudly in the end.-

\- Wow, does the wet dreams are so powerful?- Dani asked again.

\- No Dani, they don't, usually the wet dreams doesn't make you act like that, I'm guessing all this have to do with the ghosts mating season.- Danny said not believing her own words.

\- Uff! I'm so glad that the mating season isn't affecting me yet.- Dani said smiling.

\- Yeah! You're so lucky dear, but soon you'll get affected by it, so don't laugh at me ok?-

\- Why not?-

\- Well first of all, because I'M YOUR MOTHER, second because it's rude, and finally because as I said before, there will be the time when you'll be in the same place and you won't like it if someone makes fun of you, is that enough for you?-

\- Y… Yes mom.- Danny said kind of scared by the tone she used when she said "I'M YOUR MOTHER".

\- Fine.-

That was the most interesting thing that happened in the week, besides the wet dreams Danny kept having, and the studying sessions she had with Dash, at his home. Dash's mother was very kind with Danny.- You're very cute dear.- she told her.- Infinitively cuter and graceful than that skank Paulina that Dash used to date.-

\- Thank you Mrs. Baxter.- Danny said blushing and feeling really good that someone considered her better than Paulina.

And now, we're on Saturday afternoon, Danny's been the whole day dressed as a girl, practicing her manners, her makeup, and her cooking, especially for Dani, it made her really happy cook for her daughter, and even happier that said daughter praised her food so delightfully and lovingly.

\- Wow mom! You're the best chef ever!- the girl said after eating Danny's spaghetti.- Not even that guy Ramsey is as good as you.-

Danny blushed deeply in happiness.- Don't overreact Dani, Mr. Ramsey is a professional chef.-

\- And an ass.- Jazz interrupted and Danny gave her a death glare.- What?- Jazz asked innocently.

\- Don't talk like that in front of my daughter please.- Danny said sternly.

\- Fine.- Jazz said rolling her eyes.

\- I don't care if Ramsey's a professional chef or a professional ass, he can't beat you mommy.- Dani said taking another bite of spaghetti.

\- Thank you Dani.- Danny said blushing and kissing her daughter's forehead and then turned to look at Jazz with a hard stare.- what?- Jazz mumbled and Danny waved her head no.

DING DONG.

Someone was at the door and Danny went to answer it, she opened the door.

\- Hi gorgeous.- Dash said as soon as he saw that Danny answered the door, he even kissed her on the cheek.

\- H…Hi Dash.- Danny said surprised, and blushing because of the kiss.- It's not like I'm not happy to see you but, what are you doing here?-

\- Did you forget it? Today is the game against Megaville's titans in Megaville.- Dash explained.

\- Yeah! So?- Danny asked again.

\- Well, I thought that you would like to come with me in my car to Megaville, we can pick Tucker and Sam up, you just have to tell me what are their addresses.- Dash said in a happy tone.

\- Uh… Dash, I didn't forget it but I thought that we'll see you in Megaville, that's all.-

\- Mmm… Megaville it's pretty far from here Danny, almost the same distance as Springfield, but to the south, so, if we want to get there early, we need to go now. I'm sorry if I didn't tell you before but I wanted to surprise you.- Dash said blushing a little in embarrassment.

\- No, it's ok, don't worry, I just need 5 minutes to tell my parents and fix my makeup, ok?-

\- Ok.- Dash answered.- five minutes, yeah right, if she's a girl already those five minutes will become half an hour, at least! It's so good that I came here early.- Dash thought and sat on the couch.

Danny went to the kitchen.

\- Who was at the door sis?- Jazz asked her.

\- It's Dash, he's here to take me to Megaville for the football game.- She answered almost whispering.

\- Is he your boyfriend mom?- Dani asked excitedly.

\- Yes Dani, he's my boyfriend, but keep quiet ok?-

\- Yes mommy.- the girl answered trying to keep calm.

\- MOMMY?!- Dash yelled asked from the kitchen door frame with an awestruck expression on his face and his eyes and mouth wide open.

\- D… Dash, please let me explain.- Danny almost begged.

\- You better do it Danny, Who's this girl? Why does she call you mommy? And why the hell does she looks so alike to you?-

\- Please Dash, try to relax, come with me to the living room and I'll tell you everything.- Danny said taking Dash by the arm and dragging him to the living room. Jazz and Dani just stood there, Dani seemed really sad.

\- I guess I scared him really bad… snif… just like grandpa said!- the girl started to cry. Jazz went to her and hugged her tightly.

\- Don't worry Dani, this isn't your fault, it's ok dear, don't worry, if he can't accept you, then he isn't the right for your mother, and neither for you to be your dad, don't worry, hush, hush.- Jazz consoled the girl.

Danny pushed Dash to the couch.- Dash, please calm down, just breathe, calm down and I'll explain you everything about Dani.- Dash breathed hard for a good minute and calmed down a bit.

\- Ok… so, who's that girl?- He asked, now more relaxed.

\- She's Dani, short for Daniela, she's my clone, she was made by Vlad when he was evil, he used her to capture me, but she could see Vlad's real colors and helped me to beat him, then, the second time I saw her she was melting because she was unstable, Vlad captured her and tried to melt her, but I managed to save her, she left for a long time, but I found her in my last trip to the ghost zone, and as soon as she saw me she jumped to me and called me daddy, but I explained what I'm going to do and convinced her of call me mommy and she seemed very happy with the idea, because that way she would have her very own mommy. I guess that answers all your questions.- Danny explained.

\- But…-

\- But what Dash?-

\- She's not your daughter Danny, she's just a lab experiment…- Dash said but was interrupted by Danny.

\- She's not that, she's my flesh and blood Dash!- Danny got really angry in one second.- She was made with my DNA, and it doesn't matter to me how was she created, SHE IS MY DAUGHTER DASH BAXTER! AND I LOVE HER!- Danny was furious now, so furious that scared Dash.

\- Ok… gulp… ok, I'm sorry ok, it's just that I got scared really bad Danny. I mean, I didn't expect that. You having a daughter so soon, you haven't change to a girl yet, but you resemble one so, so well, and you know it, my parents take you as a girl already, everyone that has seen you as a girl and doesn't know you, or has meet you as a boy, takes you as a girl, but if they get aware that you have a daughter, I mean, you know how the people is, they're going to mistreat you, and her.- Dash tried to apologize.- I'm really sorry for my reaction Danny, I really do, but I got really scared, I thought that you being my hero, Danny Phantom, and wanting to become a girl was all the surprises there, but I was wrong. Now I understand that being in your circle means surprises every now and then. I'm sorry for being so rude about the girl.- Dash finished trying to reach Danny's hand but she recoiled, she was still angry with him.

\- Her name is Daniela, Dani for friends and family, but you can call her Daniela or miss Daniela, you better call her miss Daniela.- she said looking straight at him with an angry look and her arms crossed.

\- Sigh… fine.- Dash said in defeat.- If she acts like this when she's angry, and she's not a fully functioning woman yet, a hell of a relationship is waiting for me.- he thought looking at her, but then he smiled.- but I'm sure it will worth every single day.- he thought again.

\- What are you smiling at?- Danny asked in an angry tone.

\- I'm thinking.- he answered, still smiling.

\- And what the hell are you thinking?- Danny felt angrier for Dash's smile.

\- I'm thinking that a relationship with you will be a hell of a ride…- he said and she scoffed and turned her back to him.-… but it will worth it. I'm certain of that.- Dash finished and she blushed, she tried to keep angry with him, but after a comment like that it was very hard for her to do that.- So, am I allowed to meet little Dani? Or I'm punished?- he asked in a happy tone, getting up and hugging her from behind.

\- I don't know.- Danny's anger was disappearing.- you were too rude to her.-

\- I'm going to apologize and introduce me to her. Come on Danny, call your daughter so she can meet your boyfriend properly.- Dash said pecking Danny's cheek from behind, she moaned lightly and started to feel horny.

\- Calm down Danny.- she thought.- Calm down or you'll get another embarrassment moment, and in your own house, with all your family here, including your daughter.- That last thought was like an ice cube rolling on her spine and she calmed in a blink. She released herself from Dash's grip and turned to look at him straight in the eyes.- You're good boy.- she pecked him on the lips.- but that luck won't last forever.- She pecked him again and went to the kitchen.

Once Danny got in the kitchen Jazz asked her.- What happened?- She was still hugging and comforting Dani, the girl was still sniffing.

\- Fine, he wants to meet you Dani, do you want to meet him dear?- Danny asked her. The girl looked up at her, her face bright with a smile.

\- Really? He wants to meet me?- she asked happily.

\- Yes he wants to meet you.- Danny answered her. Dani got up from her chair in a second and wiped her eyes and nose and smiled at her mother.

\- Let's go mommy.- She said and grabbed her mother's hand and walked back to the living room. Once they were there Dash looked at them and smiled widely.

\- They look more like big and little sister, but they are mother and daughter, and they look even cuter now, especially Danny.- He thought happily.

\- Hi Mr. Baxter.- Dani said extending her hand to him.

\- Hi miss Daniela, how are you? My name is Dash Baxter, I'm your mommy's boyfriend and you can call me Dash.- Dash said taking the girl's hand and shaking it gently.

\- Ok Dash, nice to meet you, you can call me Dani.- The girl said blushing.

\- No, I can't, your mommy punished me a while ago, so I have to call you miss Daniela jeje.- Dash said releasing the girl's hand. Danny rolled her eyes.

\- What? Why did you do that mommy?- The girl asked turning to her mother.- release him from his punishment, so we can meet properly, please mommy.-

\- Fine, Dash, you are allowed to call Dani the way she let you call her.- Danny said rolling her eyes again.

Both Dani and Dash burst into laughter. Neither of them were aware that the rest of Danny's family were looking at them, smiling.

\- They already look like a family.- Maddie said and Jack nodded.

\- Yes, a very young and weird family.- Jazz complemented and both parents rolled their eyes at her.

Back to Danny, Dani and Dash.

\- Danny, we have to hurry if we want to get early to Megaville, and I need to get early or the coach will punish me for real.- Dash said.

\- Yes, you're right, just give five minutes please.- Danny said and Dash nodded, rolling his eyes at the "five minutes" comment.

\- Can I go with you?- Dani asked innocently.

\- Ahm… I don't know Dani, you may get bored there.- Danny said.

\- PLEEEAAASSSEEE! I promise that I'll behave.- Dani begged and tried her puppy dog eyes again.

Danny didn't know what to say, and did the first thing she could think of, she turned to Dash, but she didn't say anything.

\- Ahm… I don't have any problem Danny, the more the merrier, besides we still have to pick up Tucker and Sam, and there's plenty of space in my car for all of us.- He said.- Even if we have to go to my house and pick up my mother too, but we have to be careful, you know why, you'll be Danny's little sister Dani, at least in front of my mother, ok?-

\- Yes, you're right Dash, Dani, you'll be called Madeline in front of Dash's mother ok?- Danny said.

\- Yes, ok mo… I mean, big sis jeje, but why Madeline?- Dani asked.

\- Because that's my mother's name, and that way we can call you Maddie for short.- Danny explained proudly and Maddie felt tears in her eyes at hearing her daughter calling her granddaughter after her.

\- Ok, now that it's settled, can we go now please, I'm getting in a hurry.- Dash said.

\- Yes, ok, just give me five minutes please.- Danny said and Dash scoffed lowly.

Danny went to the kitchen, where she found her parents and big sister.- were you eavesdropping on us?- she asked.

\- No.- All of them answered in a funny tone.- we were just listening to you, jeje.- Jazz complemented.

\- Aha! Yeah right! Well, as you probably heard, Dash is taking me to Megaville to a football game, and we're taking Dani with us, is that ok with you?- Danny asked.

\- Yeah! Just take care of yourself and Dani ok?- Maddie said worried for her kids.- And please try to be back before your curfew.-

\- Yes mom, don't worry, we'll be fine.- Danny said and took her purse, she searched in it if there were any condom, and when she was sure there wasn't anything like that, she fixed her makeup and went back to Dash and Dani, who were chatting happily.

\- So, do you have ghost powers like your mom?- Dash asked her.

\- Yep, just like her, but I'm not as strong as her, yet.- Dani answered.

\- Don't worry Maddie, you'll get stronger and stronger by the time.- Danny said.- I'm ready, let's go.-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They got in Dash's car and went to pick up Tucker, and then Sam, Dash was very surprised with Sam's house size, and Tucker and Sam were surprised to see Dani.

\- So, Dani?- Sam started.

\- Yes Sam- Dani answered.

\- Are you going to stay now or are you going to leave again?-

\- I'm going to stay from now on, but please, call me Maddie?-

\- Uh? Why?- Both Tucker and Sam asked.

\- Because we're going to pick Dash's mother now, let me explain you everything…- Danny answered for her and told her friends about all that happened since the day Danny found Dani.

\- So, You're taking her as your daughter?- Sam asked.

\- Yep.- Danny answered.

\- And you want us to call her Maddie so Dash's mother doesn't get suspicious?- Tucker followed.

\- That's right!- Danny answered again.

\- And you agree with all this Dash?- Sam turned to him.

\- Eeeyup!- He answered.- But please, don't talk about it now, we're getting to my house and my mother is very conservative about family values ok? As far as you know, Dani's name is Maddie, and she's Danny's little sister, ok?-

\- Yes.- All of them answered at the same time.

They got to Dash's house and he got out of the car.- Wait for me here, I'll be back in a blink, I hope.- Dash said and went into the house.

\- Danny, you should change from the copilot seat and come in the back with us.- Sam told her.

\- Yeah, you're right.- Danny said and got out of the car and get in the back seat with the others, beside Dani.

\- How's Dash's mom mommy?- Dani asked.

\- She's cool, she's a mom as any other mom, but she's nice, with me at least, she even said that I'm cuter and more graceful than Paulina jeje.-

\- REALLY?!- Sam and Tucker yelled at the same time.

\- Who's Paulina?- Dani asked dumbfounded.

\- One of the prettiest girls at school and a real bi…- Tucker started to say but Danny cut him off.

\- LANGUAGE!- She said almost yelling to him.

\- Sorry.- Tucker apologized but glared to Danny, scared.- Paulina is a very pretty girl, but she isn't that nice to others, she's mean and make fun of almost everyone at school.-

\- She seems to be as pretty as mean to others.- Dani reasoned.

\- Yeah!- Tucker said.

\- That's why my mommy here is cuter, better and more graceful than her, and she can cook really good.- Dani said proudly and Danny blushed, smiling. Tucker and Sam smiled too.

\- So, can you cook Danny?- Tucker asked mischievously.

\- So you think that Paulina is pretty Tucker?- Danny counter attacked looking at Sam. Tucker gulped and got pale.

\- Yeah Tuck, did you really say that Paulina is pretty?- Sam continued, looking straight at Tucker with a serious tone, the poor guy didn't know what to say or do, but his salvation appeared in Dash's front door.

\- Hey look!- he said hurriedly- There are Dash and his mother.- All the girls turned to the door and Tucker sighed in relief but Sam whispered to him.

\- You won't get away that easy Tuck, you just bought time, and we still have to discuss this.-

\- Oh come on! You know what I mean, no one, not even the girls at school can deny that Paulina is beautiful and…- Tucker started but Danny cut him again.

\- Tucker, as your still male, but soon to be female friend, I recommend you to shut up right now.- Tucker looked at Danny and saw that she was serious and wanted to help him, so he fell silent.

Dash and his mother got in the car. Dash turned on the engine and started to drive, his football equipment in the trunk.

\- Hi everyone!- Dash's mother greeted them.- My god, what a youthful group! Hi Danny, how are you?-

\- Hi Mrs. Baxter. I'm really fine, how are you?- Danny greeted.

\- Very fine dear! And who's this little girl sitting on your lap dear?-

\- Hi Mrs. Dash's mom, my name is Madeline, Maddie for friends, and I'm Danny's little sister.- Dani said confidently.

\- Hi Madeline, nice to meet you! My god, you look so alike to your sister that you could pass as mother and daughter jeje.- The woman said jokingly, but all the teenagers and Dani laughed nervously.- But Danny is so young and you so big that it's just impossible, but you two really look alike a lot. It's like Maddie is a younger version of Danny. And who are your other friends Dash?-

\- Yeah, sorry mom. They are Tucker Foley and Samantha Manson, she prefers to be called Sam. They are more friends of Danny than mine, but we're getting along well.- Dash introduced his friends to his mother.

\- Nice to meet you guys! My god you are a cute girl Sam, but your outfit doesn't let others to look your cuteness, I'm not saying that you don't look nice dear, but you could look nicer, maybe a black and purple or blue dress.- The woman said to Sam and the girl blushed.

\- Thank you ma'am, but I'm not that into dresses.- Sam said as politely as she could, she really hates when people tries to tell her how to dress.

\- Fine, it's your call dear, I'm just saying that you could look even better as you look now jeje. You remind me a high school friend of mine jiji, she too wanted to express herself getting out of the box, and that's good jeje. But nowadays, she's like many other women, she's married and have three kids, and she seems as happy with her life as I am with mine.-

\- Mom who are you talking about?- Dash asked curiously.

\- My friend Melissa dear, do you remember her?-

\- OH YEAH! Really? Was she like a rebel in high school? I mean she is like a second mom to me.-

\- Yeah! You can bet on it Dash, she was a total rebel in high school, but she was my best friend, she never left me, not even when I was depressed when your father went to fight in the "Dessert storm" mission.- Dash opened his eyes widely.

\- Did dad go there?- Dash asked astonished.

\- Yeah, he went, he was one of the lucky men who came back, right after he got home he proposed to me, and Melissa was my maid of honor, it was for her that the maids dresses were in a dark blue, she wouldn't accept anything pink or "sissy" as she said. She's your godmother Dash.-

\- Wow Mrs. Baxter! You're still friend with her and she was your maid of honor and she's Dash's godmother. That's amazing. Being friends for so long.- Danny said.

\- Thank you dear, but it isn't that hard, especially now, with all that amazing "smart phones" and facebook, and all that, you can keep in contact with your friends all the time, no matter if they move out.- Mrs. Baxter said joyfully.

\- You're right Mrs. Baxter, we can keep in contact guys, no matter if we move out.- Danny said enthusiastically.

They were in silence for a good time.

\- Where are we going? How far is it?- Dani broke the silence, very bored.

\- Just a few more minutes Da… ear Maddie.- Danny said, she almost slip up.

\- Dash honey, are you lost?- Dash´s mother asked.

\- No mom, I know where are we going, I just need to find the Megaville Institute, it's around here, I know it.- Dash said a little angry, he was getting desperate.

\- Look! The institute is over there, let's go!- Tucker said when he saw a sign.

\- They got in the parking lot and asked an Asian man where does the football stadium was?- the man told them where the stadium was and they went as close as they could to it. The place was still empty, but people were coming from around, most of them with Megaville's jerseys, flags and stuff like that.

They got down the car and stretched a little.- Ok guys, I have to go to the lockers and check in with the coach. You can go to the terraces or take a look around for a while, but the game starts in 45 minutes, if you don't get in early, you may not get a good place to watch the game. Mom, you keep the car keys please.- Dash said leaving them in the parking lot.

\- Well, what do you want to do guys? Take a look around? Or go and wait for the game to start?- Mrs. Baxter asked.

-Well, it doesn't seem to be a lot to watch around here, and if we get in now we can grab something to bite in there. I'm kinda hungry.- Tucker said.

\- Yeah! I'm hungry too.- Dani said.

\- Well then, let's go in.- Danny said taking Dani's hand and walking in the stadium.

\- Wow! This is a school stadium? It's like a professional stadium, there's even a coffee shop.- Tucker said.

\- Megaville institute is one of the greatest schools in the state, there's kinder garden, elementary school, middle high school, high school and college, but even so, just a few students can go all the way from elementary to college.- Sam said.- And they take sports seriously, this school has brought a lot of Olympic champions, football players, soccer players, swimmers, etc., etc.- All of them were looking at her weirdly.- What? I did a little research about this place.-

\- Well, it looks like we can eat something and then go to the terraces.- Dash's mother said. They all ordered something to eat from different places and ate peacefully.

\- How much time de we have before the game?- Sam asked sipping her coffee.

\- Well, for the look of so many people in here now, I say that not much.- Danny answered.

\- Well, we better go.- Mrs. Baxter said and got up from her chair. The others followed her, Danny was holding Dani's hand. Dash's mom got aware that Danny was very, very careful with Maddie, it was like she really was the girl's mother, instead of her big sister.- But that's not possible, Danny's way too young to have a daughter that old, maybe a new born baby is reliable, but not an almost ten years old girl.- she thought.

They got to a nice place and sat, the teams were already in the field, warming up and the terraces were filling with people. After 15 minutes the game started. Dani was amazed with all about the people and the game, even if she didn't know the rules or what was going on in the game, with all the runs, the passes, the plays and the yellow flags, she was having a lot of fun, she even spread her joy to Sam and Tucker. Danny was happy just from seeing her so happy, but the game wasn't so good for the Casper's crows, they were losing, at half time the game was 35-17 for Megaville's titans.

\- Is it over? Did Dash's team lose?- Dani asked disappointed.

\- No D…Maddie, it's just half time, the players will have some time to rest a little and think what to do in the second time.- Danny explained her, pulling her and making the girl sit on her lap.

\- Oooohhh!- Dani said and kissed Danny on the cheek.- I have to go to the bathroom.-

\- Ok, I'll take you there, let's go.- Danny said getting up nd taking Dani's hand in hers.

\- I'm coming with you.- Mrs. Baxter said and followed them.

Once they were in the bathroom.

\- Maddie, I think you're old enough to go in the bathroom alone, go in, I have something to discuss with Danny.- Mrs. Baxter said and Danny and Dani got nervous, but as the woman was very serious, Dani got in the bathroom and left Danny alone. Once Dani was inside Mrs. Baxter spoke.

\- Who is the girl Danny? I want the truth. If there's something I hate are lies.-

\- What do you mean Mrs. Baxter, Maddie is my little sister.- Danny answered nervously.

\- Bullshit! You are too attentive to her. Too attentive for being sisters. I'm going to ask you for the last time Danny, WHO IS THAT GIRL?- Mrs. Baxter was angry, very angry and Danny frightened, didn't spoke.

\- Were you raped when you were younger dear?- The woman asked comfortingly.

\- I… Y… N…- Danny tried to answer yes, but regretted it, then no, but regretted it too.- Sigh…That would be another lie Mrs. Baxter, and you want the truth.- Danny started to cry.- I'm sorry Mrs. Baxter, but if I tell you all the truth you would hate me and forbid me to see Dash.-

\- If you don't tell me the truth I'm going to forbid you to see my son anyway, so you better start.-

\- But, Mrs. Baxter, please, try to understand, I…-

\- I'll try to understand Danny, but you have to tell me the truth, and only the truth.-

\- Sigh… fine.- Danny said and was ready to confess everything to Mrs. Baxter but the woman suddenly closed her eyes and when she opened them they were bright green.

\- Mrs. Baxter?- Danny asked.

\- No mom, it's me, Dani. I overshadowed Mrs. Baxter to help you.- Danny sighed in relief.

\- Dani, it's not that I'm not thankful to you for this, but overshadowing takes a lot of energy, why are you doing this?-

\- Because it's my fault that you are in this problem mom, I shouldn't have come with you. All this is because of me! I'm sorry, I promise you that I won't do something as stupid as try to go with you anywhere.- Dani started to sob, but in Mrs. Baxter body.

\- No Dani, you never say that again, you're my daughter and I want you to be with me in public, I'm proud of you and I'm not going to hide you from anyone again.-

\- Really mom?-

\- Yes, really, now release Mrs. Baxter, but make sure that you erase her memory of all this, do you still have to go to the bathroom?-

\- Yes, I'm about to pee myself.-

\- Then go honey, we'll be waiting for you right here, we just have to be more careful with our love expressions to each other, be more like sisters and less like mother and daughter.-

\- Yes mom, I'm leaving Mrs. Baxter body now, the next time she opens her eyes she will be herself.- Dani said and Mrs. Baxter closed her eyes again, she opened them in her natural color.

\- Woah! What are we doing here Danny dear?- The woman asked.

\- We're here waiting for Maddie to come out of the bathroom, remember? You insisted in coming with us.-

\- Oh yeah! But I had another reason to come with you. It's that I have a question for you.-

\- What is it Mrs. Baxter?- Danny asked gently.

\- Well dear, it's just that you and my son seem to be very close by now and I know how are your bodies right now and, well…- Mrs. Baxter got nervous and blushed.- Have… have you two had sex?- The woman asked embarrassed.

Danny was embarrassed too, but she was relieved that the question was different from the other one. She blushed but answered the question.- Uhm… no, no Mrs. Baxter, we haven't had sex yet, but we have felt horny with each other from time to time, just today, before we went to pick you up, he hugged me and kissed me, and I really felt ready to let him do me whatever he wanted, but as ALL my family was there, even my little sister, I did a great effort to stop myself from do something that I would regret later, maybe, jiji.- Danny said jokingly, trying to light the mood.

Mrs. Baxter laughed a little but she spoke in a very serious tone.- Danny, as you may know, the woman body reacts to what it feels, physically and emotionally, so, even if we don't like to admit it, we get horny faster than men. As you said, sometimes there's just some kisses and hugs needed to get us in the mood for sex, especially when we're ovulating, at that time of the month we're ready to procreate and get horny easily, just from instincts dear, it's embarrassing and shameful, but it's also the truth. And as your body is still dealing with growing hormones, you're more fertile now that you would ever be for the rest of your life.- Mrs. Baxter took a deep breath and continued.- So, I'm asking you to be careful dear, Dash is a boy, he's MY boy, but he's growing and men can't control themselves, not as much as we women learn to do it over the time. Don't take me wrong dear, I want grandchildren, I really do, but not so soon jeje. I'm telling you this because I really like you, you're the first Dash's girlfriend that I really like, and well… I think that you are the right one for my son, the one who will make my boy the happiest man in the world, the one who will give birth to my grandchildren dear. But that's not my decision, it's yours and Dash's decision, but for me, he doesn't need to keep looking for someone because he already found her.- Mrs. Baxter finished.

Danny started to sniff and tears fell from her eyes, she was embarrassed for that speech, but felt really good for what Mrs. Baxter said about her.- Th… Thank you Mrs. Baxter, I really appreciate what you said, I promise you that Dash and I will be careful on that matter, when we finally get ready to do that, we'll use preservatives and I´'l be taking pills, just to be safer, and if things go as good as we want to, when Dash and I get ready to start a family, you and my mother will be the first ones to know when I get pregnant, ok?-

\- Ok dear, and keep practicing your motherly instincts with Maddie.- Mrs. Baxter said reaching Danny to hug her.

\- Yes Mrs. Baxter.- Danny answered hugging her back.

Dani came out of the bathroom a few seconds later and cough to call their attention.

\- I'm ready to go back to watch the game Danny.- Dani said taking her hand.

They went back to the terraces and took their places beside Sam and Tucker, who were kissing on the lips deeply.

\- Hey lovebirds! We're back!- Danny said and her friends separated.

\- So, you two are together?- Mrs. Baxter said mischievously.

\- Yes Mrs. Baxter, we're a couple, thanks to Danny by the way.- Tucker said hugging Sam with one arm.

\- That's good, you look cute together, I'm happy for you two.- Mrs. Baxter said and turned to the field.

The game continued and got exciting, it became a great game in the end, Casper's crows played so well that the Megaville's titans just got two field goals in the second time, and Casper's crows got three touch downs, so, in the two minutes pause, the score was 41-38. The game was so good that some Megaville's fans were cheering at the crows. The Casper crows had the ball, they just needed a field goal to extend the game to overtime, but Dash wanted to win, the field goal was the second choice for him. They played trying to spend the most time they could and got really close, they got a 1st and goal in 8th yard. They were really close but the Megaville's titans stopped the three first downs, so in the end, Casper's crows had to try the field goal, they were really close, there was no way they miss that kick, right?

The play started and Casper crows kicker did his job, but a Megaville's titans player jumped really high and slapped the ball, he didn't stop it but he deviated it from its path. The field fell in silence for some seconds, it was like slow motion, and everyone was looking at the ball.

The referees waved their hands from side to side in a no motion; the ball hit the pole and missed. The Casper crows kicker fell to the ground and punched the floor; the Megaville's titans were cheering and celebrating. The game was over, final score 41-38 for Megaville.

Dash went to his kicker partner and knelt beside him, after some time they got up and clapped each other hand. They went to the locker's room; Dash had a hand on his partner shoulder.

\- He's a really good partner.- Danny thought blushing deeply.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

People were leaving the stadium, but suddenly, dark clouds formed in the sky, and lightning's started to fall, followed by strong thunders, but not a single water drop fell.

\- This is weird.- Danny said, she got a bad feeling.

Suddenly a crazy laugh was heard in the sky, that's when Danny (and everyone else) knew that something bad was going on. From between the clouds a red figure appeared, it looked like a man but he was dressed in a red coat with black boots, he was wearing makeup and had pincers instead of hands.

\- What's going on? Who's that guy?- Tucker asked in fear.- Is he a guy?- He asked kind of laughing from the guy's outfit.

\- I don't know and neither care, but one thing is for sure, he's troubles.- Danny said.- Let's get out of here before something bad happens, let's go.-

They ran to the parking lot and got in the car.- Wait here kids, I'm going to find Dash and get out of here.- Mrs. Baxter said.

\- No Mrs. Baxter, You stay here with Sam, Tucker and Maddie, I'm going to find Dash.- Danny said and ran without waiting for a response, Mrs. Baxter got in the car.

\- Do you think she's going to be fine?- Mrs. Baxter asked.

\- Don't worry Mrs. Baxter, Danny is a tough girl.- Dani answered.

As you may guessed by now, Danny didn't go to find Dash, she went to a secluded place and transformed into Danny Phantom.- Daisy, I need you dear.- He said and Daisy appeared beside him.

\- What's going on mom?-

\- I have no idea dear. It's not a ghost but it's an enemy, we have to do something.- Danny said and flew to the man, followed by Daisy.

\- Hey you, whoever you are, stop whatever you're doing and leave before we kick your ass.- Danny yelled as soon as he was in front of the man.

\- Well, well, well, I finally have the pleasure to meet you Danny Phantom, the half ghost boy who wants to be a girl!- The man said with a cocky smile.

\- How… How do you know me? Who the hell are you?-

\- Oh! Where are my manners? I am HIM, short for His Infernal Majesty; I am the devil itself, nice to meet you dear, and I'm here to destroy the world. And I know you because I know a lot of things dear, I've been watching you, the whole world from a long time, and humanity time has come to an end.- HIM introduced himself to Danny.

\- Well, there's something you haven't seen.-

\- And what that would be kid?- He asked mocking Danny.

\- ME STOPPING YOU!- Danny charged at HIM.

\- How funny you are!- HIM said before stopping Danny's punch with one pincer.- I'm not one of your weakling ghosts enemies kid, and you're going to find out that right now.- HIM punched Danny in the stomach, Danny felt like not just the air left his body, but his soul along with it, that punch was millions times stronger than any other punch he has received in his time fighting ghosts, it was stronger than a Pariah Dark punch, Danny felt like passing out but looked at HIM's eyes, he was laughing at him and Danny got strength out of nowhere and tried to attack HIM again, HIM just stopped Danny's punch again.- You are way out of your league kid.- He said laughing but he didn't release Danny.- You better hurry in becoming a girl Danny, that way you can run and hide, like a girl should JAJAJA!- HIM was laughing hard until he was attacked from behind. HIM turned to look at whoever dared to attack him and saw Daisy with her hands extended, smoke coming from them.- How cute, your clone is trying to help you, did you bring your other clone Danny? The one your new friend Vlad made when he was under my influence.

\- What?- Danny asked.

\- Didn't you know? Vlad was one of… AAARGGGHHH.- HIM was attacked from behind again, this time harder than before and he released Danny from his grip he turned to Daisy, but she didn't attack him.

\- Did you really say that girls should run and hide?- Someone said from other place in the sky. HIM turned again and saw THE POWERPUFF GIRLS. Daisy used this chance to help Danny.

\- Wow girls, I've been looking for you, you've grown, you're almost teenagers now, how beautiful you will be some day, I know because I've seen it, but no matter what you do, this world is doomed, and you will help to destroy it BLOSSOM!- HIM said pointing at the Power puff girl.

Danny was recovering from the punch, but the girl's name seemed very familiar to him, so he turned his head to look at her.- I think I know her, but where? When? How?- he asked to himself.

\- Are you ok mom?- Daisy asked.

\- I'll be fine once I kick that jerk ass.- Danny said getting to the sky again.- Daisy, you better get back inside me, this guy is tough and I won't be able to protect you from him, besides, cloning reduces my powers.-

\- Ok mom, good luck.- Daisy said before getting back in Danny.

\- You wish HIM. There's no way I'm going to do something to destroy this world.- Blossom answered.

\- Yeah! You say that now, but a desperate girl with a broken heart do stupid things, and a super powered and desperate girl with a broken heart do stupider things JAJAJA! You'll see Blossom! YOU'LL BE MINE! IN MORE THAN ONE WAY! JAJAJAJA!- HIM was laughing, he was so sure of himself, so sure that everything he was saying was truth that Blossom shivered.

\- Hey dumbass!- Danny said from behind him.

\- Oh you again sissy! Don't you see I'm bu…- HIM was cut off by Danny's punch on his face.

\- That was for the punch.- Danny said and proceeded to kick him in the stomach.- And that was for call me sissy.- he sent HIM to the power puff girls direction, who attacked him at the same time, Danny wanted to help them but HIM used some energy and sent the four of them away from him.

\- So you think you can beat me! Stupid kids! You need a lot more to take me down.- HIM said in rage but another blast of energy hit him from behind. All of them turned to look at the attacker.

\- Something like us HIM!- Brick Jojo, the ROWDYRUFF boys leader said, his brothers beside him.

\- WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING BOYS?- HIM asked, he seemed very surprised to see them.- Why are you attacking me? Why are you alive for that matter?-

\- Let's just say that we got a third chance to live and we've seen the light HIM. The dark side of the force isn't that good.- Brick said with his arms crossed.

\- What the hell are you doing?- Buttercup asked the boys, she seemed very angry at them. Bubbles seemed very happy to see them and Blossom had a blank expression.

\- What does it looks like Butterbutt?- Butch answered.- We're here to help you beat this fucking sissy devil asshole.-

\- We don't need your help!- Buttercup yelled.

\- Well it didn't seem that to me from where I was looking.- Butch countered.

They started to argue and each kid siblings seemed annoyed by that, but HIM seemed very pleased.

\- Don't worry guys, everything is under control.- Blossom said to Brick in a peaceful tone.

\- Are you sure? I heard what HIM said and I didn't like it. He seems pretty sure of it.- Brick told her. Danny could see that this guy really cared for the girl in front of him, and his name seemed familiar too.

\- No, it's fine.- Blossom answered, her voice trembling a little.

\- Well, if you say so, but even so, we can help you, just like that guy over there, the ghost boy.- Brick said pointing at Danny.

\- Yeah, right, ok, you're right Brick, any help is good against any enemy, let's go.- Blossom said inviting all the good guys to fight HIM.

\- I'm so glad you came to help me.- Bubbles said to Boomer, taking his hand.

\- As I told you when we met. I always will be there for you Bubbles, always.- Boomer said.

They went to stop Buttercup and Butch's argument.

\- Knock it of Buttercup, they just want to help us, and any help is welcome, come on!- Blossom said holding Buttercup from attacking Butch.

\- No it isn't, they are just tricking us Blossom, they want to help us just for us to trust them and when that happen they are going to betray us and try to kill us, I know it!- Buttercup yelled furiously. They all started to argue again. Meanwhile, HIM was having fun with all this, and he seemed to gain strength by all the fights.

\- ENOUGH!- Danny yelled and dragged everyone's attention to him.- Don't you see that this is what HIM wants.- He said pointing at the devil, who was resting on a cloud.- The more you, we fight between us, the stronger HIM will get and the harder will be to defeat him. We need to stay together, we are the good guys. I don't know you at all, but I know that you are superheroes, and HIM is evil, so we need to fight him and defeat him, together, I don't know what happened between you six, but I know that no one is capable to beat HIM alone, let's beat him and then we can discuss whatever you want.- He finished and breathed deeply.

\- Fine.- Butch said.

\- He's right. No matter how we are with each other, what matters now is to defeat HIM, now.- Buttercup said.

\- Well then, let's go.- Danny said and charged to HIM. The others followed him. They attacked HIM together, but, as any new team, with new members on it, they weren't coordinated, the girls had their own style, strategy and communication, so did the boys, and Danny, well he knew how to fight without his team but all of them fighting the same enemy did a mess, they were bumping on each other, some attacks missed, some attacks hit the wrong person, almost starting more fights between them, but after some time they got in some kind of understanding and HIM started to get the punches, the blasts and the kicks. At some point HIM tried to use a fire blast at Blossom and Danny, but Blossom used her ice breath and Danny used his ice blast to avoid it.

\- Do you have ice powers?- Both asked to each other at the same time.- Yes I have!- They answered to each other.

\- Yeah! Very funny, you two have some similar powers, can you help us to defeat HIM please?- Buttercup interrupted them and they went back to fight.

\- I have an idea.- Blossom said.- If we both attack him at the same time with our ice powers from different places, we can lock HIM in an ice cube.-

\- That's a great idea, let's take positions and wait for when HIM is distracted.- Danny said flying to a position from where he can flank HIM, Blossom did the same but to the other side.

Buttercup and Butch attacked HIM punching him really hard at the chest and face, HIM yelled in pain and stopped moving, HIM wanted to recover his air and clean the blood on his face.

\- NOW!- Danny yelled and he and Blossom used their ice powers on HIM.

\- What the… NNNOOOO!- HIM yelled when he saw what was happening.

\- It seems you didn't see everything HIM.- Danny said smiling, HIM turned to Danny and gave him a mad look, but HIM was smiling and Danny knew that HIM knew that this was supposed to happen.

HIM got locked in a giant ice ball and didn't move, the ball fell to the floor making a hole when it hit it. The seven heroes descended to the floor, they were tired and had some bruises on their bodies, but they were fine.

\- What the hell was that?- Buttercup yelled at the boys.

\- What do you mean?- Brick asked back.

\- You were on our way all the time. You even hit us with some of your attacks. Are you here to help US or HIM?-

\- Easy Buttercup, it's just that we are not used to fight together, that's all.- Bubbles tried to say.

\- And that's a big problem Bubbles.- Blossom said.

\- Yeah! Blossom's right, we need to coordinate us better if we pretend to be a single team someday.- Brick said in a thoughtful tone.

\- A single team? You gotta be kidding!- Buttercup retorted.

\- No Buttercup, Brick's right, we can't let that what happened in Megaville's Science Center to happen again. We need to train together, that way we'll know each other better. Maybe sensei Jack can help us.- Blossom said the last part in a mischievous tone and Buttercup blushed. Butch seemed to get angry by that.

\- Well it's settled now, we just need ask sensei Jack, or make some kind of schedule for training.- Brick said.- Now, what are you doing here Danny Phantom?- He turned to Danny and all the power puffs and rowdy ruffs turned to him.

\- I… eh… I'm a huge fan of Casper crows, and I came to watch the game.- Danny said and the others nodded, but Blossom and Brick didn't buy it, but let it go.

Brick turned to Blossom.- So, Blossom, I was thinking that maybe…-

\- Blossom!- Someone who was running to them yelled from afar and all of them turned to the voice source.

\- Dexter!- Blossom yelled and ran to him. They hugged each other.

Danny saw a hurt look in Brick's eyes, but despise too.- I guess he likes the girl and hates her current boyfriend.- Danny thought.- If you don't tell her, she'll never know.- Danny told him.

\- I know, but every single time I try to talk to her alone, something happens that interrupts me.-

\- Just keep trying.- Danny put a hand on Brick's shoulder.

\- Yeah! I will.-

\- By the way, what's going on with that HIM jerk?-

\- Nothing much. He's evil in flesh and wants to destroy the world. But now that you and Blossom converted him in an icicle he won't…-

\- GUYS! HIM'S GONE!- Bubbles yelled to them and all of them ran to the giant ice ball just to confirm that it was empty.

\- That son of a…- Brick started to say.

\- Watch your tongue kid, you're in public.- The Asian man who told Dash where the stadium was was approaching them.

\- SNESEI!- Buttercup yelled.

\- You beat him, you have to be happy. Next time he comes you're going to be ready 'cause I'm going to train you all.-

\- YES!- Buttercup seemed very enthusiastic.

\- I'm happy sensei, but HIM said something very, very disturbing, and I'm worried.- Brick explained.

\- That's right Mr. That monster said something really bad, and I don't know how the hell did he escaped this ice ball, I mean, ghost ice is pretty especial.- Danny complemented.

\- That doesn't matter now, you beat HIM together, everyone is safe thanks to you, but who are you young one?-

\- I'm Danny Phantom sir, the Amity Park ghost boy.- Danny introduced to the man, extending his hand.

The man took Danny's hand and shook it.- Everyone calls me Jack, but my students call me sensei Jack.-

\- Nice to meet you Mr. Jack.-

\- DANNY!- someone called for him, everyone turned and saw Dash running to them.- What the hell happened here?-

\- Something evil attacked this place, something different from a ghost, but we managed to beat him, but he got away.-

\- Are you ok?- Dash asked worriedly.

\- Yes Dash, I'm fine, just some bruises, that's all, nothing that wouldn't happen in a fight.-

\- Ok, OH MY GOD! THE POWERPUFF GIRLS! I'M A HUGE FAN OF YOU! Gosh, if I'd be a little bit younger or you a little bit older, grrrr.- Dash flirted with the three girls and they blushed a little, but the rowdyruff boys, Dexter and Danny felt some jealous, each one for their respective couple, Danny wanted to nudge him but had to resist because now he was Danny Phantom and he was, well, a he.

\- Dash, we better leave; there's nothing else we can do here.- Danny said trying to hide his anger.

\- Just a minute Danny, may I have your autograph's girls? Please!- The three girls giggled and signed some pieces of paper for Dash.

\- Oh thank you, thank you, thank you girls. I really appreciate it!- Dash was like a little kid with a new toy.

\- Dash, let's go, we have to get back home.- Danny tried to call Dash's attention.

\- Oh, oh yeah! Right, we have to go back.- Danny was walking away and Dash followed him.

\- See you again guys, I'll try to find out what's going on ok? I have some friends who can help me.- Danny told his new friends.

\- Ok Danny, see you, try to come again to train with us, the truth is that HIM could have beat you easily.- Blossom said.

\- Yes, you're right, I'll try to come and train with you guys.- Danny said and left with Dash.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

\- What an awesome experience! The powerpuff girls Danny, they were the powerpuff girls!- Dash was still very excited. Danny changed back to human form.

\- Yeah! I saw them Dash.- Danny rolled her eyes, she was trying to fix her hair and outfit with her hands.- AND.- She stared at him.- You flirted with them!- She accused him.

\- Oh come on! I was just fooling around Danny. I'm like six years older than them, besides, none of them are teenagers yet. They are really beautiful, that's for sure, but they're just too young for me, besides, I already have a beautiful girl of my age by my side.- he said hugging Danny again and she smiled feeling really good by Dash's hug but then Dash pressed where HIM punched her.

\- OW!- She yelled in pain and Dash released her in fear.

\- What… What's wrong?- He asked worrying for her.

\- Nothing, it's just that that monster punched me really hard here and when you pressed I felt some pain.-

\- Oh gosh, I'm sorry dear, I'm really sorry, I didn't know!- Dash was embarrassed and worried about her.

\- It's ok Dash, don't worry, I'm fine, it's just a punch, as I said before, nothing unexpected in a fight.- She said placing her hand on his cheek and smiling at him, he smiled back.- We better hurry, our friends are surely worried about us.- She said taking his hand and walking to the parking lot.

When they got to the parking lot they saw that the only car left was Dash's. All their friends came out of the car and ran to them.

\- Danny, Dash, are you ok?- Sam asked them when she reached them, followed by Tucker, Dani, and Mrs. Baxter.

\- Yes, we're fine guys, you won't believe who we met just now?- Dash said excitedly.

\- Who?-

\- THE POWERPUFF GIRLS!- Dash yelled like a little kid.

\- REALLY!? DID YOU MEET THEM!?- Dani asked enthusiastically.

\- We just saw their colored streaks going to the stadium, and other darker three streaks a little later, what was that?- Tucker said.

\- They are the rowdyruff boys, they look really alike at the powerpuff girls and are really strong, but I think these guys really like the girls, they are very attentive to them, but something happened between them and the girls don't trust so much in them, especially Buttercup, the green powerpuff.-

\- Kids, we have to go, it's getting late, I'm pretty sure all of you have curfews.- Mrs. Baxter spoke gently.

\- You're right mom, we better go.- Dash said walking to the car and opening the door to the others.-

\- You go in front Danny, I'm fine going in the back.- Mrs. Baxter said getting in the car without even waiting for a response.- but, as it's illegal to have an infant in the front seat, I'm going to carry Maddie in my lap.-

\- But… mom…- Dash tried to say something.

\- It´' ok dear, I can carry the girl, even if she fall asleep, what for the look of things, it may happen soon.- All of the teenagers turned to look at Dani, who was yawning and brushing her eyes with her hands.- Besides, it will be some training for when I have grandchildren, jiji.- She said jokingly and Danny and Dash blushed madly.

\- MOM!- Dash said embarrassed, Tucker, Sam and Dani laughed a little. When everyone was in the car, Dash turned on the engine and drove back home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Danny carried Dani to her room, as Mrs. Baxter said; she fell asleep really fast on the way back home. Dash took everyone to their homes safe and sound, and when he left Danny, he helped his mother to pass Dani to Danny's arms safely; it was a cute moment, as any little kid, when Mrs. Baxter passed Dani to Dash, he hushed her to not wake her up, and the girl, in her sleep, extended her arms to Dash, so they would round his neck and rested her head on his shoulder, Dash blushed a little, then Dani did the same when Dash passed her to Danny, when they were at Danny's home door frame.

\- Good night, see you on Monday.- Dash said and kissed Danny on the cheek, she kissed him back.

\- See you on Monday.- Danny said and went in, she heard Dash's car leaving.

Danny and Dani got home just in time before the curfew, her mother asked her how did it go and Danny said that her team lost, but she didn't say anything about the fight she had.

She placed Dani on her bed hushing to not wake her up, took out the girls shoes from her feet and tucked her lovingly.- Good night my beloved baby! I love you, and your "daddy" loves you too.- Danny said and kissed the girl in the forehead. She left Dani's room and went to hers, she got ready for sleep, but what HIM said was bothering her. It took her a while to fall asleep.

She was almost naked, only bra and panties, with handcuffs on her both wrists, chained to the wall, she was in a dark place with a red door in front of her.

\- What's going on? Where I am?- She asked. No one answered. Suddenly she saw Blossom in front of the red door. She seemed younger, a young adult, almost a teenager.- Blossom! What's going on? What is this place?- she called her but Blossom didn't answer, she was mumbling something and she was crying.

\- I have no choice! I have to do it if I want to save them, I have to do it.- She knocked at the door and it opened automatically.

Danny could see inside, there was HIM in a black bathrobe, lying on a king size bed.- NO! Blossom don't.- Danny yelled to her, that's when she noticed that Blossom pregnancy belly wasn't there.- What's going on?-

HIM signaled her to get in the room with his pincer and Blossom got in, still crying, once she passed the door frame her clothes changed to a black and slutty dress that showed her legs, there was no skirt, the dress was like a bikini on the crotch, the chest was almost showing completely, the dress just covered Blossom's nipples.

\- Oh don't cry Blossy! You will soon stop sobbing and start moaning jajaja.- HIM said.- Come here my dear.-

\- NO BLOSSOM! Don't do it!- Danny yelled desperately. Blossom got in the room and the door closed.

After a few minutes Danny could hear the unmistakable sounds of sex, the bed squeaking, flesh hitting flesh, and a woman moaning in pleasure, but at the same time crying in desperation.

\- See Blossom, I told you a long time ago that you would be mine jajaja.- Danny could hear HIM say, she was trying to release herself from the handcuffs desperately. Then she heard a squeal.

\- Yes Blossom! YES! CUM FOR ME! jajaja.- After the squeal Blossom fell quiet for a little while.- I'm not satisfied yet Blossy, let's do something more kinky, to show you how kind I am, I'm going to let you be on top dear, RIDE ME BITCH!- HIM ordered her.

\- BLOSSOM THIS IS YOUR CHANCE! You can run away! BLOSSOM!- Danny yelled. But she didn't see Blossom going out of the room and run away, instead of that she started to hear the moans and the bed squeaking again, but something else was added to the noises.

\- Yes, yes, give it to me, GIVE IT ALL TO ME!- Blossom was squealing in delight.

\- Do you really want it Blossom? Do you want it so bad?- HIM was manipulating her.

\- Yes, YES I DO! I WANT IT ALL! PLEASE! GIVE IT TO ME!_ Blossom was out of control.

\- You could get pregnant! Do you want to get pregnant Blossom?-

\- Yes! I don't care if I get pregnant. Just do me, FASTER! HARDER! GIVE IT TO ME!-

\- Oh! I'll give it all to you dear, I'll give it to you and get you pregnant with my child. Will you give birth to my child Blossom?- HIM asked her.

\- Yes, YES, I'll do it, I'll do it but please, give it to me!- Blossom answered moaning louder and faster.

\- Then take it Blossom! Take it all! YYYEEEESSSS!- HIM squealed indicating that he came.

\- YYYYYYEEEEEEEESSSSSSSS!- Blossom yelled a little after HIM.

\- Blossom! How could you?- Danny was crying.- How could you?-

Then everything changed around Danny, she was still handcuffed but her surroundings changed. She was now in a white room, she could see something in front of her, it was Blossom, and she was in pain and sweating, with her legs spread wide and someone sitting in front of her crotch.

\- Come on Blossom, come on, just a little more, you're doing it great dear, just a little more push and your baby will be here with us, come on Blossom.-

\- YYYYAAAAAAARRRGHHH!- Blossom yelled hard and fell limp on the bed, she was panting hard, and then the unmistakable sound of a baby crying was heard in the room.

\- Congratulations Blossom, you gave birth to a beautiful and healthy baby girl.- the person said and located the new born baby in Blossom's arms.

Blossom was crying and laughing.- My baby!- She kissed the baby in the forehead.- My Mimi!-

\- No! Blossom, how could you? That baby is…- Danny started to say but her surroundings changed again.

She was now standing on the streets, she was out, but still handcuffed. She looked around and saw a city in ruins, totally devastated.- No! This can't be! This can't be happening!-

\- Ugh! Mi… Mimi.- Danny heard behind her and then a crazy laugh. She turned around and saw Blossom, in a blood pool, not moving, in front of her was a girl, like ten years old, holding a blood stained knife, her long black hair was beautiful, but what got Danny's attention, were her red blood eyes. Looking straight at Blossom, with tears.

\- Well done Mimi, you've made daddy very proud jajaja.- HIM said putting one of his pincers on Mimi's shoulder.- See Blossom, I told you you'd help to destroy this world jajajaja, I told you so.-

\- You fucking bastard! How could you do this? You made a girl kill her own mother!.- Danny yelled from the bottom of her lungs, she was crying in desperation and impotence.

\- Don't worry Danny, you're next.- HIM said turning to her.- Mimi, take care of her for me dear.-

The girl approached Danny with the knife.

\- No, stay away from me!-

\- This is not personal Danny, I have nothing against you, it's your child who I'm afraid I can't let be born.- HIM said and Danny looked down for the first time, she had a huge pregnancy belly showing, it looked like she would get in labor any minute now.

\- No, please no! I'll do anything, but please, don't hurt my baby, I beg you, please!- Danny pleaded.

\- Sorry girl, can't do.- HIM said with a maniac smile, he obviously wasn't sorry.- Mimi, stab her in the stomach, now.-

\- No, please, don't do it! I'm begging you, please, do whatever you want with me! But please leave my baby alone. Aaaarghh!- Danny pleaded but felt the cold steel making through her body. Finally the handcuffs disappeared and she fell to the floor. She was in a lot of pain and could hear HIM laughing and Mimi sobbing.

Then Danny started to see random images in front of her and remembered what Clockwork told her. "All dimensions are connected, if one falls, all the others will fall too, slowly but surely, every world, every dimension, will die".

Danny was in a lot of pain, on the floor, she was so focused on the images she was seeing that she didn't got aware that her legs were spread wide; she was breathing hard and pushing.

She saw her family, her friends, her classmates, Dash and Dani, all of them dead.

Danny saw a lot of things, she saw The AVENGERS dying, the justice league destroyed, the X-men, spiderman, supergirl, all of them being killed, some superwomen being raped before die; She saw "Heather, Sheryl or Alessa Gillespie" giving birth to the god of destruction, some Pyramid Heads as custodians of her, she died giving birth and the god of destruction, ate her mother's body to get stronger.

Danny saw Marcus Phoenix getting a headshot, dying instantly, the Master Chief falling surrounded by FLOOD, one last grenade explosion blowing his head up. She saw Ganondorf stabbing Link in the heart with his blade, the Master sword destroyed beside Link's body and then Ganondorf was raping princess Zelda. She saw her childhood cartoon character "Heidi" in a more mature body, being raped by Peter and her grandfather at the same time, she was crying for help but no one would listen the girl in that lonely cabin.

Image by Image, dimension by dimension, everything was being destroyed; everything. Danny kept seeing and breathing and pushing.

She saw her favorite fairy tales characters dying, or worse, the red riding hood, dead in a blood pool, the wolf sliced her throat, Alice going crazy, she was the only survivor of a fire in her house, wonderland was devastated and an adult Alice being the personal whore of that pseudo doctor Bumby.

Jill Valentine´s head was being held by Nemesis hand and he was squeezing it, until the head was smashed and Jill's body fell lifeless on the floor.- STARS!- the only word Nemesis said.

Darth Vader did nothing to save Luke, he left the emperor kill him and now the galaxy was completely dominated, no more resistance at all.

Dark lord Sauron coming out from the Mount Doom fire, alive and stronger than ever, the middle earth fell in just a blink. Narnia kings and queens defeated. Harry Potter defeated by Voldemort.

Danny saw a world ruled by ponies being destroyed by a dark unicorn, he killed all the princesses but one, the youngest of all, the purple one, he kept her and crowned her as his queen, his mate, once the crown touched the young mare's head she yelled in pain and shut her eyes tightly, when she opened her eyes again they were red blood, with a green bright around them and dark smoke coming from them, just like the dark unicorn´s eyes, she smiled crazily and kissed her king. Then, he took her to his private chambers, he need a heir after all.

\- This can't be happening! Please god let it be a dream! Just a nightmare! Please!- Danny begged and then she heard a cry. She looked down and saw a blood covered new born baby at her legs, the umbilical cord connecting the baby to her. She was in so much pain that she didn't notice that some of that pain was labor pain. She tried to reach for her baby.- My baby! I'm coming for you my love! I'm coming!- Danny said crawling to her baby, she was crying.- There's still hope! You are my hope little baby!- Danny said crying.

\- NO HE ISN'T!- She heard HIM said and then a giant foot smashed the baby. HIM started to laugh. And Danny fell defeated, crying.

\- NNNNNOOOOOOO! PLEASE NOOOOOOO!- Danny yelled from the bottom of her lungs crying like there was no tomorrow, but the truth is THERE IS NO TOMORROW ANYMORE!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-NNNNOOOOO!- Danny woke up screaming.

\- Awful, isn't it?- She heard a voice say in the dark. Danny turned to see Clockwork floating with a serious expression on his face.

\- What the hell was all that?- Danny asked him, trembling, breathing hard and almost crying.

\- The future Danny. What you saw was the most probable future right now.-

\- WHAT? How much possible it is?- Danny was shaking.

\- Right now, 99% possible.- Clockwork answered seriously.

\- How can we stop it?- Danny asked him.

\- We can't.- Clockwork answered.

\- WHAT? WHY? You said its 99% possible, which means there's a 1% different future possible.

\- I said that we can't NOW, but YOU can, right now there's nothing to do to stop it, but you can do something later, right now you're useless. You have to do something first.

\- What is it? I'll do it no matter what it is.-

\- Actually you are doing it already.-

\- Huh?- Danny didn't understood.

\- Sigh… Danny, as many others before you, many others right now, and many others in the future, you are a pawn in this giant, epic and marvelous chess game between good and evil.-

\- Yeah! So?-

\- But to stop that, we won't need a pawn Danny, we will need a QUEEN!-

\- You mean…-

\- Yes Danny, your gender change is the first step to stop that future from coming true.-

\- But I was a woman in that awful vision, I even gave… sniff… I gave… and then that bastard.- Danny couldn't even say it.

\- Yes, that's why you becoming a woman is just the first step, but with that just step, that future reduces to 71% possible and opens way to other three possible futures, at least, the best one with just 1% possibilities yet, but there's still hope.-

\- So, what I've been doing, all becoming a woman stuff it's not just for my happiness?-

 **\- That's right, but your happiness is included Danny.-** Daniela said from inside Danny's head.

\- Did you know about all this Daniela?-

 **\- Yes, a little, but I was forbidden to tell you anything. I'm sorry Danny.-**

\- It's ok, I guess, but what about my baby? What does he or she has to do with all this?-

\- With all this… nothing.- Clockwork answered.- But there's always a new generations of heroes needed for the future, and your baby could be the next "John Connor" or "Harry Potter", he or she can be very helpful, that if we can save the future, of course.-

\- So, there will be other enemies?-

\- Yes Danny, there will be new enemies always, but that's why there has to be new heroes, ALWAYS.- Clockwork answered.- Keep going like you're doing now, you're doing it great, become a woman Danny, you'll have more possibilities to save the future that way, I have faith in you, you've saved the future before, do you remember?-

\- Yes, I did.- Danny answered feeling fine at last and smiled to Clockwork.

\- Well, you better go to sleep again Danny. I'm sorry for get in your room without your permission.-

\- Yeah. You pervert! Getting in a young woman room, in the night, while she's sleeping, what is wrong with you?- Danny said laughing and joking.

\- Jaja, good one Danny, I'm really sorry my lady, I won't do such a pervert thing to you ever again.- Clock work bowed.- See you later Danny.- Clockwork said and left.

Danny noticed that the time was flowing again.- That explains why no one heard me screaming.- she thought, she saw her alarm clock.- 4:00 a.m., I better try to sleep a little more. Daniela, may I ask you something?- Danny said accommodating herself again to sleep.

 **\- Yes Danny, whatever you want, ask me.-**

\- Who did forbid you to tell me about the future?-

 **\- Clockwork did, I'm sorry Danny, he wanted to tell you and show you himself.-**

\- Ok, thank you Daniela, do you think that will make it good as a woman?-

 **\- Of course Danny, you heard Vlad, you're a woman already, the only thing wrong is your still male body. Don't worry Danny, you'll be a fine lady, a great woman and an awesome mommy. And you'll be able to save the future. I'm sure of it.-**

\- Thank you Daniela, good night.-

 **\- Good night Danny.-**

Danny fell asleep again, but this time she didn't dream anything.


	29. Third test

The next day, Danny's mood was gloom and everyone could see it.

\- Are you ok mommy?- Dani asked her during breakfast.

\- Yeah dear!- Danny answered, surprised by the question.- Why do you ask?-

\- Well, you look like you're very sad.-

\- It's just the lack of sleep honey, I didn't sleep well last night, that's all.- Danny explained.

\- Ooohh! Did you have a wet dream again? Did you have an orgasm again mom?- The girl asked innocently but everyone in the table were astonished, Jack spitted his coffee, Maddie was choking with her ham and eggs, Jazz fell from her chair due to the hot Jack's coffee burning her face and eyes and Danny blushed madly in her spot.

\- DANIELA MADELINE FENTON! WHO TAUGHT YOU THAT?- Maddie asked her furiously. Obviously, the girl got scared by her grandmother´s tone.

\- M…My…My mom did grandma, she told me about wet dreams and orgasms.- Dani answered scared.- Why?

Maddie turned her eyes, and her anger to Danny, who gulped and was sweating.- Did you really taught her that?-

\- Well, yes, I didn't think of anything else so I told her the truth, besides, when she was at the ghost zone, my friend Frostbite told her about the bees and the birds, remember?-

\- YES! I know, but she's too young to know about that! What were you thinking Danny?- Maddie was still angry, but not so angry because all the "bees and birds" thing.

\- As I told you mom, I couldn't think of anything else, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have told her about that, I know, but she wanted to know and I didn't want to lie to her, sorry.- Danny apologized in shame.

\- Besides, there's not much time left before Dani here begins to have her own wet dreams.- Jazz added nonchalantly and Maddie and Danny looked at her weirdly.- What? It's true! Dani's growing guys, she soon will need proper underwear for a lady, you know it.-

\- Like bras and panties?- Dani asked, and again, all of them turned to her.

\- Sigh… yes Dani, underwear like that and other kind of stuff too.- Maddie said giving up.

\- What kind of stuff grandma?-

\- Sorry dear, it's not my duty to tell you about that, ask your mom.- Maddie said mockingly and Jack and Jazz were holding their laughter. Danny was astonished.

\- Uh, mom. I can't explain her that, because I haven't been there yet.- Danny said blushing in embarrassment.

\- True…- Maddie said kind of surprised.- Sorry Danny, it's just that you look so feminine now that… that…-

\- That you forgot that I'm still a boy.- Danny completed the sentence, blushing more, but feeling good.

\- Yeah, sort of, I'm sorry Danny. I'll talk to Dani about that later.- Maddie apologized.

\- Talk about what mom?- Dani asked Danny and she blushed in embarrassment.

\- Ahm… do… do you remember what did you say to Frostbite when we met in the Far Frozen dear? The thing about you not being able to get pregnant?-

\- Yes, I do remember, why?-

\- Well, what your grandma here will help me to explain you is what I'´s going to happen to you and your body when you become able to get pregnant.-

\- Oooohhhh! You mean, about the morning sickness and all that?-

\- No, that's when you're already pregnant, what you need to know it's about the conditions you'll go through when your body gets ready to get pregnant, and everything that implies.-

\- Ooohh! Ok, when are you explaining it to me grandma?-

\- S…soon dear, don't worry, your grandma will tell you everything, don't worry.- Maddie answered, more worried than Dani could ever be at the time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day Danny was better, she had another pleasant dream, but she was still worried about HIM and the future.

 **\- If you're so worried about the future, then do something to change it Danny, worrying about the future won't change it.-** Daniela scolded her.

\- I know that Daniela, it's just that that awful dream was so real and so cruel; it makes me want to puke and cry.-

 **\- I know Danny, I saw it too, I want to cry too when I remember all that, but if you worry too much for something that hasn't happened, you'll just get sick, mentally and physically.-**

\- But, it's the most probable future so far and…-

 **\- And it hasn't happened yet Danny, there's a chance to change it, even if it's a long shot, it's possible to change it Danny, there's still hope. The future isn't written in stone, you said that the first time you changed the future.-**

\- Yeah, that's right, but that time I had help, my friends, my family, even Vlad and Clockwork helped me.-

 **\- Yeah so? What makes you think that they won't help you this time? You even have more help this time.-**

\- Huh?-

 **\- Dash and Dani dummy! They will help you too. They are part of your family now.-**

\- Yes! You're right!- Danny smiled just for a second.- But what if they get hurt or worse? I don't want to lose them. I don't want Dani to get involved in a war.-

 **\- It doesn't matter if you want it or not Danny, the war is coming and Dani will fight, if you like it or not it doesn't matter, you know her, she's you after all, she will fight.-**

\- Yes, I know but…-

 **\- So, if you want her to be ready and survive that war, you better train her, and train her hard.-**

\- Yes, I suppose you're right, but that will have to wait for when I come back from my treatment.-

 **\- Yes, I know. By the way, today you have another appointment, right?-**

\- Yes! I'm so excited about it. I think I know what the next test is about, but I don't want to ruin the surprise jeje.- Danny said smiling.

 **\- Great, you're smiling, then my job it's done jeje.-**

\- HEY! You cheater!-

 **\- Jajaja, I didn't cheat, I just wanted to make you smile. You've been so sad and gloom that you're affecting the others around you.-**

\- You're right, I'm sorry for that, let's think positive and keep the hope alive. I'm going to do anything to change the future and save everyone.-

 **\- That's the spirit Danny.-**

The day went as usual, boring.

\- This ghosts mating season is making everything so boring around here.- Tucker said during lunch.

\- Do you miss that your life is at risk when ghosts attack Tuck? Is that?- Danny asked him in a teasing tone.

\- Well, not that, but the adventure, the adrenaline, the fighting, I miss all that.- Tucker said.

\- Is that as dangerous as you say?- Dash asked.

\- Yes, it's pretty dangerous, but that makes it very exciting too, when a mayor league ghost attack the city, you'll see it for yourself pal.- Tucker said nonchalantly.

\- Pal? Did you call me/Dash pal Tucker?- Danny, Dash, Jazz and Sam asked dumbfounded.

\- Yeah! I did, I know it's weird but Dash has been eating and hanging out with us so much, without bullying any of us, for so long that I think he has earned a chance to be our friend, and we have to give him that chance and be his friends too.- Tucker explained.

All the teenagers agreed and nodded.

\- Thank you guys.- Dash said smiling and looking at Danny, who smiled back and mouthed "told ya".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Danny went to her next appointment, this time Maddie took her and Dani stayed at home, just to be safe from the protestants. When they arrived at the Axion labs, the protest was still there, but this time there was another one; one with signs that said things like "We are just looking for happiness" and "Allow us to choose how to live our lives". It was a protest supporting what Axion labs was doing. Obviously, it was a matter of time before things get out of hand and people get injured, but there was nothing anyone, even Danny or Vlad, could do about it. They just can wait and hope that things don't get too rough and someone dies.

-Wow, your father was right; this will get out of hand pretty soon, I hope Vlad is ready for that.-

\- Knowing him I'm pretty sure he has a backup plan already mom. Do you want to get in the way we got in last week?-

\- No, I don't like the idea of being invisible and intangible dear, let's go inside walking through the door. You have to be brave Danny, it's your life, if you're scared or ashamed of this, then you shouldn't go ahead with it, because if that's so, you'll be hiding from others for the rest of your life as a woman. Be brave as a boy and you'll be happy and proud of being a woman.- Maddie's words reached Danny in the core.

\- She's right, if I want to be a happy woman I have to be brave now and go in with my own feet. Who cares what the others think or want? This is my life!- Danny thought and breathed deeply.- Ok mom, let's go.- Danny got out from the RV, followed by her mother.

They went through the people right in the Axion labs, some people applauded to them, some people insulted them, but they just went in, not looking around.

Once they got in the lobby, everything changed, there was peace and people were just working or waiting for their turn. Danny went to the clerk and told her about her appointment, she instructed her to wait and Danny and her mother went to take a sit.

After 10 minutes.

\- Danny?- Someone called for her and she turned her head to look who was.

\- Gisselle? Is that you?-

\- Yes I am girl! My god, if I didn't know you're a boy I'd swear you're a really good looking girl! How do I look?-

\- Awesome! My god! Is that a beard?- Danny said smiling and pointing at the tiny body hair over the girl's face.

\- Yup! Those hormones are incredible, I already feel tougher, and this tiny beard it's just the beginning, I can't wait to get in that MARS pod and become a man.- The girl said enthusiastically.

\- It's so good to see you Gisselle, I'm so happy for you to be able to get the treatment, I hope you find happiness in the end.-

\- Thank you, I wish you the same. Is this lady your mom?- Gisselle asked, paying attention to Maddie, who was silent all the time Danny and Gisselle chatted.

\- Yes she is my mom, let me introduce you properly, mom, this is Gisselle, Gisselle, this is my mom.-

\- Hi nice to meet you dear. So, you're a girl who wants to be a boy, just like my boy here wants to be a girl?- Maddie asked, she was a little uncomfortable.

\- Yes I am, but call me Gary, that's the name I've picked for my male life.-

\- Well, nice to meet you Gary.- Maddie took the "boy's" hand I hers and shook it.

\- But tell me Danny, how your tests have been going?- Gisselle asked taking a seat beside Danny.

\- Awesome! My doctor says that my results are the highest he's ever seen. That I'm a girl already, just in the wrong body. What about you?-

\- Really good! But not as good as you, my results are average but enough for me to take the treatment, and that's enough for me jeje.-

\- Well, as long as you pass the tests you'll be fine.-

\- Yes, you're right!-

Both teenagers kept chatting until Danny was called in.

\- Good luck Danny!- Gisselle/Gary told her while she walked behind the nurse, Danny gave her/him a thumps up.

Danny got in the room and seated on the bed, after 5 minutes Vlad got in speaking by his phone.

\- Don't worry about it, as long as they are outside everything will be fine, just keep an eye on them and prevent things from getting violent ok? If someone gets hurt, from any side of the protests, we'll take care of him or her… Why do you care so much about the expenses?... Well that's the insurance for… This is what happens with new and scary things… Everything will be fine in the end, people will get used to this I assure you that… Yes… ok, bye.- Vlad hung up.- Sigh.-

\- Hard times Vlad?- Danny asked a little worried.

\- Just a little jeje, don't worry Danny.- he said, but he was worried himself.

\- I'm not worried, not as much as you.-

\- Yeah, I'm sorry, I'm very tense right now. I expected protests against this, but not protests supporting this.-

\- Are you tense because there are people supporting your work?- Danny asked surprised.

\- Well, a little, Danny you don't know, I've seen this many times, both sides will want to defend their arguments to the point of fighting, and you know that almost every person in this country has access to a gun, one way or another; things can get very bad very fast, that's why I asked Damon Grey to help me to increase security.-

\- Valerie's dad?-

\- Yes, he needed a job to get back on his feet and I gave him one, he soon will recover his house.-

\- What about the red huntress?-

\- You mean Valerie?-

\- Yes, she's been a pain in the ass of Danny Phantom and that's because you gave her that armor and those weapons.-

\- Yeah, sorry for that, but I haven't sent her any weapon in a long time.- Vlad said sheepishly.

\- Right! Sorry, I forgot that Technus was the one who uploaded all her arsenal.-

\- Don't worry, well, let's begin with your test, you know what to do Danny.-

Danny lied on her back and breathed deeply to relax her body; Vlad put the helmet on her head.

\- Ok Danny, here we go, close your eyes and count to ten.-

Danny counted to ten and she opened her eyes.

She was standing in front of a big door, some music sounded at the other side; she looked at herself and saw she was holding a white flowers bouquet, a little red button at the top of it, had elbow length white gloves and… a beautiful white wedding dress and white shoes?

\- Huh?-

\- Are you ready honey?- A man asked her, he was wearing a tux and extended his arm for her to take it. She turned around and looked at him, but couldn't see his face, she smiled and said.

\- Yes dad, I'm ready.- she said taking his arm and holding tightly the bouquet, she took a deep breath, the big door opened and the wedding march started. She walked through the aisle with her father by her side. Her boyfriend and soon to be husband waiting for her. Suddenly, she started to cry, the red buttons started to blink.

\- Are you ok dear?- her father whispered to her.- Did you change your mind? Because if that's so we can get out of here now jeje.-

\- No dad, I'm crying of happiness, and I thought you liked him.-

\- Oh yes, as you said, I liked him, past tense, but that changed the moment he proposed to you, he's stealing my baby girl from me, and now I hate him.-

\- Dad, please, he loves me and I love him, don't think that you're losing a daughter; think that you're…-

\- If you say getting a son I'm going to yell from the bottom of my lungs.- He interrupted her.

\- Dad come on, don't be like this on my wedding day, please. I'm going to marry him, spend the rest of my life with him, cook for him, argue with him, make love to him, get pregnant by him and give birth to his kids, your grandkids; don't you want grandkids?-

\- Yes I do want grandkids, but the idea of you being with him, on the bed, doing that, makes me want to strangle him.-

\- Well, you have to hold yourself because you want grandchildren and I want kids, and I want to use the traditional method for that, there's no way I'm going to go to a sperm bank and be a single mom, that's just a big NO! ok?-

\- Yes ok dear, I'm sorry but I still feel like I'm losing you, and that makes me want to cry.-

\- That would be new. I've never seen you cry, ever, not even when grandpa died.-

\- My old man taught me to be though, he would have never forgiven me for crying because of him passing away, so I honored him and everything he taught me not crying, and he even asked me to don't do it. He said "An old man dying is natural, no something to cry for, cry when you see a youth dying, that's sad and unnatural. Sons bury their parents, not the other way around".-

\- Wow, he really said that?-

\- Yes, and I'm telling you the same young woman, don't you dare to cry for me when my time comes ok?-

\- I can't promise you that, you're my daddy after all, you're my hero and that won't change, ever.-

The man sniffed when he heard her and they reached the groom and the priest.

\- Who's giving this woman in holy marriage?- the priest said gently but loudly enough for everyone to hear.

\- I am! Her father.- he said and took her hand into his, kissed her gently and lovingly and handed her to the groom, who took it, smiling at her.

They wanted to keep going with the ceremony but her father didn't release her.

\- Dad?- she asked him, he sighed and kissed her again on the cheek, released her hand and went to his seat, beside his wife, a tear falling from his right eye.

\- Dear and beloved we're gathered here to…- The priest started the ceremony.

During the ceremony she started to feel anxious and the red button in her bouquet blinked faster, her breathing quickened and she started to sweat.

\- Dear girl.- The priest called her.

\- Y…yes?-

\- Your vows dear, it's your turn.-

\- Sorry, I'm nervous jiji.-

\- Well, it's ok, now please, tell your vows darling.-

\- Yes, I…- She said her vows perfectly; tears were falling from her eyes.

\- Who has the rings?- The priest asked, the groom´s best man handed them the rings, the groom put the ring in his beloved bride gently, but she struggled a lot, the red button was blinking madly fast, she was trembling, she saw the button and wanted to push it but she closed her eyes, shook her head and breathed hard, she looked straight at her groom´s eyes and smiled, after that she put the ring on his finger easily.

\- Now I pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride.- The priest said smiling widely.

They kissed hugging each other, she was crying, all the people in the room cheered loudly and were cheering while the happy couple ran outside the church, laughing, she again glanced at the red button blinking in her bouquet and smiling, she threw it behind her, a few seconds later they heard women squealing behind them

They got in a limo, still laughing, she sat, taking care of the dress and he sat beside her, they looked at each other and kissed deeply, during the kiss she felt numb and like passing away, until…

\- Danny.- She heard a familiar voice.- Danny wake up.- Danny opened her eyes and in she saw Vlad's silhouette in a blur.

\- Hi Vlad. How are you?- She asked smiling, she was feeling really good.

\- I'm fine, and for your smile I can see that you're fine too.-

\- I'm not fine, I'm wonderful!- she said getting up and sitting on the bed.

\- Well, I shouldn't be surprised by now; your results are really high. At this rate you'll be in the VENUS pod before spring break.-

\- That would be great, but my parents said that I have to wait for when the spring break starts.-

\- Well, I'll talk to them, to tell you the truth Danny, you've been skipping some tests and you still pass them easily.-

\- REALLY?- Danny yelled feeling strangely happy and used.

\- Yes, don't tell your parents, they would kill me, but it was kind of an experiment of mine, since the first test, I was curious about your results, so I decided to put you the hardest tests, those tests are like control, checkpoints if you want, they tell us how the patient's body and mind are doing with the treatment. This will help us to create a standard and see which patients are easier to treat, making the processes faster. I'm sorry for making you a guinea pig, but I did it for a good purpose Danny, your results are incredible high, as I told you before, you are a girl in the wrong body, but the male hormones are in the way, but the female hormones you are taking are fighting back. If you allow me, I'll talk to your parents so they can let you get in the VENUS pod once it gets free, even before other patients, what do you say?-

\- Well, as used and angry as I feel right now, I can't miss this chance Vlad, but tell me, getting me in the pod before any other patient wouldn't be unfair?-

\- No, because there isn't other patient as advanced in the treatment as you are, in both treatments Danny. Just real women who want to increase some attributes (mostly breasts and hips) are before you, but they can go in the pod whenever they want. We can't put someone in the pod if he or she isn't ready for such a stress, but you, my god, if the pod wouldn't be occupied right now, you could get in there today. I mean it-

Danny blushed and felt ecstasy in her body.- I could be in there now! I'm so happy!- She thought happily.

\- Danny.- Vlad interrupted her daydreaming.

\- Huh?-

\- If you want I can talk to your father or your mother right now and tell them about this, let's try and see if they can let you get in the pod once it gets free.-

\- And when that would be?-

\- I prefer to tell you that with your parents present Danny, to see if they agree. What do you say?-

Danny thought just for a second and nodded.- Ok Vlad, my mom came with me, let's call her and talk to her.-

\- Ok, I'll go get her, wait here Danny.- Vlad said enthusiastically and "flew" out of the room really fast.

\- Wow! He's still in love with mom, poor Vlad, he deserves happiness, just like anyone else jeje, who would have thought that I'd feel pity for him at some point?-

 **\- The same people that would have said that someday there would be a way to physically change someone gender, not just esthetically, change for real, and the same people that would have said that you would be one of the people who wanted to change gender Danny.-** Daniela said jokingly.

\- Ha… ha… Very funny Daniela. You're hysterical- Danny said mocked.

 **\- My pleasure Danny, you know it.-** Daniela said pleased and joking even more.

After 5 minutes, Vlad got in the room again, followed by Maddie.

\- Take a seat please, both of you.- Vlad said offering seats in front of the room's desk, they sat and Vlad started.- Well, the reason why I called you here today Maddie is because Danny is way too advanced in her tests and I, we, were wondering if you and Jack would allow her to get in the VENUS pod once it gets free.-

\- Oh! I don't know Vlad, when is the pod going to be free?-

\- Well, if my calculations are right, in one month, six weeks tops.-

\- What? You said that the whole process takes three months!-

\- Yes, I know, I really don't know what did happened to Sally in there, but she reached 75% yesterday, that's the point of no return, she's more a woman than man now, her skeleton and muscles are of a woman, her breasts are fully developed and her reproductive organs are almost complete, the radiographies showed that her womb, ovaries and Fallopian tubes are complete and functioning properly and…-

\- Wait; is she having periods already, IN THERE?- Maddie yelled in repulsion.

\- Well, no, because her vagina isn't ready yet, and her clitoris is still forming, that's almost the one thing missing now, what I meant is that her reproductive system is ready to work once she comes out of the pod, and if she pass the medical tests after coming out, the next day someone can get in there with no problem, and I'd like Danny's who get in next, that if you and Jack agree, what do you say?-

\- Well, I'm not sure, we told Danny to wait for when the semester is over, and there are other 8 weeks to go.-

\- Come on mom! It's just two weeks before the semester ends, please! Please! Please! Pretty please! With sugar on top! Lots of sugar on top! Please!- Danny kind of begged, because she was smiling widely, the idea of getting in the pod and start the final procedure to become a girl was too much good for her.

\- I don't know Danny, let's talk to your father before making anything rash, besides, you still have to pass other tests, doesn't she Vlad?-

\- Well, yes, but as I said before, Danny is special, her results are way too high, the only other person with results like these was Sally, and well, it's just a theory, but I think that if Danny gets in the pod right after her, she will come out on time for the next semester, and that will help us too.-

\- Uh? Why's that?- Maddie asked.

\- Well… As you know, all this is still in check, every patient is different and so every treatment, but with patients like Sally and Danny, we can create some kind of standard, and we can prefect the procedure, making it better and faster.- Vlad saw that Maddie had doubts.- I know this sounds bad Maddie, but we've been really, really careful, we made a lot of tests with lab rats before, so we can be sure that the procedure was ok for human beings, so there's no way someone could die, but, as I said before, I don't know why Sally got so far in such a short time, but we can find out. Think about it Maddie, talk about it together. In the end, I'll do whatever you decide, but with so much demand, I can't "reserve" the pod for a long time, I'm sorry.-

\- It's ok Vlad, don't worry about it; we need to discuss this first, right Danny?- Maddie said calmly, but the last part she said it with a serious tone, looking straight at Danny.

\- Fine.- she answered pouting.

\- Well.- Vlad said smiling at them.- That would be all for today. These are your hormones for the next week Danny, same dose, same time ok?-

\- Yes.- Danny answered taking the bottle, she was visible upset.

\- Come on Danny, don't be like that, your mother doesn't just want you to be happy; she wants you to be safe too. Besides, in the end you'll get in the pod, you'll get what you want, it doesn't matter if it's now or later, come on, smile for me, I love when you smile.-

Danny gave him a sheepish smile.

\- Good enough. See you next week Danny.-

\- See you next week Vlad, by the way, how many tests are left?-

\- Well, for normal patients, 6, but in your case, I think that just three more tests, and you'll be able to get in the VENUS pod.- Vlad said with a broad smile.

\- REALLY?- Danny got excited of happiness.

\- Yep, just three more tests and that's all.-

\- Wait a minute.- Maddie interrupted concerned.- Are you sure it´s a good idea to skip tests Vlad?-

\- Yes Maddie, I told you already; Danny is pretty special, she's just fine, getting just A's in the hardest tests, don't worry, she'll be fine, I swear.- Vlad said raising his hand.

\- Well, ok Vlad.- Maddie said smiling and extending her hand to Vlad.- If you excuse us, we have to go back home, It's Danny's turn to make dinner.- Maddie said rounding Danny's shoulder's with her arm and hugging her.- See you later Vlad, let's go Danny.-

\- Yes ok, see you next week Vlad.- Danny said and left the room with her mother.

Maddie and Danny left Axion labs the same way they got in, through the front door, and they heard the people from both protests yelling at them, some cheering and supporting them, and others attacking them, Danny could see someone clearing his throat.- Oh my god, he's going to spit to me!- she thought.

Indeed, the man tried to spit at her, but she covered her face on time with her sleeve, she felt like crying there and then.

\- Just keep going dear, don't look at them, don't give them the satisfaction, just keep going.- Maddie said hugging her from behind and walking a little faster, kind of pushing her.

They got in the RV and went home; Danny was still suppressing her crying.

\- You can cry now dear, it's ok, let it go.- Maddie said in a reassuring tone and Danny cried freely then, and she cried until they got home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

\- MISS DANNY!- Melanie greeted her once Danny got in the house and ran to her, with her arms raised to her. Danny smiled and picked the girl up.

\- Hi Melanie! How are you? When did you get here?-

\- My mom brought me a little while ago! We were in such a hurry that she didn't ask if you were here, so I stayed here, playing with your sisters, why didn't you tell me you have another sister? And where was she before?-

\- Uh?- Danny didn't understand at first.- Oh! You mean Danielle? Well…- And now she didn't know what to say.-

\- I was in a student exchange program!- Dani yelled suddenly and everyone nodded.

\- Mmm… That's weird, classes aren't over yet, why are you here so soon Danielle?- The girl asked from Danny's arms, she was holding Danny's neck. Dani felt jealous.

\- Damn. This girl is smart!- Everyone thought.

\- Well Melanie, to tell you the truth, Danielle here did a really bad thing in her school and they expelled her and sent her back.- Jazz said looking at Dani.

\- Hey! I was homesick!- Dani followed.

\- Being homesick doesn't mean you can throw a bee's hive in the principal's office, even more when said principal is allergic to bees.- Jazz said.

\- God bless my big sister's fast thinking mind.- Danny thought.

\- Well, he was a real meanie to me, he deserved it.- Dani was still following.

\- He could have died Dani; that was plain awful, I had never seen dad so angry with you, or with anyone of us.-

\- Ok, ok, I'm sorry, but I'm really glad of being back here.-

\- You sure?- Danny continued this time.- You still have a lot of things to do as punishment Dani. Besides, you have to stay at home all the time, until next semester, when you get back to school.- Danny said, following the lie and letting Dani know that she will have to go to school too. Dani pouted.

\- Fine.- Melanie said and all of them sighed in relief.- But…- They got tense again.- Why do you two have the same name?- Melanie asked with curiosity.

\- What do you mean Melanie?- Danny asked worriedly.

\- Yes, you both have the same name.- Melanie said pointing at Dani and looking at Danny.- You are Danny and she's Danny too, why's that?-

No one could answer her until Maddie said.- That's our fault dear. Mine and my husband's fault; we named our second daughter Daniela, Danny for short, and our younger daughter is Danielle, Dani for short, with one "N" and "I" instead of "Y".-

\- Uhm… And why did you do that? Isn't that confusing when you need one of them to do some errand?-

\- Well, it wasn't confusing when Dani was a baby, no one asked her to do anything but being a cute and lovely baby jiji.- Maddie said and everyone laughed, everyone but Dani, who blushed, but at the same time she felt like crying.- I never was a cute and lovely baby.-

Danny sensed that Dani was feeling bad and stopped.- Ok then, as it's my turn to make dinner I'm going to ask you to take care of Melanie for a while, Dani? Jazz?-

\- Oh don't worry dear!- Maddie interrupted her.- I'll make dinner this time, so you can take care of Melanie, but you'll have to make dinner tomorrow, ok?-

\- Ok, thanks mom!- Danny said and took Melanie to her room, still in her arms, Dani and Jazz followed them, a pang of jealousy hit her again.- Why is this bothering me so much? Mom's just babysitting that girl, that's all.- She told herself.

Once in her room, Danny left Melanie on her bed and went to her closet and took the monopoly game.- Do you want to play monopoly again Melanie?-

\- Yes please miss Danny, but remember that I like the puppy.- The little girl said.

\- I like the puppy too.- Dani said suddenly, she didn't know why, she prefers the horse, Danny gave her a stern look and sighed.

\- Dani Please, don't be like that, Melanie is our guest, and if she wants the puppy, she can have the puppy, you can use the horse, you like it too, don't you?- Danny said handing her the horse.

\- Fine, whatever- Dani said taking the horse piece from Danny's hand in a rude way.

\- Ok, I'll take the hat. And I'm going to be the bank.- Jazz said.

\- Fine, I'll be the plane.-

Even if they were playing peacefully, the mood in the room was tense, Dani used every chance she had to mock Melanie, and the little girl was getting sad and teary.

\- GIRLS! DINNER'S READY!- Maddie yelled from the first floor after an awkward time.

\- Good, I'm starving, let's finish this and go to eat.- Jazz said.

\- But I'm winning! Right miss Danny?- Melanie said, she wasn't so effusive this time.

\- No, you're not! I'm winning, right Danny?- Dani said trying to mock the girl.

\- Well, I think you are tie girls.- Danny answered.- Why don't you call it a tie and go, I'm really hungry too.-

\- No way! I have more money than her.- Dani yelled angrily.

\- But I have one more property than you.- Melanie said yelling too.

The girls started to argue freely now.

\- ENOUGH!- Danny stopped them.- Jazz, please take Melanie with you downstairs, I have to tell Dani something.- Jazz took Melanie, who was about to cry and left the room.

Once they were downstairs Danny started.

\- What's got into you today eh?- She was visible angry with Dani.

\- Nothing!- Dani answered angrily, turning her eyes so Danny couldn't see her crying.

\- You don't fool me Danielle! Why are you so mean to Melanie? She's just five years old for god's sake!-

\- AND I'M NOT EVEN ONE YEAR OLD!- Dani yelled.- And you care for her more than me!- She was crying her eyes out now, she tried to run away but Danny stopped her taking her by her arm and pulling the girl to her, so she could hug her. Dani fought to get free but she couldn't.

\- I'm sorry Dani, I totally forgot that, I'm sorry, I really am.- Danny whispered at her, she felt like crying too.- But I don't care for her more than you, you're my daughter, she's not, but as she's mentally younger than you, she has other needs, don't you ever dare to even think that I care for her more than you ok?-

\- Ok mommy.- Dani answered and hugged back, kissing her on the cheek.- I really don't know what I was thinking, I just wanted to make her feel what I was feeling when you put more attention to her than to me.

\- You were jealous dear, it isn't ok but it's normal, next time you feel like bothering Melanie again, try to remember that she's staying here just for a while from time to time, and this is YOUR HOME! And YOUR FAMILY's here Dani, ok?-

\- Yes mommy, again, I'm sorry.-

\- It's ok, but you have to apologize to Melanie too.-

\- Aw! Mom!-

\- Don´t "Aw mom" to me, you were too mean to her, you made her cry, so, if you don't want to be grounded for real, you have to apologize to her and I want to hear it. Did I make myself clear young lady?-

\- Yes mom.- Dani said in defeat

\- Very well then, let's go down, I don't want mom to get angry with the both of us too.- Danny said and took Dani's hand in hers and drag her downstairs.

They got to the table.

\- Dani, don't you have something to say to Melanie?- Danny told Dani and she sighed. Dani went to Melanie and stood in front of her, Dani got aware that she was at least one foot taller than her.

\- Damn, she looks and is younger than me, I was such a fool for being like that to her.- Dani thought.- I'm sorry for being so mean to you Melanie, can you forgive me, please?- she said extending her hand. Melanie doubted for a second and she threw herself at Dani, hugging her tightly and Dani smiled and hugged back.

\- I forgive you Dani.- Melanie whispered at her, both girls separated and smiled at each other.- friends?- Melanie asked extending her hand.

\- Friends.- Dani answered taking her hand and shaking it.

Dinner went peacefully and after that everyone went to do something, Danny and Jazz went to do their homework, Maddie and Jack went back to the lab, and Dani and Melanie kept playing monopoly in a one on one match in Danny's room, where she can keep an eye on them.

It was getting late and there was no sign from Kim coming for Melanie, Danny looked at her alarm, it read 9:40 PM, she turned to look at the girls and saw Melanie yawning, and Dani yawning right after her, she felt like yawning too.- Well, it's getting late girls, you better prepare to go to bed.-

\- Aaaaawww! But we're not tired yet.- Both girls said at the same time.

\- Haha, I don't believe you, you both are yawning like crazy and your eyes tell me that you are tired and sleepy, you'll have to share the room tonight, is that ok with you Dani?-

\- Yes, of course, I'd love to share my room with my new friend.-

\- Fine then, Dani go to change clothes and to the bathroom to brush your teeth, I have to help Melanie with that because she's younger, ok?- Danny said giving Dani all the hints to prevent her to get jealous again.

\- Yes, ok, may I use your bathroom mom?- Dani slipped up and both Danny and Dani got really nervous

\- Jaja, silly Dani, sh'´s your big sister, not your mommy, your mommy is downstairs, remember?-

Danny and Dani sighed in relief and started to laugh too.

\- Yeah, jaja, I'm sorry, it's just that Danny take care so much of me when mom is busy that sometimes I make the mistake of call her mom, jeje.- Dani explained, trying to keep it cool.

\- It's ok, maybe that explains why you were mean to me before, because I was taking Danny's attention from you, I'm sorry for that.- Melanie said sheepishly.

\- It's ok Melanie, you're right, I felt like you were taking Danny's attention from me, I'm sorry.- Dani said gently.

\- Oh! How cute!- Danny said a little sarcastic.- but you 're still up and not getting ready for sleep, yes Dani, you can use my bathroom, I'll take Melanie to the bathroom beside my parents room.- Before any girl could protest Danny picked Melanie up and took the bag with Melanie's clothes and walked out the room. Danny stayed there, she felt hurt, waved her head and sighed.- She's just staying here for a while, I have nothing to worry about.- She said to herself and went to the bathroom to get ready.

Danny got in the bathroom to wash Melanie's face and teeth and helped her to change clothes.

\- Miss Danny, I need to pee.- The girl said suddenly and Danny helped her to seat on the toilet and the girl peed shameless, Danny felt a little awkward.- This is how is going to be when I become a mommy! A mommy with a child born from me.- she thought, then she smiled.- I can't wait for that.-

\- Miss Danny, I'm ready to go to sleep.- Melanie said raising her arms to her. Danny cleaned her and raised her; she walked back to her room, and saw Dani ready to go to sleep too. Danny accommodated Melanie to carry her with one arm and took Dani's hand with the other and went to Dani's room.

She put Melanie on one side of the bed, the girl was almost sleep by then.- And you said you weren't tired jeje.- Danny thought happily; She then raised Dani, who wasn't as sleepy as Melanie, but she was indeed sleepy. Danny rounded the bed and accommodated Dani on that side of the bed, she tucked both girls and kissed them on their foreheads.- Good nights girls, sleep tight.- she said smiling and then she whispered to Dani.- Remember that I love you more than anything else Dani, you're my baby.- She left the room, turned off the light and closed the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Danny got in her room and finished her homework, she looked at her alarm clock again.- 10:49 PM, I better go to sleep.- She changed clothes and went to the bathroom to wash herself and take her medicine, she looked at the mirror and saw the pretty girl she´s so close to become now and smiled widely. She cleaned herself and peed too, she's so used to pee sitting now that she didn't noticed it anymore, just for curiosity, she took the still male penis in her hand.- I'll soon get rid of you fella.- She said and then she noticed that it was flaccid, too flaccid.- jeje, if I was still a boy I'd be mad right now and crazily scared, wait a minute.- She then noticed that it was shrinking.- even more scared by that jiji. Sorry pal, but if I want to be truly happy I have to get rid of you.- She got up, put again her panties, washed her hands and went to bed.- Another step closer.- She said and went to sleep peacefully.

She was sitting on the bed, Dash beside her and they were holding hands and looking at Brick and Blossom, who were discussing about who would get the turn for the threesome.

\- Come on Brick, be a gentleman and let me go first.-

\- No way, this is not for gentlemen or ladies, this is sex my dear, so I'm asking you to let me go first, please.-

They were arguing friendly but Danny was getting desperate.

\- This is ridiculous!- She yelled frustrated, getting up and walking to them.- It doesn't matter who of you is next, you both will be in the threesome slowpokes! Who should be worried are Dash and I, because if Brick gets to go first Dash will be left out, it's the same with me if Blossom is who gets the turn! Stop this nonsense and toss a coin, so we can move on please!-

Blossom and Brick were amused with Danny´' tantrum.- jeje, we know, we were doing it on purpose.- Blossom said nonchalantly.- we just wanted to know who of you would snap out first? To know who of you is… mmm… more sex addict, jeje- Blossom finished and Danny blushed deeply.

\- Well, it looks like I owe you $20ºº Blossy.- Brick said.

\- Yep! But that can wait Brick, do you have a penny?-

\- Yep, here, call it Blossom.- Brick threw the coin.

\- Tails.- Blossom yelled. The coin fell to the floor and…

\- Heads! Yeah!- Brick was happy.- Sorry Dash, but it's your turn to be the master.-

\- Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever; just keep your dick out of my girl's pussy ok?-

\- Yeah, I know, that's the deal anyway, don't worry Dash, as long as the next time you keep yours out of my wife's pussy, ok?- Dash nodded and went to take his seat in front of the bed.

\- Ok guys, this time Blossom and Danny are going to start this, you are going to suck an lick each other pussy, so, get in a sexy 69 position and begin with the fun girls.- Dash commanded.

\- Nice one Dash.- Brick said raising his fist to him.

\- Thank you.- Dash said hitting his own fist with Brick's one.

Danny and Blossom kissed on the lips and both of them went to bed, they took their positions and started to lick and kiss each other's pussy. Both of them started to moan a little later.

\- Don't stop until both of you cum, I want your faces covered in cum.- Dash said, he was massaging his crotch, Brick had one hand inside his briefs, he was ready to get in the action, but Dash made him wait **(so mean from him, right?)**.

Both girls were moaning while licking, kissing and slurping their pussies and clits. Both girls crossed their legs around each other heads and necks to increase the pleasure. They were like that for ten minutes, and then they thrust at each other moaning louder and faster.

\- Oh! Oh! I'm about to cum Danny! I'm so close! Please don't stop Danny! I'm almost there Danny!-

\- Yes! YES! Me too! I'm so close now! Please Blossom, keep going, I'm cumming! I'M CUUMMMIIINNNNGGG!-

\- MEEE TOOOOOO!-

Both girls came almost at the same time, covering each other face with their cum.

\- That was good.- Brick said sweating, he was masturbating freely now.- Now can I get in and fuck my wife's lovely pussy? Please!- He asked Dash.

\- Nope!- Dash answered not looking at him. Brick gave him an angry look but stayed on his place.- Now you two are going to make out and clean the cum from your faces with your tongues, you're going to press your breasts between you and after that, when I tell you, you're going to scissor your pussies. Go on.-

Both girls got in front of each other and started to make out, hugging tightly, making their breasts to press between them, because of their pregnancies, said breasts released milk, which they licked, tasting it between them.

\- Your milk tastes really sweet Blossom, and mixed with my cum is just wonderful.- Danny said licking her fingers in a seductive manner.

\- Well, thank you Danny, your milk tastes very sweet too, and my cum just add some spice jeje.- Blossom said, licking Danny's fingers after her.

\- That's good enough girls, now scissors please, ride the horse, Danny on top, now.- Dash ordered them, he was masturbating now, his briefs on the floor.

\- Dash! When am I supposed to get in?- Brick asked angrily.

\- Soon! Don't worry man, this is what you get for calling my girl sex addict.-

\- Hey! Blossom said that, not me.-

\- But you bet on Danny. That's not cool man, so, as punishment, stay there until you can't take it anymore, jeje.- Brick fell silent and turned to see the girls, who were already on it. Their pregnancy bellies were on the way a little but that didn´t stop them, they were enjoying it a lot, moaning and thrusting at each other. They soon were at the edge of cumming again.

\- Oh yes! I'm so close again!- Blossom yelled in pleasure.

\- Me too! This is soooo good!- Danny yelled too.

\- STOP!- Dash yelled and both girls turned to look at him with weird and mad looks.

\- Are you nuts Dash? We were so close!- Danny said angrily.

\- That's the idea dear, to stop you just before cumming, that way both of you will be in more need now, stay just like that, Brick, it's your turn man, get in there, go behind the girls and fuck your lovely wife and suck my girl's pussy at the same time, go on, you've suffered enough.-

\- Thank you man.- Brick didn't lose a second longer and got on his place.- Did you miss me Blossy?-

\- Of course I missed you Bricky! Now make me yours honey.- Blossom was so horny that if she hadn't something inside her soon she felt like going crazy.

Brick positioned on his place, he entered Blossom gently getting a huge moan from said girl and then he fingered and licked Danny's pussy, getting another moan.

\- Now you're free to do whatever you want guys, just enjoy it and moan as hard and loud as you want.- Dash said calmly, but he was stroking his hard rock cock with strength.

\- As you wish master!- Both girls said at the same time and they started to make out again, while moaning because of Brick treatment on them.

Dash was stroking his cock very hard, he was feeling hot, really hot, he will cum soon.

The lust took over the other three adults on the bed, Brick was thrusting with all his strength in Blossom, and he was fingering, spanking ad licking Danny's crotch delightfully, both girls were moaning like crazy, pushing their breasts to each other and making out.

\- OH! This is so good!- Blossom moaned.

\- Yes it is!- Brick followed.

\- Amazingly good!- Danny said squeezing Blossom's breasts with her hands and licking the milk that came from her nipples.- Your husband tongue is incredible Blossom AAAHHHH!-

\- I know!- Blossom responded, tasting Danny's milk too.- I feel like cumming again soon.

\- Me too!- Brick said.

\- Me three!- Danny followed.

\- I know.- Dash said, they were so into the sex that no one noticed him in front of the girls, his cock pointing at their faces.- I'm about to cum too, do you want my cum on your faces girls?- He asked them.

\- YES! YES! OF COURSE I DO DASHIE!- Danny answered excitedly.

\- I WANT SOME TOO!- Blossom said as excited as Danny.

\- Ok girls, here it goes, open wide AAAHHHH!- Dash yelled cumming, shooting his load all over the girls' faces. Both women accepted the gift moaning and licking what they had closer to their mouths and feeling the hot and sticky liquid on their eyes, cheeks, noses and foreheads.

\- OOHH YESS! I'M CUUUMMMIIIINNNGGG!- Blossom yelled in delight.

\- OOOOAAAAHHHH!- Brick yelled in pleasure, feeling his wife cumming made him cum right after her. He inserted his tongue in Danny's cunt and squeezed Danny's buttocks so hard that she came then.

\- AAAAAHHHHHH YYYYEEEESSSS!- She wailed.

In the heat of the moment, both girls turned to see Dash's cock still hard, dripping cum drops.

\- What a waste! Don't you think Blossom?- Danny said with a huge smile on her face.

\- Oh yes, it's a big waste Danny, let's do something about it.-

\- Yes!- Right after that, both girls started to lick Dash's cock and cum. This made Dash fully hard again, but two girls' tongues on his manhood was too much for him and he came faster than he, or any girl would want to. At the same time, Brick was still thrusting in Blossom and licking and savoring Danny's cum.

When they recovered from the after sex arousal, they got dressed.

\- I just love the smell of cum.- Danny said happily putting her panties on.

\- Yes, it's an amazing smell, but not as good as it's taste.- Blossom said putting her bra on.

\- OH! You're right.- Danny smiled at her friend.

\- Well, that makes three done, one more to go. I'm sorry Danny, next time you'll be the mistress.- Brick said, again they shared a lustful look.

\- It's ok, it will be fun!-

\- Well, we better go Brick.- Blossom said taking Brick's arm with her hands.

\- Yeah! See you next time.- Dash said, but he too sent a kinky look at Blossom, who returned it happily.

Danny woke up at the sound of her alarm clock.

\- I'm so glad my dreams came back to normal after that nightmare.- She said smiling.

 **\- Well, as normal as your dreams can be, right Danny?-** Daniela said happily.

\- Yes jaja.- Danny answered laughing, she prepared herself for another, remembering that Melanie was in the house, giving Danny an extra time as a girl, at least in the morning, before going to school again.


	30. A big fight

\- This is sooo boring! When are going to have a ghost attack?- Tucker asked exasperated during lunch time on Friday.

\- I don't know Tucker! We need to wait for when their mating season is over. Then they will come by themselves and try to kill us all.- Danny answered.

\- I'm getting bored too guys.- Dash said.- Besides, next week we don't have a football game.-

\- Why not?- Sam asked.

\- Because the calendar says so, but the week after that we'll be visited by the Ecko Creek's opossums. That's not even a challenge, those guys are really bad.-

\- Well, I guess so, having an opossum as mascot doesn't sound really challenging, but don't underestimate your enemy, you can get an awful surprise if you do.- Danny said gently and yawning.- anyway, good luck on that match, I hope I can be there too.- He then said, blushing.

\- Yes, thank you, I hope you can be there too, and I mean all of you guys.- Dash responded.- But Danny, why are you so tired?.- He asked worried.

\- I've been taking care of Melanie all week.- Danny responded, yawning again.

\- Who's Melanie?- Dash asked with curiosity.

\- The five years old girl I'm babysitting, her mother trusted her to me and I've been taking care of her since Monday.-

\- Since Monday?- Dash asked concerned and angry.- Who the hell is her mom to take her so long?-

\- Good question Dash, and after you know the answer, you'll be more gentle towards Melanie's mother.- Sam answered smiling.

\- Ok, then who's the girl's mom?- Dash asked again, now very curious.

\- The one and only Kim Possible.- Danny answered proudly.

\- WHAT?!- Dash yelled and everyone in the cafeteria turned to him, he blushed and slumped on his seat.- Are you serious? You're babysitting Kim Possible's daughter?- he whispered.

\- Yes, I am. The girl is just adorable, but Dani is a little jealous of her and things have been a little awkward since then, because Melanie misses her parents and I told Dani that she would stay just for a little while. Even if both girls are hanging out well, Melanie wants to go home as much as Dani wants her out of our home now.-

\- That's kinda fun. Both girls disagree but at the same time, they want the same thing.- Tucker said.

\- Yes, maybe, but Melanie is getting desperate and Dani is losing her patience. Just today in the morning, Melanie got the bed wet and Dani was so mad at her. It took me a while calm the both of them, just before I left the house Melanie yelled "I WANT MY MOMMY!" from the bottom of her lungs, it broke my heart, but my mom assured me that everything would be fine for when I get back home today. And I don't know what to do with Dani, I don't know if I have to ground her or what, I mean, yes, she's been mean with Melanie, but I told her that the girl's mother would go to pick her up for Tuesday, it sounds like I lied to her and I don't like that, and now, if I punish her, she'll get mad at me.- Danny sniffed after his explanation.

\- Do the girls share the bed?- Dash asked.

\- Yes, the room Melanie used the first time she stayed became Dani's room when she got home, and now they've been sharing the bed and the room since Monday.-

\- No surprise you're so tired, taking care of two little girls isn't easy at all.- Sam said, getting weird looks from the others.- What? I've taken care of kids too, don't look at me like that please! It makes me feel weird.-

\- Sorry Sam, but it's just that we didn't expect you to know about that stuff.- Tucker said gently.

\- Hey! Do I have to remind you who got the best grade in the flour sack experiment in health class?-

\- Yeah, yeah, yeah, ok! Don't lose your temper honey.- Tucker said defensively.

Sam shrugged and let it go, she then turned to Danny.- Well Danny, there's nothing you can do for Melanie until her mother goes and get her, and for Dani, talk to her again, be patient and make her understand that the little girl misses her parents and her own house and bedroom, if she keeps behaving like that, then you ground her.-

Danny thought for some time.- Maybe you're right Sam, I'll talk to her again as soon as I get home today. Thank you Sam.-

\- You're welcome Danny.-

\- Hey Dash!- Thomas came running at him, he seemed very upset.- Did you hear?-

\- What's going on Thomas?- Dash asked him.

\- The Ecko Creek opossums defeated the warriors from Silver Hill High.-

\- WHAT? How was that possible? The warriors always wiped the floor with them.-

\- I don't know man; they even said that the Warriors abandoned the game.-

\- Wow! Maybe we need to check on them, just to avoid any surprise.-

\- Yeah! So.- Thomas took a look around the others.- Uh, listen guys…- Thomas blushed lightly.- I… I'm… I'm sorry ok? I saw you the last game and, well, you were there supporting us, it took me the whole week to swallow my pride and come here and tell you this, and thank you for being there.-

\- You're welcome Thomas, but you're wrong. Danny wasn't there.- Dash said nervously.

\- Please Dash! I'm not that dumb, I know the truth by now, you've been hanging out with them so much, and your "girlfriend" just appears in our games, with these other guys who are Danny's best friends, and her name is Daniela, the same name as him but for a girl, come on! Don't worry, your secret is safe with me.- Thomas said smiling and turned to Danny.- By the way, you really look like a girl, and a really pretty one Danny. It seems that being a girl suits you, and I don't mean it as an insult, if that's what you want, then you should go and get it, again I'm sorry for everything I've done to you and I hope to see you all in our next game, see ya!- Thomas was leaving.

\- Wait!- Dash stopped him.- Is this ok with you Thomas?-

\- Well, at first, when I realized everything, I thought it was disgusting, and plain gay guys, I mean you're both males, but then I decided to go and check what was going on in the Axion labs and they informed me. This thing about the gender morphing is real, the change is totally complete, I mean, they really can turn a man into woman and vice versa, it's not just esthetical, it's for real, with breasts, vagina, womb and all that, the former man is perfectly capable of getting pregnant, give birth and lactate, It's pretty amazing jeje, well it wasn't so much when the receptionist asked me if I wanted to become a girl.- Thomas said blushing madly and gaining laughter from the others.- But that's not important, what I want to say is that Danny will be a complete and functional woman, and if she dates Dash, that's not gay, it's "normal", a straight guy with a straight girl, and that's just fine. But please Dash, do me this little favor and don't kiss "her" in front of me until she's a full girl ok? When is that going to be by the way?- Thomas finished, smiling at Danny.

\- Well, it's supposed that I'm getting in the pod right after the semester ends, just to not lose it, but if what Vlad Masters told us can be done, I've be in there from two to four weeks before.- Danny answered excitedly.

\- Really?- Everyone asked him.- How so?- Sam asked him.

\- Well, as Thomas said, it looks like my results on the tests are too high, Vlad says that I'm a girl in the wrong body, and that if the pod wouldn't be occupied now, I could get in right then and there.-

\- REALLY? WOW!- Everyone was surprised.

\- That's great I guess.- Thomas said giving Danny a thumps up.- So, you really want this! Or at least your body does, congratulations Danny, I hope you can find happiness, and for what I saw, you'll be gorgeous, so Dash, if you don't take care of her, I might steal her from you jaja.- with that said, Thomas rushed away, not waiting for Dash or Danny to reply.

\- Ok, that was weird.- Jazz said.- I mean, he's already trying to hit on you Danny.-

\- I don't think so.- Dash said a little angry.- I want to think that he was just joking with us, just to lighten the mood between us.-

\- I find it appealing!- Sam said smiling.- Danny hasn't become a girl and there are guys hitting on her already.- Danny blushed even more.- By the way Danny, how are you going to convince your parents to let you go to Axion labs sooner? I'm pretty sure that that's what you want to do.-

\- Well, I'm not sure, my parents won't let me go before the semester is over, unless…-

\- …Unless your grades are good enough to skip the finals.- Jazz said, kind of mocking and laughing a little.

\- Hey! My grades have improved greatly.- Danny defended.

\- Yeah! You've had more time for studying recently.- Jazz kept mocking.

\- Jazz, why don't you help Danny to study instead of mocking him?- Dash asked her in an angry tone and everyone held their laughter and looked at Jazz, who looked dumbfounded.

\- Yeah Jazz! You said that you would do anything for me, your sister, why don't you help me? So I can skip the finals and get in the VENUS pod sooner.- Now Danny was mocking Jazz.

\- Ok, ok. Geez! Of course I'd help you Danny, I was going to offer you my help anyway, before "someone" interrupted me so rudely.- Jazz said glimpsing at Dash.

\- Hmph!- That's all Dash said.

\- Anyway.- Jazz continued.- What's your average grade Danny?-

\- It's B- right now, but that's not good enough to skip the finals, I need A- at least.-

\- Well, that's good enough Danny, if we study two hours every day you can make it.-

\- Thank you Jazz, now we have to convince mom and dad of that idea.-

\- Well, I'm pretty sure that they will tell you exactly that. If you get an A- and exempt the finals, there won't be any reason to not let you go to Axion labs before spring break.-

RRRIIIIIINNNNNGGGG! The lunch time was over and everyone left to their classes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Another normal school day and Danny was walking home with his friends and sister, they were chit chatting happily but suddenly, Danny's ghost sense went out.

\- Uh Oh!- He said.

\- Finally!- Tucker said excitedly and smiling widely.

\- The Fright Knight is here to perform his duty to King Pariah Dark.- Said ghost appeared on his horse and with his blade on his hand.

\- Damn! Cover me guys.- Danny said and ran to an alley and transformed into Danny Phantom.

As it's usual nowadays, the people, instead of run and look for a safe place, took their cell phones and started to record everything.

\- Hey jerk!- Danny Phantom yelled from behind the Fright Knight.- Didn't you hear that your master is sound asleep? Like a baby ghost!- Danny started with his usual mocking strategy.

The Fright Knight turned to him- That's why I'm here ghost boy! I'm looking for the one with the key for my master's cell. The silence will fall, the darkness is coming and it wants all his children with him this time!- The Fright Knight said menacingly, Danny didn't know why, but his words scared him.

\- Well, that won't happen if we can do something about it.- Danny said trying to look strong, but he was really scared this time.

\- We?- The Fright Knight asked dumbfounded.- Aaaarghh!- He received a ghost ray on his back.

\- Yes! WE!- someone said from behind the Fright Knight, he turned to look at a beautiful ghost girl, pretty similar to the ghost boy.-

\- Who are you girl?- The Fright Knight asked her.

\- I'm Daniela Phantom! Danny Phantom's twin sister, I've finished my training and now I'm here to help my brother against you and any other ghost who attacks this city!- The girl yelled with courage.

\- Well, well, well, what we have here, my god, you're gorgeous girl; maybe if you change your side now, you'll be able to survive and become my bride when the world ends. What do you say cutie? We're in the middle of mating season and all my concubines are expecting already, but there's always space for one more.- The Fright Knight tried to hit on Daisy, on his own style.

\- EEeeewwww! How disgusting! You don't have any respect for women.- Daisy lost her temper. She breathed hard and looked at the Knight.- Thank you but no thank you asshole, you sure aren't a Knight in shining armor, much less a gentleman, and I feel pity for any girl you have as concubine. Besides, my big brother here will never allow that someone like you to lay a hand on me- Daisy said in disgust. The Fright Knight looked surprised and people below started to laugh at him.

\- Well, there's still time for you to reconsider it my dear, maybe when everything around you is destroyed and your brother's dead you'll have a better perspective of things and accept to be my concubine and give birth to my offspring.-

\- ENOUGH!- Danny yelled angrily.- My sister is a lady dumbass. You have no chance against the both of us Fright Knight, so, if you leave now, I won't destroy you with your own blade.-

\- Jejejeje. Do you think that you're the only one with back up ghost boy?- The Fright Knight said mockingly.

\- What do you AAAAAGGGHHH!- Danny was attacked with a thunder ball.

\- Hello young one. How are you?- Vortex greeted Danny.

\- Not as good as I would like. So now you're a team, you look good together, have you published your relationship on facebook already? Or do you want it to be a surprise for all your friends and families?- Danny kept his cool, even with his right arm sore for Vortex's attack.

\- What?- Vortex was furious.

\- Don't let him get in your head Vortex, that's what he wants, just focus on the plan.- Fright Knight said and Vortex calmed a little.- Fine, you get the boy, I'm going for the gorgeous girl, I want her, if you know what I mean.-

\- Everyone knows what you mean Fright, 10 concubines and you still want more!-

\- What can I say, I'm a very horny ghost.-

\- What about my sprouts?- Someone yelled but couldn't be seen.

\- This can't be!- Danny whispered terrified.

\- The floor trembled and the pavement exploded, a giant tree came from below and covered everything around it with plants.

\- Undergrowth!- Danny said trembling.- This is bad, these three are powerful enough by themselves, and now they are here at the same time.- Danny thought with fear.

\- Well, well, well, it looks like we have the upper hand today ghost boy.- the Knight said proudly.- I have a proposition for you, let me take your beautiful sister with me now and you'll just have to fight them, I have to save my energy if I want to knock up your beautiful sister tonight jejejeje.-

\- Hey jerk! If you want something with me tell me yourself, don't tell my brother that, besides, I'm not a property! And I already told you that I'm not interested, didn't you get the hint?- Daisy was furious.

\- There's where you're wrong girl, you're a girl, a property for men to be used as we like to, one way or another you will come with me TODAY!- The Fright Knight attacked Daisy.

\- Daniela!- Danny rushed behind The Knight, but he was stopped by Undergrowth branches, they held him by the arms and legs.

\- If I were you I'd be more worried about me than your sister!- Vortex said charging another thunder ball on his hands. Danny focused his energy and froze Undergrowth branches and destroyed them just in time to avoid Vortex's attack. Fortunately, said attack hit Undergrowth and he started to argue and attack Vortex.

\- My chance!- Danny thought and flew towards the Knight.

Daisy was fighting very well, the Fright Knight couldn't hit her and she was hitting him hard. Danny attacked the Knight and sent him flying away.- Are you ok dear?- he asked Daisy.

\- Yes mom, I'm ok. I can handle him, he's just a macho jerk with a long blade to replace what he doesn't have as a man.- Daisy was really angry with the Knight.

\- Wow! You really are angry with him jeje. But keep your mind cool honey, if you lose your temper you won't think straight and you could lose the fight ok?-

\- Yes mom; I'll do it, don't… WATCH OUT!- Daisy said and threw herself to Danny getting out of the way of four plant spears that were thrown at them.

\- Woah! That was too close! Thank you dear!- Danny was very thankful to Daisy.- I don't think we can handle those three alone, we need help.-

\- Are you going to create more clones mom?-

Danny thought for a second but looked at the reporters and cameras around.- no, that's not a good idea, there are a lot of people watching, we better perform the plan "substitute-1" my dear.-

\- Are you sure mom? What if you get hurt for real?-

\- I know it's dangerous, but this is the perfect chance dear, three of the strongest ghost criminals are attacking at the same time, what a better chance for Danny Phantom to "die" fighting them, and Daniela taking his place! Go and tell the others about this and to call mom and dad, I don't want them to worry, I'll keep them busy for a while, go, go, go.- Danny hurried Daisy who flew to the others.

Danny fought alone with the three ghosts.

\- Where is your sister ghost boy?- The Fright Knight asked cockily.- I want to take her with me, right after destroying you.-

\- First and last warning dumbass, my sister is a lady, I already told you that, but if you keep mocking her, she will rip your testicles from your crotch herself, and I'm going to assist her with that.- Danny was starting to get angry with the Knight.

\- Attack him!- The Fright Knight ordered and the three ghosts charged at him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, with Daisy.

\- Guys, I need your help.- Daisy said in hurry, making them all invisible and dragging all of them to an alley

\- What's going on Daisy? Why are you here and not helping Danny?- Jazz asked her.

\- Mom wants to do the plan "substitute-1" now. She sent me to tell you to call your parents so they know what's going on, please hurry, I have to get back and help mom.- Daisy said and left.

\- WHAT THE HELL? Who is she? Why does she look like Danny, but in her girl form? And who is she calling mom?- Dash asked right after Daisy left.

\- She's a girl clone of Danny, it's a ghost power, but when Danny tried to make a clone he was thinking on his female form, that girl was the result of those mixed thoughts, she's the female ghost form of Danny, that's how she will looks like when she come back as a girl and transform into a ghost, and she calls Danny mom.- Jazz explained hurriedly, taking her cell phone and speed dialing her house phone number.

\- Ok.- Dash was taking all that info in.- But what's the plan "substitute-1"?- He asked again but Jazz raised her index finger asking him for a moment.

\- Hi mom…- Jazz had to separate the phone from her ear to avoid her mother's yelling to hurt her.- Yes mom, they are fighting three really strong ghosts as you can see on the T.V.… We'll explain you everything when we get home… No, everything will be fine… Mom listen… listen… LISTEN TO ME MOM!... Danny has a plan to make Danny Phantom "die"… NO MOM! It's just a façade, Danny will be fine, but Danny Phantom has to disappear in order to make Daniela Phantom to take his place… You know why this is all about… Yes, exactly… Everything will be fine mom, tell dad and Dani ok?... No, we're here and can help Danny… well, Tucker, Sam, Dash and me… Yes, we have weapons here… In my backpack, and Tucker and Sam have something too, right guys?- she asked looking at them and they gave her a thumps up.- Yes mom, they are ready, we are ready… yes mom, see you at home… WHAT? NO… Don't let her come, it's too dangerous… Danny won't be able to focus well on this if she's here… Use the Fenton thermos if necessary but don't let her come here!... Yes mom, we'll do it and be at home on time for dinner, I assure you that… Yes, see you at home.- Jazz hung up and sighed. Then she looked at her friends and then to the sky, where the fight was taking place, she returned her sight to her friends.- ok guys, what do you have?- Tucker took the Fenton fishing rod, Sam took the Fenton lipstick and Jazz took the Fenton peeler and the Fenton bazooka.

\- How did you keep that in your backpack?- Dash asked dumbfounded.

\- Women secret! A backpack is like a purse jeje. Pick one Dash, you need a weapon if you want to help us!- Dash didn't think twice, as a man, he took the bigger gun at hand, Jazz rolled her eyes at this and laughed a little.- You'll regret your choice pretty soon Dash, jeje, once you see what this baby can do.- Jazz said taking the Fenton peeler in her hand.

\- I really doubt it.- Dash said loading the Fenton bazooka.- How does this shit works?-

\- Pretty easy, hold it on your shoulder, the ecto rays come from this side, take it steadily, you point at your target with this thing here, pull the trigger, don't push it, and shoot at your target, this thing can shoot every 3 seconds and can shoot 500 times before running out of power, but use it wisely Dash, it doesn't hurt ghosts only, a missing shoot can destroy a wall and even hurt a person, ok?- Jazz gave Dash a fast tutorial about the Fenton bazooka and Dash nodded at her.- Very well then, Take this one too Dash.- Jazz handed him a Fenton thermos.- This thing is what we us to jail the ghosts. Let's go help Danny.- She said trying to sound courageous and the four teenagers charged at the battlefield.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Danny and Daisy were struggling a lot; these three ghosts were really, really strong. They were surrounded and the three ghosts were about to attack them at the same time with their stronger attacks.

\- Last chance to change your mind voluntarily girl.- The Fright Knight said to Daisy flirting.- Take my hand now, I promise you to be gentle and lovely to you every time, just accept me now.- he extended his hand to her.

\- BACK OF JERK!- was Daisy's answer.

\- As you wish girl, then I'll knock you out here and knock you up in my lair later, you'll be screaming my name in the end girl, I assure you that jajajaja. Attack them, but don't hurt the girl, not too much jeje.- The Fright Knight ordered and the three ghosts attacked. Danny saw this as a chance and pushed Daisy away; he created an invisible, but strong force field and received the three attacks alone. Even with the force field, Danny felt a lot of pain from the attacks, so he yelled for real.

\- DANNY!- Daisy yelled, really worried.

Everyone saw at the sky, a blue fireball fell to the ground and hit it hard, making a crater and burning everything around. When the smoke dissipated, Danny Phantom came out of it, his clothes burned and he had bruises everywhere.

\- Is that all you have?- He said stumbling.- I've got harder attacks from the box ghost!- He spitted some ectoplasm from his mouth.- You can't…- He breathed hard and stumbled more.- You can't… you can't beat… beat me… with that…- He fell to the ground on his face and didn't move.

\- DANNY!- Daisy flew to him but she was stopped by a big hand holding her arm.

\- Hi gorgeous!- The Fright Knight said.

\- Let me go asshole!- Daisy yelled struggling to and trying to hit the knight, but he pulled her to him. Daisy could feel his smell, his broad chest with her hands and his strong arms holding her tightly, she kind of felt good and protected in some weird way and blushed a little, but then she felt something poking her crotch, she knew it was his manhood and felt disgusted and blushed even more, she started to fight to release herself from him.- LET ME GO!- She yelled again.

\- Come on dear! I can see that you liked being covered by my body; you liked the security you felt in my arms, I know it! I can protect you, you'll be safe with me, all your needs will be covered every single day without fail, and our offspring's needs too. I may look like a dark ghost; because I am a dark ghost, but I love every one of my kids with all my ectoplasm and soul, and every one of my concubines have a very special place in my dark core, I assure you that, just accept me, kiss me on the lips and seal the deal, you'll be mine forever and I'll be yours, not even Pariah Dark will be able to take you away from me.- The Fright Knight spoke in a very seductive and caring tone, he took out his helmet, revealing a very handsome and serious face with a dark but sexy glow on him. Daisy couldn't stop herself from blushing even more and feel really attracted to him.- Your brother is already dead or he will die pretty soon. You have not many options now, if you decide to fight what's coming, you'll end up just like him, but if you come with me, you'll be safe, safer than ever, you'll have everything you want whenever you want it, the same goes for every ghost kid we procreate, come on honey, what do you say?-

Daisy was feeling dizzy and confused, she looked at his purple eyes and felt excited.- I… I can't…- She started to approach her face to his.- I… made a promise…- She started to close her eyes and lips, rounding his neck with her arms, approaching to him even more.- …To protect the city…- She was about to kiss him on the lips when a blast hit him on the back, he yelled and released Daisy from his grasp, Daisy shook her head, like she was getting out from some kind of hypnotism and looked at the Fright Knight, who looked really mad to the floor, she looked down too and saw Dash there with some kind of big gun and smoke coming from it.

\- PITY HUMAN!- The Fright Knight yelled in rage, his once handsome face turned in a darker and scarier expression. Daisy saw this and understood that everything was some kind of trick from him, she felt repulsed and very angry with him, and with herself for falling so easily.

\- YOU BASTARD!- She yelled in rage at the Fright Knight.- I'M GOING TO DESTROY YOU!- She charged at him.

\- No! Wait! I was serious!- The Fright Knight yelled in fear, and he was serious, he meant everything he said, but because of Dash attack and Daisy's anger, she didn't believe him, not anymore and attacked him.

\- I'M NOT FALLING FOR THAT AGAIN ASSHOLE!- She yelled, she was really mad at him, and there was nothing he could say to convince her. Daisy charged at him, he put again his helmet and started to fight her.

\- DASH! Don't distract with them! She can handle him! Come and help us over here!- Jazz yelled at him and he got out of his stupor and ran to her.

\- What do I do now?- Dash asked Jazz once he reached her.

\- Help Tucker with Undergrowth, Sam and I will take care of Vortex, go, go, go.- Jazz ordered him and Dash rushed to where Tucker was fighting.

All the teens were fighting really well, but in the end, they were humans and their enemies were ghosts, three of the strongest ghosts in the ghost zone.

\- Come on guys!- Jazz yelled with the Fenton Peeler armor on her body.- We have to get rid of these guys before the GIW get here!-

\- Easier said than done.- Tucker said pulling the string of the Fenton fishing rod that was hooked in Undergrowth mouth.

Daisy was getting tired of fighting The Fright Knight, she didn't know why, but the Fright Knight wasn't attacking her, just avoiding her attacks, but he did'´t say anything, he just kept defending, he didn't even had his sword on his hands. Daisy hit him many times, and the pain could be seen on him.

\- FIGHT ME! FIGHT ME JERK!- Daisy yelled in rage.

\- I don't want to!- The Fright Knight answered.

Daisy felt like crying.- You… YOU WON'T FOOL ME AGAIN!-

\- I didn't mean to fool you, I'm really attracted to you. It's just that that human attack really hurt me. The humans are getting better weapons against ghosts every passing day, It's like they're looking for a war against ghosts.-

\- That's not true, the humans just want to defend themselves from ghosts like YOU.- Daisy yelled, pointing at him.- Like Pariah Dark. Like all those ghosts who want to destroy the world and hurt humans. Ghosts that makes look all ghosts like evil, even if we are not, like my brother and I.-

\- REALLY? Then why one of your anti-ghosts organization tried to destroy our whole world a few months ago?-

\- What are you talking about?-

\- I'm talking about those Guys In White! They tried to destroy the ghost zone with a missile! That time your brother and some other ghosts joined forces to stop them. If humans just want to defend from ghost criminals, then why would they want to destroy everything in our world, even our children!-

\- I… I didn't know that.- Daisy stopped her attack and stayed floating there, looking straight at the Fright Knight.

\- Girl, you are a ghost, your place is with other ghosts, not between these humans, they won't treat you well, no matter what you do for them, no matter if you save them 1,000 times, if you make a single mistake, even if it's a little one, they will despise you, outcast you. Come with me now, and you will avoid all that crap, you just have to take my hand and kiss me and it will be done.- He extended his hand at her. Daisy extended her own hand trying to reach his. But then the Fright Knight was sucked and vanished in front of her.

\- NNOOOOOO!- He screamed while being sucked. Daisy was startled and there was another ghost behind where the Fright Knight was; he was holding a Fenton Thermos.

\- DO NOT BELIEVE ANYTHING GHOSTS LIKE HIM TELL YOU! EVER!- He said in a very serious tone.

\- Who are you?- Daisy asked him.

\- I'm Vlad Plasmius my dear. I suppose you are Danny's clone, right?- Vlad introduced himself.

\- Y… Yes! But how did you know that?- Daisy was impressed and scared at the same time for this ghost knowledge about her and her mom.

\- My apologies darling, I'm Danny's former enemy, but I'm here to help you now, these guys are really though. I'm the one other halfa, I'm also helping Danny to become a girl. Where is he anyway?-

\- Oh! He's faking his dead, so Danny Phantom will disappear and his "twin sister" Daniela will take his place defending the city.- Daisy said pointing at herself with her thump.

\- Oh! I see, so that's why he fell immobile a while ago, I got scared, I thought he died for real and I rushed even more here.- Vlad released a calming sigh.

\- Thank you, but don't worry for him, we better take care of the other two before they hurt my mom's friends and those awful GIW get here.-

\- Yes, you're right, I'll get Undergrowth, you go after Vortex, got it?-

\- Roger!-

Vlad and Daisy got after their respective ghost and fought them; Vlad got it a little easier because of his experience and power, but Daisy didn't do it that bad and they managed to distract Undergrowth and Vortex enough time for Jazz and Tucker to suck them into the Fenton Thermos they had.

After the battle they congratulated each other, it was a little awkward to congratulate with Vlad, but they did it anyway. Then Daisy winked at them and screamed.- DANNY!- Opening her eyes widely and flying where Danny had fallen. The others following her.

She got where Danny's body was and kneeled beside him.- Danny?- She asked cautiously. Danny didn't move but tightened his closed eyes to make her know that he was ok, and then the façade started.

\- Danny?- Daisy started.- Danny wake up!- She took him and turned him around so she held him by his shoulders, facing him.- Danny come on. This isn't funny bro!- Danny didn't move.

People gathered around them and started to whisper and gossip.

\- COME ON DANNY! OPEN YOUR EYES BIG BRO!- Daisy screamed and started to shake Danny's body, but he didn't reacted. Instead, his body started to vanish beginning with his feet.

\- No, no, no NOOO! DANNY! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME BRO! PLEASE! PRETTY PLEASE! WAKE UP!- Daisy started to cry.

Danny's body kept vanishing slowly.

\- NNNOOOOO!- Daisy screamed from the bottom of her lungs, crying uncontrollably.

\- W… What's going on?- Jazz asked gulping.

\- HE'S DEAD! MY BROTHER IS DEAD!- Daisy yelled angrily and sadly. And the people around them gasped in shock.

\- WHAT? How's that possible? You are ghosts! You're already dead! How can you die again?- Tucker followed.

\- Stupid human! Daisy turned to him.- Yes we are dead humans, but this is the afterlife! GOT IT? AFTER-LIFE! We can die too!- Daisy was out of control because of the "pain"- This is what happens when a ghost dies, he just vanish. THIS IS SO UNFAIR! I've just got here to finally meet my big brother after who knows how much time and this happens. NOW I'M TOTALLY ALONE!- Daisy was crying freely now.

Vlad got to her and hugged her.- I'm sorry.- He said loud enough for everyone to hear.- But what a good actress you are.- he whispered to her and she smiled, covered by his body.

People stayed there, some were sniffing, others were crying silently. Everyone just stayed there, looking at Danny Phantom's body vanishing until it disappeared completely. Daisy screamed and cried uncontrollably while Vlad hugged her and consoled her. The rest of the gang just kept their heads low and were silent.

Suddenly someone yelled.- STOP RIGHT THERE GHOST SCUM!- It was the GIW, Agent O yelled and a bunch of GIW were aiming at Vlad and Daisy with their guns. Daisy looked at them angrily, tears still coming from her eyes.

\- What is wrong with you?- Someone in the crowd yelled.- She just lost her big brother! Don't you know mercy?-

\- That doesn't matter to us! It's just one ghost shit less in the world, so it's a good thing.- Agent O said in a cocky tone, getting gasps from the people around.- Oh shut up! This is our job! To get rid of all ghosts who threat to humans like all of you.- Agent O said looking straight and pointing at the crowd.- So, an eliminated ghost is a good thing to us.- He finished and turned around to the teenagers.- You! Kids! Stay away from those two ghosts so we can shoot them without worrying about hurting you!- Agent O ordered to Jazz and the others, but they, instead of moving aside, held their hands and circled Daisy and Vlad, so the GIW wouldn't get a clear shoot.- WHAT ARE YOU DOING? Those ghosts are going to hurt you! Stay away from them, they're evil! They don't have feelings!-

\- They won't hurt us more than you could!- Jazz countered.- And it seems pretty obvious to me that they do have feelings. Didn't you see her crying for her dead brother?!- She asked pointing at Daisy.

\- Or him trying to comfort her!- Dash said pointing at Vlad.

\- YES! THAT'S RIGHT! The one without feelings are you!- Another person in the crowd yelled and threw a rock at agent O, it didn't hit him, people started to booing at the GIW, and they started to get nervous.- Let her go! Give her some mourning time!- It could be heard in the crowd, some more rocks started to fly and hit the GIW.

\- You two!- Jazz turned around looking at the ghosts.- Leave now, get out of here!- Vlad and Daisy started to fly.- And girl! I'm sorry for your loss.- Jazz said looking at Daisy and smiling at her, Daisy tried to smile back.

\- NO! STOP RIGHT THERE!- Agent O ordered to them aiming with his gun at them.

\- Hold to me girl!- Vlad said and Daisy held herself from his chest, Vlad covered himself and her with his red cape and they were gone in the blink of an eye. The agent O shoot just flew away.

\- NNOOO!- Agent O yelled in frustration and threw his gun to the floor. He then turned to the teenagers and walked to them menacingly.- What is wrong with you? Is this some kind of teen rebellion or what? Those ghosts could have hurt you! Are you nuts or are you just plain stupid kids? You know what, you're under arrest, the four of you, don't move.- He ordered them and with a move of his fingers, the other GIW agents went to them and started to put handcuffs on them. People around were getting angrier by the second.- You can't do that! They're just teenagers! You can't arrest them, you don't have the authority.- People started to walk to them, ready to fight.

\- Actually.- Agent O smiled at the people.- I do have the authority and no one of you can stop me! Or do you want to be arrested too? BACK OFF NOW! Take them to the police department, we will interrogate them there.- He ordered to his men, who started to drag the kids to a big truck.

\- There's where you are wrong mister agent of WIG.- Someone from afar yelled at agent O, he was approaching fast, it was none other than Mr. mayor Vlad Masters.- I DO HAVE THE AUTHORITY TO STOP YOU!- He stood in front of agent O.- Release those kids now!- he ordered.

\- B…But Mr. Masters…- Agent O started.

\- I said now agent O.- Vlad said in a very serious tone and crossing his arms. Agent O sighed and nodded at his men, who proceeded to release the teens. People started to laugh at the GIW and applaud to Masters for his brave act. Agent O was very angry but he didn't say a thing until the teenagers were free and beside Vlad.

\- Those ghosts could have hurt them Mr. Masters, ghosts are evil, that's a fact sir, there's no such a thing like a friendly ghost, that's just a joke.- Agent O said as calmly as he could, but he was clearly upset.

\- Maybe you're right agent, or maybe you're wrong.- Vlad started.- but from where I, and all this people were looking, you were the bad guy here, trying to destroy a ghost girl who just lost her brother, seeming very happy for the ghost boy decease, and trying to arrest four teenagers. That just makes you look bad agent, even if it's your job, besides, those two ghosts didn't attack any human here, they were helping to stop the other three ghosts, and they succeeded, they just left this place at the first chance they had, and didn't hurt anyone. Remember that our law system says "not guilty until prove the contrary", so those ghosts can't be accused of anything because there is no evidence to do that.-

\- Do you really expect to treat those monsters under our legal system?- Agent O asked very upset.

\- As long as they are in our country, with our laws, yes, it seems the right thing to do agent.- Vlad kept his cool, but he was really offended by agent O calling him monster, of course, he knew that the GIW didn't know he was a one of the ghosts they tried to eliminate. Agent O sighed and ordered his men to leave, when he was leaving he turned around for a little while and said.

\- I think that it's a mistake Mr. Masters, ghost's abilities gives them many advantages over us. They are a potential threat to all of us, including you, and when they attack, I'll do my job and protect you, and those brats beside you too.- he left after that.

\- Thank you mayor Masters, you helped us a lot.- Dash said very grateful and the others seemed to have fun with this.

\- You're very welcome young man, but you should leave this place at once, all of you, go home, and please, leave the ghost fighting to the trained professionals, it's a very dangerous job and you're too young. Even if you don't like it, what the agent of GIW said it's true, ghosts are a potential threat, even those who doesn't seem to, just because of their abilities, abilities that no human being have. Maybe there are good ghosts, or ghosts that doesn't want to scare or threat people, but we can't have the total certain of that, ok?-

\- Yes Mayor- the four teens answered at the same time.

\- Very well then.- Vlad took Jazz's hand and shook it.- go home.- he said and left them, going to the people still gathered there.

The four kids left and Jazz noticed that she had a piece of paper in her hand; she unfolded it and read what it had written. "Daisy told me that she and Danny would go home invisible, they want to see the four of you there. See you around Jazzmine". Jazz smiled and told her friends about everything and they went to Danny's home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The four friends got in the house and they were gritted by the Fenton parents.- Well done guys, now everyone thinks that Danny Phantom is dead.- Jack said proudly.

\- Thank you dad/Mr. Fenton.- They all answered smiling.

\- That ghost girl was so convincing. Amazing performance, who's she by the way?- Maddie asked very curious and smiling too.

\- She's one of Danny's clones, he had problems with that power, but last time he tried, he succeeded, but because of Danny thinking about being a girl was so strong, the clone ended up being a girl.- Jazz explained.- She looks exactly as Danny would look in her ghost form once he becomes a girl.-

\- Really?!- Dash asked really excited and everyone looked at him with mischievous looks and he blushed deeply, everyone laughed.- She's gorgeous in her ghost form too.- Dash thought despite his embarrassment.

\- And where's Danny?- Sam asked.

\- Oh! She got here a few ago, she's changing clothes to be more comfortable, you know.- Maddie explained.

\- And where are Dani and Melanie?- Jazz asked now.

\- Well, Dani got really desperate with the ghost fight on T.V. and insisted in go and help you, but when I explained everything she calmed down, not before hitting Melanie really hard, the poor girl was so scared and in a lot of pain, so I cradled her for a while and she fell asleep, so she's napping in Dani's room.- Maddie explained.- Sigh, Dani was so desperate and scared for Danny that she didn't think straight and expelled all her frustration and rage with Melanie, it took Jack a very good amount of time to calm her and to me to explain her what was really going on, and once she understood, she started to cry, in shame and fear for what she did to Melanie, she's in the lab, on a corner, she punished herself there, and she said she won't move until her mom talk to her.-

\- Who has to talk with who?- Danny said coming downstairs to the others.

\- Well done Danny! It worked perfectly, now everyone thinks that Danny Phantom is dead.- Jack said patting her back

\- Thank you, that was the idea. But Daisy did a great job, right honey?- Danny talked to her side where there wasn't no one, and suddenly Daisy appeared in front of everyone.

\- Boo! Hi everyone! How did you know I was here mom?- She asked smiling.

\- I'm your mother, I know everything.- Danny answered proudly.- Everyone, she's Daisy, my girl clone, she will be Daniela Phantom for a while, until I come back from Axion labs, say hi to everyone Daisy.- Daisy bowed and greeted everyone in a very polite manner and everyone greeted and introduced to her.- But I didn't expect Vlad's help, that was very useful, who told him about the plan?-

\- No one.- Jazz answered.- He went to help because he thought you were in real troubles. But then, Daisy explained everything and he relaxed a bit.-

\- That was very kind of him. It's so good to have him on our side now.- Danny sighed in relief.- Daisy dear, do you want to meet my friends and family?- Danny asked her gently.

\- Yes please mom, I want to meet them all properly.- Daisy said taking a seat on the couch, the others followed her.

\- By the way, where are Melanie and my daughter?-

\- Well…- Maddie had to explain Danny what happened with the girls.

\- Oh my gosh! Is Melanie ok?- Danny asked.

\- Yes. she's fine, just a bruise.- Maddie assured her.- But Dani is really scared, you should go and talk to her, she's in the lab, feeling really bad for what she did.-

\- Ok. I'll talk to her now.- Danny said and went to the lab, leaving everyone in the living room, chatting about the fight.

DING DONG. The doorbell rang and Jack went to answer it.

\- Yes? Vlad! What brings you here buddy?-

\- Danny! Is she really ok?- Vlad asked in a rush.

\- Yes, she's perfectly fine, please come in fella.- Jack half hugged Vlad, dragging him in the house.

\- I was worried about Danny.- Vlad said smiling at Jack.- his "dead" was so real that I almost believed it.-

\- That was the idea Vladie.- Jack said sitting on the couch, Vlad took a seat too, beside Daisy.- Danny Phantom had to die.-

\- Well, yes, but no one told me about that idea Jack, I'm a little angry for that, I mean I thought we have settled things already.-

\- Uh! I'm sorry man, I thought Danny would tell you about it in one appointment, but I guess she didn't, besides, there was no way to know when a ghost strong enough would attack, much less three of them.-

\- Well, yes, you're right.-

\- Vlad, do you want something to drink?- Maddie asked him gently.

\- Oh no, thank you, I have a lot of things to do, so I better leave.-

\- Don't be like that Vladie, stay for dinner please.- Jack invited him.

\- Oh, I don't know.- Vlad said calmly.

\- Please Vlad, stay for dinner, we have a lot of things to talk about.- Maddie asked him smiling.

\- Ok!- Vlad answered almost immediately.

\- Jaja, do you want to stay for dinner kids?- Maddie asked the teens.

\- Well, I guess I could, I just have to call home and ask for permission.- Dash said, taking his cell phone.

\- Yeah, me too.- Tucker said taking his own cell phone.

\- Me three.- Sam said, doing the same.

They started to chit chat in a friendly way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, in the lab.

\- Dani?- Danny asked in a gently way.

\- MOMMY!- The girl flew to her and almost tackled her, hugging her tightly, she was crying her eyes out.- I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry mommy!-

\- Hush, take it easy my love, it's ok.- Danny patted the girls head and back, cradling her, she whispered soothing words to the girl. It took a while, but Dani calmed enough to talk, she was still sniffing.

\- I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt her…- Dani started again.

\- But you did it.-

\- I'm really sorry mommy. I was really scared when I saw you fall to the ground on the T.V., I wanted to go and help you but Melanie was there, telling me there was nothing I could do because I was just a girl, I was so angry that I almost attack her with a ghost blast… sniff… I just slapped and pushed her, but it was enough to hurt her and make her cry. I'm sorry mommy.- Dani explained and apologized herself again.

\- It's ok dear. Well, it's not ok, but you were scared and got angry. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the plan of "killing" Danny Phantom, I should have to, but I forgot it. I'm sorry dear.- Danny said and kissed Dani in the forehead.- You don't have to apologize to me, you know that, but you HAVE to apologize to someone else, and you know who, right?-

\- Yes mommy, I know, sigh, I just hope she can forgive me again.-

\- If you are sincere, and you are really sorry for what you did, she will forgive you.- Danny told her.- Let's go upstairs, it's almost dinner time.- Danny wiped Dani's face with her hands one last time to remove the remaining tears and took her hand, leading her upstairs.

\- Yes mommy.- the girl answered and both of them went upstairs.

When they got to the living room they were greeted by everyone, but then…

\- DANI!- Vlad yelled in happiness.

\- VLAAAAADDDD!- Dani yelled in horror, she was stuck in her place, started to cry and shake immediately and she peed herself on her spot. This changed the mood completely, it went from happy and cheerful to sad and gloom.

\- Dani, Dani dear! Calm down honey, it's ok. He's not here to hurt you!- Danny tried to calm her, she kneeled in front of her and looked at her in the eyes.

\- What's going on?- Dash asked, feeling bad for Dani and angry with Vlad at the same time.- Why is she so scared by you?- Dash half yelled at Vlad, looking at him angrily.

\- Please Dani!- Vlad started.- I'm really sorry dear!- He tried to reach her but she recoiled and hid behind Danny.

\- Don't let him get me mommy! PLEASE!- Dani was crying again, she almost dug her nails in Danny's body with her grip on her.

\- What the hell Vlad? Why is my granddaughter so scared by you?- Jack asked, getting angry in an instant.

\- It's hard to explain Jack, and I don't want to talk about it with her here, but I'm really sorry for what I did to her, I really am!- Vlad was sincere and everyone could hear the pain and sorrow on his voice, but everyone was getting angrier with him by the second.

\- Let's try to calm ourselves now, please.- Danny said as calm as she could, patting Dani's head.

\- I'm calm, I'm very calm Danny.- Dash said a little too loud.- I just want to know what the hell did this asshole do to MY DAUGHTER?-

This took everyone by surprise, even Dash, he didn't know why did he say that, he was just too angry for seeing Dani suffering.

\- WHAT?- Everyone asked screaming.

\- What did you say Dash?- Danny asked him, overwhelmed by what she heard.

\- I… I…- Dash realized what he said and now was astonished.

\- What did you say Dash?- Now it was Dani who asked him, she was popping her head lightly from behind Danny, she was still shaking and crying and didn't dare to look at Vlad, but she was curious and happy for what she heard.

\- I… I don't know why I said that, but I asked what did Vlad do to Dani.- Dash was embarrassed and blushing, Dani shivered at hearing Vlad's name.- I… I just… I don't know ok, I was angry and…-

\- Angry people tell what they believe is the truth for them.- Jazz interjected in a serious tone, making everyone to gasp, Dash blushed even more and both Danny and Dani were smiling.

\- I… I'm sorry.- Dash apologized.- I… I don't have the right to call you my daughter Dani, it's just that I love you and your mother so much that I… I…-

Danny went to him and kissed him on the lips, Dani rounded Danny's body and floated to reach Dash's face and kissed him on the cheek, then she whispered on his ear "Daddy". This made Dash feel tears on his eyes and when he and Danny separated from the kiss, she was smiling widely and he took a deep breath and wiped his eyes with his hand.

\- That kiss was breathtaking Danny, I loved every second of it, but what I loved even more was the moment Dani kissed me and called me daddy, that melt me from inside-out.- Dash was overwhelmed now.

\- Thank you Dash!- Danny was crying from happiness.- Thank you for accepting all this so fast.-

\- Yes! Thank you Da… ddy! I love you so much.- Dani hugged Dash and he hugged her back, kissing her on the cheek.

\- Well… I better leave; this is not the time for me to being here. I'm really, really sorry Dani, I swear.- Vlad said trying to leave, tears could be seen on his eyes.

\- WAIT A SECOND!- Dash screamed, he handed Dani to Danny, who recoiled to Danny's body at the glimpse of Vlad on her vision.- What did you do to her?- Dash asked as calmly as he could. Everyone but Dani was looking at Vlad, Danny was trying to give him support and trust through her look.

\- Sigh…- Vlad sighed.- I did something too horrible to her… sniff… Something too horrible to talk about it in front of her. She's too scared because of me as it is, I don't want her to remember all that, neither Danny and I want to remember it. I was a real bastard back then, a monster.- Tears appeared on his eyes.- I'm really sorry for everything, I mean it!-

\- Are… are you serious?- Dani asked not looking at him.

\- Yes!- Vlad tried to get closer to her but she recoiled to get covered by Danny and Dash.

\- P… Prove it!- Dani said still not looking at him.

\- How?!- Vlad asked expecting redemption.- How can I prove you how sorry I am Dani?-

\- I… I don't know. Think about something yourself! Help my mom with what she wants, make it up with the whole Fenton family and spoil me a little.- Dani said, the last part joking a little, she was still afraid of Vlad, but she was getting confidence.

\- I can do all that. I want to do all that Dani….

\- Woah, woah, woah, I don't think it's a good idea that Vlad spoils Dani, not even a little, he's the mayor and he's millionaire. Dani could become a brat.- Dash said.

\- Wow! You're already thinking as a good father Dash, jeje.- Jazz said and everyone smiled, Dash blushed.

\- No, it's ok, I really want Dani to forgive me, and all of you too, because I can't forgive myself if all of you don't forgive me first. I'm sincere every time I say sorry, and I want to move on with my life, but I need your forgiveness first.- Vlad was being honest and everyone trusted on his word, well, the men in the room not so much (instincts from protect what they love most), they won't trust on him completely, until he proves he has earned that trust.

\- Well…- Dani started to talk; she was now looking at Vlad directly, but she didn't dare to approach him.- I… I think I can trust you and… gulp… being around you, but only with my parents or grandparents there. I don't think I can be alone with you yet.-

\- That's just perfect Dani, thank you. I didn't expect that you would give me a chance so fast, but I really appreciate it dear.- Vlad tried to reach his hand to her but Dani recoiled again behind Danny, she was looking at him with fear, but at least, she was looking at him. Vlad got the message.- Ahem, well, at least I got a chance of forgiveness and that's good enough. I better leave, it's not a good idea to stay for dinner this time, maybe when Dani gets comfortable around me, but not right now, see you later guys.- Vlad left, not waiting for a reply or anything.

\- Well, we better start making dinner girls.- Maddie said after Vlad left.- Jazz, Danny, come with me, I'll need help with the dinner this time, there's a lot of mouths to feed tonight.- Maddie said going to the kitchen, Danny and Jazz following her. Danny had Dani holding her skirt while walking, making it a little hard for her.

\- Dani, yo'´re safe now dear, Vlad's gone and he isn't bad anymore, he's going to make it up to you, to all of us, it's ok.-

\- I… I know, but… but I'm still afraid, I have the feeling that he will come back to attack us all and then take me away from you, from my family.- Dani said trembling.

\- THAT AIN'T GONNA HAPPEN!- Dash replied startling everyone.- Not as long as I'm here to protect you Dani.-

Hearing this made Danny and Dani feel tears in their eyes and Dani rushed to him, jumped and he caught her with his arms and lifted her to him, she hugged him and kissed him on the cheek, he kissed back.

\- I have an idea Dani, why don't you stay here with your father, your grandfather, your uncle Tucker, your aunt Sam and your sister Daisy while we make dinner for everyone?-

\- Are you sure?- Dash asked her.- I can help you with something.- he was cradling Dani, the girl calmed down instantly.

\- You are doing it already, it's ok; we can handle it, jiji, besides "the kitchen is not a place for men". Let the women to handle this.- Danny said giggling and got in the kitchen.

Everyone stayed at the living room in an awkward silence for a while, and then they started to chit chat in a friendly way, they talked about anything and everything, they were knowing each other better, something new for Dash, Tucker and Sam, they had chatted before, but too little, during lunch at school mostly, but this time they were bonding, becoming friends for real.

After like an hour Danny called everyone for dinner, Dash picked Dani up and they went to the kitchen, when everyone was seated they heard a scream.

\- MOMMY! I WANT MY MOMMY!- It was Melanie.

\- Damn, I forgot she was still here.- Danny said getting up.

\- What are you doing mom?- Dani asked, she seemed angry.

\- I have to attend her Dani.- Danny explained.- Please begin, I'll be back in a while.-

\- Why don't you eat first and then attend her?- Dani asked again.

\- Dani please, don't be like that, besides she needs me NOW, not after I eat.-

\- But…-

\- ENOUGH! Melanie is here as a guest and she wants to be back with her mom. Maybe you should explain your father why Melanie is like that now, let's see what does he has to say about it.- Danny sighed and continued.- As I said, I'll be back in a while.- And she left.

Dani looked down and started sobbing, Dash rounded her with his arm and hugged her.- What happened dear?- Ha asked gently.

\- Well dad, it's just…- Dani started explaining.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

\- Melanie?- Danny asked getting in Dani's room. The girl was on the bed, crying with her face buried on the pillow. Danny seated on the bed beside her and caressed her head and hair with her hand. The girl turned to see Danny.

\- Miss… Miss Danny.- She got up and hugged Danny.- I want my mommy! I miss her so much!- The girl sobbed.

\- I know dear, I know.- Danny was cradling her.- Don't worry, She'll come for you, sooner or later my dear. And until then, you are more than welcome here with us.-

\- It doesn't seem to. Dani has been really mean to me.-

\- Yeah, I'm sorry for that. It's just that Dani is jealous of you, because she isn't the littlest girl in the house anymore and you drag the attention from her. She's upset, but that doesn't excuse her for mistreat you. I will have to ground.- Danny said without thinking.

\- Uh? What do you mean? Your parents should ground her, not you.-

Danny got nervous, she slipped up again.- Uh? Oh right! Jeje. I used to play mommy with her when she was a baby, with my mom watching us. I guess I still think that I can ground her, like when she peed or poo on her diaper, jeje.- Danny invented that lie and laughed, Melanie started to laugh too.- Do you want to eat dinner with us Melanie? My friends and my boyfriend came too, they are eating downstairs.- Danny said very gently.

\- No thanks miss Danny, I don't want to be around Dani for now.-

\- Ok dear, but you can't stay without eat, would you like me to bring you something to eat?- Danny asked as gently as before.

\- Yes please, just some of the food from dinner thanks.-

-Very well then sweetheart, stay here and I'll bring you dinner, ok?- Danny said going to the door.

\- Yes miss Danny, thank you.-

Danny went downstairs and she could hear Dash saying.- You don't have to worry about anything Dani, your mother loves you more than anything else, and I love you too, and that won't change my dear. You don't have to get jealous or being mean with that other girl, ok?-

\- Ok daddy; that means that I'm not grounded?- Dani asked giggling.

\- Oh you're grounded girl, that's for sure, your mother and I just have to discuss an appropriate punishment for you.- Dash said mocking a little and everyone laughed a little too, all but Dani, who just pouted.- That's not funny.- She mumbled.

\- What if we finish dinner before discussing her punishment?- Danny said getting in the room and taking a plate where she put some of every dish.

\- What are you doing sweetie?- Maddie asked her.

\- Oh, Melanie is hungry, but she doesn't want to be close to Dani right now, so I'm bringing her some food to the room.- Danny said calmly and ruffled Dani's head.- But your father is right Dani, you're grounded, after everyone eats, your father and I will discuss your punishment. Daisy dear, get back inside me.- She left again, after Daisy vanished inside Danny, with the plate full of food and a glass of water, and went to Dani's room.

She got in the room again.- Melanie sweetie, I've brought you some food.-

\- Thank you miss Danny, could you please stay with me while I eat?- The girl asked gently. Danny felt her stomach grumble but ignored it.- Yes, of course I can dear, here, start to eat.- Danny placed the plate on the girl's lap and handed her a fork. The girl took it and surprisingly, she didn't have so much troubles using the fork.- She is really smart for her age.- Danny thought looking at her. She stayed there for almost half an hour until the girl finished and handed the plate back to Danny, she then took the glass of water and drank the rest of the water there and again, handed it to Danny.- Thank you very much for the dinner miss Danny, it was delicious.-

\- You're very welcome dear, now it's almost time for you to go to sleep, do you want to go to the bathroom to pee and change clothes?-

\- Yes please miss Danny.- the girl said extending her arms. Danny carried her and took her to the bathroom where she helped the girl to change clothes and wash. After the girl was ready, she was falling asleep really fast, so Danny carried her again to the bed, tucked her and whispered soothing words to her and caressing her hair, until the girl fell asleep. The whole process took her another fifteen minutes.

\- Wow! 45 minutes in total. I'm starving.- She thought and went downstairs again, for when she got back Sam and Tucker had left, Maddie and Jack were sitting on the living room together, Jazz was reading a book and Dash was fooling around with Dani.- I'm sorry guys, Melanie wanted me to keep her company, but she's finally asleep.-

\- It's ok dear, serve yourself some food.- Maddie said. Danny went to the kitchen.

\- Stay here Dani, I have to talk with your mother in private.- Dash said following Danny.

Danny was serving food on a plate when she saw Dash looking at her with a stern look.

\- What? Are you still hungry dear?- She asked nonchalantly.

\- No, I'm satisfied.- Dash said kind of angry.

\- What is it then? You seem upset.-

\- You just don't see it, do you?- Dash was getting really angry.

\- What? I don't follow you.-

\- Sigh… No wonder why Dani is so jealous of Melanie.- This took Danny by surprise.

\- WHAT? What are you saying?- Danny got angry too.

\- Danny, you stayed with Melanie 45 minutes, you helped her with dinner and to go to bed, while poor Dani was down here with us, feeling completely miserable. Right after you went upstairs, she started to cry.-

\- Well EXCUSE ME! But Melanie is younger and she still needs help to do many things, besides She misses her mother, who isn't here for her physically.-

\- Yeah? Well, it seems to me that Dani's mother isn't here for her either, even if she's here physically.-

\- HOW DARE YOU?-

\- ME? HOW DARE YOU? Danny you're not paying attention to Dani because of Melanie, I know that Melanie is physically and mentally younger than Dani, but Dani IS YOUR DAUGHTER! You told me that yourself, and she needs you too, she needs you more because she didn't have a mother before you got her back with you. She didn't have a family before you took her back here with you, she didn't have a daddy, or a grandpa and a grandma, or uncles and aunts, and most importantly SHE DIDN'T HAVE A MOMMY!- That got into Danny, she felt like crying then and lost her appetite.- Danny, she is beginning to think that you don't love her, if that keeps going on, she might run away, and who knows where she will end up, sigh… I know that you feel that Melanie needs you more because of her age, but if what Dani told me it's true, she's even younger, not even a year old for real.-

\- My god! What am I doing?- Danny asked hiding her face with her hands.-

\- You're doing what you think is right, but this time you made a mistake my dear.- Dash went to her and hugged her.- You just have to make it up to her.-

\- You're right, I'm going to do it ri…-

\- No way, you have to eat something first honey, and I have to go home, or I'll get grounded.- He went to her and kissed on the forehead.- I love you, and I'm sorry for being so rude, but someone had to tell you about all this, and I don't think we should ground Dani this time, she has all the right to be upset now, ok?-

\- Yes, you're right, my god how could I be so clueless?- Danny was wiping her eyes with her hands.

\- Don't take me wrong babe, but it seems that it's part of your nature to be clueless sometimes.- Dash said sincerely and Danny smiled a little. They kissed again and Dash left the kitchen saying good bye to everyone.

\- May I go with you daddy?- Dani asked suddenly, a little desperate.

\- No Dani, you better stay here, your mother has something very important to tell you.- Dash kneeled in front of the girl and held her by her shoulders, he whispered.- Everything will be fine from now on.- on her ear and kissed her on the forehead, the girl smiled a little.

Dash went to the door and opened it for leave, but in the other side, a red haired woman was about to ring the doorbell, she seemed very tired.- Excuse me, may I help you?- Dash asked her.

\- Yes thank you, I'm here to pick up my daughter Melanie, and who are you young man?-

\- Oh, I'm sorry, I'm Dash Baxter, Danny's boyfriend, you may be Kim Possible.

\- Yes I am, nice to meet you Dash, but if you excuse me I'm on a rush, my husband is in the car, we just came for Melanie and we're leaving.- Kim said.

\- Don't worry, I'm leaving too, if I don't get home in 20 minutes I'll get grounded, see you around Mrs.- Dash left in a rush and Kim got in the house, where everyone greeted her happily.

\- I'm really, really sorry for this guys, it took us too much to solve the problem this time, I'm really sorry Danny, where's my daughter? So I can take her with me.- Kim said in a rush

\- She's upstairs, she fell asleep a little while ago, right after she got dinner.- Danny told her and lead her upstairs. They came back down a little later, Kim was carrying Melanie and Danny was behind her, smiling, Melanie was sound asleep.

\- I'm really sorry for all the troubles Danny, here, take this.- Kim handed her some bills and Danny took them.

\- Don't worry Kim, it was nice to have Melanie here.- Danny said and Dani rolled her eyes.

\- Ok then, see you next time guys, again I'm very sorry, and I hope next time won't be so soon and won't take us so much time, good night everyone.- Kim said and left the house, everyone said good bye to her.-

\- Well, at last is over.- Danny said after closing the door behind her.- Dani dear, would you please come with me?-

\- Yes mom.- Dani was still upset, but took Danny's hand and they went upstairs again. Once they got in Dani's room, Danny started to help Dani to get in the bed, suddenly, Danny started to cry.- I'm… I'm sorry Dani… sniff… I'm really sorry, I didn't realize that I wasn't paying attention to you because of Melanie, I'm such a bad mother!-

\- No, you're not a bad mother, you just lost the perspective for a little while, and I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have mistreat Melanie the way I did, I'm really sorry mom.-

\- It's ok dear, it was my fault since the beginning, it's so good that Dash helped me to realize my mistake, I promise that I'll make it up to you Dani, from now on I'll be there for you, always, with or without Melanie here.- Danny hugged her.

\- Yes, thank you mommy.- Dani hugged back.

Again Danny stayed beside Dani until the girl fell asleep, when she got out; her mother was beside the door.

\- Welcome to parenthood my dear.- Maddie said right after Danny closed the door.

\- Was it so hard with Jazz and me?- Danny asked her.

\- Yes, a little, Jazz got jealous of you too, because I was paying a lot of attention to you, and too little to her.-

\- How did you realize that?-

\- The same way you did it tonight.-

\- Uh?-

\- A good man beside me told me what I was doing wrong and helped me to fix it up. I was so glad for having your father by my side then, and I'm still glad for him being there for me, all the time. Seriously Danny, having kids isn't easy, for anyone, I respect those women and men who do it alone, but it's a lot easier when there's someone to rely and trust to.-

\- Yes, I guess you're right mom. If you excuse me I'm really tired, good night mom.- Danny said kissing her mother on the cheek.-

\- Good night dear. And keep Dash by your side, he's a good boy, and he will be a good man.-

\- Yes mom, I know it.- Danny went to her room and to sleep.

Another day gone, another day closer to become a real girl for her.


	31. Fourth test

The weekend was a little weird, on Saturday a huge group of people went to where Danny Phantom had "died" and placed flowers and crowns, all of them were mourning about the ghost hero's dead. Some of them were silent, others, like Paulina Sanchez was crying her eyes out, yelling nonsense like "He was my soul mate", "This wasn't supposed to happen" and "I was going to marry him". She was crying so hard, it seemed like a little girl's tantrum and startled a lot of people. It was even on T.V. The Fenton family was watching and made a huge effort not to laugh, because they knew the truth, but for the people on the screen, Danny Phantom was really dead, he wouldn't come back and save them from another ghost attack, ever.

Dani was sitting on Danny's lap, resting her head on Danny's chest, and Danny was hugging her from behind, they seemed very relaxed and happy.

\- Is everything going to be ok mom?- Dani asked her.

\- Yes, of course everything will be ok Dani. Next time a ghost attack, "Daniela Phantom" will be there to save them.- Danny answered her.

\- But what if a ghost attack while you're on the VENUS pod?-

\- Daisy will be posing as me then. Amity Park saw her yesterday, she will fight in my place.-

\- And what about me? I want to fight too.-

\- Uhm… Dani I'm not sure of it. You're too young and don't have enough experience.-

\- So? Daisy is even younger than me, even if it doesn't look like that, and I've fought before, and I've survived by myself for a long time. I'm very capable to fight ghosts mom.-

\- Yes, I know that honey but you have not total control over your powers yet, I don't want you to go through what I did when I got my powers.-

\- What do you mean Danny?- Jack asked.

\- I mean the fear, the pain, getting invisible or intangible involuntarily, not knowing what to do or how to fight when the ghost attacking is ready. I didn't know if the Fenton thermos would work when I used it the first time.-

\- But you managed to get through all that mom, and you weren't alone, Sam and Tucker were by your side and helped you. Daisy and I can become a great team and I don't want to stay here just looking my family and friends get in danger. Please mom, let me help.- Danny thought deeply.

\- Come on Danny. Things will be different now.- Jack said.- We will be there too, your mother and I will help you to train her, you can help her to get control over her powers and she will be ready.-

\- I know she will be ready someday, but what if the ghosts attack before that day and she gets badly hurt?- Danny said hugging her tightly.- I don't want to lose her. I won't be able to bear that pain.-

\- Yeah, that's true Danny.- Maddie said.- I don't know what I'd do if I lost any of you, and that's why you have to let her train from now on, even fight beside Daisy against ghosts.-

Danny was astonished.- But mom…-

\- But nothing Danny.- Maddie interrupted.- You'll get in the VENUS pod and be there for three months, ghosts can attack at any time and you won't be there. Dani might be attacked while she's alone and if she can't fight, she might get hurt.-

Danny thought about it for a little more and looked at Dani straight in the eyes.- Sigh… Fine, you can go help Daisy…-

\- Yay!- Dani said raising her arms.

\- BUT!- Dani lowered her arms.- You have to train and learn to use your powers properly, I'm sure everyone will help you with that, and you're not allowed to fight alone, you have to be with Daisy or anyone else…-

\- But what if…-

\- If you're attacked when you're alone you have to call the others to help you, we can go and buy you a cell phone that you can, AND HAVE, to carry all the time and call home, to your grandparents, your uncles, your father and me, once you get the chance to call, did I make myself clear young lady?- Danny tried to sound stern and serious and it worked because the only thing Dani could do was to nod looking at Danny straight at her eyes.

\- Yes mommy.- was Dani's answer.

\- Good.- Danny said and kissed her on the forehead, then she got up and put Dani on the floor.- Let's go.-

\- Uh? Where?- Everyone asked.

\- To begin Dani's training duh! The sooner the better, right?-

\- But Danny, you can't go out as Danny Phantom.- Maddie said concerned.

\- Don't worry; Daisy dear, come here.- Danny said extending her arms and a ball of energy emerged from her that soon turned into Daisy.

\- Hi guys, what's going on?- She greeted.

\- Daisy, I have a very important favor to ask you.-

\- What is it mom?-

\- Daisy dear, I need you to train your sister Dani please. I know you know all my techniques, attacks and defensive moves, so you can train her as well as myself.-

\- Yes, of course I can train her, When?-

\- NOW!- Dani yelled taking Daisy's hand and trying to drag her outside.

\- Wait! Wait! Wait!- Danny said and both girls stopped laughing and walking to the door.- Here, take this, it's my cell phone, if something bad happens both of you must run, come home as fast as you can and call home if necessary.- Danny handed Dani her cell phone.- And I mean anything girls, since fans from Danny Phantom or reporters to the GIW, and any ghost attack, even the box ghost ok?-

\- Aaagh! Mom! But the box…- Dani tried to argue.

\- I SAID ANYTHING Daniela, even the box ghost OK?- Danny said a little upset but very serious.

\- Yes mom.- Dani lowered her head.

\- Very well, you can go, be back for dinner ok?-

\- Yes mom.- Both girls said and left the house flying.

Danny was worried the whole day, not knowing where were they or what were they doing, she couldn't focus on her homework.- Now you know how it feels.- Maddie told her patting her on the shoulder.

\- Don't worry honey, they're fine, they can take care of themselves.- Jack said smiling at her and turning on the T.V. where a reporter appeared.

\- I'm Leslie Chang from Amity Park's park.- The reporter said almost whispering.- where we've been watching the now known Daniela Phantom, Danny Phantom's twin sister with a little ghost girl, it seems that they're training with their ghost powers. Look.- The reported step aside to let the cameraman to focus on the girls.

Indeed, the girls were training, they didn't know that someone was watching them, Danny felt angry and worried at the same time. It wouldn't take much time for the GIW to get there and attack them, so Danny took the phone and dialed the cell phone number she gave to Dani, on the screen the girl seemed to say wait a little to Daniela Phantom and take out a phone.

\- What's up?- Dani answered.

\- DANIELA! What are you doing?- Danny almost yelled at the phone.

\- What do you mean? We're training mom.-

\- Daniela, there are some reporters at least 300 feet away to your left, they say they've been watching you training for a while, get out of there NOW! I'm pretty sure the GIW are on the way to attack you.-

Dani turned around to where Danny told her the reporters were, she saw them and felt afraid.

\- Damn! It seems the little ghost girl spotted us. In fact, it seems that someone called her to tell her that.- The reporter said on the microphone.

\- MOM!- Dani said full of fear, loud enough for the reporters to hear, looking at them.

\- What's wrong Dani?- Daisy asked her.

\- Dani, give the phone to Daisy.- Dani was astonished, she didn't move, just kept watching at the reporters, but she handed the phone to Daisy.

\- What's going on?- Daisy asked.

\- Daisy, there are reporters on the way Dani's looking right now, you two have to get out of there now and come home as fast as you can. Take Dani's hand, become invisible and COME HOME RIGHT NOW!- Daisy looked at the same way Dani was looking, still astonished and confirmed what Danny told her.

\- Ok, we're leaving now.- Daisy hung up, took Dani's arm and became invisible.

\- Damn! They're gone. But I'm pretty sure the little girl called Daniela Phantom "mom".- The reporter said looking at the camera. At Fenton house everyone had their mouths wide open hearing the reporter assumption. Right after that, the GIW arrived and were looking for the ghosts. Agent O went to the reporters, they were still on air.

\- You two! I'm sorry but I'm going to ask you to give us your records about what you saw here.-

\- No way!- The reporter answered him.

\- Listen to me young lady, we can do this the nice way or the hard way, give us your records please.-

\- This is against the freedom of expression, you're violating the law.- The reporter yelled in front of the GIW, getting on the way.

\- Miss please, what you recorded can help us with our research, a government research; getting in the way of a government research is blocking the justice, and THAT'S AGAINST THE LAW.- Agent O defended.

\- Bullshit! How's that a record of two ghost girls fooling around can help you with a research?-

\- Girl I'm from the government…-

\- There's nothing you can say that will make me give you our records.- the girl interrupted him.

\- And as a government member I have access to your taxes payment records.- Agent O finished.

\- Here you go!- The cameraman said in a blink, handing agent O the tape.

\- Thank you for your cooperation.- Agent O said taking the tape from the cameraman and leaving, the reporter said nothing more, just looked at the cameraman with a face that said "Are you kidding?" the cameraman just shrugged and lowered the camera.

\- Leslie, Leslie.- The news announcer called her.- Listen Leslie, don't worry, everything was transmitted in live, everyone saw it and it's recorded from here Leslie.-

\- Really?- Leslie asked looking up at the camera again.

\- Yes, Really, but, are you sure about the "mom" thing?-

\- Pretty sure Charles, once the little girl spotted us she yelled "mom", and immediately after that, Daniela Phantom went to her, then she spotted us too, took the little girl hand in hers and both of them vanished.-

\- She looks a little young to be a mother, don't you think?- The announcer asked.

\- Yes, I agree with you in that Charles, but they're ghosts, we know too little about them, just yesterday, we discovered that ghosts can die too, and as far as the researches have told us, ghosts can't procreate, but now, a little ghost girl, that looks almost exactly as Daniela Phantom, just littler, called her mom. Maybe we just have scratched the surface about the ghosts Charles. I really don't know what to think now, maybe everything we know about ghosts is wrong. From Amity Park's park, I'm Leslie Chang, good day.-

\- Well.- The announcer appeared on the screen again.- I'm confused about ghosts now too, but I prefer to be cautious. In other news…- Jack turned off the T.V.

\- Well, if we had planned it, it wouldn't have resulted this good.- Jack said smiling.

\- What do you mean dad?- Danny asked and everyone was looking at him surprised.

\- Well, now everyone thinks that Daniela Phantom has a daughter.- He said smiling, and everyone started to understand.- and that's true, Daniela Phantom has a daughter, right?-

\- Yes dad.- Jazz said smiling widely.- Now everyone thinks that Daniela has a child, and we don't need to make a plan to convince them from anything, that issue solved itself.-

\- Ooohhh!- Danny realized what Jazz was trying to say and smiled too.

\- Huff… mom…huff… we're here!- Daisy said appearing in the living room with Dani beside her, the girl seemed very upset.

\- Oh my god! Girls, are you ok?- Danny asked them, getting up, hugging and kissing them on their foreheads and cheeks.

\- I'm ok mommy.- Daisy said smiling at the kisses.- But Dani seems a little shaken.-

Danny raised her daughter and cradled her, saying soothing words to her, after a little time, Dani calmed and started to talk.

\- I was so afraid! I guess you're right mom; I'm not ready to fight alone. I'm sorry.-

\- It's ok dear. Don't worry, you'll be ready someday, just keep training and keep your fear under control.-

\- Yes mommy.-

Danny's cellphone rang in Dani's pocket and the girl answered.- Hello… Oh hi dad… Uh… Yes I'm fine… I guess I was too afraid to move with those guys looking at me… Yes dad, it won't happen again… ok… yes she's here. Mom, dad wants to talk to you.- Dani handed the phone to Danny.

\- Hello… I'm fine, we're fine, how are you? Good… Yes it was Daisy… Yes, my dad said the same thing, what luck huh! Yes… jiji stop it… Don't worry, once I get back from Axion labs we'll be free to do all that… and even more.- Danny said that in a suggestive tone.- Yes, she will be training from now on… No, I don't like it completely, but it's for her own good… Uh? What do you mean? Are you sure about that? Ok, when? Fine I'll talk to them… Yes see you tomorrow then, good bye… what? Oh, ok. Dani, he wants to talk to you again.- Danny handed the phone to Dani.

\- Hello… Yes daddy … Really!? That's amazing, thank you daddy, yes… good bye daddy.- Dani hung up and gave Danny her cellphone back.- MY DADDY'S COMING!- She yelled in happiness and jumped on her spot.

\- What?- Everyone but Danny asked.

\- Dash wants to train too, he said that he didn't do a good job yesterday and wants to get better to help us. He wants to start tomorrow and at the same time, spend quality time with Dani.- Danny explained and everyone nodded in understanding.

\- Well, it seems that you two won't go out again today so, what do we do now?- Jazz asked and the family stayed at home the whole day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day, it was uneventful except for the "family training" on the Fenton works roof facility, they decided to use that place to keep Dani safe and both Danny and Daisy were training her, meanwhile Dash was being instructed in the use and maintenance of EVERY single weapon the Fenton had invented against ghosts, he was paying a lot of attention, but from time to time he turned to see the ghosts on the other side of the place, he couldn´t stop himself from smiling when he was seeing Dani, and thinking about Danny's female form when he looked at Daisy. He was very happy.

\- Dash!- Jack yelled at him and the teenager turned around.

\- I'm sorry Mr. Fenton, what were you saying?-

\- Sigh… Dash please pay more attention. These weapons are hard to use and if you can't use them properly, you might get hurt, or worse, you could hurt them.- Jack said pointing at the three ghosts on the other side of the room.

\- Yes, you're right Mr. Fenton, I'm sorry, it's just that I do'´t understand something.-

\- And what is that?-

\- I don't understand how's possible that I love them this much. I mean it, I love them and I don't understand why. I mean, Danny's still a boy physically, but as far as the treatment has gone, now, even in her ghost form, she looks more like a girl than a boy, and I can't stop myself from feeling attracted to her.- Dash said smiling and Jack smiled too.- And Dani, oh Dani! She's just too damn cute, she's everything I have imagined from a daughter of mine.-

\- You have imagined about having a daughter Dash?- Jack seemed surprised.

\- Actually yes, since last year I've imagined about my future family.-

\- Really? What have you imagined?- The tense mood between them was vanishing.

\- I've imagined about a fine woman who accepts me and takes me as her man, she gives birth to my three kids, all of them as beautiful as her, I don't care if they are boys or girls, and because of Mr. Masters work, that seems to don't matter anymore, but I really want to have a daughter, a little princess that I will love and take care of her with every bit of strength in my body. That's my dream Mr. Fenton, to have a family, being a football star is secondary to me, that was my dream at fourteen, but now, I'm aiming even higher.- Dash finished with a wide smile.

Jack was smiling too, he patted Dash's back.- I know what you mean, ghosts were my obsession when young, but now, my family is my first priority, and yes, Danny looks like a girl more and more every day, now everyone could take her for a girl, or a very feminine boy in the worst case. I just hope she finds happiness in her life.-

\- Don't worry Mr. Fenton, she will, I don't know what will happen tomorrow, but I do know that as long as she accepts me by her side, I'll be there, and I'll do my best to make her as happy as I'm capable to.-

\- You know what Dash; I think that I'm beginning to like you.- Jack said smiling widely.

Dash blushed a little and answered.- Thank you Mr. Fenton.- Both men shook hands.

\- Ok, let's go back to work, the Fenton Thermos works…- Jack and Dash continued with their training.

Meanwhile Danny and Daisy were training Dani with her powers, now Dani was trying to create ghost ice in her hands.

\- You're doing well Dani.- Danny started.- Focus on your ice core and concentrate in making a little icicle between your hands. Don't worry for the shape, just make the icicle.-

\- Come on sis, you can do it.- Daisy cheered for Dani.

Dani focused on her task, she barely heard Daisy's words, but nodded, suddenly she felt very cold, but a different kind of cold, this cold came from inside her, she focused a little more and then, a tiny piece of ice appeared between her hands.

\- Yay! You did it sis! You did it!- Daisy Congratulated her.

\- But it's just a snowflake! I can't attack anyone with this.- Dani replied exasperated.

\- That doesn't matter Dani, what matters is that you did it.- Danny congratulated her too.- Don't worry, you'll get better over time, just keep training my dear.-

\- Yes mommy, I'll try something bigger next time.-

\- Good, but now it's time for a snack, you two go downstairs, I'll bring the boys over there, ok?- Danny said turning to human.

\- Yes mommy!- Both girls said leaving, changing to humans too.

\- Wow Daisy, you really look exactly like mom.- Dani said to her sister.

\- Well duh! I'm a mom's clone Dani, I'm not even real.-

\- Don't say that Daisy, you're as real as mom and me, even if you're a clone, you have your own mind and ideas, mom gave you your own name, so, I don't want to hear you say that you're not real, or else I will kick your so real ass myself, ok?-

\- Jaja, ok sis. I won't say anything like that again.-

\- Good.-

Dani and Daisy left, Danny just looked at them leaving, smiling broadly, and she then turned around to look at her father and boyfriend, who were chatting happily, this seemed odd to Danny, it's not supposed that her father and boyfriend were getting along so easily and so soon, but she let it go.

\- Hey guys! The girls and I are going for something to bite, do you want something?-

Both men turned to her and smiled.- Yes, I think I'm a little hungry, I'll get some fudge downstairs.- Jack said putting the Fenton Peeler on the table.- You coming Dash?- He asked.

\- In a minute Mr. Fenton, I need to talk to Danny first.- Dash said and Jack left.

Both teens fell in an awkward silence, and after five minutes Dash started.

\- So…-

\- So?- Danny answered.

\- Is everything ok with Dani?-

\- Yes, everything is better now, I won't make the same mistake again, I promise.-

\- Good, good.- Another awkward silence.- To tell you the truth Danny, I've fallen in love with the girl, she's just amazing, just like her mom.-

Danny blushed deeply at this.- Thank you Dash. How is to learn about ghosts with my dad?-

\- Awkward and weird, I mean, he's so passionate about ghosts that it's awkward, and at the same time, he's my girlfriend's father, and it's weird to get along so well with him now.-

\- Yeah, I think I know what you mean, it seemed weird to me too, but it's good that you two get along now, that way, when you and I are finally together, it will be less awkward for you to be here.-

\- Yeah, you're right, jaja, it's a little easier when the girl goes to her boyfriend's house, she gets along fast with the guy's father.-

\- Maybe, but it's harder to get along with the guy's mother, just as much as it is for the guy to get along with the girl's dad.

\- Jaja, I guess you're right, it's like the father wants to protect his baby girl, and the mother her baby boy. But you had luck, my mom likes you a lot, she's been asking when would you go to have dinner with us.-

\- Really? Wow! I'd love to go, but I think it would be better to wait for when I get back from Axion labs Dash, I don't want to have awkward moments with anyone who has met me as a girl instead of… you know.-

\- Yeah, I guess you're right. I'll tell her that you're too busy with the school and you're part time job as babysitter.-

\- That's good, but what about the spring break?-

\- Crap! I totally forgot about the spring break. What do we do now?-

\- Mmm… What about this? Tell her that I'm going in a little trip with my family, to visit some relatives out of town, even out of state, and it will take the whole spring break.-

\- That's good, I'll tell her that yo'´ll visit your grandma in Ohio, What do you think?-

\- Nice! Well, let's go for something to eat. I'm really hungry now.- Danny said taking Dash's hand in hers.

Once they got downstairs everyone was looking at them mischievously.

\- What took you so long?- Jazz asked teasingly and Dash and Danny blushed.

\- Were you kissing?- Dani asked excitedly and almost everyone started to laugh, but Danny blushed in a deep red color, but Dash kept his cool and answered.

\- Do you really want to know about your parents' relationship Dani?-

With that, Dani blushed too and retreated saying.- NEVERMIND! FORGET WHAT I SAID!-

This made everyone to laugh, they shared a little lunch and after that, Dash said good bye to everyone and left, not before hugging and kissing Danny, Daisy and Dani, the first two on the cheek and the last one on the forehead, and reminded her keep training and behave.

\- Yes daddy; I'll do it.- the girl answered happily.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day, after school, Danny went to her next appointment to Axion labs. As it became usual by now, there were protests in front of the doors; things were heating up between both sides, but fortunately, Axion labs security, supported by Amity park police department were keeping things safe for everyone.

Danny got inside trying to not listen the screams of "freak" and "sissy" and "god will punish you scum", but those screams made her want to cry.

As became usual, Danny was attended by Vlad.

\- Hi Danny, how are you doing?- He greeted her.

\- Fine I guess.-

\- You guess?-

\- I would be better if some people weren't so mean to me and the others who are like me.-

\- Yeah, you're right about that. But there's nothing we can do about it, it's the people right to reunite and protest against anything they disagree.-

\- Yes, but to find happiness is a right for the people too, right?-

\- Well, yes but…-

\- And it's an even bigger right to find happiness than to protest anything you don't like, don't you think?-

\- Well…-

\- OH! COME ON! Don't you agree with me on this? This is your project Vlad, you created this!-

\- Danny, please calm down, I agree with you, to find happiness is an even bigger right than to protest, but that's how politics work Danny, to convenience. People talk about rights when they think that said right is attacked by other people. Do you think that people outside are thinking about your happiness? Of course not! They're thinking about the sin of wanting to be something that you weren't supposed to be. You were born a boy, but you're a girl in mind and soul, and that's what we want to "fix" here, we want to make you the girl that you are inside Danny. But people outside don't care about it, they just don't care about your happiness. I'm sorry Danny, but it's the truth, and it's as true as you are a girl inside you.-

Danny felt like crying after hearing this, but she couldn't argue with Vlad anymore, he was right about everything.

\- Well, we better change the subject.- Vlad started after sensing Danny's mood.- Danny, do you want me to spoil today's test to you?-

\- No thanks Vlad, I want it to be a surprise, but I can guess what it is going to be about jiji.-

\- Very well then, let's go, you know what to do by now, just relax on the bed.-

\- Yes Vlad.-

They proceeded with the test.

She opened her eyes after breathing hard, she was still wearing her wedding dress, her newly wedded husband was carrying her to their honeymoon hotel room, and she locked eyes with him and kissed him passionately on the lips. They got in the room and he placed her very gently on the bed, he gave her another lovely kiss, they locked eyes again, his eyes were full of love for her, and lust and desire for her.

\- Are you ready my love?- He asked her.

\- Yes, of course I'm ready honey, take me, make me yours.-

\- Ok, I'll put on the condom.-

\- NO!- She yelled a little desperate.

\- Uh?- He played fool.

\- I want it raw!- She said blushing.- I want you full and complete in our first time as a wedded couple.-

\- But honey, what if…-

\- Yes I know. I want that too. Please honey, I'm ready for that too, get me pregnant, get me pregnant in our wedding night. Today is the perfect time babe, I'm ready to get pregnant, bear and give birth to your child. Come on my love, let's make a baby in our wedding night. I want a baby so, so, so bad, and I want YOUR baby in me, please.-

\- But honey, I… I don't know if I'm ready for…-

\- PLEASE! I beg you. I will be a loyal and faithful wife to you, but I want to be a mommy sooooo bad. Please honey; this is what I want the most, a baby, a child made by you and me, please honey, I'll do anything.-

This made him look mischievously at her.- Hmmm… ok, Let's make a baby…-

\- YES!-

\- BUT…-

\- But?-

\- I'll ask you for the one only thing you never wanted to do in our whole relationship.-

\- Uh? Oh my god! No, please don't ask me to do that- She realized what he wanted.

\- You said that you'd do anything.-

\- Yes but…-

\- But?-

\- That's disgusting! And what if you cum eh? There won't be enough sperm to get me pregnant today.-

\- Ahem… That's kind of insulting you know.- He said a little offended.- I'm very capable to get you pregnant, it doesn't matter if I cum outside you one time, we have plenty of time to get you pregnant, but because it's so important for you to get pregnant exactly today, I will make you stop before cumming and fuck your brains out cumming inside you in the end, what do you say?-

She looked at him questioningly.- Do you promise to stop before cumming and fuck me to get me pregnant?-

\- Yes, I promise.- He answered her raising his hand to the air.

\- Fine, I'll do it. I hope you enjoy it and understand how important is to get pregnant to me.-

\- Oh I'm aware of that babe, we always argued a lot because of this, and now, you are about to do it for me because you want a baby. Believe me my love, I know how much you despise oral sex, but I really want this, just this time honey.-

\- Ok, just give me a minute to take off this beautiful wedding dress and get something more comfortable.- She said in a seductive tone and licked his ear before going to the bathroom. He used the time to get comfortable too, maybe the tux made him look more handsome and like a perfect gentleman, but it was as uncomfortable as hell, very tight in some places and very hot, he sighed in relief after he undressed to his boxers, but he lost his breath when the bathroom door opened, he had his mouth wide open.- I won the lottery with her.- he thought. She was standing there, with a red baby doll that just made her look even more beautiful and kinky.

\- Do you like what you see big boy?- She asked him seductively.

\- Ahm… Hamana, hamana, hamana.- He said. She knew how she looked, the baby doll accentuated her breasts and curves, to make her look stunning, and she knew how much power she had over him at that time, she could have asked him to jump out the window and he would do it, she felt very happy, she loved to be a woman and a very feminine one, the only thing missing in her womanhood now, was a baby, but that will change pretty soon.

\- Ok honey, let's make a baby here.- She said walking to him, but when he approached to her she pushed him to the bed and he fell to sit on it, then she kneeled in front of him.

\- Uh honey, I was kidding about the oral sex, I know you don't like it and I don't want to force you to do anything you don't want to. It's my duty as your husband to keep you safe and comfortable in every way possible.-

\- Thanks honey, but we made a deal; and I'm your wife, it's my duty to please and make you as happy as I'm capable to, so, lower your boxers and lets do this.-

He didn't reply, he just took off his boxers, his cock was getting hard already.

She had her husband's dick in front of her and on the floor, there was a red button close to her hand, it started to blink and when she saw it, she wanted to push it and thought.- This is disgusting, I'm not supposed to do this.- she had an argument in her head.- But I want a baby! And I made a deal with him.- - It doesn't matter. This is disgusting and wrong.- - I… I… I don't care! I want to please him, he's my husband, my man, he deserves me and I deserve him, and HE DESERVES THIS! So shut up and let me do it.- That made the inner voice to shut up, but she still wanted to push the red button, she made an effort to ignore it and turned to look at the now fully erect cock in front of her, she sensed it smell and decided to give it a little kiss, this made her husband grunt, and she liked it, so she took it in her hand and started to stroke it, he started to moan and whisper, "oh yes, just like that my love", that excited her even more, she felt wet between her legs, and she started to lick the dick like a lollipop, this made him moan and grunt even more, which, combined with the cock's taste, excited her even more. At some point, he placed a hand on the back of her head, he pulled her to him and she engulfed the cock in her mouth, she started to move back and forth, enjoying everything, the taste, the excitement and the sounds that came from him. –I can get used to this, it's quite nice, not as bad as I thought it was.- she thought now deep throating the cock. She kept going for some ten minutes, hearing the moans getting louder and louder, until he pushed her back, she was surprised by that and asked him.- Why did you do that? I was enjoying it a lot.- She saw the red button on the floor blinking faster.

\- Yes, I saw that honey, and that's why I pushed you. Thank you for that my love, but we have a deal, I was about to cum, and you want me to cum inside your pussy to get you pregnant, right?-

\- Yes, you're right, I forgot it jiji, I really liked to do that, it wasn't so bad.-

\- Oooohhh! So you liked it.- he said mischievously.- Well, I guess we'll be doing this again pretty soon.- He was very happy now.- but now, we have to put a bun in your oven my dear, come here.- he said taking her from the arms and pulling her to him, she laughed at this and as soon she was on him he kissed her on the lips, they started a tongue battle and he won, well, she let him win, he caressed her breasts and she felt wonderful, he had magic fingers and the baby doll fabric was nice too, very soft, he took one breast out and started to suck it, while massaged the other.

She loved all that, she rounded her legs around his hips, she was beyond wet by now, and she was ready for him. He used his free hand to finger her pussy through her panties; she was moaning like crazy now. The red button was now on the bed, behind him, she looked it but ignored it, and she was enjoying her ride too much.

\- Aaahh! Aaaahhh! Yes! YES! Give me more! Give it to me! Get me pregnant babe.- She commanded desperately and he needed no more instruction, he moved away her panties and rubbed his cock on her entrance.

\- Ready to make a baby dear?- He asked her.

\- Yes, yes! Please, put it in.- She begged.

He didn't lose any second longer, he thrust inside her his full cock and she moaned loudly, he kissed her on the lips and they stayed like that for a little while, he siting on the edge of the bed, she siting on him, with his cock deep inside her, they looked at each other and smiled, and as on a cue, he started to thrust in her at the same time she started to bounce on him, kissing and hugging each other. There was no doubt of their love and desire for each other, between moans and kisses they enjoyed themselves for almost half an hour, until they felt their climaxes coming.

\- Yes! yes! YES! YYYYEEESSSS! Cum in me! Cum inside me! Get me pregnant in our wedding night!-

\- Your wishes are my commands my love, here I go my dear, I'm cuming! I'M CUUUMMMIIINNGGG!-

And he came, he came inside her, he filled her womb with his seed, and if what she said before was true, she would get pregnant that very night.

\- YYYYEEEESSSSS! GETTING PREGNANT! GETTING PREGNANT ON MY WEDDING NIGHT! I'M SOOO HAPPY!-

They fell limp on the mattress, she on top of him, they were kissing passionately now, the red button was beside his head, it stopped blinking and she looked at it and smiled widely.

\- That was amazing my love, I love you sooo much.- he said kissing her and fondling her breasts.

\- I love you too honey.- She kissed him again and used the time to take the red button and threw it away.- Ready for a second round?- she asked him.

\- Hell yeah! Let's do it again.- He hugged her and rolled to be over her and he entered her again, she moaned loudly and he started to thrust in her again, she enjoyed every second of it until…

\- Danny, Danny wake up.- Danny heard Vlad's voice calling for her.

\- Mmmhmm…- Danny opened her eyes slowly, she had a very pleasant smile on her lips.- Hi Vlad, how's everything?-

\- Fine, but you look amazingly good, how are you feeling?-

\- Amazingly good jiji-

\- Good, good, let's check on your results then.- Vlad went to the results screen.- WOW! THIS IS INCREDIBLE!-

\- What? What is it?- Danny asked getting a little scared.

\- Danny you got 100% on this test. It's the first time this has happened since I started this project.-

\- Really?-

\- Yes, not even Sally got results this high. Danny, let me ask you something. Have you already had wet dreams where you are the girl?-

Danny blushed hard at this but nodded slowly.- That's how I found my true nature Vlad, through those wet dreams where I am the girl, being pounded by my man.-

\- Wow, I didn't expect that, but well, every transgender person finds his or her true nature on their own way, but I have to say that this surprise me a lot Danny.- Vlad commented and Danny blushed even more.- Well, let's finish this for today Danny.- Vlad said going to his desk and Danny followed him sitting on the chair in front of him.

\- Well Danny, here are your hormones for the next week and I have to congratulate you, you've done it amazingly well, you just need to pass one more test and it will be over.-

\- That's great!- she responded.

\- Yes, it's great, but…- Vlad said and Danny fell on her chair, expecting bad news.- Sigh… The thing is Danny, that you will have to get into the VENUS pod right after passing the final test, and if my calculations are right, Sally needs other two weeks inside the Pod. So…-

\- So I will have to wait other two weeks before my last test.-

\- Yes, I'm afraid so, that's why…- Vlad took another bottle of hormones from his drawer.- I will give you enough medicine for the next two weeks, keep the same doze Danny ok?-

\- Yes Vlad, thank you.- Danny answered taking the second bottle and putting in her purse.

\- Ok Danny, that will be all for today, if something changes with Sally, I'll call you to re-assign your final appointment and get you in the VENUS pod as soon as possible, give your family the good news and be patient Danny, there's only one last step to give, one last step Danny and you will become your true self.-

\- Yes Vlad, thank you very much for all this.-

\- You're welcome Danny, by the way, if I didn't know it, I'd say that you're a very cute and feminine girl now, congratulations.-

Danny blushed again and smiled at Vlad, they said good byes to each other and Danny went to the waiting room, to meet with her father.

\- How did it go?- He asked her.

\- Excellent! I got 100% on this test, but the next and final test will take a little longer.-

\- Why's that?-

\- After the final test, I'd have to get into the pod right away, and as it is occupied right now, and it seems that it will be like that for another two weeks, I will have to wait.-

\- That's a shame dear, but it's not so bad, use these two weeks to train Dani, and exempt your classes, so you can get in the pod without any worry, ok?-

\- Yes daddy, let's go home.- Danny said and they got out of the Axion labs, passing all the protests between them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After dinner Danny spent some time playing with Dani and some dolls borrowed from Jazz, and told them about the test and her next appointment.

\- So the next time we will go together as a family to wish you luck in your treatment.- Jazz said happily.- right sis?-

\- Yes Jazz, I'd love if all of you go and give me support.-

\- Are you nervous mom?- Dani asked while combing a doll's hair.

\- Yes Dani, a little bit. But being a girl is my nature and it's what I am inside, and this is my chance to become a girl in the outside.- Danny answered happily.

\- With everything that implies to be a girl Danny?- Maddie asked her and Danny blushed.

\- Yes mom, with everything that implies being a girl, periods and all that. I'm even excited about it jiji.-

\- You say that because you've never been through a period sis, let me tell you that it isn't a nice ride, and it's EVERY SINGLE MONTH, until you go through the menopause.- Jazz said mockingly.

\- Yeah, I know it's hard for you, and it will be hard for me too, but it's the one thing that makes a woman, and means the chance to have babies; that's why I can't wait to go through them, every single month; and let me tell you Jazz, it's hard to get along with you when you're all moody because of your period, you're nice one moment and it seems that you would chop my head off the next one.- Everyone laughed and Jazz blushed and slumped on her seat.

\- Uhm!- she started offended.- Well… Let's see if you can handle all the stomachaches, the menstrual cramps and the whole PMS! BITCH!- Everyone gasped and Danny covered Dani's ears, but it was too late.

\- Hey Jazz, calm down and watch your mouth young lady. It looks like you're in your…- Jack said but he shut up when he saw his daughter's eyes.

\- I AM GOING THROUGH MY PERIOD RIGHT NOW DAD! ANY PROBLEM?- Jazz looked scarier than Pariah Dark.- You know what! I don't need this shit right now, I'm going to my room, good night.- Jazz left stomping hard.

\- Wow!- Dani said surprised and a little scared.- Is a period that hard?- she asked.

\- Ahm.- Danny didn't know what to say.

\- Yes dear, it's pretty hard.- Maddie answered her.

\- How… how do you do it mom? How do you handle it?- Danny asked her.

\- Years of practice dear, besides, I'm not in that hormones rollercoaster that you and Jazz are now, I'm a full and complete woman now and I can handle my period, and to tell you the truth, the PMS and menstrual cramps are a lot easier to handle than a pregnancy and the labor pains, BELIEVE ME!-

That made everyone laugh a little and Dani asked.- Do you regret it grandma? Do you regret your pregnancies and labor pains that gave birth to my mom and auntie Jazz?-

\- OF COURSE NOT my dear! I love my kids with all my heart. I don't know what I'd do without any of you, but I know one thing, my life would've be sadder. Yes! I was in a great pain those days I gave birth, but I was in a special kind of excitement and joy too, I was becoming a mommy at that time, and that was pretty special and great to me. And when I saw for the first time my new born baby, it TOTALLY WORTH THE PAIN!- Maddie said joyfully and with tears in her eyes. Maddie's answer made everyone smile proudly.

After that came time to sleep and everyone went their respective rooms, Danny again tucked Dani on her bed and stayed with her.

\- Do you want a baby born from you mom?- Dani asked her.

\- Yes Dani, I'd like that.-

\- Will you still love me then? I mean, when you give birth to a baby, will you still love me even when I wasn't born from you?- Dani asked fearing the answer.

\- Yes of course I will still love you; you are my very first daughter, it doesn't matter how you were born in the first place, you were born from my DNA, that makes you my daughter. Let's say that giving birth to you didn't hurt that bad jiji.- They shared a good laugh.- Now go to sleep my love, it's late and I have to go to school tomorrow and you have to keep training.-

\- Yes mommy.- Danny kissed Dani on the forehead and left turning off the lights.

Danny went to her room and got ready to sleep, she put on the nightgown and she noticed that said nightgown fitted her better now. There was still free space on the nightgown, but it was being filled a little better, especially on the chest and hips areas, Danny smiled at this.- I'm a girl more than a boy by now jiji, I'm so happy.- she thought happily.

 **\- See, I told you since we met.-** Daniela said happily too. **\- I told you that you'd be happier.-**

\- Yes I remember, thank you Daniela.-

 **\- You are very welcome Danny, but there's still some steps to make, let's go ahead and be the better girl we can.-**

\- Yes, you're right, good night Daniela.- Danny said and went to sleep.

 **\- Good night Danny.-** Daniela said finally.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She was sitting on the chair, wearing only a red set of bra and panties, with her smooth legs crossed, Dash, Brick and Blossom were standing in front of her, waiting for her commands.

\- What do you want to do my slaves?- She asked smiling mischievously.

\- Anything you want and command mistress.- The three of them answered her.

\- Good, good.- She took the classic thinking position and muttered some song for herself, leaving them standing there, waiting for her commands, even if they didn't know what she would ask them to do, they were expecting it, Blossom's black panties were drenched, and Brick's and Dash's cocks were hard already, being visible through their briefs.

Danny made them wait, too much; to the point they were really horny and getting impatient.

\- Danny!- Dash spoke.- You're being mean, you know that.-

\- Jijiji! YES! I know that! I just wanted to make sure that all of you would do everything a say when I say it, jijiji.-

\- Oh come on!- Blossom spoke.- that's everything this game is all about! All of us have had a turn being the master, and now it's your turn Danny, we're ready and we'll do anything you ask us to do tonight, as long as we fuck.-

\- Do you really are going to do ANYTHING I ask you to do?- Danny asked mockingly.

\- YES!- The three of them answered.

\- OK.- Danny said and sighed with satisfaction.- Very well, Blossom, get on your knees.- Blossom did as she was told, but with her now bigger pregnancy belly it was a little hard for her.- Good, good. Now you two, get on each side of Blossom and take out your briefs.- Both guys obeyed.- Well, by now the three of you already know what I want you to do, Blossom dear, suck them both, and masturbate them at the same time honey, take them to the edge of cumming, do it at the same time or you'll get punished.-

Blossom smiled. And started to suck and stroke Brick's cock with her left hand and masturbated Dash's cock with her right hand, both men grunted in pleasure while Blossom served them and Danny looked delighted, she was massaging her pussy through her panties now.

Blossom got carried away with Brick's cock, after 10 minutes he was about to cum.

\- HEY STOP!- Danny yelled and interrupted them, but Blossom was enjoying so much that she didn't stop, so Danny got up and went to them and pulled Blossom's hair, making her release her husband dick, not before slurping it and extending her tongue, to make it longer.- I told you to attend them both, not just your husband! Didn't you hear?- Danny was scolding Blossom and she just smiled and giggled.

\- I know mistress, I've been a baaadddd girl.-

\- You deserve punishment, you know that.-

\- Yes mistress, I deserve punishment, are you going to punish me mistress?- Blossom was smiling.

\- Uhmm…- Danny thought for a few seconds, she knew that Blossom did it on purpose.- No! I will let it pass now, but don't forget about my man, he needs a blowjob too.- Danny said calmly and went back to her seat, Blossom seemed disappointed, but turned around and began a blowjob on Dash's cock, while masturbated Brick's cock at the same time.

They kept going like that for ten minutes, then Danny spoke.- Now taste them both one by one Bloss, and tell me which one is better.- Blossom started to go back and forth between both cocks, tasting them, slurping them, enjoying them.- Which one tastes better Bloss?- Danny asked her.

\- Both of them are delicious mistress.- Blossom asked before changing from one to other cock.-

\- Which one is thicker?- Danny asked again.

\- Both of them are quite good mistress.- Blossom answered again, before changing again

\- Which one is larger?- Danny asked her again.

\- Both of them get to my throat mistress, I feel like choking with each one.- Blossom answered.

\- Which one do you prefer? **(Woah! Tricky question XD)**.

Blossom didn't answer right away, she was delighted with both dicks, but she knew what she did have to answer, and at the same time, she realized what was Danny's plan and why didn't she punished her before. Brick and Dash were aware of it too.

\- Uhm…I… I prefer my hubby's´s cock of course, mistress.- Blossom answered.

\- Then would you mind if a borrow it tonight?- Danny asked with a broad smile.

\- What? No way Danny, we agreed to this with the one condition that we would just fuck our respective partner.- Blossom protested, but she didn't stop her ministration over both men.

\- Oh come on! You don't fool me Blossom, neither you two guys, and I won't lie either. The four of us want to fuck each other partner! I want to fuck Brick and I want Brick to fuck me, and it's the same with you, Dash and Blossom, you two want to fuck each other.- Danny said pointing at them and they fell silent.- So, why don't we stop playing fool and follow our instincts?! Blossom and I are already pregnant; we got pregnant by our respective man, so there's no danger there. Come on guys! Just this time.-

\- I don't know Danny.- Dash said.- What if we get too carried away and start to cheat at each other? I don't want to be away from you, I love you, I really do.-

\- Yeah Danny, I love Blossom more than anything else in the world, if we fall apart I'd die, I can't be away from her.-

\- Oh Brick!- Blossom felt overwhelmed and got up and kissed him passionately on the lips.

\- Yeah I know what you mean guys, I love Dash too much, he and I have been through so much together, I don't know what I'd do without you babe, I will be a mommy soon thanks to you, but I have this craving for Brick that I can't get it over. The more I try to forget it, the…-

\- The more it grows!- Dash finished for her.

\- YES! Exactly…- Danny smiled.- Hey! How did you know that?-

\- You said it my dear, I want to fuck Blossom as much as you want to fuck Brick, I know how much you love me and I love you too, and that's why I'm worried about liking it too much and begin to cheat on you. And I'm pretty sure that all of you are on the same boat as me.-

\- Yeah!- Brick said and both girls nodded too.

\- Yes, you're right Dash, but as Danny said, the more I try to forget about my desire and lust for Danny, the more I want to fuck her.- Brick said, still hugging Blossom tightly.

\- Ok, let's make a deal and be honest with each other.- Danny suggested.- Let's do it! Let's do it and stop this craving, and swear to each other, between the four of us, that when we start to have this craving again, get together, talk about it, and do it again. It can't be cheating if the four of us agree, right?-

Brick, Blossom and Dash thought about it, technically, she was right, it can't be cheating if all of them are aware of it, and no one can get hurt.

\- Ok.- Blossom was the first one to answer, surprising everyone.- But we have to promise to not even try to do it, or try to convince each one, to do it hiding it from the others, because THAT'S CHEATING! And we can't ask who's better? We don't need that either.-

\- Yeah.- Brick nodded.

\- Deal.- Dash followed. Danny just smiled at this.

\- Very well then, let's do it.- Danny said going to Dash and kissing him passionately, after the kiss she whispered.- What you felt with that kiss it's just a little bit of what I really feel about you honey, there's no better man for me than you, ok?-

\- Yes babe, I know.- Dash answered.

\- They separated and looked at Brick and Blossom, who were doing exactly the same, kissing passionately, they separated, looking lovingly at each other, then Blossom turned to Danny and both girls nodded and walked passing beside each other, Danny got beside Brick and placed one hand over his chest. Blossom got beside Dash and did the same.

\- Treat her well Brick, she's my everything.- Dash said extending his hand to Brick.

. You too man, she's my goddess.- Brick said extending his hand too. Both men shared a hard and manly hand shake and smiled at each other. Then, they proceeded to carry the girl beside them bridal style and took them to the bed in the room, they placed each girl gently on the bed and started to share kisses.

Both guys started to massage and squeeze the girls breasts, getting their delicious milk from them, both guys started to suck the delicious milk, and both girls were moaning like crazy, they were ready to be penetrated, and opened her legs as far as they could under the men over them.

Both men looked at their partner eyes, and then to their real partner eyes, both girls nodded to them and the men penetrated them, getting noisy moans from the girls. They stayed like that for a few seconds, waiting for the girls to get used to them.

After some minutes and many kisses and breast sucking, the girls crossed their legs over the men waists and nodded to them smiling. Both guys started to thrust in the girls, moaning and making them moan wildly.

They were going slowly at beginning, but soon, both women were asking for more, -FASTER! HARDER!.- Both girls were screaming. The bed was squeaking noisily, two couples seemed too much for a single bed, but they didn't care a little bit.

Blossom and Danny, as in the first night they had sex at the same time in the same room, looked at each other and smiled broadly, they again held hands, and they again shared passionate kisses, they felt their climaxes approaching and heard their men grunt in delight and passion.

Knowing that they would cum soon, Danny and Blossom looked at each other smiling.

\- I love you Blossom, you're my best female friend.- Danny said tightening her grip on Blossom's hand.

\- I love you too Danny, you're my best female friend too.- They shared another beautiful kiss and felt their men increasing the pace. They separated their lips and released their hands so they could hug their men with both arms.

They kissed a little more and then Brick asked, kissing Danny's neck and cheeks.- Where do you want it girls? Inside or over you?-

\- INSIDE!- Both girls yelled, tightening their legs on the men waists. The men thrust faster, they grunted hard while cumming inside the girls, making them moan loudly and cumming right after them.

Blossom and Danny looked at each other smiling, while their men gave the final thrusts in them, kissing their necks and breasts, and kissed again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Danny woke up as relaxed as usual, her body covered in sweat. She started a new day, still pretending to be a boy; well, at least her friends and boyfriend were there for her, and some of her boyfriend's friends were there too.


	32. Awful week

As usual, Danny went to school, the main gossip topics still were Danny Phantom's dead, Daniela Phantom's appearance and her daughter. All kind of gossips were around there.

\- The girl looks exactly like Daniela Phantom, but as a younger girl, and Daniela Phantom looks exactly as Danny Phantom, but as a girl.- Nathan said to his friends while Danny was passing by.

\- That's because they were twins Nathan, that's why they looked so alike.- One of his friends said.

All the time Danny heard a new gossip, a new theory about "The Phantoms" and about ghosts.

\- But if ghosts can procreate, who are the Phantom twins parents?-

\- And who's the little ghost girl father?-

\- Good questions!-

\- What if Danny Phantom was the ghost girl father?!-

\- EEEEEWWWW! The girl is Danny Phantom's twin sister's daughter. If Danny was the girl's father that would mean… EEEEWWWWW!-

\- Who knows! Maybe ghosts aren't mammals like humans, we know so little about ghosts that we are still afraid of them.-

\- Bullshit! Ghosts are supposed to be what humans left after they died, if ghosts can procreate, of course they are mammals!-

\- Yeah, that's right! But then again, who's the little ghost girl father? I don't think that is Danny Phantom.-

\- Why not?-

\- Well, because I don't like the idea. That would mean that he and his sister did it and that's disgusting.-

\- But the girl looks so alike Danny Phantom.-

\- She took after her mother dumbass, the girl looks alike her mother, not her uncle.-

\- YES! By the way, what do you think that happens after a ghost dies?-

\- What do you mean?-

\- Well, when human dies, if he or she has unfinished business he or she becomes a ghost, right?-

\- That's what we think.-

\- Well, what happens when a ghost dies? What comes after that? Is it a cycle? Like in the Indian culture. The ghost rebirth as a human?-

\- We don't know, but I don't think that it matters, what I want to know now is who's the ghost girl father?-

\- Do you think that ghosts and humans could procreate between them?-

\- O.O why would anyone want that?-

\- Didn't you see Daniela Phantom? She's gorgeous and very sexy, even after giving birth to her daughter. What if ghosts and humans are compatible? The babies could be like half ghost and half human.-

\- THAT'S IMPOSIBLE!-

Danny laughed at that, but he didn't comment anything. The whole day went on like that, and Danny was amused, "It's like if ghosts are celebrities now, instead of a threat" he thought happily.

The week went on peacefully and on Saturday Danny went to the Casper crow's game against the Ecko Creek opossums, again dressed as Dash's girlfriend. This time, Dani stayed at home just as a precaution.

The game was a massacre, the opossums weren't match for the crows. -How the hell did they beat the warriors? Danny asked herself, then again, like in the game against the Canterlot colts, Danny felt a strange kind of energy coming from somewhere, but she couldn't find the source, so she gave a deep breath and relaxed, she closed her eyes and tried to focus on the energy, she could feel it and when she opened her eyes she tracked the source to a cute long haired blond girl, barely 15 years old, she wasn't the source but she had the source, Danny decided that she had to talk to this girl, but suddenly, she felt a dark energy nearby the girl, and Danny turned to the boy beside the cute girl, this time he was the source, and Danny felt worried for the girl.

After the game, that ended 52 to 10 for the Casper crows, Danny went to the other side of the field, expecting to find the cute girl, some guys tried to hit on her, but she explained them politely that she had a boyfriend and they backed off.

After like the 10th guy rejected by her she felt the energy and heard a girl's voice.

\- I'm telling you Marco, there's something weird around here, my wand intercepted a strange energy close here.-

\- Well Star, I don't know what to tell you, we're in Amity Park, weird things happen in this city, just watch on the internet, there's been ghosts attacking this city. Last week the only ghost that fought against other ghosts was defeated and killed.-

Danny saw the young couple going out of the stadium and went to them.

\- Excuse me.- Danny called them and they turned around.- Ahm… who are you?- She asked them.

\- I'm Star Butterfly, Princess of Mewni.- The girl answered in a happy tone, this startled Danny, this girl remembered her of the cotton candy haired girl from Canterlot High.

\- Uhm… Star, I don't think it's a good idea to tell who you are to a total stranger.- The boy said.

\- Don't be silly Marco, how can you make friends if you never talk to strangers?- The girl said.- He's Marco Diaz, my best friend.- She said introducing Marco to Danny.

\- Hi, jiji, I thought you were a couple.- Danny said, making both kids to blush.

\- THAT'S NOT TRUE!- They said at the same time and looked at each other.- WE'RE JUST FRIENDS!- Again at the same time.- STOP IT!-

\- Well jijiji, you really act as if you were together, but that's enough, my name is Daniela Fenton, nice to meet you.- Danny extended her hand to Marco and he took it. The moment they shook hands, Danny could feel the dark energy coming from the boy's arm, it was very strong but Danny saw into the boy's eyes and she could see that he wasn't a bad person.

\- I'm sorry but I'm not that good in geography, I´'e never heard of a country or kingdom named Mewni.- Danny said blushing and smiling a little.

\- That's because Mewni it's not in this world!- Star said without worry.

\- Uh?- Danny was confused.

\- STAR!- Marco yelled trying to stop his friend.

\- Oh shut up Marco.- Star said looking sternly at him and then turned to Danny with a broad smile.- Mewni is in another dimension. My parents are the kings and I'm a magical princess.- Star said turning around and creating a flaming rainbow around her. Danny didn't know if being amused or scared by this, so she didn't do anything.

\- Uhm… What do you mean by another dimension?- Danny said remembering what Clockwork said about the different dimensions.

\- Exactly that!- Star answered.- My parents brought me to the Earth dimension from the Mewni dimension to be safer and to keep safe this.- Star showed Danny her wand "That's it! That's the energy source!"- Danny thought.

\- And… What's that?-

\- It's a Mewni relic, the magic wand passed from queen to princess for generations when the princess gets 14 years old.-

\- Just 14? Isn't it a big responsibility for such a young person?-

\- It's a tradition.- Star said angrily.

\- Ok, ok, don't get mad, but how did you came here?- Danny was starting to feel angry.

\- With a pair of these.- Star said as happy as if she hadn't feel angry just a few seconds ago and showing a pair of scissors.

\- A pair of scissors?- Danny asked very confused.

\- These are dimensional scissors; they open portals to any dimension that exists in the universe. The portals close themselves after a while.

Danny's anger grew.- Are there others with scissors like these?-

\- Oh yeah, a friend of mine left me these, but my parents have a pair, my worst enemy has a pair too, my ex-boyfriend with anger management issues too…- Star was counting how many people, or creatures had items that could break, or in this case, could cut the dimensional barriers, making this mess even bigger. Danny remembered that awful nightmare she had, the anger got to her boiling point and the fear and sadness that she felt in that so vivid and awful dream came to her.

\- WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT STUPID GIRL?!- Danny exploded.- FOOLING AROUND WITH THE DIMENSIONS IT'S DANGEROUS!- Star was startled and Marco felt anger too, he went to defend Star.

\- Woah! Woah! Woah! Calm down girl. You don't have the right to talk her like that. What's the big deal anyway? Nothing bad has happened for going to other dimensions from now and then.

\- No, it's not a problem if it's from now and then. But right now, there are many portals to other dimensions open.- Danny said calming a bit, these kids didn't know about the dangers of messing with the dimensions.

\- Really? What's the problem about that?- Star asked her.

\- Well, think of a sea current, the energy flows between the dimensions like that, it's a normal flow when there are no portals open, but when a portal is open…-

\- The flow grows and things get a little messy.- Star interrupted her.

\- Yes, exactly.- That made Danny smile.- And when there are many portals to different dimensions open at the same time…-

\- Things get a lot messy!- Star interrupted her again.

\- Yes.- Danny said.

\- Ok.- Marco started.- That makes sense, I guess, but how do you know that and which other portals are open now? And why don't you just close them if it's dangerous to keep them open?-

Danny didn't thought of that.- Well… as I said, I'm Daniela Fenton, my parents are expert scientists that research ghosts and they have a portal that leads to the ghosts dimension and it's open all the time, that's why I know about the portals and their influence in the world.-

\- Ok, I trust you, but then again, why don't you just close that portal?- Marco asked again.

"Crap! I didn't think of that!" Danny thought to herself.- Uhm… well, I… I…-

\- You didn't think of that? Did you?- Marco asked her a little angry. Danny lowered her head in defeat.

\- And you dare to yell and get angry to my friend!- Marco's anger exploded at her and Danny backed off. Marco's right arm hurt him and he held it with his other hand.

\- Marco, please calm down, don't get angry with her.- Star said patting his shoulder, Marco looked at her, sighed and calmed down.- I'm sorry Daniela, it's just that I don't like when someone mistreats my friends.-

\- It's ok Marco, I'm sorry too, jiji. You two can deny it all you want, but the truth is that you act like a couple, you came to defend and protect her the moment you saw she was in some kind of danger, and you went to calm his anger and rage the moment you felt it could get out of hand.- Danny said smiling at them and they blushed.- Jajaja! Don't get embarrassed guys, but stop denying what you really feel for each other ok?- Marco and Star lowered their heads.

\- HEY DANNY!- Dash yelled from afar coming to her.

\- Dash!- She waved at him. When he got to her he hugged her and kissed her on the cheek.

\- What's going on? I thought that you would be waiting for me at the stadium entrance. Who are them?- Dash asked happily.

\- Yeah, I'm sorry, I'll explain you later; they are Marco and Star, some new friends. Guys, He's Dash Baxter, my boyfriend.- Danny introduced them.

\- Hi, nice to meet you.- Dash said extending his hand.

\- Nice to meet you too.- Marco said shaking Dash's hand.

\- Nice to meet you, new friend.- Star followed shaking Dash's hand with a lot of energy.

\- Well, I'm sorry guys, but we have to get to the bus and go home, we hope to see you again.- Marco said taking Star's hand and walking away, all the time Star waved bye at them.

\- Are they…?- Dash asked.

\- Yes, but they don't know it yet.- Danny answered.

\- Hum! Well, there's nothing anyone can do for them. They have to discover it by themselves.-

\- Yep! Let's go home. – Danny said taking Dash's hand and going to his car.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On Monday after school Danny went home without any rush, as this week he wouldn't have an appointment in Axion labs there was no need to do anything fast. He got home greeting everyone, Dani went to him and Danny picked her up, kissing her on the cheek and Dani hugged him.

\- Let me go and change these ugly boy's clothes Dani, so I can be your mother in a more proper way.- Danny told her putting her on the floor.

\- Yes mommy.- Dani said going back to the couch and turning on the T.V. This was the break time from Dani's training with her grandparents; she has improved a lot in just a week, she's as talented as her mother.

Danny went to his room and came out of it as the cute and very feminine girl she really is. She was in the bathroom applying her make up when.

\- MMMMOOOOMMMMM! COME HERE!- Dani's voice was heard over the house. Danny stopped what she was doing and went downstairs in a rush. She got down very fast.

\- What's wrong? Are you ok Dani?- She asked in fear.

\- Look.- Dani said pointing at the T.V. When Danny turned at the T. V. all her family was getting in the living room and Danny gasped and covered her mouth with her hand with what was shown on the screen.

"SHOOTING AT AXION LABS!"

The news announcer started.- We just received this info, between all the protests in Axion labs a male took out a gun and started shooting to the people that was coming in and out of the building. As far as we know, the suspect shot at least 5 people before being tackled by the security guards; we don't know the health state of the victims, but we know that they were patients of the Axion labs, but because of what's being going on there, we won't say the victims gender, just to avoid mistakes. We will inform you as soon as we get more info about the situation.-

\- OH MY GOD!- Danny said in horror.- This is horrible! How could this happen?- She said taking Dani from behind and picking her up to hug her.

\- Well, a cup of something new and frightening, half a cup of crazy people obsessed with religion; add a spoon of the second amendment, mix everything and spice it with disagreement and tension between people who agree and people who disagree, bake it for a couple of weeks and serve.- Jazz said, in a mix of sarcasm and sorrow for the people that was hurt.

Again the announcer started.- We got new info, the suspect said that god told him to stop this aberration and kill the sinners on his behalf, he hasn't said his name, but says that god named him "Krusher", the police arrested him and took him away before he could say anything else.-

\- How awful!- Maddie said with tears on her eyes. Jack went to her and hugged her.

The announcer spoke again.- We're sorry to say that three of the victims have died and the other two are on critical condition, the security chief of Axion labs, Mr. Damon Grey is speaking with our reporters, let's go to Axion labs.-

The image changed and Damon Grey appeared on the screen.

\- We're very sorry for the three patients that died today and I'm pretty sure that Mr. Masters will pay for everything their families ask.-

\- What about the other two patients?- The reporter asked.- Do you know anything about them?-

\- Well, just their names, I have no info about their health status, I'm sorry.-

\- It's ok Mr. Grey, what are their names?-

\- Well, the first one is a male patient that just wanted a darker skin and bigger muscles; it wouldn't have taken more than three sessions. His name is Darrel Simmons, he's been taken to Amity general hospital.-

\- What about the other patient?-

\- Well, this patient wanted the gender change, she's on the fifth stage of treatment and almost ready to get in the final part of the process.-

\- Wait, as far as I saw, the paramedics took two alive victims with them, both males.-

\- Yeah, that's what it looked like, but one of the patients was female, but her treatment was so advanced, that she actually looks like a boy already.-

\- Wow! What's her name?-

\- Sigh… Her original name is Gisselle Evans, but "his" new name is Gary Evans.-

Danny gasped once more at hearing this.

\- Danny, isn't her…- Maddie started.

\- YES MOM! IT'S HER… OR HIM!- Danny said with tears on her eyes.

\- She's been taken to Saint John private hospital, under Mr. Masters orders. That's all for now people, again we're sorry for all this.- Damon Grey said leaving, followed by the reporters who were asking more questions but he ignored them.

\- We have to go mom.- Danny said in a rush.- I need to know if she's ok.-

\- Danny I know you're worried for your friend, but she's in a private hospital, and I'm pretty sure that they are to let just her family members get to see her.-

\- I don't care mom, I need to see her.- Danny said in desperation. At that moment, her phone rang in her purse and she answered it.

\- Hello… Oh Dash it's you… No, we're fine… I didn't go today… Because it wasn't necessary… Well, the next test is the last one, but as soon as I pass it I have to get into the VENUS pod right away, but it's still occupied so…Yes, exactly… Actually I do know the girl that got shot…I met her when I went to my first appointment… Yes I'm very worried about her… Yes, my mom said the same, but I'm still very worried…Ugh! You're right but I still don't like it… Because I feel useless…Yeah, I know, I'm sorry… Yes she's here…ok, Dani, your father wants to talk to you.- Danny handed the phone to Dani.

\- Hello… I'm fine daddy… Yes, I'm watching it too, it's awful… but dad, I was watching some cartoons when the news flash interrupted the show… Yes dad… ok… good bye daddy… Mom, he wants to talk to you again.- Dani said handing Danny's phone back to her.

\- Hello… No… actually SHE called us to watch what was going on… Yes, I know she isn't supposed to see that kind of things but… I was in my room, changing clothes Dash, it´s not like I left her unattended… SHE WAS WATCHING CARTOONS! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT THERE WOULD BE A SHOOTING TODAY?!... YES, I KNOW THAT THOSE THINGS ARE PRETTY COMMON IN THIS COUNTRY, BUT HOW I WAS SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT RIGHT TODAY THERE WOULD BE ONE IN THIS TOWN?!- Danny was very angry now, she and Dash were arguing very bad.- WELL, I DON'T SEE YOU HERE HELPING TO RAISE HER!... YOU KNOW WHAT! YOU'RE A JERK AND AN ASS! DON'T YOU DARE TO COME HERE TODAY OR FOR THE REST OF THE WEEK; AND DON'T TRY TO CALL AGAIN!... GO TO HELL BAXTER!- She hung up and threw the phone to the wall and started to cry.

Dani went to her and hugged her.- I'm sorry mom. I didn't mean to make you two fight.-

\- It's ok dear. It's not your fault, He's just…-

\- Scared!- Jack interrupted Danny before she finished her sentence.

\- What?- All the girls in the room asked dumbfounded.

\- What do you mean Jack?- Maddie asked him.

\- Sigh… Dash was scared; he thought that you would be there today, and if you were there, you could have took Dani with you, and if both of you were there, you two could have get hurt, and he could have done nothing to protect you, because he wasn't there with you. He thought that he could have lost you. That's the biggest fear for a man, to lose what he loves the most. Those thoughts remained in Dash's mind even after seeing that you two were fine, the fear turned into anger right after that, and because he's a teenager, he can't control his feelings so well, even complete adult men can't control that, it's our worst fear ever. There's nothing in the world that scare us the most, not ghosts, not the war, not even death.- Jack finished his explaining, he was very serious all the time.

\- I… I…- Danny didn't know what to say.

\- You didn't think of that, I know… sigh… You thought that he was angry with you, but he wasn't, he was scared, very scared for you and Dani.

\- My god! What do I do now? I told him very mean things.- Danny felt like crying again.

\- I suggest you that when he comes here you welcome him and apologize to him at the same time he apologizes to you.- Jack told her.

\- But I told him to not come here for the whole week.-

\- So? Do you really think that he won't come? The first thing he's going to do right after he calms down and think things better, is coming here to see you and Dani, to check if you two are really fine.- Jack said patting her shoulder and smiling at her.

\- How long do you think that would take?-

\- Geez, I don't know, that depends on his pride and how much he cares for you two, it could take a few hours, or a few days, but you can be sure that he will come, or at least try to call you to ask you to let him come.-

\- Sigh… and what if he doesn't?- Danny asked sheepishly.

\- Then he doesn't worth it!- Jazz answered.

\- Wrong! He still worth it, but he's or too proud to admit his mistake, or too shameful to see you in the face, in that case, you should give the first step and talk to him Danny.-

\- What?! Why should Danny go to him if he's the one who did wrong?!- Jazz said angrily.

\- Because Danny did wrong too, she got angry at him because she didn't understood the real reason for his anger. Women aren't always right Jazz, and if you think that, you're already wrong.- This time was Maddie who answered.- Sigh… if you think that just because a little misunderstanding you have to throw away your relationship, you're making a very big mistake, so big that you could regret it for the rest of your life. Don't let your pride to get in the way of your happiness girls, besides, Dash and Dani got along so well, it's like he and she are really father and daughter, do you want to lose that Danny, and try to meet another man who doesn't know Dani, and who knows if he would like her, or want to raise her.-

\- No, I don't want that.- Danny answered in a scary tone.- I want Dash as her dad.-

\- And I want him as my daddy too.- Dani said.

\- There you go Danny, then you know what to do now.- Maddie said smiling.- But you still have to wait for Dash to calm down.-

\- Ok, but what about Gisselle? I'm still very worried about her.-

\- There's nothing you can do for her now, just wait and pray for her.- Maddie said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few days passed, and neither Danny nor Dash spoke to each other, they haven't eaten lunch together since Monday, the only thing that they did was to look at each other in the eyes and look away, at first with anger and some despise, later with sorrow and shame reflected on them, until Friday.

\- This is ridiculous!- Danny thought, and after lunch he went to Dash's locker and found him talking to Thomas.

\- Just tell her that you were scared for her Dash, it's not that hard.- Thomas said.

\- Yes, I know, but she told me to not go to her home, or talk to her. I don't want to make this even bigger, what if she's still angry with me? You know me Thomas, if someone is angry with me, I get angry myself, it's like a self-defense system.-

\- Yeah! You're right, but what other option do you have? Do you want to break up with her even before you two can date properly? I'm pretty sure that when she gets back from Axion labs, as a complete girl, she will be gorgeous, and a lot of guys will want to be with her, once they exceed the gender change fact, sigh… I have to admit it Dash, I felt attracted to her when I saw her the other day at the football game, before I realized who she really was, and if she's that gorgeous now, imagine how she will be when she becomes a real girl.-

Dash thought about it for a little while.- Did you really feel attracted to her?-

\- Yes, very attracted.- Thomas answered blushing hard.

\- You know what, you're right, I'll talk to her today, as soon as possible, I just have to wait for the right time.- Dash said smiling.

\- What about now Dash?- Danny asked from behind them. Both guys gasped and Dash looked at Danny in the eyes.

\- You know what, I have things to do guys, good to see you Danny, see you in the training Dash, bye.- Thomas said and left waving at them.

\- Bye Thomas.- Both teens waved at him.

\- So?- Danny asked.

\- I… I'm… sigh… I'm sorry Danny, I was so scared for you and Dani, I wasn't thinking straight. Please forgive me, I've missed you a lot, and Dani too.-

\- It's ok Dash, I'm sorry too, I didn't realize that you were scared. I miss you too, and Dani's been asking for you.-

\- Really?- Dash said smiling widely.

\- Yes, really, so, do you want to go home today? After your practice?-

\- Yes, I'd love to.- Dash smiled even wider.- So… we're fine?-

\- Yes, we're fine, but you don't have to worry that much for us, we're not defenseless.-

\- I know that, but I still worry for you, it's my duty as a man to keep my girl and my family safe, and I worry for you, even if I shouldn't I still do it.-

\- Yes, I know it, it's a man thing; I guess I forgot it for a while. Well, we better go to class before it gets late, sorry but I can't kiss you now, I'll be waiting for you at home tonight. See you then.-

\- See you.- Dash left very happy, Danny giggled at this and went to his class.

After that, Danny's mood was better, but he was still worried about Gisselle. He got home and changed clothes, when she came down she turned on the T.V. and saw the news channel to see if something had happened about the Axion labs shooting. As far as things have gone, "Krusher" was arrested and accused for murder in 1st grade, illegal possession of a gun and public disorder, but his lawyer says that he's nuts and has to send him to an asylum. Something better for the guy, because the fiscal wants the death penalty, as much as the dead patients families; but it seems that the defendant lawyer will win this time, because "Krusher" does'´t seem to regret what he did, he even looks proud of it, he's convinced that God told him to do it. On an interview he declared that he did the right thing, and if people don't understand it, they need to get back to church and find god. "Open your eyes people, what's been done in Axion labs is wrong, it's against god's law", he said at the interview's end.

As Damon Grey said, Vlad Masters paid for everything for the victims' families, the memorial services for the dead, and the hospital bills for the survivors. None of the survivors has awake, but they're stable and will survive, that's for sure, they just need to wake up. Danny sighed in relief when she heard that Gisselle would be fine, but she still wanted to see her.

\- Mommy! How was your day?- Dani said coming to her from the lab. Danny greeted her happily.

\- Fine honey, at last your father and I fixed our little disagreement and he's coming today after his football practice.-

\- Really? That's great, I've missed him, and you seemed so gloom. I'm happy that everything went fine in the end.-

\- Yeah, me too.-

After a while, Danny decided to go and help her mother with the dinner, she told them about what happened at school and everyone congratulated her.

A little before dinner, Dash got home and apologized to everyone, especially Danny and Dani, the last one went to him and he picked her up and kissed her on the cheek, the girl kissed him back.

The week ended well after all.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Danny went to sleep after putting Dani on her bed. As it became usual for her, she got dressed on her nightgown and went to sleep, it didn't took long for her to fall asleep.

She's at home, she's still shaken and ashamed for what happened her today, she felt a lot of pain in her stomach at her work and asked permission to go to the hospital, she was so scared for her baby's sake, but in the end it was nothing to worry about, her ob-gyn told her that were the Braxton Hicks contractions, something scary for those first pregnancy women, but normal.

\- I was so scared.- She said to Blossom, she was there with her to give her support.

\- I know what you mean, I was very scared the first time I had them too, I thought that I was going into labor at first, but the baby was so tiny that if I have had given birth to it, it wouldn't have survived.- Blossom said, giving her a cup of tea.

\- Yeah, that's exactly what I thought, that's why I rushed to the hospital.-

\- Yeah, it's frightening, even more than that time when the world almost ended, do you remember?-

\- Yes I do, we were about to lose everything then, but we managed to save everything and everyone, but this fear, this fear of losing my baby, was even bigger.- Danny said taking her tea, then she felt her chest itching.- Ow!-

\- What's wrong? Contractions again?- Blossom asked sacredly.

\- No, it's my chest, I'm lactating so much now that it hurts a little.-

\- Yeah, I know that too, but that's part of the charm jiji, soon, that milk will be your baby's meal.-

\- Yes jeje, but there's some time left for my baby to get here, and milk is still being produced on my breasts.-

\- Well, you're right, sigh… do you know what do I do when my breasts hurt me?-

\- No, care to explain.-

\- Uhm… Blossom blushed hard.- Well… I… I… I take out the milk myself.-

\- Really? How do you do it?- Danny was having fun with this.

\- Well, I do it when Brick isn't around and my chest hurts, when he's around, he's the one who milks me, with his hands, and even his mouth, needless to say that every time he does it we end up fucking like crazy, what makes me milk even more, jiji.- Blossom was still blushing, but she was enjoying this.- What I do is to relax, most of the times with a warm and cozy tub bath, I get comfortable and rub and squeeze my breasts, milking to the point I get horny and masturbate, but in the end, my breasts stop hurting and I feel so good and relaxed.- Blossom finished her explanation.

\- Hmmm…- Danny got a kinky idea.- I think I get the main idea Blossom but…- Danny looked at her mischievously.- … Could you teach me to do it? Please!- Danny gave Blossom her best puppy dog eyes.

Blossom blushed madly.- Uh… Uh… I… I…-

\- Please! Pretty PLEEEAAASSSEEE!-

\- Ugh… fine. I'll show you, let's go to the bathroom, do you have a tub, or just a shower?-

\- Obviously we have a tub duh!-

\- Well, I will prepare the bath, you get undressed.- Blossom said going to the bathroom.

\- YES!- Danny said happily and went to her room.

After some minutes, Danny got in the bathroom wearing a bathrobe.- Is everything ready?-

\- Yes, get in the tub, the water is warm enough.- Danny took off the bathrobe and got in the tub with Blossom's help.- ok Danny, get comfortable and relax, feel the warm water around you, close your eyes and breathe deeply.- Danny did as she was told.- How are you feeling honey?-

\- Very good.-

\- How are you feeling your breasts?-

\- They still hurt, but it doesn't bother me.-

\- Fine, now rub your breasts, feel them, feel the milk inside them, squeeze them and take the milk out.- Danny did it, milk started to come out from her nipples and she started to feel hot.- Good, you're doing it great, just let yourself go darling, enjoy it.- Blossom said, trying to hide her own excitement.

Danny went on, enjoying everything and getting horny; she looked at Blossom and smiled at her.- Blossy dear, do you want to taste my milk?- She asked her. Blossom didn't say anything, she just lowered her head and started to lick and suck on Danny's breast, making her moan loudly.- Yes, Yes! OH YES! Suck it my dear! Suck my milk! Feed from it, like a baby does it, like my baby will do it.- Danny took Blossom's back head and pulled her to her chest, Blossom sucked Danny's milk and ate it, she enjoyed that sweet taste, soon, Blossom took off her blouse and bra and started to rub her breasts, making her own milk to come out.

\- Now it's your turn Danny, feed yourself with my milk.-

\- With pleasure Blossy, but it will be very uncomfortable like this, please, join me in the tub.-

Blossom just smiled and undressed in a blink, she got in the tub beside Danny, and they started to make out, squeezing each other breasts.

\- Oh god yes! Come on Danny, serve yourself some milk my dear.- Blossom said holding Danny's head and pulling her to her chest. Danny obeyed and started to suck Blossom breast and squeezing the other with one hand, her free hand went right to Blossom's pussy and started to rub it too.- OOOHHH! YESSS! YEESSS! KEEP GOING!- Blossom moaned loudly, she too rubbed Danny's pussy with her own hand, both girls started to finger each other. Blossom was moaning really hard, and Danny's moans were stopped, because she was focused on sucking and enjoying the very sweet milk she was getting from her friend.

After some pleasurable 10 minutes, both girls climaxed, cumming together in the tub, their cum mixed with the water and the milk that fell to it.

\- That was amazing Danny. You are very good, by the way, do your breasts still hurt?-

\- No, they don't hurt anymore, this technique of yours is very effective and enjoyable, I will do it every time my breasts hurt.-

\- Why don't you ask Dash for help? I'm telling you, It's even better with your man.-

\- Yeah, I will ask him for help, but whenever he isn't around, this will do.- Danny said and looked down to Blossom's huge pregnancy belly, she smiled and decided to rub it.- How long it lasts for your baby to be here?- she asked. They stayed in the tub.

\- Like a month and a half.- Blossom said copying Danny's actions.- What about you?-

\- At least four more months. I'm so excited about it. Have you decided the name?-

\- Actually yes, after a lot of arguing we have decided the baby's name, if it's a girl, we will call her Bonnie.-

\- Why Bonnie?-

\- I have very powerful reasons to call her like that; it took me more than two months to convince Brick about it.-

\- Ok, but what if it's a boy?-

\- If it's a boy we will call him Blaze.-

\- Blaze? I thought that Brick would want to name him after himself.-

\- No, he didn't like that idea when I proposed it to him; he said that his name and all that it's related to it has to die with him. He's still very sorry for his past, he's the only one who hasn't forgiven himself, after all this time.- Blossom sniffed.

\- Was him that bad?- Danny asked.

\- A little bit, but I don't want to talk about it ok? You better tell me if you have decided the baby's name.-

\- No, we haven't, things heat up a little every time anyone of us bring the topic.-

\- What's the problem?-

\- Well, the both of us insist on naming it after our parents, depending on the gender. Sigh… I insist on calling him Jack if it's a boy, and Madeline if it's a girl, but he is very persistent on calling him Darren if it's a boy, and Hanna if it's a girl. We just don't let go, I want to honor my parents as much as he wants to honor his.-

\- Why don't you just mix the names? Like Darren Jack, or Madeline Hanna, or vice versa, Jack Darren, or Hanna Madeline.- Blossom suggested.

\- CRAP! Why didn't I think of that? That's an amazing idea Blossom, thank you.- Danny kissed her on the cheek.

\- My pleasure Danny, you know that I'd do anything for my friends.- Blossom kissed back and licked Danny's cheek to her ear, Danny shivered at that.- Well, we better get out of here dear, I still have to make dinner before Brick gets home.- Blossom said getting up carefully and coming out from the tub.- Uh… can I borrow a towel Danny?- Blossom asked, shivering a little and covering her crotch and chest with her hands.

\- Yes of course jiji, you don't have to hide your body from me Blossom, You don't have anything that I haven't seen before, in front of a mirror, or in the bed jiji.-

\- I know jeje, but I'm a little cold.- Blossom said not moving her hands.

Danny got out of the tub carefully too, and went to the bathroom shelf, took a white towel and handed it to Blossom, who took it and dried her beautiful body with it, Danny did the same with her own towel, then Blossom got dressed and Danny put her bathrobe on.

\- Thank you for that Blossom, it will be a great help, the technique and the names advise, thank you very much.- Danny said and kissed Blossom straight on the lips. After that, both girls licked their lips.

\- You're very welcome Danny, see you later, and don't worry for those Braxton Hicks contractions, they mean nothing, just some stretching from the baby.- Blossom said and left Danny's apartment.

\- Sigh…- Danny rested her head on the main door; she had a very happy smile.- CRAP! I forgot the dinner, Dash will be here pretty soon!- And she went to the kitchen.


	33. Awakening

Saturday in the morning, after taking breakfast, Danny went to watch some T.V. the news to be precise and they said something that made her smile.

Both of the shooting at Axion labs have awakened, they are in some pain, but will be fine, both of them were interviewed, and both of them declared that are still going on with their treatment once the hospitals where they are let them go home.

" I'm so close to fulfill this, I'm not going back now, especially not because of an intolerant jerk" Gisselle said with a broad smile on her, or his, face "By the way, once I become a man, I'm going to kick your pity ass dumbass", he said in a threatening but funny voice that made the reporters, his family, and the audience laugh.

Danny was so happy to see her friend fine that she cried of happiness "Damn female hormones, I'm such a girl now, and that makes me even happier" she thought.

And things just got better because that day in the Afternoon Vlad called her to the house.

\- Hello.-

\- Hi Danny, it's me, Vlad. Listen I have great news for you.-

\- What is it?- Danny already knew what this was about but she still wanted to listen it.

\- Sally just came out from the VENUS pod today, she's in the recovery room, and all the tests indicate that she's healthy, and well, that she is a SHE.-

\- REALLY?- Danny couldn't hide her excitement.

\- Yes, really, a complete, healthy and fully functioning young woman Danny. The VENUS pod is free for you to use it, it just needs some time to cool off, let's say the rest of the weekend.-

\- YES! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU VLAD! Oh my gosh! I have to tell my family! I have to call Dash! And Sam! And Tucker! And… and… and…-

\- Danny, Danny, calm down honey, breathe deeply ok?- Vlad said and Danny did as she was told.- Now, hang up, go and tell your family, call your friends, bring Daisy to pose as you for a while and I will see you here on Monday, ok?-

\- Yes Vlad, I mean, uncle Vladie jeje, see you on Monday.- Danny said and hung up.

\- MOM! DAD! JAZZ! DANI! COME HERE!- Danny yelled and all her family came in a rush to her.

\- What's going on? Another shooting?- Her father asked her worriedly.

\- No, not at all, it's something great!-

\- What is it mom?- Dani asked her.

\- Wait a minute, let me call Daisy, I want you all here.- Danny focused her energy and called her clone, in an instant the ghost girl was in front of them.

\- What's up?- she asked.

\- Ok, now that all of you are here I have to tell you something.-

\- What is it?-

\- My friend Gisselle, from the Axion labs, that got shoot two weeks ago is fine, I just watched on the T.V. that she´s finally awake and she's still going on with her treatment.-

\- That's great honey.- Her mother told her.

\- Yes, but that's not all.- Danny said happily.

\- Then what is it?-

\- The VENUS pod is finally free, and all indicates that Sally is fine, healthy and it's a complete, fully functioning woman.- Danny said with such excitement that it startled them a little.- Vlad just called me and told me that the VENUS pod is free for me to use it on Monday because it needs to cool off a little.-

\- That's…- Her mother started.- That's… GREAT! CONGRATULATIONS DANNY!- She went to hug her.

\- Thank you mommy.- She said accepting the hug, just a few seconds later, all her family joined in the hug.

After they separated Danny spoke again.- Ok, here´s the plan, on Monday, after school I'm coming home as fast as I can, after eating something and changing clothes, we can go together to Axion labs, I have to pass the final test before getting into the pod, and I don´t know how long that would take, but right after that I will get into the pod, and I want you all there, to say good bye.-

\- No Danny.- Jazz said.- Not good bye, just farewell.-

\- Yes, you're right Jazz, a farewell.- Danny was at the edge of tears.- Daisy my dear, I'm sorry to ask you this, but I need you to pose as me, Daniela Phantom, and fight any ghost that attack the city.-

\- Don't worry mom, I will do it gladly.-

\- And I can help you sis.- Dani said joyfully.

\- Well, I don't like that idea so much, but I'm sure that no one will be able to stop you, right?-

\- Nope!-

\- Well, are you going with me on Monday or not?-

\- OF COURSE!- All of them answered her.

\- Ok, it's settled now. If you excuse me, I have to call my friends to tell them the good news.- Danny said taking her phone and speed dialing Sam's number.

\- Hello… Sam… I have great news my friend… Yes, I saw her interview too, I'm so happy for her, or him jeje… Well, I have something very important to tell you… I'm finally going to my last appointment next Monday, and right after that I will get into the VENUS pod… Yes thank you, I'm really happy now… Well, I'd like you to go with me, please… Thank you Sam, I will be waiting for you here, and all of us will go to Axion labs together… See you then my friend.- She then called Tucker, and after that she called Dash, both of them accepted her invitation gladly.

"My last weekend as a boy" she thought happily.

 **\- Do you want to do something manly for a last time?-** Daniela asked.

\- No way! Jeje, that maybe will make me doubt, and I don't want that.-

 **\- Jejeje, just checking dear, just checking.-**

\- Hey Danny!- Jack called her.

\- What's up dad?-

\- Have you exceeded your classes?- He asked her with a serious tone.

\- Uhm…Ahm… well…-

\- Danny, we made a deal, if you don't pass all of your classes, you can't go to the final process, don't you remember?-

\- Yes, I do remember dad.-

\- So?- Danny was nervous, all her grades improved greatly, but she didn't know if was enough to exempt her classes.

\- Don't worry dad.- Jazz came to the rescue.- I've calculated Danny's grades every week since you made that deal and I can assure you that she doesn't need to go to the finals, even missing them she will get C+ at least, I think that it's good enough, don't you?-

\- Well…-

\- Come on Jack! C+ is a fair grade.- Maddie said gently.

\- Fine, fine, I'll take the C+ this time, but the next semester I want a B+ at least Danny.- Jack said smiling.

\- Yes! Thank you daddy!- Danny went and kissed her father on the cheek.- And don't worry, I will get better grades the next semester, I promise.-

The rest of the weekend was uneventful, but Danny's joy and excitement was enough to make all her family smile of happiness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On Monday, Danny was full of happiness and joy, it startled his classmates but he didn't care, at the end of the school day he went to the main door, just to find his two best friends her sister and Dash waiting for him, he smiled at them and Sam extended her hand to him.

\- Let's go Danny.- She said, Danny took her hand and they went to Dash's car, Dash drove to Danny's house and when they got there, Danny went to his room and changed clothes, when she was there, Sam and Tucker gasped when they heard Dani call Dash daddy and ran to him and hugged him, he picked her up and kissed her on the cheek, then he proceeded to explain Sam and Tucker what meant all that.

Danny came down wearing one of her best outfits, a beautiful white sundress with a knee long skirt, a cute pink open sweater that matched with her pink lace that was tied in a bow on her head, everyone gasped when they saw her and she blushed happily, Dash and Tucker had to swallow hard, she looked so feminine, so cute.

They had a peaceful meal and when they finished, they went to Axion labs, Dash went with Tucker and Sam on his mustang, and the Fenton family, Dani and Daisy included, went on the RV. They got to Axion labs, where things were more peaceful, there weren't protest of any kind, after a shooting where three persons died, a lot of people were wondering if what they defended was right or not, from both sides, all of them could see some blood marks around, the chalk that marked the bodies positions and the police tape around, their research was still going on " I hope that jerk gets what he deserves" Danny thought angrily.

When they got in, a security guard stopped them and registered them.- Sorry, a new precaution.- he said after registering little Dani.

\- It's ok sir, we understand.- Jack said to him.

They went to the receptionist and told her what they wanted. After 15 minutes Danny was called in and she went to the same room where she's been attended. Vlad was already there, he smiled at her and greeted her.- My god, you look so cute Danny.- He told her and she blushed.- Well, you already know the deal.-

\- Yes Vlad, she answered and got ready for her final test.

\- Danny, I need you to relax, this test is the hardest of all for the VENUS patients.-

\- Yes Vlad.- Danny took a very deep breath and tried to relax and forget her excitement. Then, they proceeded with the test.

She was feeling pain in her stomach, this was the third time she was in the hospital with this pain, these have been some long nine months, but they're coming to an end, just to begin with something even more beautiful. Her husband was beside her, giving her support, at some point she said that she needed to pee, when she was heading to the bathroom, her water broke, spilling it on the floor, she was so ashamed and her husband went to her and headed her back to the bed, when the janitor got in the room with a mop and a bucket she apologized to him, he smiled at her and told her that it wasn't his first rodeo. A doctor came in and told her to breath, he checked her.- Five centimeters Mrs. Just five more and you'll be ready to give birth.- This made her smile widely

"Just a little more and I'll be a mommy" she thought, then she looked at the bright sparkling red button next to her hand, she felt like if she pushed it the pain will go away, but at the same time, the chance of being a mommy, so she turned away and ignored it, she looked at her husband, who was holding her hand and giving her supporting words, when a new contraction came she yelled at him to shut up, that all that was his fault, he just nodded at her, he didn't stop supporting her, he knew that all that was due to her hormones, and the pain, he just kissed her on the forehead and kept holding her hand in his, even if her squeezing could break his fingers, he didn't released her, right after that she apologized to him saying how much she loved him and thanked him for making her a mommy, he nodded at her again and thanked her for making him a daddy.

The doctor came back and checked her again.- 10 centimeters, it's time Mrs. Go ahead and keep breathing.- He told her. Then the real pain started, the red button sparkled even faster and she wanted to push it so much, but she decided to focus on her pushing to give birth.

\- Come on honey! Come on! You can do it babe!- She heard her husband say.

\- Just a little more Mrs. I can see the head already.- It's been five hours, she's exhausted but she had to keep going, the red button seemed so tempting now, so she closed her eyes tightly and pushed with all her strength, yelling hard, then she heard the unmistakable sounds of a baby crying, she was exhausted but full of joy, she looked at her beautiful baby, smiled and cried of happiness. Her husband cut the umbilical cord, he was crying too.

\- My baby, please, give me my baby, she said extending her arms.

\- Just wait a little Mrs. We're going to clean him, just two minutes, please.- The doctor said.

\- Him? Is it a boy?- She asked exhausted and covered in sweat.

\- Yes Mrs. It's a boy.-

\- Honey, I'm so proud of you.- Her husband went to her and kissed her again.

\- Thank you honey, and please forgive me for all that I said, I didn't mean it.-

\- Yes, I know; don't worry.-

After some minutes, a nurse came in with the baby wrapped in the classic blue blanket for new born boys and handed him to her mother, she took him and started to cry again, she fell in real and absolute love at first sight with her son, and then she saw the red button sparkling again, took it in her hand and threw it away. She kissed her son on the forehead and suddenly, everything became blurry.- No, no please, don't take him away from me, please.- She begged while everything around her vanished.

\- Danny, wake up dear.- she heard Vlad's voice and opened her eyes, she had tears on them.- Are you ok my dear?-

\- Yes Vlad, I'm ok, just a little shaken.-

\- Well, let's see your results, but for what it looks, that's not needed.- Vlad went to check the chart.

\- Jiji.-

\- Well, I shouldn't be surprised, but I am, your results are awesomely high, let's go Danny, time for the final part of the process.- Vlad said extending his hand to help Danny to get up, she took it gladly and got up from the bed.

\- What about my family? Can they come?- she asked.

\- Yes, they will be taken to the pods chamber now, they will see you there, come with me, I want to introduce you someone first.- He led her to his office, where a beautiful woman was waiting for them.

\- Hi Danny, we finally meet.- she said extending her hand.

\- Hi, Sally I guess.- Danny took her hand in hers.

\- That's right babe!- The woman said proudly.- Nice to meet you dear.-

\- Nice to meet you too Sally.-

\- Well, now that introductions have been done, there's something we need to discuss Danny.- Vlad said gently.

\- What is it?-

\- How do you want your body to be Danny?-

\- What do you mean Vlad? I want a complete girl body.

\- Yes, I know, but what do you want? Big breasts? Wasp waist? Smooth hairless skin?-

\- Well, I say yes to the smooth hairless skin, but about the rest, I want a normal 17 years old developing girl body Vlad, I want some B cup breasts, maybe wide hips, but not too wide, and a cute waist, and make my hair longer, I want it as long as the wig I´m wearing now, please.-

\- Very well then, let's go to the pods chamber, come with us.- Vlad said and an automatic door opened behind him, he went in with Sally and Danny behind him. They went through a big hall to another automatic door, when they got in, Danny was greeted by all her family and friends.

\- Good to see you all.- Vlad said but Dani cringed and hide behind Dash.- Sigh… Sally, please take Danny to the pod entrance, you know what to do dear, I will stay here with the Fentons and friends and prepare everything on the control panel.-

\- Yes Vlad, Danny please come with me.- Sally said going to a stairs and Danny followed her, waving bye to her family and friends. Sally took Danny to a little room with a closet and another door on the other side.- Please undress Danny, take off all your clothes, and I mean ALL of them, you have to be naked dear, totally naked, if you have earrings or any kind of accessories, take them off too, that includes your wig honey. You can put everything in the closet, don't worry, everything will be right there when you come out.-

\- Oh… ok.- Danny said with shame but she took off all her clothes and put them in the closet.

He was naked in front of a woman; he blushed hard and covered his crotch.

\- Jaja, don't be shame Danny, you have nothing that I haven't seen before.-

\- I… I know, but still, I'm a boy naked in front of a beautiful woman.-

\- True, true, but today is the last day you're spending as a boy, don't you want to show off a little?-

\- Mmm… no, no thanks.- Danny said blushing hard.

\- Jajaja, fair enough, get in there Danny.- Sally said pointing at the second door.- From now on you have to go alone, you'll get in a hot and disinfectant shower, and a heat dry, after that you'll get in the pod, everything is automatic, just relax and enjoy the ride.-

\- Ok.- Danny went to the door, which opened automatically and got in; as Sally said, the bath was hot and pressurized, he felt it like itching and pinching on his body, then the heat dry, he felt really hot, in seconds he was dry from head to toes, then, he saw the pod, he stepped in and accommodated himself , then the hose was placed on his face and he could feel the fresh air steam flowing in his mouth. He looked up and could see all his family, his friends, Vlad and Sally looking at him from above, he gave them a thumps up and then he felt tired and something wet at his feet, the wetness was going up and he was falling asleep, he looked at his family one last time, the girls were at the edge of tears, as long as Jack, who was sniffing, his male friends were smiling and giving him thumps up, he fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She opened her eyes, she was in front of a big door, she looked down and saw that she was wearing a wedding dress.- Are you ready Danny?- Her father asked her offering her his arm.

She took it with a broad smile.- Yes dad, let's go.- The big door opened and the wedding march started to sound, she smiled even more and walked through the aisle, at the end of it was Dash, beside him were Thomas, Kwan and Tucker, all of them wearing tuxedos, smiling at her, she felt tears on her eyes; she looked around, on Dash's side first row were his parents, his mother was crying with a tissue on her hand, and his father had a very proud smile on his face. All of Dash's friends and family were there.

She looked at the other side, there; close to the altar were her sister Jazz, Sam, and Valerie, the three of them wearing beautiful light blue bridesmaids dresses, on the first row was her mother, crying with a tissue too. She looked around, all of her friends were there, the powerpuff girls, with the Rowdyruff boys beside them, Blossom and Brick had wedding rings on their hands, Blossom seemed a little fat, but she didn't look fat. "She's pregnant" Danny thought, and Bubbles had a beautiful engagement ring on hers. She saw some other friends, Sonata, Aria, Adagio, Twilight, Applejack, Fluttershy "My god, Big Macintosh is going to propose to her on the reception jiji, she just doesn't expect it", Rainbow Dash, Rarity "I have to thank her for this beautiful wedding dress", Pinkie Pie "I'm sure she did a great job organizing the party", Sunset Shimmer. She saw Star and Marco too, Star had an engagement ring on her hand too "Am I a great matchmaker or what?" She got to the altar, where the priest started the ceremony, and her father, gave her hand to Dash's one; Then everything around her changed, she was now naked, on her back, with her legs crossing over Dash's back, along with her arms crossed over his neck, he was kissing her and thrusting in her.- Yes! Yes! YYYEEESSS! Just like that honey! Keep going!- She moaned loudly.

\- Ooohhh Danny! I love you! I love you babe! I'm cumming honey! I'm cuuummmiiinnnggg!

\- YES! CUM IN ME! CUM INSIDE ME!- Danny felt him filling her womb with his seed and she came right away.

Again, everything changed, she was now in front of a big window, with Dash beside her, and she was holding his right arm, resting her head on his shoulder. Looking through the window, where a lot of cribs were keeping a lot of new born babies, sleeping, crying, sucking their thumps, on her right side, was a very happy and proud Brick, with a thin smile on his lips and tears of joy on his eyes.- Welcome to the world Blaze.- he said in a low voice, Danny barely heard him and looked at the baby he was looking at, it was a cute little thing.

\- Congratulations Brick.- She said.

\- Thank you Danny. How long it last for my baby to have a playmate?- Brick answered.

\- Uh?- And Danny looked down and noticed her big pregnancy belly which she had been rubbing with her free hand all the time.

\- Pretty soon Brick.- Dash answered.- Pretty soon.-

Everything changed again. Now she was on her back again, but in a lot of pain, she was squeezing Dash's hand and yelling in pain.- Come on Mrs. Baxter! Come on! Just a little more and your baby will be here!- The doctor that was receiving her baby told her. She pushed and screamed in pain again and fell limp on the pillow below her, she was exhausted, then she heard a baby crying and smiled widely, they cleaned the baby and gave her to her wrapped in a pink blanket.- Hello baby.- She said to her.- Welcome to the world Hanna Madeline Baxter. I'm your mommy, and this guy over here is your daddy.- Danny said introducing herself and Dash to the new born baby, which, even with her eyes closed, smiled.

Then everything started to pass in front of her eyes in fast motion, her baby's first haircut, her first teeth, her first words, her first steps, her first play date with Blaze, who seemed a little disgusted at first, but then he became a little overprotective with her, her first day at Kinder garden, where Bubbles was the teacher, her first time going ghost, which made both parents gasp, Danny's second child birth, Hanna getting jealous of her little brother Jack Darren Baxter, everything happened so fast, but at the same time, was so pleasant for her, she couldn't be happier…

\- Danny… Danny wake up honey… Wake up dear…- Danny heard a familiar voice far away, calling her.- wake up girl.- Danny heard…

\- WAIT! GIRL?!- Danny jumped on the bed, opening her eyes fast.

\- Phew… You finally woke up girl. You're as lazy as a boy jiji.- Sally was greeting and mocking her.

\- Uh? What? What happened?- Danny asked hearing her new voice and holding her throat and swallowing hard.

\- It happens that you completed the process my dear, you are now a complete, fully functioning, and I have to say, very well developed seventeen years old young woman dear.- Sally said smiling at her and then Danny looked down just to get aware that she was completely naked.

\- KKYYYYAAAAAA!- Danny screamed in embarrassment taking the blankets and throwing them over her.

\- Relax girl, we're both females, besides, now that you are awake, I have to perform some tests on you to check up if you're fine, and you have to be naked for them, that's why I´m the only woman here, come on, get up and don't be ashamed.-

\- I'm… I'm sorry Sally, but this is my first day as a girl and I want some modesty.-

\- Yes I know, but I still have to perform those tests, and your family is upstairs waiting for you already; you don't want to keep them waiting to see how beautiful you have become, do you?-

\- Ahm… no. But I haven't seen myself in a mirror yet.-

\- Well if you come out from those blankets you'll see yourself in a mirror my dear, come on and get out of there.-

Danny took the blankets off and stood up, she walked a few steps, which was a little hard because her gravity center has changed from when she was a boy, and she needed Sally to hold her hand to keep her in balance.

\- There you go, don't worry, you'll get used to your new gravity center pretty soon, she helped Danny to get in front of a full length mirror, where Danny could see her female body, her real female body, for the very first time, she gasped and smiled, feeling tears on her eyes, she looked exactly as the first time Daniela showed her body in the mirror to let her know her true nature, but this time it was for real, not some illusion or spell, or ghost power, this was her body, she reached for her breasts and cupped them, massaged them and squeezed them, then she rubbed her nipples and she moaned "my god, they're so sensitive now", she thought, then she passed her hands all over her body, from her head to her legs, feeling it, checking if it was real and not some kind of dream, she stopped on her waist, her hips, and her vagina, she felt it, she rubbed it, she moaned again when she felt a finger going inside and stopped.

\- Are you finished dear? Are you convinced that this is your body Danny?- Sally asked her and Danny nodded, letting the tears to come out.- Fine, let's go with the tests. Sally made some routine tests of a medical exam and Danny was fine, for a 17 years old girl.- Ok. Now get dressed, you can't go out from here like that, I will give you some privacy.- Sally left the room and Danny took the same clothes she left when she got in the VENUS pod, but this time , the panties fabric felt different on her crotch, it rubbed it really nice, then the bra, it didn't feel empty, on the contrary, it seemed that it wasn't her size, but she filled both cups completely " I wo'´t need toilet paper anymore jiji" but the bra's fabric on the nipples, it felt like a constant soft and nice rub, making her feel hot, " my god, I'm so sensitive now", she dressed on her sundress and when she was ready, went to the door, took a deep breath and opened it.

\- Are you ready DANIELA?- Sally asked her looking straight at her eyes gently.

\- Yes.- Danny answered taking Sally´s hand and walking to the reception where all her family and friends were waiting for her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ghost Zone, Clockworks lair, he was looking at Danny's awakening carefully and he smiled broadly when he saw all her family greeting her happily and hugging her.

\- Everything is as it should be.- he said turning to his friend Starswirl the bearded, who nodded at him, smiling.

Deepest, darkest and coldest part in the hell, HIM is looking at Danny's awakening carefully too and he smiled, then he looked another image, where Blossom was arguing with Dexter and leaving flying, tears of sorrow on her eyes and his smile just spread.- Everything is according to the plan jejejeje! JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- His malicious laugh reasoned all over the hell.

END OF BOOK ONE.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS FIC AS MUCH AS I ENJOYED WRITING IT. YES I´M GOING TO DO A SEQUEL. I WANT TO KEEP THE RATING "M" TO AVOID THAT PEOPLE WHO SHOULDN'T BE READING THIS KIND OF FICS, TO GET CURIOUS WITH THIS FIC SEQUEL BECAUSE IT WAS RATED "T" OR SOMETHING LOWER. I KNOW THAT THERE'S STILL PEOPLE WHO SHOULDN'T BE READING THIS KIND OF STORIES READING THEM, BUT I WILL FULFILL MY RESPONSIBILITY AS A WRITTER AND RANK MY FICS PROPERLY.**

 **ABOUT CHAPTER 8, I DID THAT WITH A PURPOSE; YOU SEE: LAST YEAR'S MAY 5** **TH** **, I HEARD THAT IN USA, AND I GUESS THAT ALL OVER THE WORLD, PEOPLE THINK THAT IT'S MEXICO'S INDEPENDENCE DAY, AND THAT'S WRONG, I WAS ANGRY THEN, "WHY THE HELL DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT THE PARTY IS ABOUT BEFORE JOINING AT IT? LATER, THE ANSWER CAME TO ME BY ITSELF, "BECAUSE IT'S NOT PART OF THEIR HISTORY DUH!" AS MISSDELLUSION SAID ON HER REVIEW, FOR WHAT I UNDERSTAND, SHE'S A MEXICAN DESCENDANT IN THE USA (I'M GUESSING, I DON'T KNOW WHERE IS SHE, HER PROFILE DOESN'T SAY) AND IN USA SCHOOLS DON'T TEACH MEXICAN HISTORY, WHY SHOULD THEY? THE MAIN PURPOSE OF TEACHING A COUNTRY'S HISTORY IS TO MAKE THE YOUNG PEOPLE FROM THAT COUNTRY TO LOVE IT AND CARE FOR IT, RIGHT?**

 **A FEW WEEKS LATER FROM MAY 5** **TH** **, I SAW VIDEOCLIP ON THE INTERNET, WHERE SOME MEXICANS, OR MEXICAN DESCENDANTS, WERE MAKING FUN AND JOKING ABOUT JULY 4** **TH** **, THAT MADE ME LAUGH AT FIRST, I ADMIT IT, "A SPOON OF YOUR OWN MEDICINE" BUT THEN AGAIN, LATER, I REALIZED THAT IT WAS WRONG, IT WAS PLAIN RUDE AND OFFENSIVE TO SOMEONE ELSE'S HOLYDAY, AND ONE OF THE MOST IMPORTANT FOR THEM, AND IT JUST DOESN'T HELP TO OUR BOTH COUNTRIES SOCIETIES, TO GET ALONG AND UNDERSTAND EACH OTHER BETTER, ON THE CONTRARY, IT JUST MAKE THE RESENTMENT, THE ANGER AND THE HATE TO GROW.**

 **SO, INSTEAD OF BEING A JERK AND AN ASSHOLE WITH OTHER PEOPLE'S HOLYDAYS, I DECIDED TO JUST EXPLAIN WHAT'S MAY 5** **TH** **BIG DEAL ABOUT, BUT I DIDN'T KNOW HOW, UNTIL I STARTED THIS FIC, SO I LOOKED FOR A WAY TO MAKE FROM YOUR KNOWLEDGE WHAT IS THIS PARTY ABOUT ON THE FIC, WITHOUT MAKING IT HARD TO UNDERSTAND AND FOLLOW, AND NOT TOO LONG TO GET YOU BORED, SO IF YOU READ THIS FIC CHAPTER 8 YOU NOW KNOW WHAT'S MAY 5** **TH** **(CINCO DE MAYO) PARTY ABOUT, THAT PARTY THE VILLAIN IN DESPICABLE ME 2 MAKES AT HIS HOUSE, IT'S ABOUT IT, I DON'T KNOW IF THE MOVIE MAKERS KNEW ABOUT IT OR NOT, BUT THAT DOESN'T MATTER.**

 **THERE IS A VERY RECENT MOVIE ABOUT THE BATTLE, FROM 2013, IT'S QUITE GOOD AND HAS SOME THINGS THAT I OMMITED TO AVOID MAKING THE CHAPTER TOO LONG, IT'S CALLED "CINCO DE MAYO: LA BATALLA (IN ENGLISH, MAY FIFTH: THE BATTLE). THE MAIN CHARACTER STORY IS KIND OF A SIDE STORY OF THE MAIN EVENT, AND AS IN MANY WAR MOVIES, THEY MADE SOME ENEMY FRENCH COMMANDERS LOOK LIKE SOME KIND OF SICK PERVERTED AND BLOODTHIRSTY BASTARDS, BUT COME ON, IT'S A MOVIE, AND BESIDES, THEY WERE SOLDIERS, AND SOLDIERS GET TO SEE THINGS THAT MOST PEOPLE WOULD AVOID TO SEE. IF YOU GOT INTERESTED ENOUGH, YOU CAN WATCH THE MOVIE, IF NOT, IT'S OK (I FIND IT ON NETFLIX HERE IN MEXICO, I DON'T KNOW IF IT'S AVAILABLE IN OTHER COUNTRIES, BUT LET'S HOPE IT IS XD).**

 **ON THE SAME WAY, IF YOU HAVE SOMETHING ABOUT YOUR COUNTRY'S HISTORY THAT YOU THINK OR KNOW PEOPLE IN OTHER COUNTRIES MISUNDERSTOOD, IF YOU WANT TO EXPLAIN IT, GO AHEAD, I WANT TO LEARN, I WANT TO KNOW, AND I WANT TO UNDERSTAND YOU BETTER.**

 **FOR EXAMPLE, THE FIRST TIME I HEARD FROM "GENERAL LEE" WAS IN DUKES OF HAZZARD, I DIDN'T KNOW WHY DID THE CALLED THEIR CAR LIKE THAT, UNTIL I SAW A DOCUMENTAL ABOUT THE USA CIVIL WAR, AND GUESS WHAT, IT WAS ABOUT GETTYSBURG BATTLE, THE ONLY USA CIVIL WAR BATTLE I DO KNOW OVER HERE, AND THAT WAR LASTED FIVE YEARS, OBVIOUSLY, IT WASN'T JUST FROM ONE BATTLE, NOW I KNOW THAT THERE WAS A GENERAL LEE, HE WAS ON THE CONFEDERATED SIDE AND HE'S CONSIDERED THE GREATEST MILITARY COMMANDER IN USA HISTORY, BUT WHY? AS FAR AS I KNOW HE WAS THE ONE WHO LOST IN GETTYSBURG.**

 **WELL, ENOUGH OF THIS JIBBER JABBER. SEE YOU NEXT FIC, FAREWELL.**


End file.
